The Gold Bracelet
by The1upguy
Summary: Five years into the Age of Healing, and Warfang has found her stride; so too have the ultimate power couple. However, there is still trouble for the former Terror of the Sky, as one old dragon has not been able to get over his anger. Spyro will also face a great challenge, as the hardest task he has ever faced is laid out before him...watching his daughter for the entire day.
1. A walk through the streets

**Hello my friends. As I said before, I am done doing full length stories of Spyro, but I am not done writing about he, his beloved, and their beautiful daughter. ****This will not be a 300,000 word 50 chapter story, like the Age of Healing, which this continues from, but I will bring the fun, sadness, drama, and suspense that has brought your eyes to my stories. And if you haven't read the Age of Healing, you don't need to in order to follow along. Though it couldn't hurt.**

**Time heals all wounds... An old dog cannot learn new tricks...The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach...A stitch in time saves nine...All these clichés, except the last one, which still makes no sense to me, will be explored. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A walk through the streets**

It was an oddly warm and sunny morning in Warfang, as the forty first day of winter brought signs of spring half way through the season. The snow that had strangled the great city for the last week now drips from the buildings. The water fills the cobblestone streets with a hundred small streams that flow along the ribbed surface of the road, and into the drains placed along their side.

Thousands of citizens also flood the town square, as many were unable, or unwilling, to venture out this last week. And as supplies began running low for most, today became the perfect day to replenish.

Cynder is one of the many who take in the glorious rays of the sun, making her way through the crush of Warfang's citizens towards the market place.

"Morning Mrs. Cynder."

Like Spyro, nearly everyone who she walks by showers the black dragoness with greetings and smiles. And also like her husband, she takes the time to acknowledge them with a return greeting and her own pearly white grin.

"I swear to the Ancestors Cindy..." her best friend, Tempest, replies, walking beside the Heroin of Avalar gingerly, as a dozen Manweresmall children pay homage to the savior of their world. "...it was easier to get around the city when no one liked you."

The black dragoness' grin widens, looking back at the blue and silver-white chested wind breather, who never seems to go anywhere without her friend now.

"For you maybe." Cynder replies with a strong sarcastic tone, showing Tempest a lone raised brow, recalling how she would have to detour around certain dragons that wanted her dead...including the one beside her.

"It took over an hour to get to the market some days..."

Both dragonesses are suddenly rushed by a pack of little wolves, wanting nothing more than to meet one of their heroes, and friend.

"Well this trip is already been twenty minutes, and we still have a few blocks to go yet. You may beat that record now."

Tempest doesn't really argue about the delay, and smiles seeing the joy the wolf children bring to Cynder. But it is also her own joy that brings this grin, as some of these children surround her to. She misses her Joey, who is with Garnet and Spyro, who himself has Gale. And as the half dozen pups surround two childless mothers, Tempest finds the same joy Cynder does.

"Hi Fang...Diego...Slate..." Cynder continues spitting out a few more names, then looks up towards the market. "...where's your mother?"

"I can hear you Cynder. Are my kids over there with you!?" a familiar voice comes over the crowd around the black dragoness, and Cynder's smile increases as another friend comes into view.

"Yes they are, Silvia..." she scoops the first of her litter off the ground, holding the only female this mother of six has. "...and I must say they are looking more and more beautiful everyday."

Silvia, proud beyond words, still looks at her boys with anger.

"Beautiful, but not behaved, since I told them not to run away from mommy in the market...didn't I?" the slightly annoyed mother looks up at her only daughter, as she peeks over Cynder's paw. "And don't think because your godmother is keeping you out of my sight that I'm not mad at you too, Silver!"

The small pup backs up in Cynder's paw too fast and falls off the other side, but the black dragoness' other paw is already there to catch her. Cynder smiles at the tiny platinum-colored wolf cupped in her palms, before placing her back on the ground before her mother.

She quickly crawls beside momma, fear still making her heart race, resting her head against mom's flank for comfort. Silvia accepts her with an open arm, knowing how terrified she must be after being yelled at, then a fear of falling six feet down to a hard cobblestone street. Her tail begins wagging, as all of her children come closer, wanting the same love their sister recieves. However, after a few seconds, Silvia's tail halts, as two children are missing from this exchange of pleasantries.

"Where's Joey and Gale?" she asks with wonder, as these mothers have never left their children behind in the year since Silvia has come to befriend the former Terror of the Sky.

"Spyro and Garnet took them to the park, so we can secretly shop for their birthday."

Silvia's eyes open wide, remembering how close that day is.

"That's right, they hatched a few minutes apart right...on the forty fourth?" the young mother grins, watching Cynder and Tempest smile, knowing her answer is correct. The pride they show, understanding their children are worthy of remembering, is increased as Silvia also knows their age.

"I can't believe they are amost five now." she says, but then it hits her, and Silvia's eyes pop back up to the larger pair.

"Wait! You left Gale and Joey _alone_ with Spyro and Garnet..._again_? You girls are just asking for trouble now."

Cynder smirks at Silvia's sarcastic tone, recalling the last time she left her child with her other child for the day, and the mischief father and daughter caused in the Forbidden Forest. The purple dragon may be the greatest dad on Avalar, but he is not the best father, acting as childish as his little girl when he plays with her.

"I told him only one piece of chocolate today, for _both_ of them." Tempest chuckles at Cynder's tone, knowing Spyro loves the sweet treat the grublins produce as much as the truffles his wife helps dig up. And also because the purple dragon becomes so much more hopped up on life after consuming the sugary delights.

"I also told him not to use any elements while playing with Gale."

"Especially around midnight and through the campgrounds." Tempest cuts in laughing, recalling the trouble Spyro got into playing with Gale, as the thunder that accompanied a lightning fast ride woke everyone up.

Cynder's cheeks turn bright red, knowing Silvia and her pups were some of the campers her husband scared out of their slumber. But to her surprise, the mother of six terrified children recalls the moment a bit differently.

"Ohhh...I remember how embarrassed both of them were after that too..." Silvia uses a paw to pull the lone tear from her daughter's eye, still shaky from almost falling. The grinning mother then recalls how Spyro felt, trying to keep up with the tears that flowed from Gale's eyes.

"Your baby was so upset at what she did, but I honesty think she was wreck because Spyro couldn't stop crying himself..." Silvia smiles at Cynder and Tempest, understanding how a child's emotions can be influenced so easily, especially seeing their parents in turmoil. "...it was so cute how they kept trying to calm each other down."

The three mothers continue a family oriented conversation for a few more minutes, bringing the tally of this journey to thirty. But soon all three ladies realize this gorgeous day won't last forever, and continue with their quests.

A few more rendezvous aside and both dragonesses find themselves in the market, where no one really cares about conversation, just compensation. However, Cynder is an exception. Not because she is a hero, but because the black dragon is loaded, and is not shy about spending her earnings.

"Mrs. Cynder...I have a new perfume you may be interested in..." a young cheetah holds up a tiny ornate bottle, but it is his smile that draws her closer. A smile she knows all about, having helped her boss, Jacob, out at the orphanage from time to time.

"...my dad has been working on a perfect blend of chocolate, truffle oil, and lilac."

"Really?" the black dragoness returns with interest, reaching for the bottle to give a good sniff.

"Now I know why Spyro goes nuts for chocolate and truffles."

Cynder blushes, not only because of the blue comment her friend made, but feeling an influence of strong emotions as the aromas enter her nostrils. The black dragoness know her husband will go crazy over this scent, and she waves the small vile of pleasant scented oil under Tempest's nose, changing her thoughts as well.

"Damn...I might take a bite out of you if you wear that, Cindy."

With that even bluer comment, Cynder takes a small satchel from her side, then asks for a price.

"Eight gold pieces..."

"NOOO Dang nab it!" a gruff voice barks out from behind, startling the young cheetah to look for his father.

"By da annncestors, boy, how da hell my gonna make a profit, and put food an da table if ya start at da lowest number?"

A black haired Manweresmall walks up beside the now nervous cat.

"I'm sorry dad...but you said eight was the price. What did I do wrong?"

This tiny creature looks up at Cynder and shakes his head.

"Never hire ya kids, Cynder. Thay make it hard ta be angry when da foul up." he remarks sarcastically, then gives a lesson in haggling to his adopted son. "Ya gotta start high, Lawrence, den let dem talk ya down a few pieces...it makes da cust'mer feel like day did somthin'. Here, boy, I'll shows ya."

"Dat'll be ten gold, Cydner."

The black dragoness grins, looks at the young cheetah standing twice as tall as his father, and helps out in a lesson to be learned.

"I'll give you seven, Doug."

The manweresmall looks to his new son, who he adopted less than six months ago, but already has all the love he can get. He gestures his tiny paw towards Cynder, allowing his employee to finish this negotiation.

"How bout Eight gold..." the young cheetah begins, then looks down at his adoptive father, showing a grin that he may just understand the job. "...and five silvers."

"Dat a boy." The proud new poppa whispers with a smile, his heart pounding as Cynder offers a slightly higher price then agreed upon before.

"I'll give you eight gold and three silvers, Lawrence, no more."

Tempest shakes her head as her friend opens a second satchel, removing three silver pieces, adding them to the pile of gold in her paw. Cynder then places all eight gold coins in the Manweresmall's hand, but gives the three silvers to Lawrence.

"You get these for doing a good job, sweetie."

"Ay! "It don't work dat way Cynder." he barks, then quiets down feeling a cold stare from the black dragoness. "But I can make an exception, from time ta time."

"Thank you, Douglas. You're a good buisness Manweresmall..." Cynder looks back at the young cheetah, who admires the silver in his paw for a second, then returns to his job, grasping another bottle of his father's shop to offer a passerby.

"...and a better father."

The black haired Manweresmall takes pride in Cynder's words, but as he looks toward his adopted son, who draws another customer to the shop, his pride only increases.

"You can be _too_ sweet, Cindy. It's kinda annoying sometimes." Tempest offers with a grin, as even she can be disgusted with how well the black dragoness interacts. And with how everyone treated Cynder upon her return from the war, it is astonishing this dragoness is still so friendly to them.

However, there are still exceptions, as some have found the truth unbelievable, or unbearable. But this has not been a real problem, since Cynder is always among her growing number of friends. No one address the former Terror of the Sky in the negative, not without being scolded by those around her.

Cynder is also aware of the ones to avoid, though she will not take detours to do this. The black dragoness knows she has the right to live her life, and will defend herself if it becomes necessary; something else that deters a physical confrontation. But there are still looks of disgust, even after five long years, as Cynder also understands the right for anyone to hate her. However, most see a striving mother and loyal wife now, and so the stares are not as strong or long.

The lone exception, Cubis, a very old and very wise Ice dragon, whom thankfully has not been a issue for some time. After a fierce argument in the town square, where dozens came to Cynder's aid, the large drake decided he was alone in his principles, and took to the mountains to live his final years in solitude. Having lost his entire family in a tragic accident, fleeing from the Terror of the Sky's path, Cubis has wanted Cynder dead. And since he concluded this as an impossible task, the cold dragon felt it best to just stay away from her.

But today, the very large blue ice breather is visible, as his head and half his neck stands above the crowd.

"Oh crap..." Tempest notices Cubis before her friend, and takes the black drgoness by the arm. She pulls Cynder towards a small kiosk of trinkets and jewels, then points towards her nemesis. "...but now is not the time to be sweet."

Cynder tries to pull her arm away, but Tempest shows off the strength she built up over years of working in a mine with her husband. She keeps her friend's paws firmly in place, making sure Cynder doesn't try to make peace with this large dragon, and begin a fight in the market again.

"I will knock you out myself if you try to confront him, Cindy..." the wind dragon gives a serious gaze as Cynder looks back at her. "...I mean it."

Seeing the adamant eyes of her best friend, the Shadow dragon concedes, and backs up into the store. But hiding may become impossible, as Cubis turns towards the shop they backed into.

"Shit..." Tempest practically does what she says, as the large dragon enters the small kiosk. She looks to her left in fear only to see the last few wisps of shadow, where Cynder has hid herself from view. The wind dragoness then quickly turns her eyes to the glass case in front of her, covering the nervousness by browsing at the goods this shop offers.

"What are you interested in...rrraaaakkk?" a squealing voice asks the patron before him, and a startled Tempest looks up at a very large, ugly looking dog like creature; a parrot perched upon his shoulder.

"I'm just looking right now, thank you." She answers him, only to scalded by a now angered bird.

"I'm the one talking...rrraakkk. Address me, you stupid dragon...rrrrrraakk."

"Excuse me?!"

The large dog quickly squares his shoulders up and pushes his chest out in a show of strength.

"If you're not gonna buy anything...rrrrrraaakkk. Get out of my shop!" he ends this sentence with a strong whistle, and walks his large canine over to the blue dragon who seems more interested in purchasing something.

"I have a real customer...rrraaaakk."

Dumbfounded at his tact towards a customer, but truly wanting an excuse to leave, Tempest takes his offer. However, as she steps outside and notices Cynder is not there, the wind dragoness decides to return.

"That is_ my daughter's_ gold bangle, you worthless pirate!" the wind dragoness is startled as Cubis yells, believing the large patriarch of a lost family has found his nemesis. But she is stunned at the sight of this arrogant bird being held in one of large ice dragon's paws, his canine avatar now lying flat on its back.

"Give it back now..." he growls, adding a fraction of his anger to the grip on his paw. "...or I will crush you like an egg."

The parrot, his voice strained trying to speak with no air, surprisingly remains defiant.

"I told you...rraaakk" he grunts with a grin, then seven armed pirates walk in from the back, their weapons trained on Cubis. "...you can have that bangle for one hundred... and fifty gold pieces."

Again this arrogant bird ends his statement with a whistle, as Cubis is forced to place him down upon the case, where his daughter's bracelet sparkles under several glowing crystals. His heart stopping faster than this conflict, breaking hard as a different price is given then posted.

"But it says one hundred..." Cubis looks at the security force this lone parrot brings to the bargaining table, knowing his old frame can not handle this many attackers. "...I can't raise that much gold...please...there must be something you can do? I beg you."

A smug grin crosses this crooked parrot's beak, taking pride as he breaks the large creature.

"You put your nasty paws on me...rrraakkk. So the price is not negotiable...rrr...rrr..rrrraaakkk ."

Cubis can hear the laughter in this pirate's squawk, but there is nothing he can do about it. Sadly, he is over-matched, has nothing to his name for barter, and only thirteen gold pieces in an old satchel around his neck. With tears in his eyes, he looks down at the gold bracelet he bought his daughter for her sixteenth birthday, when this poor old dragon had a better life. He steps away from the counter, bumping into the large wind dragoness who took immediate interest.

"Excuse me, sir." Tempest remarks, drawing more shame from the Ice dragon who just wants to disappear.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." he replies, trying to back out of this nightmare as fast as he can. However, like she did with Cynder before, Tempest takes his arm in a strong grasp, holding him put.

"I would like to purchase that bracelet..." she bites her tongue, staring at this tiny parrot with pure hatred, wanting to curse him out. But she smartly does not use any of the names running through her mind. "...sir? One hundred gold, right?"

The smug grin remains on his yellow beak, and the pirate shakes his red and green wings to prep himself for another round of intense haggling.

"I'm sure you heard me say one fifty gold to this dragon...rrraaakkkkk." his smug tone is infuriating, and more so his insults. "I guess you're not just stupid, but deaf too."

He makes no sound after his statement, showing his convictions are solid, angering Tempest further. But understanding the price can only go up if she fights back, the blue dragoness remains smart in her tactics. She reaches to her side, removing a large satchel of coins, then looks at the still stunned Cubis.

"How much do you have, friend?"

It takes a while for her request to register, but the large dragon finally understand the helping hand he is getting. Thought shame fills his voice with a humbling answer.

"Thirteen."

Tempest sighs, knowing the eighty she has will not cover this higher price. In fact, they do not even have enough to cover the original price. She glances to the corner where Cynder's eyes quietly reappear, and subtly shakes her head no., then opens the pouch she has, placing it on the glass counter top before the greedy pirate.

"That's eighty gold pieces. With his, that makes ninety three." she says with a strong, though calm tone in her words, bringing a wider grin to the parrot's face. "Why kick us out and wait, only to sell it for less later."

The parrot raises an eyebrow, for he knows he will never get face value. And with a wave of his wing, the security forces drops their defensive posture.

"Rrrrraaaakkk..." he grunts, looking Tempest up and down with his own talents of reading people. "...I like you...aarrrk... I will give you that bracelet for one ten."

Tempest rolls her eyes, knowing she has nothing left on her, but can easily get it from Cynder. However, she does not want this moment to be any harder for the old dragon.

"Seriously, I have nothing else on me right now," she nearly begs, though keeps her composure. Tempest bats her eye lids softly in a flirting way, lowering her paw down to the colorful bird, and gently stroking his cheek. " But, if you give me a few minutes, I can get another twenty."

The parrot grins wider.

"Aaarrrrraakk..." a long pause is given, as he watches them squirm. "...make it another thirty...rraakkkk...cause your paws smell like shit..."

"You son of bitch!" Tempest barks, unable to hold her temper any longer.

The security force is on the wind dragoness in a heart beat, as the wind dragon slams her paw down upon the glass case, trying to squash this arrogant bird. Sadly she only impacts the top window of the display case, shattering it into a thousand pieces that rain down on the gold bracelet. The large dogs grab Tempest, dragging her out of the shop kicking, screaming, and dishing out a few blows in the process. However, before she is removed, the wind dragon fires a hurricane blast from her mouth, ripping this worthless parrot off the broken display case and into the back wall.

"You're and asshole you worthless bird brained son of a..."

One of the large dogs, finally gets a grasp on the struggling dragoness' muzzle, helping the other six to quiet this threat to their buisness. Cubis, ashamed of what has happened, and the fight he has placed this sweet dragoness, smartly grasps Tempest's coin pouch and follows her out into the street.

"RRRRRAAAAKKKK...fucking bitch!" the pirate squawks, looking at the damage to his shop, and rubbing the pain from his backside. He watches from the safety of his shop as the fight continues in the street.

"I knew it was a bad idea to deal with these stupid creatures of Warfang...rrraakkk."

"You need to watch what you say, pirate." Cynder completely emerges from the shadows, scaring the life from this tiny bird, as he finds himself alone with the powerful black dragoness.

"_Cynder_! Rrrrrraaakk...I...I..."

Cynder snatches the multi-colored parrot in her left paw, then takes the gold bracelet from the broken display case in her right.

"You had a chance to make a good profit on this, and bring actual joy to a broken soul..." Cynder begins fading into shadow again, her paw holding the large ring of gold before the terrified pirate, until it disappears with her.

"...so now you will make nothing."

Looking down into the broken case, the angry parrot realizes his bounty has been taken. He eyeballs a cloud of darkness exiting his shop, disappearing into the confusion of the fight outside. The pirate's rage boils over to thoughts of revenge, as his small army of canines soon return with scars of a lost battle.

"I promise you Cynder...rraaakkkk...your eyes will not see the light of another day."

* * *

**So, this is what we learned so far...in 5 years Cynder has made a lot of friends, but still has a few dislikes on Facebook, including a new one... Spyro loves chocolate, but who doesn't... and the city of Warfang is thriving for most of her citizens...except one, who only wants a bracelet lost long ago. **

**Next we get to learn about Spyro and Gale... how this father and daughter interact... and the joys of parenthood, ha ha. Stay tuned.**


	2. Family Breakfast

**I'm gonna try to post as quickly as I can, though don't expect every few days. More like once a week is what I'm shooting for. **

**Thanks to V2d12 and darklighteryphon for the first reviews, more to come I'm sure, especially after this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Breakfast**

A ray of sunlight peaks through the highest window of the largest dwelling in Warfang, shining upon a tiny little two toned purple and gold dragoness. Her left eye opens slightly, then closes tight, angered that the joyful dream filling her imagination has abruptly come to an end.

"Poop..." the daughter of the most powerful couple on Avalar grumbles. "...I was enjoy that."

However, knowing a day of fun with her father awaits, Gale drops the attitude and rises up on the giant cushion where she sleeps across from her parents. A smile graces the little dragoness' face, as the sun begins to shine stronger in her eyes, seeing the nearly perfect day that is beginning.

"Daddy."

Her voice is just a few decibels above a whisper as she looks upon her father, who grumbles with a content snore. A crooked grin crosses Gale's muzzle, understanding the difficult task before her now...waking her father up.

"Dad!"

With his and Cynder's cushions against the other wall, Spyro remains in the darkest section of the room, as he is never ready for the sun in the morning, even in the dead of winter.

A deep breath is exhausted from the purple dragon, just as his eyes crack open a centimeter.

"Yes. What do you want Gale?" he answers half asleep, looking up at his daughter, but not lifting his head from the cushion.

"Aren't we going out to play?"

Spyro is awake, feeling the joy this beautiful little dragon gives off, just wanting to have fun with her daddy. But having lived with Sparx his entire life, whom himself is sleeping a few feet from his younger brother's face, Spyro decides to start the fun now.

"It's too early, baby...go back to bed for few more..._hours_."

Gale huffs a strong breath, knowing her dad is being her dad, glaring at him with the attitude she had towards the sun a moment ago. The daughter of the great hero knows he was up late with his work, attending an important meeting with the master guardian the evening before. However he was still back well before midnight, as Gale woke up for her kiss good night when daddy came home.

But being the good girl Cynder and Spyro have raised (mostly Cynder), Gales concedes a few more minutes for her father to rest. Though she is going to make him earn those five minutes later today. And to do this, Gale decides a trip to the pantry is the perfect solution to give daddy time, as well as boost her energy.

"I'm gonna get breakfast, dad..." she says calmly, like her father, with no anger in her words. But then her voice turns more like mom's. "...and you're gonna get up before I come back. Okay."

Gale walks over to the center of the room, where a large hole in the floor is the only access to this massive sleeping chamber. Several vines climb up a pair of banisters, where the staircase from the garden room below allowed a young hatchling a way up to her bed. Though these stairs are now covered in flowers, as Gale has been flying for over a year, and the garden below has overtaken the unused steps.

The two toned bright and dark purple dragoness opens her reddish gold lined wings and drops from her proud father's sight. Sparx starts laughing the moment she disappears from sight, looking up at his brother from his pillow.

"You were gonna play her, and now she's playing you, Spyro..." the yellow dragonfly coughs out with uncontrolled laughter. "...you thought Gale would go back to her cushion, and then you would jump up and act like you're waiting for her."

Spyro frowns, as his little older brother has him pegged.

"Am I_ that_ obvious?"

Sparx laughs harder to answer his brother's question, enlarging Spyro's frown. However, feeling a devious streak while staring at his laughing brother, Spyro comes up with a good idea to turn the tables on his daughter.

He starts by stopping his bother's taunting laugh, slamming his paw down on the opposite side of the pillow Sparx is laying on. The impact violently pushes the soft stuffing under the tiny dragonfly, sending him up into the air. However, as his brother does this from time to time, Sparx opens his wings, batting them as fast as a humming bird, holding himself directly before Spyro's muzzle.

"You do that again, and I'm gonna crush up a pepper corn and swab the inside of your nose with it."

Spyro covers the front of his face with a paw, knowing how horrible that would feel, but he also grins, understanding how a great prank like that could actually backfire in Sparx's face.

"Okay, but you better do it fast, cause you remember the last time I inhaled pepper."

Sparx's smug grin escapes his face, recalling the blow torch Spyro turned into, as uncontrolled plumes of fire flew from his nose and mouth with every sneeze. It was funny at the time, watching his brother trying to stay away from anything flammable as he convulsed every few seconds, though the thought of being near or even inside Spyro's nose would take the funny out of this prank.

The purple dragon grins wider, as Sparx remains silent in thought.

"I may have to think of something better to get you back..." Sparx zips up to his brother's eyes, pointing at him with conviction. "...and you know I will."

"Until you think of something good..." Spyro replies, his smirk only getting wider. "...How'd you like to help me pull a fast one on your niece?"

Sparx beams with delight, as Gale is also a fun target to prank. The tiny fuchsia and dark egg plant purple dragoness is a good sport when her uncle has his fun, but she can also pull the wool over his eyes, which is what happened to him last week.

"I still owe her for burying me in that pile of cotton balls while I was sleeping, last week." Sparx lands on his brother's nose, stops his fast beating quad wings, then pulls a sliver of cotton from the upper left one. "I'm gonna be picking this crap out of my wings for months."

"I thought it was funnier when she coated that clump of dirt in truffle oil, than gave it to her grandpa."

Sparx forgets the cotton lint entangled in his wings and begins laughing hysterically.

"Oh man do I remember that," the yellow dragonfly chuckles, recalling the rage that came from the blind dragon, who says he sees more than most, but never saw that coming. "Diamond was more pissed-off at _us_, for turning his granddaughter into a sneaky prankster. And we didn't even give her that idea...which is sad we didn't think of it first."

With these images in mind, the smaller older brother looks to his giant purple sibling for the next prank.

"So what do ya got in mind, lil' brother?"

Spyro smirks, then looks to the window.

"You go down and tell her that Terrador called for me...and that I..." the great hero stops talking seeing the look of disinterest come over his brother's face.

"What?"

"That's really lame, Spyro...come on." Sparx replies, already having a better idea in mind.

Having knowledge of his niece's normal routine, Sparx divulges a plot that he has wanted to pull on her, but doesn't have the skills to do it.

"So what do you have in mind?" Spyro asks with curiosity, seeing the wheels turning in his more devious brother's eyes.

"Can you still get down stairs before her?"

With his ability to hold time for a longer period, Spyro calculates how long it would take for him to go down three flights and head to the rear of his house. He then figures it's been thirty seconds since his daughter left, and a smug grin crosses his muzzle.

"Yeah, I think I can beat her there...why?"

Sparx looks at his brother with a crooked smile.

"Then lets get going, I'll tell you on the way."

Downstairs, both move faster than lightning, as Spyro holds his brother and time. He jets by everything, just as Gale makes her way into the kitchen, where grandpa has a pot of water already boiling over a fire. His special pink eyes find her spirit, as well as two others, but he says nothing about them, giving a pleasant smile to his granddaughter.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning Gramps." she returns, walking over to the pantry with a single thought, grasping a large bowl for her breakfast. Gale dips this empty bowl into a pile of oats, then reaches up for a small jar.

Diamond's eyes open wide, hearing the amount of sugar his granddaughter continues to pour onto her breakfast, then notices a streak of green and red run out of the room. The young lady then walks over to her grandfather, holding up the bowl for some hot water.

"Would you like some oatmeal with your bowl of sugar?"

Gale's aura brightens with the joke, and more so as she divulges the reason for her overdose of the confection.

"I want to make sure I don't run out of energy today."

"That's right, your father is taking you to the Valley of Avalar today." Diamond uses a ladle, adding the perfect amount of water to Gale's bowl, or until her aura turns pink with joy.

At this moment, Sparx and Spyro enter the kitchen, both with stupid looking grins, waiting to see the reaction to their unseen prank. Diamond then fills another bowl with the steaming water, adding a few tea leaves and a drizzle of honey instead of sugar, as he saw it all.

"Wow, you got up fast daddy." Gale pops her nose up from the bowl, and to her surprise, her father's smile leaves his face. It startles her, not understanding why daddy stopped smiling, so she becomes worried.

"I didn't mean to rush you, dad."

Sparx, able to keep it together, buzzes over to the young dragoness, a calm hand for the tip of her nose. He glances down at her bowl of oatmeal with a grin, then looks her dead in the eyes with a straight face.

"He's grumpy, Gale...you know your dad is not a morning dragon, like your mom." Sparx then gestures towards the bowl of oatmeal. "Eat all of your breakfast, and make him run around all day."

At this moment, seeing the auras of both Spyro and Sparx turn pure green, grandpa makes a move to be Gale's hero. The blind dragon knows what was done, as the smell of sugar was not coming from that bowl.

"I'll tell you what sweetheart..." Diamond takes Gale's bowl, placing it on the counter away from her. He gets another bowl, fills it with oats and water, then adds raisins, honey, and a good sized piece of chocolate, which he melts with his light breath. "...this will help you stay hopped up all day."

Both Spyro and Sparx give Diamond a look of disgust, as their prank sits cooling on the counter, that is, until Pearl walks into the kitchen.

The now pregnant oldest daughter of Diamond eyeballs the abandoned bowl of oatmeal, scooping it up in her paw and looking around.

"Is this for anyone?" Spyro and Sparx begin to smile again, as a new victim will become the brunt of this incredible prank, however Gale stops the prank this time.

"Be careful, I put a lot of sugar in that, Aunt Pearl."

The white and red chested dragoness places a paw upon her bulging belly, a sarcastic grin on her face as she looks at Gale.

"I'm not worried about my figure, sweetie..." she replies, and both Spyro and Sparx cannot hold their chuckles, knowing how hard it is to prank Pearl. But as she stuffs her face into the bowl, then comes up with a disagreeable look on her face, both brothers laugh out loud.

Pearl spits out the sour tasting oats, then looks at her niece with rage.

"You put salt in this!?" she barks at the tiny dragoness, then holds her anger, seeing the fear and shock on Gale's face.

"I didn't now aunt Pearl...honest" Her voice and body languages speaks the truth, then it quickly registers, hearing the hard laughter from Spyro and Sparx, so her rage focuses on them.

"Okay boys, you think that's funny?" she growls, and Spyro quickly grasps his brother, then runs from the room.

"Let's see you laugh at this!" Pearl gives chase, leaving Gale and Diamond alone in the kitchen, listening to the laughter of two brothers giving their sister-in-law hell. Then the sound of her catching them, and pounding the salt out of Spyro.

"Thanks gramps..." Gale puts her narrow muzzle to the bowl, taking a big mouthful of her breakfast, enjoying the multiple flavors. And after swallowing the first savory bite, she gives her grandfather a smile. "...this tastes really good."

The white dragon returns the grin, taking a sip of his tea, then reaching across the table to rub her cheek. He then dips his talon into the bowl, taking a swipe, and bringing it to his mouth.

"Yes that is very good, your gramps is a good cook." His smile increases with the sweetness of Gale's breakfast, but more in the sound of her giggle and the brightness of her aura. Plus the trouble it will cause his son-in-law, filling a five year old with plenty of natural sugars.

"Get up you trouble making jerk, so I can knock you back down." Pearl's voice fills the kitchen with the fight still going on out front, and Diamond rises from the table. The white dragon walks over to the pantry for two more bowls, filling them with the same combination of tastes he use to delight Gale's palate.

"Children! Please! I just cleaned the house, so stop it... before _I_ come out there and stop it."

The sounds of fighting cease, but the bickering doesn't.

"Salt in the sugar jar? You two are such children." Pearl grumbles, still rubbing her tongue on the roof of her mouth, trying to reduce the bitter taste of salt.

"And you got a stick up your butt all the time, cause that was funny, Pearl." Sparx replies with more anger than humor. However, as the three enter the kitchen and notice the bowls of chocolate covered oatmeal waiting for them, the argument abruptly ends.

The family becomes quiet, with the exception of lips smacking and joyful moans of delight. This is when Diamond enjoys his morning, seeing only the aura of his children and grand children shining. However, one tiny aura darkens, as Spyro stuffs his entire nose into the bowl, blocking his brother from his remaining breakfast.

"Stop it! You're taking all the raisins, then licking the chocolate and honey off the oats, which is disgusting. "

"But I know how much you like _plain_ oats, Spyro."

The defiant purple dragon gives his brother a strong look, hearing the sarcastic tone he used, then recalling the entire week where he was forced to eat nothing but plan oats after losing a bet to his brother. He buries his nose in the bowl, leaving no space for the dragonfly.

"MMMM...this is delicious." Spyro over emphasizes his moan of delight, raising his nose up from the bowl. It is covered in oats and raisins, pasted to his face with the sticky goodness of honey and chocolate. The purple dragon then uses his tongue to lick his chops, clearing his nose of all the oats but one.

Spyro picks the now saliva coated grain, holding it up to his brother with a single talon.

"You want this one?"

The room lights up for Diamond, as Spyro, Pearl and Gale's auras rise to unimaginable heights. The young dragoness giggles with pure joy, bringing more delight to the blind elder of this family, and Warfang.

"You're silly daddy."

"Ummm Sis..." Sparx says, looking at Pearl first, and she laughs hysterically. The tiny insect knows the answer is no, and that is when Diamond's eyes fill with the strongest light of the morning.

Gale smiles at her uncle, then lowers her narrow muzzle to the other side of the bowl, leaving a large gap for Sparx to find some more honey, raisins and chocolate.

"I'll share with you, Uncle Sparx."

The white dragon closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, and speaking to the heavens.

_It's days like this I wish you could be here to enjoy this, Gale_

Diamond, feeling his wife's spirit, looks back down at the table, where his family continues to have their breakfast. He takes a sip of his tea, savoring this moment, hoping it will never end. And on cue, another member of the family arrives, though his aura is hardly seen.

"Morning Onyx..." he says to his other grandchild, who drags himself over to the table, a sour expression influencing his face more than fatigue. "...did you get enough sleep?"

His question finally makes the teenaged black dragon raise his head, giving his grandfather a look of disgust, as Diamond knows full well that he didn't.

"I'm not even gonna reply to your sarcasm, grandpa..." Onyx sits on his hindquarters, then rests his head down on the table. "...I spent another long night in the forest looking for Jacob's keys, and I still haven't found them."

Everyone pauses from their breakfast to give a little laugh, knowing Onyx's predicament, as he was given a set of keys to the orphanage. And now, as Jacob is returning tonight from his honeymoon with his new wife and their family, the young dragon is nervous about telling the truth.

"I can't believe I lost them, like five minutes after he gave them to me, and specifically told me not to lose them."

Again another laugh is given, as all five of these family members were at the same reception, where Jacob but as the joy dies down for everyone else, Diamond continues chuckling.

"It's not funny, grandpa! I promised him I would clean the orphanage, and I haven't even been able to get inside for the whole week..." Onyx proves he still has some stamina as he rises from the table and stomps around to the white dragon. "...he gave me fifty gold pieces...which I already spent on..."

The young black dragon pauses, looks over at his niece, whose head is still buried in her bowl. He holds his tongue having spent a good portion of it on her birthday present, and not wanting Gale to feel guilty about it.

"I'm in trouble grandpa..." a tear begins to form in Onyx's eye, and his aura turns pure black. "...I promised him I'd do a good job, and I did nothing."

Shockingly, Diamond laughs again, wrecking his grandson's spirit and pissing off the boy's mother.

"Really dad!? Why are you trying to hurt his feelings more than they are?" she grunts, as the pregnant mother's swirling emotions are strained further by an act of cruelty, and from her own father. However, as she places a paw upon her teenaged son, feeling the darkness within him, Diamond shows off Onyx's real spirit.

The young black dragon comes to life, hearing a jingle from his grandfather, and his aura lights up upon sight of the keys he lost.

"I forgot to tell you..." he remarks with sass, then hands the keys to Onyx. "...you dropped these by that large oak tree, the one you were napping by after drinking that bottle of ale."

With fear in his eyes, Onyx gives his grandpa a very hard stare, then looks back at his mother, who cannot stop grinning at her under aged son.

"You said you didn't feel well, because you ate too much."

"ahh..."

With her paw firmly upon Onyx's back, she can see his aura change to a green color, but then it turns blue, knowing he cannot lie when his mother is touching him. However, it suddenly strikes the tired dragon, who cannot lie at all to his grandfather, though the Great Elder seems fine with lying to him.

"Wait a minute! Grandpa, the wedding was last week!? Really? You've had these keys and made me go look for them in the forest this whole time." he argues and again everyone in the room gives a chuckle, including mom.

"Come on sweetie, I'll help you clean the orphanage. We can talk about the bottle of ale later" the soon to be mother offers, then reaches over to the table for her bowl of oatmeal.

"But first I think I should finish this."

Onyx grins as his mom shoves her face into the bowl, scarfing down enough food for her, and the little brother or sister he will soon welcome. But he also notices everyone has the same breakfast, as well as the same smattering of chocolate on their faces. That's when he sees the bowl left out on the counter.

"Hey! Is this one mine?"

No one says a word, holding back the fast flow of adrenaline and burst of laughter that begins to hurt, anticipating the moment that is about to happen. And as Onyx sinks his teeth into the salty oatmeal, his facial expression turning even more sour than when he walked in, the wait becomes all worth while.

* * *

**What we know now: Spyro is still a big child, as is his older brother, and Gale would have it no other way...Diamond is enjoying grand-parenting a bit too much, but who wouldn't...Pearl is pregnant, but whose the father...and mostly, you should sniff your food before eating in Spyro's home.**

**Next comes the fight in the market, and an opportunity to make peace with an enemy...or two.**

**Thank you for reading, and p****lease give a review**


	3. Making friends, the easy way

**Not much to say except here's chapter 3, back to Cynder. **

**Thank you V2d12, Darklighteryphon, SKdaGamer, MysticOTDH, and SilverFury23 for the helpful reviews, believe me they help.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making friends, the easy way**

Having lived hard for most of her young life, Tempest has been physically thrown out of places from time to time. And as she spews her hatred towards a lone parrot, whom has no business owning a business, the Wind dragoness simply allows the five canine guards to drag her out of his shop. She does not struggle too hard, knowing it is their right to remove an angry customer from their store, however, as a sixth canine guard decides to help by grasping her muzzle, Tempest decides she's finally had enough, and fights back for real.

With nearly ten years experience clearing the air in a marble quarry, where she sometimes moves large slabs of stone without magic, Tempest is no push over. Hundreds of hard working, foul mouthed, stone breaking dragons have made passes at the beautiful wind breather, but all fell to her resistance of their charm...or the right cross she has in herarsenal.

Using the strength of an Earth dragon, Tempest rips her right arm from the canine holding it, and grasps the paw covering her mouth. With a flick of her wrist, the large dog howls in pain feeling his paw snap like a twig. Tempest then hurls him by that broken paw across the street, and into the shop he came from.

Cubis, still in shock, moves forward to help the young dragoness who tried her best to make his world better. He becomes angry, watching the pack of dogs become more violent, but he never has the chance to offer his help in return.

Tempest, after tossing the first pooch with no effort, snaps her arm back and buries an elbow into a second canine warrior's face. It's yelp of pain resonates through the market, and in Tempest's heart.

"WOO HOO! I haven't done this in a while!" she barks with an almost joyful tone, violently shaking her body to fling the remaining four from her back and tail.

The blue dragoness suddenly changes, turning her body into a tempest of wind, slamming the other dog-like creatures. But unlike any other wind dragon, Tempest's body of air actually produces physical reactions. All four canine warriors are impacted by a fist of air, driving them back with the force of an EF-5 tornado. Tempest follows that up with a more physical attack, returning to normal so she can deliver her famous right cross to the one who stayed upright.

With a feeling of pride, knowing she still has her skills to beat someone's ass if necessary, Tempest admires the carnage she left in the streets.

"Look out!" Cubis barks, lunging at the seventh canine, whom exits the shop with a crossbow. The words startle her more than warn, and out of the corner of her eye, the wind dragoness sees the reason for this cry.

A small arrow, which Cubis was not able to deflect with the hard tackle he makes, whistles towards Tempest's neck. He panics, seeing the bolt from this bastard's weapon is on target, hoping the blue dragoness can move from it's path. Though seeing the immediate fear in her eyes, Cubis can tell she is in trouble.

Suddenly a disk of black mist develops in front of the arrow, taking the deadly projectile into the Shadow realm, where it will do no damage. Cynder also emerges from nowhere, standing before her friend, as the group of canines begin rising from the ground.

"Back off!" she barks in the direction of these pirates, keeping herself between them and an irate Tempest, who is now eager to fight for real.

The black dragoness, seeing the fear in these canine's eyes, and feeling the force Tempest is using to get around her, turns to face her friend.

"You too, Temp..." Cynder can see the red in her friend's eyes, something she hasn't seen from Tempest in years. "...get it under control."

A smirk crosses the blue dragoness' face, as her normal eyes return and focus on Cynder. However, there is still anger for being treated in such a way, wanting to show this weaker species, dragons are not to be played with. But that anger fades as all seven canine warriors return to their kiosk.

"I wasn't gonna _kill_ anyone, Cindy."

Cynder raises a single brow, making Tempest grin a bit wider.

"Well... maybe that one jerk, for putting his dirty paw on my face."

Suddenly, Tempest's grin drops as the adrenaline from the fight stops flowing. She remembers who was standing by the kiosk, as well as the dragoness sitting before her. However, when Tempest looks to where Cubis was, the wind breather is stunned further, for he is no longer there. Her eyes look left and right while fear fills all her senses, expecting an attack on her friend any second. But after scanning the area, Tempest is confused not seeing Cubis anywhere.

"oh shit...where'd he go?" the blue and silver white dragoness says with concern, standing up on her hind legs, expanding the search with a broader view. However, before she can see much, a young cheetah strides up to the pair, a familiar looking satchel in his paw.

"Excuse me, ma'am." the teenaged cat offers his paw with a slightly confused expression, knowing exactly what is in the pouch he holds. "An old dragon gave this to me...said it belonged to you."

Tempest takes her coin purse, and looks again for the large blue ice dragon, but after finding nothing except the crush of shoppers, Tempest returns her eyes to the cheetah before her.

"Thank you, young warrior..." she replies, noticing the teen is from chief Hunter's clan. Tempest opens the small satchel, removing two gold coins, then handing them to the youngster. "...did you see which way he went though?"

The brindle colored cheetah points towards the north gate while staring at the shinny coins.

"He was in quite a hurry to get away, ma'am..." the teenaged cheetah looks up at Cynder, who he himself dislikes, as his father died defending an assault from the former Terror of the Sky. But his foster father, who was saved by Cynder, has told the boy to bite his tongue when confronting her. His eyes return to Tempest, unable to say the next part without anger influencing his words.

"...I think it had something to do with her."

Tempest, noticing the uncomfortable posture from the young cheetah, shows a grin to break the tension.

"Can you blame him?" she answers, suddenly making Cynder feel uncomfortable. The tall wind dragoness lowers down, lifting the young cheetah's jaw with a paw, pointing his eyes up at her friend.

"I mean really...look how _ugly_ she is."

Cynder does a double take, then looks down at the young cheetah she knows to stay away from, as Meadow warned her of his adopted son's strong emotions. However, the black dragoness is stunned when the youngster chuckles, then speaks the truth from his heart.

"She's not ugly, ma'am..." the cheetah lowers his head, unable to say the next part while looking at Cynder. "...but she is scary...at least to me."

The black dragoness steps away, unable to look at him either, as his fear sends a spike through her heart. But this time the boy watches her, like his father Meadow instructed, and again the teen says something unexpected to evoke a response.

"I'm sorry, ma'am...but... you..."

His words are cut off by emotions, for he has told her she killed his father several times before, and the black dragoness walked away crying every time. However, he says nothing, and Cynder turns back to him.

"I killed your father." she finishes his normal response, though this time the young cheetah has a different expression; one of indifference.

"But you really didn't do it...did you?"

Cynder lowers her head, depressed knowing he is correct. But though she is broken by thought of the past, the black dragoness can see a light at the end of this conversation, like the hundreds and thousands of other lights that finally shined for her.

"I didn't have a choice, Stryder. Malefor had control of everything." Cynder raises her paw, showing off one of six silver shackles, attached the moment she hatched and is now embed into her wrist.

"I had no way of resisting his power."

"Why do you still wear them then?" he asks, and even Tempest shows interest in this answer, never hearing the truth either.

Cynder tries to remove the right shackle with her left paw, and quickly shows the pain of trying to remove a finger, or any other piece of her body.

"They are now a part of me, Stryder, I cannot take them off..." Cynder slowly brings her tail around, showing another piece of her that is not natural. "...or I would have removed this long ago."

The young warrior's eye are focused strong on the blade, his paw automatically upon the hilt of his sword. But after a few seconds, he understands there is no reason to fear her or the blade, allowing the curios boy to inspect it. Shock fills his eye, noticing a pulse beating through the blade. He taps the metal appendage with a single talon, looking at Cynder for a reaction, which comes the moment his claw tings the edge of her tail blade.

"You can feel that?"

Cynder slides her tail back, as that did hurt, but she covers the pain with a simple nod and a small smile.

The boy pauses himself, realizing he caused her pain, however, he still has questions.

"Do you remember my dad?"

This pain comes even harder, as Cynder recalls the attack she and Gaul made on his home village. And again, the only response she can make is a nod of her head. Several tears develop, but Cynder endures the pain, knowing only speaking of this will help to ease suffering for both of them.

"I just wanted him to back away, but Malefor considered your father a threat...I'm so sorry, Stryder...I never wanted to..."

Tempest settles Cynder with an arm and a wing, holding onto her friend to comfort, like she would if her son, Joey had hurt himself.

"Easy Cindy...you know it wasn't your fault..." the wind dragoness begins, then suddenly notices a problem. Six of the pirate guards reemerge from the shop, now armed to the teeth.

"Oh shit...we gotta go." Tempest takes Cynder's arm, pulling her away from the young cheetah, who she is finally talking to.

"No." Cynder yanks her arm from the strong grasp of her friend, never taking her eyes from Stryder. However, even the young warrior knows it is prudent to leave, especially seeing the six armed pirates.

The crowded street begins to gasp, as they see the earlier fight escalating into a life or death situation, but Cynder does not see this at all. The black dragoness sees only a chance to end another dark streak in her spirit, and no pirate, nor six of them, is going to stop that.

Cynder peers up from the boy, staring at the large canines whom draw down on her. It angers her that these pirates are taking away a chance at making peace, but she will not use physical force or try to kill. She opens her mouth, releasing a mist of shadow that swirls into a much larger disk than before, which again envelops the arrows fired. However, this time Cynder swipes her paw at them, sending the disk of darkness towards the group. None of the six pirates can move out of its path, sucking the helpless dogs of war into the portal too.

"What happened to them?" Stryder asks with fear and wonder in his voice.

Cynder again opens her mouth, creating another portal between Tempest and herself, though this disk of shadow forms horizontally. Suddenly six discombobulated canines fall from the black hole piling up on one another, shivering from the cold realm they just fell out of.

Both dragoness growl at the now unarmed pirates, who quickly get up and run back into their shop, ending the threat before it even begins.

"I hate pirates." Cynder grumbles with resent. She looks down at the gold bracelet in her paw, knowing how they scavenge and steal for their loot, profiting from those who lost everything.

"They have no honor." the boy adds, having had issues with the shop across from his on several occasions.

Several squawks of anger come from the pirate shop, and the young cheetah understands his business will suffer if this fight persists. However, he too has found solace in this conversation, and wants it to continue.

"I would like you to stay Mrs. Cynder, but I need to get back to my customers..." the boy looks towards his kiosk, where several cheetahs have gathered, waiting for the weapons the talented boy makes. But before stepping away, he considers an idea Meadow has wanted to offer his friends many times. "...perhaps you can come to dinner, my father would be honored if you and your husband visited our home."

A smile fills Cynder's face, and she offers her paw.

"I am the one that would be honored, Stryder." she replies, as the youngster takes her offer, gently but firmly shaking the black dragoness' paw.

Cynder watches the boy retreat to his shop, before turning to follow Tempest away from the ever building tension between the pirates and themselves. Her demeanor is calm, as the moment with this young cheetah swipes away any anger towards the pirates that attacked her, especially knowing how outclassed they were.

"You okay Tempest?" she asks her friend, who keeps feeling her right ear.

"Yeah...that asshole scratched me. That's all." the blue dragoness walks on three paws, using her other to stop the small trickle of blood.

Cynder begins laughing, stopping Tempest in her tracks as she turns back to her friend.

"This isn't funny."

The black dragoness laughs a little harder, placing a paw upon Tempest's scratch.

"You told _me_ not to start a fight, and look what_ you_ did." With her father's lineage, Cynder uses a technique, that like Spyro, she never knew she possessed. But under the same roof with Diamond and Pearl for five years, the Shadow dragon uses her well honed healing power.

"I hate when you do that..." Tempest remarks with a grin, thankful that her scratch was taken away, but gives the normal response given when Cynder heals an injury. "...I never know if your listening to my thoughts, like your dad does."

"I can't hear anything..." Cynder continues her laughter, looking directly into her friend's eyes. "...cause there's nothing in there to listen too."

Tempest shoves the black dragoness away with a paw to the face, a snickering grin on her muzzle as well. The two friends continue picking on each other as they walk through the market, making purchases for their children as they go. The idea of their day being ruined by a few dogs and an annoying parrot already behind them.

However, the thoughts of what transpired with Stryder continues filling Cynder with strong feelings. Her joy is apparent, but there is now a nervous anticipation, anxious to speak with a possible new friend again. But then Cynder looks down at her paw, and the gold bracelet that could bring another chance at a good conversation.

"Hey Temp, do you know where Cubis lives?" she asks with a bit of trepidation, knowing this could start an argument, and it does get a stern look from her friend.

"I knew you were going to ask me that sooner or later, and I must tell you no."

Having many friends in the quarry, and around Warfang itself, the wind dragoness knows this information, but was told never be divulged the location to Cynder.

"He doesn't want to listen to you Cindy, and all that can come of this is a fight..." Tempest looks into Cynder's eyes, knowing exactly what that would mean. "...a fight I know you will not return... And he _will_ try to kill you."

Cynder looks down at the gold bracelet again, the fear of this confrontation making her paw shake slightly. But as she looks up at her best friend, who tried many times to kill the black dragon herself, Cynder finds peace and holds her paw steady.

"I must try, Tempest...it's all I can do."

The blue dragoness lowers her head, for she is about to break a promise, but before she does, she gives her friend an ultimatum.

"If he even looks at you the wrong way..." Tempest places a paw on Cynder's wrist, digging her talons in, not wanting to let her go. "..._run_, understand."

Seeing the seriousness, as well as feeling it, Cynder nods her head in concession. But this is not enough for Tempest, who increases her grip on the black dragon's wrist.

"Promise me, you will run, Cindy...say it!."

Cynder, with a lot of reluctance in her voice, willing to take a beating for atonement, understands her life is worth more now. It is not just this friend who begs, but the husband who loves her, and the daughter she must live for. The thousands of friends who would mourn her loss, and the new one she may make in the next few days. All of these reasons force Cynder to utter the word she never breaks.

"I promise, Tempest."

The blue dragoness rises to her hind legs, pulling Cynder into her chest, embracing her tightly...just in case.

"He lives in one of the caves at the base of North Mountain, on the east face." she whispers in the black dragon's ear, and Cynder tingles with fear and anxiousness, finding both emotions in the thought of what she is going to do.

"There is a giant oak tree growing fifty feet directly in front of it's entrance."

Tempest removes Cynder's satchel, placing it around her own neck, looking into her eyes once more.

"I'm gonna take these home, then I'm gonna come looking for you..."

"NO" Cynder cuts in, but Tempest is fast to place a talon in front of her mouth.

"I don't want hear it, Cindy!" the wind dragoness fires back. "You are as fast as I am, so you'll have about five minutes before I get there to talk to him alone. If that ain't enough time, then tough shit!"

Cynder grins, knowing Tempest is just looking after her well being, however, this brings a very funny thought to the sleek black dragoness. One she must share with her equally sarcastic friend.

"So, if you're coming to save me, why do I need to run away?"

Tempest stares at Cynder with an expressionless face, realizing the humor of her reply, but annoyed at the timing.

"You're gonna need to run from _me_, if you keep that smart ass crap up."

At that moment, both Cynder and Tempest feel their tension fade away, and they smile at one another.

"Be careful, Cindy. You're like a little sister to me now..." Tempest looks away embarrassed, as this thought has been know by Cynder for the past few years, but never has the strong-willed dragoness said it. Nor has she uttered these three words, which the wind breather does whole-heartedly.

"...I love you."

Cynder embraces her best friend tightly, feeling the same way, telling her with the same conviction.

"I love you too, Temp, and I will be careful...sis."

The black dragoness looks to the north, and the tip of the mountain that guards Warfang in that direction. Her scarlet red wings open wide, drawing a smattering of cheers from the market, as the stoic heroin of Avalar takes to the sky. However, a very angry parrot sees his chance at vengeance, as Cynder departs alone. He squawks angrily to his small army of soldiers, who understand his call to arms. They head to the back of the shop, rearming themselves with stronger weapons and battle armor.

Having seen the display of magic Cynder put on against his men, the pirate leader knows he will need more firepower than a few crossbows and some armor upgrades. So the red and green colored bird flies into his office and opens a small safe. His eyes light up in a dark purple hue, as this scavenger removes a small gem, recovered near the ruins of the Destroyer.

"So Cynder, You think you are invincible...rraaakkk..." the little parrot holds up an arrow head, made from a shard of Malefor's dark crystals. He hands it to the canine that carries him around, smiling as the large dog-like creature screws the dark purple gem to the tip of a crossbow bolt.

"...we will test that."

* * *

**Oh boy...here comes the drama. Cynder will try to find another light in the mountains, and again these pirates will try to douse it. How pissed off do you think this will make her?**

**Hope you are enjoying this story, and by the reviews, I think so. Your words mean a lot to me, and I enjoy reading them, so let me hear ya.**


	4. Helping Paws

**Gale and her father make their way to the park, but don't get to far. It's time to show you the size of this family, and the love they have for each other.**

**Speaking of love, some big love for the three new reviews...V2d12, MysticOTDH, Darklighteryphon, thank you for sharing your love.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Helping paws**

With breakfast finished, and a full belly of sugary items to burn, Gale makes her way to the giant red door that leads into the street. Her father, only a pace or two behind, grasps his and his daughter's satchels, just in case they find themselves in a grove of blueberries, which Spyro has planned.

"You ready to go play in the park, sweetie?" he asks, and with an enthusiastic nod of her head, Spyro opens the door.

A smattering of light from the sun, now a foot above the horizon, illuminates the street between the shadows of Warfang's palace and her mighty cathedral. Hundreds of citizens, walking from their homes to the market, stop and recognize the pair, showering Spyro and Gale with joyous greetings on this beautiful day.

The father and daughter take time to acknowledge all who speak, however, as another pair of dragons exit through Spyro's front door, all voices hush. Everyone then bends down to take a knee as the Great Elder of Warfang makes his presence known.

Diamond, his right paw placed upon his grandson, Onyx, waves to the genuflecting crowd with his left. He gestures them to rise, and all do, returning to their path along the street.

"You do enjoy stealing my thunder?" Spyro remarks sarcastically, as Onyx and Diamond join him on the street.

"You don't deserve all _this_..." Diamond, with a wider grin on his face, bumps his son-in-law in the ribs with an elbow. He then lifts his head up to look Spyro eye to eye. "...you know damn well my daughter was the real reason you defeated Malefor."

Spyro, also sporting a wide grin, gently shoves the Great Elder's face away from his, as this sarcastic response has been heard more than once. In fact, he has heard it a thousand times. And like usual, Spyro gives his reason for such admiration.

"Yeah... but I put the world back together."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah...you put the world together. Big deal." Diamond flips his paw before his powerful son-in-law, snobbishly, then looks up and away with his blind eyes. He can still see Spyro's aura, as it shines brighter, and his smirk increases as the color shifts from a confident red to a more jealous, or even annoyed, green.

It does annoy Spyro, as Cynder's father is as good as Sparx at getting under the purple dragon's scales. However, this time Spyro gets his pay back, as a young cheetah warrior interrupts them. He says nothing at first, scared to be in the presence of two incredibly important dragons.

The youngster first bows to Diamond, as all citizens do, but then he buries himself into Spyro's gold chest.

"Thank you for saving the world, master Spyro...and my mommy."

Diamond is forced to blink, as his son-in-law's aura turns back towards the red spectrum, then to a pure white. However, a smattering of green returns, as Spyro looks at his father and quietly mouths the words.

"_I..._ saved the world."

Diamond pushes his face away, annoyed at the smugness, but enjoying every minute of it. This family is strong and playful. Happy and healthy. But mostly, even as powerful as they are, this family is not selfish, seeing the young cheetah smothered with love from his daughter's husband.

Spyro lofts the tiny cheetah into the air, catching him as he squeals with joy and fear. He then places the boy on his head, allowing the small cheetah to get a dragon's eye view of the city he lives in.

"Mommy! Look at me!" he squeals, throwing his paws out, pretending to fly.

Again the white dragon is forced to squint, as everyone around feels the joy this boy has. But no one feels this emotion more than the Great Elder himself. The only exception to the blinding spirit of Warfang, however, is Onyx, whom begins his short journey across the street to the orphanage. His aura, broken further as a voice finds its way through the crowd.

"ONYX!" a young red dragon barks out, holding up an oblong ball. He runs over to his friend, a grin on his face after finding the best player on their Clawball team.

"Dude, I'm glad I found you..." he pauses for a breath, then continues with such excitement, that he doesn't see the anguish in Onyx's eyes. "...we're playing against the Kodiaks later and we need you."

With a deep exhale, the red dragon can tell something's wrong.

"What!?"

"I have to clean the orphanage, Flame..." Onyx lowers his head, holding up the keys he lost, making the red dragon lower his head.

"Dude, this place is huge, you're never gonna finish it before the game starts in two hours."

Already knowing this, Onyx just looks up at his friend and shakes his head no.

Diamond becomes depressed, realizing his prank has cost more than he wanted, but that is when he is shown the power of this family.

"Do you need help, Onyx?"

Spyro himself is surprised to hear his daughter offer support, and he looks down at her with a bit of surprise.

"Gale? Aren't we going to the park?"

Her infectious purple eyes show her father guilt, wondering why she should get to play while Onyx cannot.

"It won't take long daddy, especially if we all help him."

"_WE_!"

Gale, a sliver of sunlight shining on half her face, gives her father a strong look, as he seems totally disinterested in this. She then turns to her cousin, whose eyes are locked on her, showing hope that he may have help in this large task.

"Mommy says many paws make easy work."

Spyro is crushed, thinking of the time he will lose playing with his daughter. But that feeling is crushed itself by the thought of Gale's selfless gesture.

"Okay..." Spyro scoops his daughter up, placing her on his back. "...if that is what you want, I will help too."

Gale climbs up her father's neck, positioning herself behind the tiny cheetah, who still has his paws outstretched.

"Will you help us?" she asks the boy.

"Only if I can I stay up here?" he returns with hope in his voice, and Gale smiles to say yes.

She grasps his right paw, placing it on her father's horn, then does the same with his left.

"Hold on tight."

Gale hugs her father's neck then places a gentle heel to dad's side, making Spyro smile. He knows his little girl is ready to go, and opens his wings to fly.

Even though the orphanage is less than fifty feet away, Spyro gives his daughter, and the young cheetah sitting on his head, a good ride. He flies down the street, making a wide turn around the block, before climbing straight into the air. At a hundred fifty feet the young cheetah begins to squeal with excitement, however, as he continues rising, a yell of anger comes from down below.

"SPYRO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

The voice is familiar to the small cheetah, whose fear takes over his excitement. This same fear takes over Spyro, as he is also familiar with the boy's mother, and the anger she can voice from hundreds of feet away. And sure enough, as the purple dragon looks down, he can see the same angry green eyes he saw in the Forbidden Forest a few months ago.

"That's high enough!"

"Ooooo, You're in trouble daddy."

The purple dragon lowers to the ground quickly, taking the young cheetah from his head, and handing him to his mother.

"Sorry ma'am, my daughter begged me to go higher."

Gale tightens her grasp around her father's neck, make him gag for a second as the cheetah's mom shows this anger at her.

"I did not, Ms. Sienna!" the little dragoness purposely barks an inch from her father's ear.

Gale leaps from Spyro's back, hovering five feet off the ground, or roughly eye level with the cheetah that yelled at her and her father for their stupid game of chase in the forest.

"I'm really sorry, but my dad gets excited when he plays with me. He's very busy, and feels bad thinking he is ignoring me all the time." she says, rehearsing this speech since that night in the forest, hoping she would get a chance to explain. The young dragoness looks up at her father, showing him a very wide smile.

"Maybe a little too much."

Spyro turns to Diamond with one eye brow raised, hearing a chuckle and seeing the smug grin on his father-in-law's face.

"What are you laughing at?"

Gale returns her attention to Sienna, and smiles feeling how uncomfortable her father is. She hovers up to him, hugging his neck as tightly as she did before.

"And I love him for that."

The fuchsia and dark eggplant colored dragoness looks down at the cheetah mother, still holding her child tightly, a smile returning for an apology she did not wait for last time.

"I hope you aren't mad at him, ma'am, cause my dad just likes to have fun when he's with me." Gale turns her eyes up at her father, whose pride is felt by a strong pulse from his heart.

"I am truly sorry, Sienna, it was stupid of me to just take off with your son like that...I should have asked your permission."

The satisfied mother looks down at the child still held tightly in her arms, seeing the excitement that remains glued on his face.

"Were you scared, Petee?"

The small cheetah breaks eye contact with his hero, looking up at momma with a smile.

"Only a little, mom..." he returns his eyes to the purple dragon with awe. "...but I've never seen anything like that before. The city is so small from up there."

Sienna becomes upset, realizing she took this incredible moment from her son. She looks up at Spyro, wondering how she can make this right, but there is nothing for her to say as the purple dragon offers another ride.

"If you are still willing to help us clean the orphanage, I will give you another ride, Petee." Spyro looks straight up to the nearly thousand foot spire atop the castle, which blocks most of the sunlight from them. Petee, his paws holding Spyro's golden horns, dangles off the back of his head. However, his eyes open wide and his heart starts pumping hard, seeing the top of the tallest structure in Warfang

"I will take you all the way to the top of the city..." Spyro snaps his head back down at Sienna, a wide grin on his muzzle as the young cheetah holds on with a squeal of laughter.

"...if your mother will let me."

The red and beige cheetah turns her eyes up to the top of Warfang's castle, wondering herself what the world would look like from that high. It is something she cannot take from her boy, as she herself cannot think of anything more exciting than riding a dragon.

"Does that offer extend to me, Master Spyro? I would love to see that too."

Her question enlarges the purple dragon's smile, and that makes her pearly white fangs show too. Spyro gestures his paw towards the orphanage door, where Onyx stands with an unbelieving grin.

The black dragon turns to his friend, whom needs not be asked.

"I'll go get Zed, and Drax we can help too..." he says, already heading for the practice field. "...maybe you can play after all!"

With a new hope in his step, Onyx unlocks the second largest dwelling in all Warfang, allowing the first of his help to enter. However, he is stunned as Diamond steps forward, offering his services too.

"Grandpa, don't you have to go to the palace? Won't the Master Guardian be angry if you're late?" he asks, and the white dragon places a paw on his grandson's head. With his powers he shows how upset he is for placing the boy in this position, and how his family is more important than the city itself. But of course, being Diamond, the old dragon answers him verbally with sarcasm.

"I can take Blazer if he gives me too much grief...and Terrador is getting soft towards me, since he married your mother."

Onyx nods his head, as the gruff earth guardian has lost his rough side. He knows this personally as Terrador has been trying to get on his good side for the last year, or the day he asked Pearl's son permission to marry her. And it was smart of him to do this, as the white dragoness was helpless to resist this proposal. After all, her son was the one who gave his blessing.

This young dragon cannot feel any better than he does, as his powerful family takes time from their day to help him. More so, as four of his friends come flying in from the practice field. However, all these feeling fade away, as a familiar voice comes from above.

"Onyx!"

Scorch's voice sends a spike of fear through the black dragon's heart, knowing his best friend has come home four hours early.

And if he is here, then so is his father.

"Ah shit..." he remarks to himself, seeing Jacob carrying his wingless son. Alongside him, his new bride Ampere, and her daughter Wattney.

"...I'm a dead dragon."

"Did the game start yet?"

Scorch is quieted by a strong tug from his father, who cannot see the ground approaching, but can tell something is wrong, so he does not stop his path down.

"Ten feet and two to the left, Jake." the wingless dragon remarks to his blind adopted father, who curves his wings at the exact moment to land softly before Onyx.

Jacob then places his brother down on the cobblestone street, looking inside the open door of his home with a pair of curious, though useless, eyes.

"Umm, are you throwing a party, Onyx?" His eyes draw back to the young dragon he gave his house key, and a simple job, raising a single brow to denote confusion.

"In my home."

The black dragon lowers his head in shame, for he thought he was gonna get away with this.

"I lost the keys, Jake."

Jacob can hear his wife begin to draw breath, as she is as aggravated as he. They have had a wonderful honeymoon, but are exhausted from a long flight home, and would love to get some rest after such an exerting week.

However, before either of them can yell at the teenager, grandpa comes to his rescue.

"I took them from him, Master Jacob..." the white dragon exits the orphanage, where this special drake has taken care of his family, and others who lost their family, for the past five years.

"...I was teaching him a lesson...I didn't know he was supposed to clean your home."

Jacob and Ampere bow to the Great Elder, who flaps his paw for the gesture.

"Stop that you two." he barks, looking at his grandson's aura, watching it splinter with different emotions. His three friends join the young dragon by the door, and Diamond waves them to go inside and help.

"He's an amazing little dragon, Jacob. Everyone is helping him, including Spyro and his daughter..." the all white Great Elder remarks with pride, as he has had a hand in raising the boy too. But it is his own spirit and humbleness that has brought so much support. "...and he never asked a soul for help."

Ampere places a kiss upon her new husband's cheek, but she heard that Gale was in her home, and that took her attention.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Spyro and his daughter, Jake. Are you okay?"

The blind dragon, having no ill will towards Onyx, returns the smooch to his wife's neck, making her smile as he hits the spot she cannot resist. There is nothing that can truly bother him right now, content with the world around him, which he feels the urge to inhale.

"I'll join you in a little bit, Amp...I just wanna take in the surroundings of home for a few minutes."

Understanding her husband, having courted the blind dragon for the past five years, Ampere knows that Jacob just wants to reacquaint himself with the sounds and smells of Warfang. She heads inside with a wide smile, know her love affects his nose strongly.

"Come on Wattney, lets go see what everyone is doing?"

"I'll be there in a minute mom, I want to ask dad something." the small electric dragoness replies, forcing Jacob to lower his nose from the sky and point it at her.

Mom smiles for her daughter, who has already taken Jacob as her guardian, placing her paw print beside Scorch's on the ribbon that bound husband and wife together.

Jacob on the other hand is slightly concerned, as he has never smelled Wattney giving off such strong emotions of timidness towards him.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" he asks, and Diamond watches her aura spin widely with blue and green colors. He remains silent, knowing this young girl is about to ask her new father something very important.

"Are you and mom gonna have a baby now?"

Diamond smirks as Jacob's aura matches his new daughter's, having embarrassment take over his confidence.

"What?"

The shy girl looks down, but being fourteen, understands what happens during honeymoons. And the fact that her mother and father took separate rooms in the hotel they stayed.

"Everyone I know that got married, usually had a hatchling ten months later."

Diamond, unable to hold his laughter, blurts it out in Jacob's face, which turns bright red.

"Busted!"

Jacob gives the great elder a very strong look with his useless eyes, and Diamond grins wider seeing his aura turn a shade of violet with rage.

"Ummm..." he starts, and Wattney can feel his embarrassment.

"I don't need you to go into details, dad, but I was just hoping...I mean, wondering."

Jacob picks up on the change of scent, and Diamond notices her aura spike, turning white as she uttered the word hope. Both can tell she is anxious, cause the word fit what she felt.

"I _hope_ so too, Wattney."

She smiles, hearing the idea of getting a baby sister...or even another little brother. And in getting the information she and Scorch were hoping to hear, the young dragoness bolts into the orphanage to find her brother.

The blind dragons are then left alone, and as they prefer, the pair remain silent for a few minutes. Diamond and Jacob finally look at the world around them, seeing what they could not with the noise. However, after a moment, the great elder breaks the silence with an odd question.

"You've helped raise thirty-four children in the past five years, not to mention Scorch, and now Wattney. And since I already know Ampere is gravid, as I'm sure you do too, I ask you this. Why are you so nervous about having a child of your own, Jake?"

The blue ice dragon looks at him with doubt, not shock, as he can smell the changes taking place in his wife after only a few days. And knowing Diamond can see his aura, and the worry he has inside, Jacob gives an answer for this doubt.

"I just..." a pause is taken, recalling what Blazer once faced, as well as himself.

"I pray to the Ancestors that I don't raise my own blood with more or less love than I give to the ones that are not. It drove Jasper to hate his father for a time, and me even more."

Diamond once again gives a small chuckle, looking across the road at a young fox, who once called Jacob's orphanage his home for a time. His aura, as bright as anyone else, and more so as he looks across at his one time father.

"I swear, my young friend, you can say the dumbest things from time to time." the white dragon places his paw on Jacob's back, allowing the totally blind guardian to see everything he does. Quickly the young guardian notices his former foster son, whose scent comes from the strong aura across the street.

"My goodness...Is that really Damon?"

"Hey, Poppa Jake! You're back." The question is answered by the small dog like creature, as he hustles across the street to greet his former father properly. He offers his paw, but Jacob, seeing things differently, moves the boy's paw away and takes Damon in an embrace.

"How've you been, son?" he asks, holding the young adult fox before him.

Unable to bow, Damon stops, looks to the great elder, and nods his head in respect. Diamond returns the gesture that all Warfang's citizens where asked to do by Spyro and Sparx, an on going joke that drives the white dragon nuts at times.

"I can't complain..." Damon returns, looking up at the last guardian he had before taking on life at thirteen, like most of kind do. "...I got a great job showing citizens around the Forbidden Forest. My house, over by Ignitus' memorial, is nearly complete. And, best of all, that really hot vixen, Lena, is interested in another date."

"_Nice_." Jacob returns, proud another of his children are finding their way in the world.

"So...How was the honeymoon?"

"_Productive_." Diamond answers sarcastically, chuckling again as Jacob stares at him. And in seeing the smirk from the white dragon and the embarrassment from his former father, Damon understands.

"_Nice._" he replies as well, but for another reason; not because his poppa got busy. "I can't imagine the joy your own kid will bring you, since I felt as important and loved as Scorch and Wattney. And we aren't even yours!"

Jake grins seeing the spirit in Diamond increase, as this moment confirms what the Great Elder knew. And with his paw still securely on Jacob's back, the old wise dragon whispers a thought.

_You are a going to be a good father to your new child, no matter whose blood flows through him._

Jacob's eyes open wide, and he looks over at Diamond.

"_Him_!?"

The albino dragon takes his paw from Jacob's back, but not before a strong discoloration is seen coming from the Great Elder.

"Damn it, I need to learn when to shut up." Diamond grunts, angered at himself for letting that slip, as he already knows the gender within the tiny egg growing inside Ampere. He walks away as fast as he can, entering the orphanage, before he can open his big mouth again.

Jacob, still holding a former son, stares into the orphanage with his useless eyes, stunned at the thought of having a son of his own. One he won't lose to adoption, or like Damon, the coming of age, something Scorch will be doing in a few years.

He tightens his hold on the teenaged fox, feeling the love returned for two years of guidance, as Damon can tell the normally calm blind dragon is restless now.

"You okay, Jake?"

Diamond's words finally sink into the ice dragon, realizing he has nothing worry about, as long as he remains himself. Jacob returns his opaque eyes to the young fox in his paws, using them the only way he can, showing his emotions.

"I'm fine, my son..." he lowers Damon's hind paws to the ground, turning him toward the market, where he was originally heading. "...I'm fine. You better get to work, before you're late."

The young fox walks off, turning his head back to Jacob with a smile.

"I want you to come to my house for dinner, Pop..." Damon pauses with a bit of embarrassment, then a grin. "...when it's finished, of course. But it should be soon, and I can't wait..." the young fox pauses again, a strong scent of pride sent off to Jacob's nose.

"...It's my turn to make you feel at home."

Jacob's own pride is through the roof, until the sound of shattering glass is heard from the open doors behind him.

"Spyro!" Onyx's voice echoes through the orphanage, then out to the street. "What the heck was that!?"

"Ummm...Nothing!"

The blue dragon lowers his head, then goes to find out what must be replaced in his house. However, upon entering the new orphanage, he has called home for the past five years, Jacob finds only the joy he was hoping for.

First and foremost, Scorch is standing just past the vestibule with Wattney, and their scents are filled with loving, positive pheromones. But they stop talking as daddy walks in, hoping his impeccable ears didn't pick up on their conversation of becoming a family of five.

"You two may have to share a room soon." he says with a grin, and both youngsters' jaws drop open, believing what they were taking about might be happening. Jacob was ninety nine percent sure, but with Diamond's affirmation, the blind dragon knows his family is going to increase in size.

His nose then finds Ampere, who never pressed him to marry as promised, nor did she have to. Their ten year age difference became a non issue, as both dragons enjoy the same things in life, and discovered their love for one another, along with the many children they nurture.

Jacob softly places a paw on her shoulder, resting his wing across Ampere's golden yellow back, a gentle kiss given to his wife's right cheek.

"I was right, my love." he whispers into the beautiful dragon's ear, making her jaw open wide with shock. Jacob then lowers his other paw to Ampere's belly, making her shudder with this very sudden show of deep affection.

The shaky dragoness places her paw on Jacob's, holding it tighter to her stomach, hoping he is speaking of what she thinks.

"I'm... _gravid_?"

Jacob says nothing before kissing her on the cheek again.

"Diamond just confirmed it." he adds to this passionate moment, and Ampere practically collapses in his arms. The ice dragon, now twenty one, and almost the same size as his older bride, holds her steady with his increased strength.

"He also told me the gender, if you want to know."

She smiles and looks over at her new husband, whose blue-gray opaque eyes speak better than anyone else. There is no doubt in his ability to father a child, seeing the love and joy and confidence within them, but does she want to know this early is a question she can not ask.

With a confused scent of yes and no filling his nostrils, Jacob understands to remain silent. He once again smooches her on the neck and whispers into Ampere's ear.

"When you're ready, I will show you."

* * *

**Here's what we know now. Gale is a good girl, and loves her family enough to take time from fun to help her cousin. Spyro is the one to call upon to save your house, not clean it. Ampere is gravid. Scorch and Wattney are happy, that is until they move in with each other. Jacob's eyes see nothing, but his heart sees it all, and no one could have been a better choice for Ampere...or Warfang. **

**Oh and did you all notice how I subtly married Pearl and Terrador. There's a relationship that is full of arguments no one will win.**

**In the next chapters, both Cynder and Spyro will be tested in ways neither expect, and you will probably start to hate me.**

**Let the drama begin.**


	5. Making Friends, The Hard Way

**Well, this chapter was already in the works when I posted the last one, so it is ready fast. It is also the first chapter that will not be so loving and sweet. **

**My thanks to V2d12, MysticOTDH, and darklighteryphon for the reviews. To which I answer: you don't have to wait long, you won't really hate me, and Diamond is awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Making a friend, the hard way**

Over a thousand feet up, Cynder circles the North Mountain, keeping a good distance from the cave she actually saw Cubis enter. The thoughts of what she is doing here begin to shake Cunder to the core, wondering if it is smart to confront this large ice dragon alone.

The gold bracelet in her paw is the only reason she is here, knowing there is no way of talking to this distraught father. And even though she believes it was not her fault, the old dragon insists Cynder is to blame.

The Shadow dragoness looks toward the city, hoping to see her friend rising up from Warfang, thinking it prudent to wait the few minutes for Tempest to arrive. But her eyes return to the bracelet, not wanting to keep it from the rightful owner another second.

Cynder takes a deep breath and bends her wings to drop altitude. Silently and smartly, the black dragoness glides along the cliffs of the great mountain, remaining in the shaded side. She safely lands behind the giant oak, some fifty feet away from the cave.

Her green eyes scan the entrance, making sure Cubis is not standing in view, before using her magic to move with the shadows. Quietly Cynder enters this dwelling, hearing nothing, nor seeing the great dragon that hates her. She strides softly, placing her paws down one at a time, and only after they feel sure footing.

Upon entering the main room of this large home, it seems depressingly empty. Not only is the room vacant of life, but just a single solitary table sits in the center, and it hardly fits the size of the room it is meant to fill.

Suddenly, a soft voice is heard from down the far hall, and Cynder freezes with fear. Her eyes remain locked on the passageway, praying Cubis does not walking in on her. But his voice remains constant, low and distant, allowing Cynder use of her arms and legs again. The timid dragon paces even slower, peeking down the long hallway to see a light flickering from the farthest room on the right. She sits there for a moment, wondering if she should try to make peace, but cannot bring any words to her mouth.

Cynder looks down at the bracelet again, thinking of a way to speak, but only disappointment comes, as there are no words.

All of a sudden, the light goes out and Cynder panics seeing the nose of this near colossus exiting the door. She conjures shadow magic to back away, sneaking out of sight before Cubis can pull focus down the hallway.

The black dragoness, influenced by fear, decides digression is the better part of valor. Cynder places the gold bracelet on the small table in the large room, and makes a bee line for the door.

"Is someone there!?"

Cynder panics hearing Cubis calling, as her speedy steps made more noise than she anticipated. But with a good head start, the black dragoness keeps her strides loud and fast, exiting the cave at near full speed.

The black dragoness dives behind the large oak tree, hiding herself in the shadow the massive tree gives off. She stares hard into the cave, watching as Cubis emerges with confusion.

"Hello!?" he barks out with wonder, looking around for any sights of life, before locking his eyes on the large oak outside his home. Cubis notices a few leaves rustling, but quickly dismisses it as a breeze of cool air off the mountain strikes his face.

"Is anyone there?" the large dragon asks once again, actually hoping someone would be there, anyone to speak with.

His day in the city, though brief and filled with drama, still felt nice. He didn't interact with anyone until reaching the pirate kiosk, but he did enjoy hearing the voices of others. And, even though he got into a fight, that blue and silver white dragoness, who tried her best to ease this old dragon's suffering, was kind and sweet.

Cubis reluctantly turns around, heading back into his home, depressed that he is alone again. However, this time not running through the large living area like before, the old ice dragon notices the shiny gold bracelet sitting on the table.

His dull blue eyes light up with the sheen of gold, and the joy of memories that now flood his heart and mind. In a trance, he walks over to the small table, gently grasping the precious circle of herringbone patterned gold. Cubis closes his eyes, feeling and seeing his daughter in a barrage of forgotten moments, as this gold band was more than just a bracelet.

It was an oath he fulfilled to be the best father he could, and one that she was proud to wear for the next ten years, until her death at the age of twenty six. However, another strong vision takes Cubis' heart from up high, suddenly recalling who he also interacted with this morning.

Cynder exited the same kiosk he and Tempest were kicked out of, and now, the bracelet neither of them could attain is resting in his paw. He looks towards the cave entrance, suddenly feeling anger at who he now knows was in his home. Cubis turns to the exit, his rage boiling over, as something he cherished is now tainted by the one he hates. But once again, a strong vision takes Cubis by the heart, showing him a sight he cannot explain.

Nor does he want to.

"_You must stop blaming Cynder for what happened."_

"Rebecca..."

The large blue dragon rubs his eyes, but still this vision remains strong. It is his daughter as a little girl again, the one he lost when Cynder brought trouble to their small village on the bay.

"How can you be here?"

Cubis begins to weep, as this apparition shows the smile he has missed.

"_I'm always here with you, daddy."_ she returns softly, however, a yelp of pain from outside his home takes this vision away.

With the bracelet held tightly in his paw, the mammoth sized ice breather strides to the mouth of his cave once again. His eyes quickly finding the disturbance, but he cannot see clearly through the large oak tree before his home.

* * *

Cynder remained motionless and silent, her eyes open only a slit so she gave nothing to highlight from the sparse light. And thankfully, after only a moment of tense fear, Cubis went back into his home to find his past.

The black dragoness wiped her brow, took a deep breath to relieve her fast beating heart, then smiled. Her task completed, and without getting into a fight with the massive dragon. The thought of what she has done begins to swell inside, whether or not she gets a chance to talk to him, knowing Cubis has back a big piece of his life.

However, her tension rises again as a noise is heard from above.

Cynder snaps her eyes up to find a red and green parrot sitting on the branch overhead, a smile on his face as he opens his wings wide.

"You don't know the first thing about profit...rraakkk. I will make a hundred times the amount of gold for your head, thief."

Cynder lunges from her crouched position, reaching for the red parrot that just threatened her, but a blinding white pain overcomes the black dragoness. Struck in the left shoulder by a crossbow bolt, the pain becomes overwhelming, as the dark purple tip of this arrow begins to draw magic from her body violently.

The great hero does not relent, and with her withering strength, the black dragoness continues an attempt to capture the pirate leader. However, from behind, this angry bird's pack of canine slaves are ready for her this time. An odd gun is fired at Cynder, sending a strong weaved rope net around the large dragoness, pinning her arms and wings to her body.

Cynder falls helpless to the ground, unable to move as the net constricts with her thrashing. She tries desperately to drop into the Shadow Realm, but her magic is already gone.

All eight of the vicious pirate's gang surround the crippled dragoness, drawing large billy clubs, then raising them to the sky. And before Cynder can get a call for help out, a muddy paw is pressed against her nose, keeping her voice within. They then begin an unimaginable assault, striking Cynder from her neck to her tail as hard as they can, pounding the life from the black dragoness relentlessly.

"Beat her senseless you mutts...rrraaakkk." the angry parrot barks, lowering another rope from the thick branch he is perched on, watching with delight as his dogs crack Cynder continuously with their large clubs.

"Teach this bitch what happens when you steal from pirates."

Feeling her body go numb from nearly a hundred impacts already, the large dragoness uses her last bit of strength to pull her head free. A pain-filled yell for help is silenced fast, as her muzzle is grasped by the angry dogs. They tie it shut, keeping her screams inside, then begin striking her again and again and again.

"Don't kill her...rrraaakkk," the parrot, now standing before Cynder's nose, shows a noose tied at the end of the rope he dropped down. "I would rather she..raaakk...strangled to death for her crime."

Unable to move, Cynder is helpless to fight back as the lead dog grasps her right horn, pulling her head up from the ground. Her body, still impacted by clubs, tenses further as this large canine warrior loops the noose around her neck, cinching it tightly against the throat. The rope, used to bind her muzzle shut, is then pulled down and tied into the netting around the rest of her, keeping the dragon's head from rising while she hangs.

The beating finally stops , as several of the large dogs walk over to the other side of the tree and hoist Cynder's much larger frame into the air. A choking gasp for oxygen exits Cynder's nose, as the rope around her neck begins taking on her weight. However, before they can get the black dragoness completely off the ground, a roaring sound like a freight train fills the area.

Cynder, unable to move, or breath, still gives a satisfying grin, knowing exactly what this loud approaching noise denotes.

"You guys are fucked now." she chokes out as a tornado suddenly bursts through the trees surrounding the base of the North Mountain, changing its direction towards the group attacking her best friend.

All eight dogs are tossed about, as this small vortex of powerful wind slams into them. And as Cynder's rope is released, she is grabbed gently by the twister, which lays the incapacitated dragoness down on the ground.

Tempest emerges from the center of the tornado, her paws delicately handling her broken and bound friend. And in seeing this brutal treatment of a hero, the blue dragoness' eye turn red with anger.

With reckless abandon, the powerful wind dragon leaps at the first canine she sees, and strikes him with one single thought.

To kill.

The large dog, only half Tempest's size, is struck down as the angry dragoness could not control her strength. She drives her paw through him, breaking every bone in the poor creature's face, ending his life with the same pain he tried to inflict on her best friend.

A second canine is just as unlucky as the first, for he was too close to his comrade, and Tempest takes her momentum around with a deadly accurate tail whip.

The enraged wind dragoness turns to the remaining six, who stare at her with great fear, understanding they are totally outclassed by a dragon with full magic reserves. However, as her eyes find the reason for this attack, the angry tempest of wind locks in on her next victim.

"Ahh...if it isn't _shitty_ paws...rraaaaakkkk." the arrogant parrot squawks, now perched on the arrow that protrudes from Cynder's shoulder.

"Have you come to join your friend in the afterlife."

A smile crosses the rude bird's beak, as Tempest charges him blindly. He waits for her to get closer, and even more incensed, sitting there smugly, daring her to strike. And at the last possible moment, this pirate knows he has the battle won.

Tempest lunges at him and the sneaky parrot yanks on the arrow with all his strength. He pulls it out of Cynder, holding it's broken tip out towards the charging blue dragoness. Unable to halt such rage-filled momentum, Tempest forces the sharp purple crystal into her own chest, sending the same blinding pain throughout her body.

However, unlike Cynder, the wind dragoness gets a paw on the red and green birdie, turning him into a shuttlecock that she swats over fifty feet. But the damage is done, and Tempest knows this as her magic is felt disappearing into the wound she just received to the right side of her chest. And with this painful arrow sticking a few inches in to the connecting muscles, the wind dragon also knows her dominate arm is lame.

**_Do you think that is gonna stop her? HA HA HA_**

The blue dragon lumbers back to her hind paws, looking down at the remaining dogs of war, a wide grin on her face.

"Who's next!?" she barks, waiting for anyone to twitch a muscle, before pouncing them. And as she finds the weakest link in this group of six, Tempest takes aim and jumps on him.

In a second, the powerful wind dragoness claims her third canine victim, using her weight to crush him into the ground.

Tempest begins taking billy club impacts, but holds her ground, knowing the only way she and Cynder are leaving this place is if all eight of these dumb dogs are stopped cold. A vicious left paw is delivered to the largest of her opponents, sending him to the ground with a squeal of pain. Tempest then unwisely uses her right paw to fire another punch, hurting her more than the canine she catches in the mug.

It is the moment the four remaining dogs needed to tip the balance. And as soon as they see Tempest wince with pain, their assault becomes more focused.

A loud shriek is given, as Tempest is struck across the right shoulder by one of the pirate army thugs. Her eyes tear up further as her left arm is hit only a fraction of a second later, and much harder. The blue dragoness is taken to a knee with a third well placed club to the back of the right leg. Though it is the fourth dog, who cracks Tempest across the back of her head, that finally takes the blue dragon down.

Cynder tries to help, but she is still bound tightly from head to tail. She watches with tears in her eyes as her best friend is tied up, then kicked and beaten for the carnage she left in her wake.

The four remaining pirates drag a now lame Tempest to the oak tree, tossing another rope over the branch Cynder is to be hung from. However, before they can begin yanking the blue dragon up by the neck, a broken voice calls out to them.

"Wait...rraakk."

The four canines begin wagging their tails, hearing their master's call. They leave the two bound dragonesses for a second, retrieving the tattered parrot, bring him over to witness his revenge.

The parrot stares into the eyes of the one who hurt him, seeing the rage Tempest possesses, wanting to finish the job she started. His smugness only increases her anger, knowing she can do nothing about it.

"Hang this bitch first...aarrraakkk..." he says, pointing a broken wing at Cynder, and smiling harder in Tempest's face. "...I want this one to see her friend die first."

Cynder turns her eyes to Tempest, who she can tell feels great pain, being forced to watch helplessly. And as her gaze begins speaking of sorrow and friendship, Cynder's rope is yanked down, drawing her up. The black dragoness gags hard, sending Tempest into a frenzy, but her rope is pulled too. She is left half off the ground, allowing the blue dragon to take in some air, but leaving her light headed and incapacitated.

"Look at her suffer..." the smug parrot begins, but suddenly he holds his words and pulls his wings in closer. The pirate looks up at the beautiful sunny sky, wondering where this arctic blast of air just came from, which only gets colder a second later.

"What the hell is going on...rraaakkk?"

"It's winter...asshole!"

The small parrot doesn't even get a chance to turn around, before he is frozen solid with a breath from a very angered ice dragon. He turns to the four canines, who draw their crossbows, but like their master, all four have no time before it becomes impossible to move.

Still strangling, Cynder watches as Cubis moves towards she and Tempest, his eyes focused squarely on her.

"I have waited for this day..."

"NO!" Tempest chokes out, drawing the large blue dragon's eyes down to her. "You can't let her die!"

The large ice breather, seeing the dragoness who tried to help him, struggling, cuts the rope holding Tempest's neck with a single claw. She falls to the ground and fights her way from the bindings, watching her friend dangle before an uncooperative Cubis.

"I have begged the ancestors to let me see you die."

Tempest leaps at Cynder, grabbing her by her bottom to lift the weight from her neck.

"Please...help me!" she begs, hearing Cynder gag for a single breath of air, and getting very little. But Cubis swigs his tail around, striking Tempest in the back, sending her to the ground hard. And as the blue dragoness lays motionless, the old dragon sits back and waits for his moment of revenge.

"_Daddy..." _

With the bracelet still in his paw, and his mind flooded with memories and pain, Cubis hears the voice he heard before.

"_...this is not who you are."_

The large blue dragon watches as Cynder's eyes close, and her body stops bucking. His pain increasing, feeling such disregard for his daughter's wishes, something he took pride in never doing to her.

Cubis begins to weep again, knowing his vengeance can never be fulfilled, and that he must do the hardest thing in his life. He reaches out his massive paw and cradles Cynder between her tail and legs, taking all of the shadow dragon's weight in a single arm when he stands up on his hind paws.

The powerful old dragon then uses his claw to cut the rope around her neck, as well as the one that binds her mouth shut. A deep breath of life giving air is finally taken in, but with her limp body still bound in netting, Cynder falls forward into Cubis's chest. He uses his other paw to keep her from falling, embracing the dragoness softly.

It is odd to think what he is doing, holding the one he blames for his daughter's death, and feeling relief to hear her breathing. But what really stuns Cubis, is the sense of joy he suddenly has, doing what his daughter had asked.

Suddenly Cynder's eyes open, and she looks up to the see a face she never thought would be there to help. And even in this state of confusion, the black dragoness shows the reason for her change of status in Warfang.

"Thank you." Cynder, her vocal cords sore from the tight noose, grumbles softly, but with great emotion. She then rests her head against his chest and passes out, her tension released feeling she is safe in this massive dragon's arms.

Again Cubis is stunned, as the same tension is released, but more so feeling a sensation he has longed for. He lifts an unconscious Cynder deep into his chest with the arm cradling her rump, and tightens his other arm around her back, feeling as if he were holding his little Rebecca once again.

The large dragon then carries Cynder over to her friend, gently laying her down beside the blue dragoness. Cubis takes Tempest in his paws, grimacing as she moans from the impact taken from his tail, before hoisting her up onto his shoulder. The large dragon then picks Cynder back up in his arms, and opens his wings. However, before he can fly them back to his cave, a smiling little dragoness appears before him once again.

"_Now that's my daddy."_

* * *

**So, that was intense, but is it really over. Here's what we learned this chapter: Cynder is like a Timex, she takes a licking and keeps on ticking. Tempest is not gonna be happy at Cubis when she wakes, and the large dragon will have his paws full in the coming chapter...but first, we need Spyro to live his nightmare, and that comes next.**

**A usual, here is my plea for a few kind words, and my thanks for reading another story that this simple mind has conjured up.**


	6. Let's play Two

**This is not the chapter that will make you mad, but it is a fun chapter that will get Spyro in trouble. My brother has influenced a change in the dynamic of what I was gonna do, so I had to make some changes. He is a father, and I am not, so I take some advice from him.**

**My thanks to V2d12, MysticOTDH, DestinyDragons101, and Darklitheryphon for the reviews...which I also take advise from. So keep em coming please.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Lets Play Two**

Half an hour after getting home from his honeymoon, Jacob was expecting to be alone with his wife in their sleeping chamber, resting after a wonderful week in a warmer climate. However, only two out of the three things he wanted is what he got.

"Fifty gold pieces."

"What sweetie?" Ampere replies, hearing her husband grumble into the window he is cleaning.

The blind dragon tosses the rag to the ground in a huff, turning to his wife who is dusting off a dresser in the corner.

"I paid Onyx fifty gold pieces to clean this place, and now he is out playing Clawball, while we clean the house."

Ampere gives her husband a very strong stare, one he can practically feel across the room. She strides over to him with a very cheeky grin, as her husband is the nicest dragon on Avalar, maybe too nice.

"It's not his fault you cannot say no to the kids."

Jacob remains silent, knowing Scorch begged to let he and Onyx practice before the game. And with them went the team, along with the entire crew that helped in this large task. Only the master's chambers were left untouched, and as it stands, the master of the house was fine with that.

Until now.

"All Scorch and Wattney need to do is say _pleeeeease_...and you cave in." the beautiful yellow dragoness lays her wing over Jacob's back. She grasps his paw, placing it on her belly, then kisses him on the neck. "And it's the reason I waited for you."

* * *

As husband and wife find a better way to use their alone time, Spyro pays off his end of a bargain made to a young boy and his mother. And as promised, on the top of Warfang's castle, the purple dragon is perched with a young cheetah on his head.

"So...What do you think, Petee?"

"Wow..." the boy replies with overwhelming delight, standing up on his hind paws, but still holding on to Spyro's horns with a death grip. His eyes tearing up with the wind, along with a view he cannot focus on, as it is impossible to keep his eyes on one thing.

The world is so large, but yet small now, as everything he has ever seen in his life is in view at one moment. His home. His school. The forest he plays in, and the park he is anxious to go to next. Everything he knows, including things he doesn't, now sits before him...or a thousand feet below him.

"Mom...are you seeing this?"

A long pause is given before the boy asks again, wondering if she can hear him over all the noise in his head.

"Mom!?"

"Leave me alone, Petee!" she cries, unable to take her face from Spyro's back, holding on to the purple dragon with every fiber of her being.

Gale chuckles as she looks back at the boy's mother, whom begins to turn a rather unhealthy shade of gray.

"I don't think your mom likes heights, Petee."

"And I know she hasn't trimmed her claws in a while." Spyro adds, feeling them dig in deeper with every gust of wind that buffets the terrified cheetah.

"I'm sorry! But I wasn't expecting it to be this high!" Sienna barks, hoping her son has had enough. "Are you happy, Petee? Can we go back down to the ground NOW!"

The boy, not even close to taking in the whole view, understands his mom is frightened, never having heard her speak in such way. It pains the youngster to hear fear in mom's voice and quickly sits back down on Spyro's head, then asks for the ride to come to an early end. The purple dragon smiles, as the young cheetah respects his mom's wishes, but he wants this boy to enjoy the rest of his ride. So, Spyro reaches up and plucks Petee from his head, holding him tightly with both paws.

"Hang on tightly, Ms. Sienna." the purple dragon says calmly, then pin drops from the roof face first, holding the young cheetah out in front.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sienna barks, feeling the wind on her fur increase in speed exponentially, as their altitude is lost just as fast. However, her son squeals with joy, watching the world come at them with such speed.

He is not afraid, as long as the great hero of Avalar is holding him, Petee knows he is not gonna get hurt. And even though he was angered by Spyro a month ago, deep down inside he was jealous of Gale, and the fun she had with her father that night. So, with his eyes wide open, the boy screams like Gale does now, as she too holds on for a fun ride on dad's back. And for this one moment in time, Petee feels like he is a part of this family.

From one thousand feet to fifty in five seconds, and that is when the ride truly begins. Spyro pulls level with the street below, but keeps his momentum, streaking over the citizens at nearly a hundred miles an hour. Petee again puts his front paws out, acting as if he is flying himself, and as he leans to the right, Spyro takes his cue to turn.

The young cheetah squeals with life, as his mother begs for it to end, both watching the homes of Warfang passing by so fast. Determined to please mother and child, Spyro banks a very soft turn up and to the left. He spirals slowly and gently, allowing Sienna to feel a bit easier, so she may finally get a look of the world below.

He floats with the softer momentum to about two hundred feet, then glides down to the ground. As he reaches five feet, Spyro releases Petee, who lands perfectly on his paws before jumping around to greet the purple dragon as he touches down.

"Great job, buddy." Spyro compliments the young cheetah, who seems to still be flying with his excitement feeling as if her landed from so high up. Spyro then plucks Sienna from his back, her claws still extended outward, handing her over to Petee.

"I think this belongs to you."

Sienna, feeling her paws back on firm ground, turns her angered eyes to Spyro. However, before she can spew her hatred of what he just did to her, momma hears the laughter of her child. The joy in his eyes, the gleam of his smile, the shine of his coat, and his spirit, as he dances around her. All of this brings her anger to the ground too, and she finally smiles.

"Thank you Master Spyro, that was indeed...something to remember."

The large purple dragon bows to Sienna, a modest grin on his face.

"It was my pleasure, Ma'am..." he looks down at Petee beside her. "...and if you ever want another ride, just ask me, my little friend..." Spyro's eyes return to Sienna, a grin on his face seeing her anger return.

But before this rage can manifest into words.

"...as long as your mother says it's okay."

The cheetah mother suddenly feels pride, as the hero of Avalar called her son a friend, and that was not what she was expecting today. Her eyes tear up a bit, but she fights them back and smiles.

"I know he's safe in your paws, Master Spyro."

"Please...just Spyro, ma'am."

Sienna places a paw upon his chest, looking deep into the powerful, yet humble, dragon's eyes

"No. You deserve that much."

The cheetah mother grasps her son by the scruff of his neck, immobilizing and lifting him gently to her back, like she did when he was young. He perks up the moment mom places him down between her shoulders, overwhelmed that she is giving him a ride for the first time in years.

"Now, Petee..." she says, a slightly taunting tone in her voice. "...you think a dragon can give you a more thrilling ride than your mother?"

The young cheetah, remembering how mom would run faster than a deer with him on her back, wraps his arms around her neck. However, before Sienna takes off with her child in tow, she notices Gale is no longer beside her father.

"Are you still going to the park, Spyro?"

Her question is odd, as that was the plan made while cleaning the dinning room of the orphanage. But as he looks to his left, and notices his baby is not there either, Spyro panics.

His fear is broken fast, finding Gale in less than a second, sitting by the field where Onyx and Scorch are playing catch to warm up.

"I don't know." he answers, as his daughter is in charge of their itinerary. Spyro watch as Zed, Drax, and Flame gather around his daughter, a new friend they made in the half an hour they spent with her.

"I think we might be watching the game now." he says, as Gale begins laughing, then turns to her father with a certain look.

"You're gonna let her watch Clawball?" Sienna asks, but holds her concerning tone as the young dragoness runs across the square, most of the citizens watching with a smile as she is graceful and fast.

"Daddy, can we watch the game?" Gale begs before coming to a stop before her father.

It is a tough, physical sport, and Cynder has not let Gale watch her cousin play, but she is almost five now, and Spyro has the same ailment that Jacob suffers from.

"_Pleeeease_."

Her eyes and her smile are impossible to resist, but Spyro calls on the ancestors for help.

"I don't know baby, Clawball is a violent game, where people can get hurt..." he begins, and quickly Gale's smile goes away, replaced with a sad expression. She lowers her head, looking up at her daddy with those eyes, the ones he cannot refuse.

"Ooooh...You're in trouble Spyro." Sienna remarks, as even she would have an issue telling that face no. But the stoic dragon is much stronger than a cheetah, and braver than anyone on Avalar, except maybe Cynder. So he looks down at his little girl, the power of the ancestors running through his veins, and readies to lower his paw with a strict answer.

However, Gale has provoked a tear to form in her right eye, and the purple dragon crumbles.

"Okay...but only for a few minutes."

Sienna walks off with her son in tow, laughing uncontrollably. Her voice echoing the sarcasm that makes Spyro frown.

"The great Hero of Avalar...bested by a four year old girl."

"I'm almost five, Ms. Sienna!" Gale barks out, making the cheetah mother laugh a bit harder.

Meanwhile, a defeated Spyro picks his daughter up from the street, lifting her up atop his head, then walks over to the field where the game will begin in minutes.

"If mom asks, we did _not _do this...understand?"

Gale, her eyes already watching Onyx throw the ball nearly thirty yards to Scorch, answers daddy with only a nod, as her attention is filled with something never seen before. However, her shock is increased as a large white bear from the other team hurls a ball twice as far.

"Wooow! That's crazy!" the little dragon's voice is filled with awe, and her paws become bouncy and excited. She slips on the top of her father's head, sliding down his neck, but her scarlet red and golden wings open to keep balance. Then, upon finding more room on daddy's back to jump around, Gale begins cheering her cousin's team on.

"Go Dragons Go! Beat those Bears!"

Everyone smiles on the dragon sideline, as Gale leads the charge for victory. However, as the game begins, and the first run of five is made by Onyx, Gale's joy is crushed as a giant brown haired Kodiak tackles her cousin to the ground, another large bear crashing atop the pile.

"Oh my goodness...What are they doing to my cousin!?" Gale cries, climbing back up Spyro's neck to get a better view, and she is stunned further as her cousin rises from under the pile with a huge grin on his face. In fact, the black dragon actually pats the Kodiak on the shoulder, mouthing a proud congratulations for a good hit.

"Is he stupid or something?" Gale asks her dad, as Onyx takes the ball again, and once more is piled on by two different Kodiaks.

Spyro laughs, confusing his daughter a bit more, but he tries to explain with a simple reason.

"That's how you play this game, sweetie. He has five chances to make it to the goal, and it can get very brutal. So, do you want to stay here or go to the park?"

Gale, her eyes unable to move from the carnage, remains confused for a moment, until the next play starts, and Onyx breaks free. She watches him run around two giant bears, and reacts as the small crowd around the field begins cheering. Her heart starts pounding, and more so as her father begins to shout wildly too, as Onyx beats two more bears and turns towards the goalie; the last bear he must beat to score.

The young dragoness, terrified that her cousin is gonna get hit again, begs for Onyx to be careful. But the black dragon dives into the last bear, driving him into the goal area, and the crowd erupts.

Gale hangs on to dad's horns, as the purple dragon begins jumping around, high pawing anyone that offers.

"YEAH ONYX! WOOO HOOO!" daddy cheers, reaching up to grab his daughter and enjoy this moment more.

"Did you see that Gale..." he yells in her face, still hoping around like and idiot, holding his daughter before him. "...your cousin took it all the way to the house!"

The young dragoness becomes confused again, turning to see Onyx is still on the playing field, jumping around with joy himself.

"But daddy, Onyx lives with us..." she points at her home down the road, the other way. "...over there."

Spyro laughs, then pecks his daughter on the nose. He returns his little bundle of joy to his back, where she can watch while he teaches. And as the game progresses, Spyro cannot be more proud offering lessons on his favorite game, watching them absorbed with wonder and understanding. A fact Gale proves as she begins leading cheers, quickly knowing when a good play develops.

"GO SCORCH...RUN!" Gale screams out with sudden excitement, as the wingless red dragon scoops up the ball a large Kodiak fumbled after being blindsided by Drax.

Her eyes follow him intently, never blinking, watching every heart racing second of his charge to the opponent's goalie. Gale holds her breath, much like everyone on the dragon sidelines as the young teen barrels into the giant Polar Kodiak, who blocks the goal with his one ton frame.

At the age of twelve, Scorch is still not much larger than Spyro was, when he faced Gual during the eternal night. Albeit, the wingless dragon is faster than most of his kind, and he uses that momentum to drive the albino bear backwards. However, much to the chagrin of all on the dragon sidelines, the red fire breather barely moves the Polar bear an inch.

Scorch is caught in the large Kodiak goalie's arms, and he properly plants himself down atop the smaller dragon, grabbing the ball as it squirts out from the crushed dragon's arms.

"HEY!" Gale barks with anger, leaping from her father's back and charging the field, though she stops at the line, respecting the rules her dad just taught. However, her voice is allowed to travel into the playing field.

"GET OFF HIM YOU STUPID UGLY OVER SIZED SNOW BUNNY!"

Everyone laughs at her outburst, including the large polar bear who helps his opponent back to his paws.

"Hey look...I think you have a bodyguard, Scorch..." the large bear remarks, patting the small dragon on his head for a very good, but fruitless hit. His voice becomes more smug and sarcastic as Scorch begins his long walk back without the ball. "...too bad that little girl can't play for you, she probably hits harder."

Scorch grins at the large white bear, then heads back to the huddle for his team.

"Gale would wipe the field with you, Kendrik." he remarks, waving at the tiny dragoness who still shows the large opponent a set of very angry purple eyes. However, as Scorch seems no worse for wear, the young dragoness returns to her charming self, smiling and waving back. Though Gale does shoot one more annoyed glare at Kendrik before returning to her father's side.

The game continues on to its conclusion without further incident, as Spyro makes sure his daughter doesn't charge the field, holding her tightly when anyone on _her _team is tackled hard. The purple dragon cannot be prouder of his daughter, who not only cheers and gets angry at the correct time, but because she is not afraid of the battle that unfolds before her eyes. And as the final runs are made for each team, Gale becomes the one who consoles a losing team, after a valiant effort against Warfang's defending teen champion Kodiaks.

"It's okay Drax..." she offers the large Earth dragon, who fell short of the winning goal by only a few feet. "...you did great, and that tackle you made on their last possession was on the only reason we had a chance to win at the end."

The large green dragon, who finds solace in a new friend, picks Gale up off the ground with ease like her father. Spyro watches closely, making sure this tired and emotional dragon pays attention to his daughter, and does not drop her. But as this normally curt earth breather hugs Gale gently, Spyro loses his concern for her well being in his arms.

"Thanks little lady, I got a lot of my inspiration from you today." he places a small kiss upon her head, then puts her back down on the ground, so she may cheer up another teammate.

Flame and Zed get a hug too, then all is forgotten, as she laughs and makes light of the loss. Her knowledge of the game is still limited, but her eye for a good move is not, and she improves everyone's mood, highlighting the loss with many little victories. A few happy thoughts later, and the Dragon team is ready for next week's match, unwilling to think of the game just played.

At that moment, a very proud poppa realizes the trouble he has made for himself, as they beg the young girl to come back for the rest of their games this year.

"Of course I will!"

"Ahhh...Gale?" Spyro speaks her name in a questioning tone, turning the young dragon's purple eyes to her daddy. "Mommy don't know we're here, remember... so how can you say _yes_?"

Her eyes break from joy, showing sadness and Spyro quickly picks her up, turning her around so he doesn't see the tears she puts on.

"You're killing me, Gale..." he remarks, as the young dragoness emphasizes her cry with a whimper. He turns her around to face him, and after a deep breath, Spyro emphasizes why. "...and when I say that, what I really mean is... your mother is going to kill me."

Gale begins to smile, knowing her father is contemplating the carnage he will face if he caves in. And since it has been a while since the purple dragon has gone a few rounds with his wife, which he enjoys as much as Cynder, Spyro does cave.

"Very well, sweetheart. I will bring you to the rest of their games this year."

"Can I buy tickets to the fight?" a voice startles everyone to the large green dragon, who walks up behind the group with his young son, Joey.

"What fight, uncle Garnet?" Gale asks the large dragon, who is not a true part of her family, though his presence is around her enough to make her feel he is.

The large earth dragon, who took the day off from the quarry to be with his boy, offers his giant paw towards Gale, and she rubs her face on it as usual.

"Your mom is gonna kick your father's butt..." he says with a sheepish grin, then turns his eyes to Spyro with a more serious stare. "...and I want to see that."

With a smirk himself, Spyro fires back.

"I'm not the one who got knockout out by his wife in the arena."

Garnet becomes a bit flustered, recalling the embarrassing moment last year in the Paw to Paw event, when he drew Tempest's name from a hat during the Dragon Games. His embarrassment was increased ten fold when she pinned him fifteen seconds later. However, proud of who he married, as his wife repeated as champion this year, the large dragon returns the jab.

"You wouldn't even enter the contest when you heard Tempest was in it."

Spyro grins wider.

"You're damn right."

At this moment the two large dragons embrace like brothers, as this is what they've become. Much like Cynder and Tempest, Spyro and Garnet have gotten very close. As have Joey and Gale, who greet each other with their usual shoves.

"Hey, Blockhead!" Gale offers first, angering her friend with the blunt nose, but he can dish out the names with the best of them.

"Morning... Rainbow Bright!"

Gale shows anger at that name, as her coloring covers a wide spectrum of the rainbow. It makes her look different from everyone else, as her scales shine brighter, showing off the great variety of her lineage. However, both youngsters have missed each others company, not seeing one another for a least a day. "Let's play some Clawball." Gale blurts out of no where, and they quickly put aside their name calling and taunts, chasing each other out on the field.

The team watches the children, so do two proud fathers, as Joey finds a ball and picks it up on the run. Though Garnet's pride takes a powerful hit, as his son is quickly taken down by a pursuing Gale. But that pride returns as Joey gets up and taps his friend on the shoulder for a good play.

Spyro, reeling from the moment of his daughter's ability, is suddenly stunned as Joey hands her the ball, then points for her to run.

And more so as Gale does it.

"What is she crazy?" daddy asks himself, and anyone else who can hear him, but no one can offer a word as Joey leaps towards the young dragoness with his paws outstretched. Suddenly Gale stops on a dime, teleports five feet to the left, leaving Joey with paws full of nothing, before taring off towards the goal line untouched.

"Holy shit!" Onyx remarks, seeing the move he is good at doing, performed even better.

Drax, Zed and Flame look at Scorch and Onyx before turning their eyes up to Spyro.

"Can she _play_ next week?"

Spyro rolls his eyes at the thought, but then he notices his daughter, and the happiness and excitement she is displaying in the goal area. At this moment, realizing Gale is hooked on the game of Clawball, Garnet walks up behind his friend.

"Oh you are a dead dragon when Cynder finds out about this."

Spyro, in a trance watching Gale's joy, simply nods his head up and down, as there is no way he can hide this from his wife. But he can care less about the grief Cynder will give him. His daughter is happy, and that is all that matters.

"I think it's time to go, Spyro." Garnet motions his paw towards the next two teams heading for the field, and quickly the purple dragon corals his daughter.

Yes he enjoys the game that almost every race on Avalar takes part in now, but this day was supposed to be spent in the park, and if Gale notices the next two professional teams, she may want to stay.

Heaven knows he and Garnet do.

"Damn..." the large earth dragon grumbles, shepherding his own child from the field with reluctance, wanting to see this match. "...the Grublins are facing the Wolves, Spyro."

The purple dragon turns his eyes to the large green earth breather, a look of anxiousness as Garnet's voice was loud enough for a curious little dragoness to hear.

"Ixnay...Upidstay" Spyro whispers from the corner of his mouth, keeping his daughter's eyes front, as five massive beetles make their way through the crowd and onto the field.

"What did you say daddy?" Gale looks back at her father, but Spyro quickly opens his wings to block the field from view.

"Sparx was gonna meet us in the park...I'm sure he's not gonna be happy if we keep him waiting any longer." Spyro changes the subject, hoping Gale doesn't notice the next game that will begin in a few minutes. And it works as the young dragoness becomes concerned and looks towards the park.

"Oh no...we better head over there now, dad, before uncle Sparx throws a fit."

* * *

**Wow, Spyro is gonna get it when Cynder returns, if she returns...Gale is going to become the Clawball team mascot, or maybe their head coach...Sparx has waited an entire Clawball game for his brother and niece, he is gonna be pissed. **

**So what's next...of course, the Cynder side of the story. Stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment in the little box to the right.**


	7. The Bastard had a Brother

**Hey guys, another chapter for Cynder's side, and its time to add some conflict. You know me...LOL**

**My thanks to V2d12, SKdaGamer, MysticODTH, and darklitheryphon (whose reviews I would love to answer one day) for telling me how they feel after reading. I wanna add to this list, don't be shy. **

**Chapter 7 The bastard had a brother**

* * *

The sounds of battle echo in her ears, and the pain of nearly a dozen impacts from a billy club resonate thoughout the blue dragoness' frame. But as she sleeps, the only vision Tempest can see is her friend hanging from a tree branch.

"No..." she cries in her nightmare, watching Cynder gasp for air, and the large dragon who stares at her, waiting for the end.

"...help me."

Her recollection of the moment is vivid, as well as the last impact that put her down. And as this tail whip is felt strong against her neck again, Tempest regains consciousness.

"Owwww."

Tempest's voice is heard under his wing, and slowly Cubis uncovers one of the dragonesses he saved today.

"Afternoon, Ma'am...how are you feeling?"

Without hesitation, Tempest rises to her feet angrily, but then collapses back to her stomach in pain.

"I guess...not that good." he replies with sarcasm, looking under his other wing at Cynder, who he has covered with a rainbow colored blanket. However, Tempest gets his attention back with a nasty response.

"You son of a bitch...you let her die, didn't you?"

The large Ice dragon, laying between the two to keep them both warm in his icy home, opens his mouth to speak, but Tempest doesn't let him.

"She was innocent, you cold bastard..." the blue and sliver-white dragoness begins crying, as her emotions are now uncontrollable, believing she has lost not just a friend, but family again. "...and you let her hang there like a piece a meat."

Tempest looks away in a huff, and Cubis grins to the fact she doesn't know. However, he is not going to keep the powerful wind dragoness upset, or she may worsen the injuries he has yet been able to tend.

"How bout something to eat?" he asks rather nonchalantly, rising to his feet and walking off the large cushion he placed both injured ladies.

Tempest snaps her head around to view Cubis, walking over to a spread of fruits and vegetables. But in an enraged haze she doesn't notice the large lump sitting under the colorful blanket, just a few feet to her left. Nor does she see Cynder's long muzzle sticking out from under said blanket.

"How bout something to eat?" She repeats with anger in her voice. "How bout you go fuck..." Tempest suddenly hears a grumbling snore, and looks to her left. "... yourself."

"Well now...I think that would be inappropriate..." Cubls looks back at Tempest, a very smug expression as he turns his eyes to Cynder. "...especially in front of _two_ ladies."

Unable to make another word form in her mouth, as her paw is now squarely embedded in it, Tempest just stares at her friend in complete shock. A smile fills her face as the blanket covering Cynder rises and falls with her stable, strong, breaths, taking most of the pain she feels away.

"Cindy..." Tempest gets up, reguardless of the pain she feels, then walks on the crushed cushion Cubis just got up from. Though, before she can grasp her friend with the hug she wants to give, the wind dragoness is told to stay back.

"Be careful, Ma'am..." he warns, as Cynder's body is still frail, but there is another reason Tempest needs to be cautious. "...you will get hurt if you touch her."

Tempest, stubborn as the rock hard husband she married, disobeys and places a gentle paw upon her friend's cheek. And as warned, the wind dragoness suddenly feels a sharp pain from the wound on her chest, where the pirate had stuck a broken arrow head.

"I said don't do it..." Cubis remarks with a sheepish grin, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the wind dragon who grasps at this wound. "...but why would you listen to me...I'm only trying to help a total stranger and the dragon I hate."

Cubis grasp a few carrots, two truffles, and a raw potato, before turning back to his only conscious patient. He offers Tempest the carrots and eats one of the truffles, making the blue dragoness frown. And more so as he hands the nasty potato to her next.

"Now...bite down on this." he orders, and Tempest shows a look of confusion and anger.

"A raw potato...that's disgusting."

Cubis, his paw still outstretched with the hard vegetable, waiting for her to obey, rolls his eyes again. Reluctantly, Tempest does what was asked, not wanting to anger a host that seems to be doing everything he can to help.

"Verrrr...izzzz vat vood" she grunts with her teeth sunk into the spud, and Cubis suddenly takes his eyes from hers and stares at the lovely dragon's chest.

"Yes, that's perfect..." the much larger dragon remarks calmly. "...now don't move."

"Ververrrrt." she beings to say, when the ice dragon reaches out a single paw towards her firm body, but to her surprise his actions are not sexual at all.

A great pain forces the blue dragon to bite straight through the potato, as Cubis digs a sharp talon into the hole under her right clavicle. A flash of white light incapacitates her for a second, but then relief as Cubis pulls a purple shard from the wound.

Feeling his own power begin to draw fast, absorbed by a tiny sliver of dark magic, Cubis tosses it in the air and surrounds the shard in a block of ice three feet thick. He places the giant cube next to the one he made after pulling another shard from Cynder, then gives Tempest a small grin. The large blue dragon, knowing his patient had no choice but to swallow that nasty spud, which is better than biting her tongue off, hands the young lady his last truffle.

"Sorry bout that, but it's easier to just do it without warning."

Tempest savors the taste in her mouth, and the relief in her chest, but gives her host a very hard stare.

"Warn me next time."

Cubis nods his head up and down with a smile, then removes the large blanket from Cynder, unfolding the rainbow colored wrap to reveal its full size.

"My daughter made this for me." the large dragon says with emotion, feeling the power this incredible gift brings every time he holds it, and not from the energy it gives. That power is given to Tempest as he presses the blanket against her wound.

"HEY!" the now frightened dragoness barks, as her sore frame can barely move to get away from this near colossal sized ice breather. But Tempest is stunned further as no pain is felt, only more relief, and that relief is felt throughout her entire body.

"Oh my goodness, what is this?" She says, grasping the blanket with her sore paws, then feeling the healing power there immediately. The wounds on her knuckles, from several hard punches, fade away in seconds.

"It is made from the softest cotton, which when rolled in the dust of our ancestral crystals, can be used to heal minor wounds."

Tempest looks down at Cynder, noticing most of the lacerations on her body have faded to mere scratches. However, the wind dragon also notices her friend beginning to shiver in the cold room.

"Can you cover her back up, please." Tempest begs, as her friend still needs plenty of this magic blanket's power. But Cubis waits for a moment, gesturing his paw for her to lay beside the black dragoness.

"Don't worry, it will help you both equally..." he offers, seeing concern in Tempest's eyes, not wanting to take anything from Cynder. But there is another reason for his offer, as the black dragoness should be recovered enough to regain consciousness soon. "...and I think it best if Cynder were to wake up beside_ you_, ma'am,"

"Tempest." the wind dragoness replies to being called ma'am again, her voice showing more charm and friendship. She lays beside Cynder, being sure not to touch up against the battered shadow dragon, though she does place her paw upon her friend's cheek, the only spot on the black dragon that is not bruised.

Cubis gently lays the blanket over both dragonesses, allowing it's healing powers to continue their job, and as he goes to exit, allowing both ladies a chance to sleep in private, Tempest offers an apology for her anger from before.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Cubis..." the blue dragoness takes a deep cleansing breath, before resting her head down to the cushion. "...thank you so much for helping us."

The large dragon holds up the gold bracelet he has yet to relinquish from his grasp.

"No...thank you."

As Tempest falls asleep with a smile, Cubis finds himself at peace. There is little anger in his heart, as the one he blames lies unconscious in his room, but he has seen what he needed to see.

"_She is not the same, dad...you can see that, right?"_

Hearing the voice of his daughter, as he walks down the long hallway towards the living area, Cubis knows the answer to her question.

"Yes, I do Rebeeca...but I still cannot look at her without feeling hatred for what she brought to our home."

The young apparition returns before her father, however, this time she is older; about sixteen, or around the age when he gave her this gold bracelet.

"_She was only trying to help..."_ Rebecca places a paw upon her father's cheek, staring into his eyes as she would always do when making a point._ "...Spyro would have fallen if Cynder did not do what she did...and the world would have been lost"_

Cubis, showing pain in the eyes Rebecca stares at, lowers his head in shame.

"I know, baby..." his words are broken and hard to say, knowing the world would be gone if history played out differently. The large dragon reaches out his paw to touch his daughter, but she fades away as Cubis' palm touches her face.

"...but I _did_ lose everything."

The living room goes silent, with the exception of several small whimpers of pain and despair. But Rebecca, always beside her father, calls once more from the spirit realm.

"_I am not lost, dad...I am waiting for you." _

A sense of relief overwhelms the large dragon. In fact, it is more a sense of joy that gives him this relief. However, like before, a scream of pain from outside takes this moment with his daughter away again.

Cubis slowly and cautiously walks to the mouth of his cave, as this pain-filled yell was more angered then fearing. And as his eyes find the reason for this scream, the large ice breather backs away. He quickly uses his power to seal off the entrance to his home with a ten foot thick barrier of frozen air, but knows it is not strong enough to stop what he saw.

"What is it?"

Cubis is startled, as Tempest, hearing a scream of anger from the back of the cave, came to investigate. She was sure the rage came from him, as this proud dragon is going against everything he believes, but the wind breather notices the large barrier and becomes nervous.

"Why did you seal the cave?"

The large dragon, knowing his guest is still unable to walk without pain, hoists Tempest up in his arms and runs down the hallway towards Cynder. He does not turn into the room, instead turning to a smaller opening that Cubis must force his giant frame trough. This doorway opens into a giant cylindrical room that rises a hundred feet and has no ceiling. Cubis leaps up, opening his wings to fly to the top, but he does not exit. Instead, he grasps the rim of this skylight, and looks down towards the oak tree before his home.

But it is what he sees from the corner of his eye that brings tension.

"Holy shit." he whispers with fear, forcing Tempest to look for herself.

"By the Ancestor...there has to be at least a hundred pirates down there."

Tempest turns to her newest friend...her eyes filled with concern.

"Will that barrier hold them?"

Cubis lowers his head, knowing it will hold for a little while, but it is not solid.

"I doubt it..." he replies, watching as the horde below begins marching towards the entrance. "...It is made of vapors in the air, and not pure water. It may last an hour or so...but that is not my biggest concern."

Cubis points to the sky, and three massive airships that are anchored against the adjacent mountain

"Shit." the wind dragoness replies, not sure if she or Cynder can take down three airships, especially in their condition. However, a wide grin crosses the old dragon's muzzle, as his wisdom and experience will negate those ships.

"I got them..." Cubis, with this grin still showing, looks down at Tempest, knowing what must happen now.

"But you need to get ready..." he says confidently, a small grin on her face as Cubis shows life in this moment. "...I think you should go to sleep for a few minutes."

Tempest, understanding exactly what he means, grins herself. The ice dragon drops from the ceiling, freezing the only other way into his home, so no one can sneak in from the back door. The large dragon crams his giant body through the little door, carrying Tempest into the room where Cynder is still sleeping.

"I will give you as much time as I can to recover..." Cubis pauses hearing and feeling a loud explosion from outside the mountain. This violent noise and vibration finally wakes the black dragoness, who looks around at her surrounds in disbelief.

"What is happening?" she asks bewildered to even be alive, but then Cynder remembers her last moments, and the large blue dragon that carried her into his home. Her memory is strong of the next few minutes, as the one dragon she will detour from, gave her comfort and care.

Cynder's eyes find him and immediately tear up, but knowing they have little time, Tempest intervenes before her friend can begin releasing a barrage of emotions.

"Before you start thanking Cubis and telling him you're sorry...we need to get rest." the wind dragon lifts the magic blanket with her nose, burring herself under the healing fibers alongside her friend.

"I'll tell you everything that's going on..." she says to her friend, then without warning, gently presses her paw against Cynder's chest, and upon seeing a wince of pain, turns her eyes to Cubis with concern. "...but we are going to need all the time you can give us."

A confident nod is given by the large dragon, who immediately goes to work shoring up his home for defense. Cubis heads to the last room in his home, where he stocks the things he needs to survive a long winter in the mountains.

His paws first take a chunk of smoked venison and a large burlap sack. With a bite of jerky for energy, and the scratchy bag laid open, the large dragon begins grabbing the next items he needs.

Crystals.

Nearly fifty glowing gems lay before him, mostly the red strength building ones. He grabs ten of those along with five green for magic reserves, but then the large dragon grasp one small blue gem he found growing atop the mountain he lives.

Cubis holds the tiny ancestral crystal up to his eyes, hearing the voices that call to him from within. However, as old as he is, the information would only improve his ability by a small margin.

"Ahh...the perfect alarm clock." he says to himself, walking by the room where his guests lay, knowing the energy would best be used by the younger dragons. He lays the gem down at the door, proceeding to the living area, where he lays the rest of them out.

Cubis breaks off a piece of green, smashing it on the ground to boost his magic power up to full. He looks at the shield he left behind, inspecting the blockage of ice for any cracks, but none appear on this side, even after an impact from a cannonball. The large dragon grins knowing this deterrent should last a while, however he must deal with three dreadnaughts first. And as he turns to the hallway, his grin increases, already knowing his plans to drop three giant ships that fight gravity's power with fire.

* * *

"Easy Cindy..." Tempest offers, as a new look of fear begins to show on the black dragoness' face.

"I'm causing him more pain, Temp." she cries, watching the large dragon exit the room to defend his home from invaders. Invaders she brought

The blue dragon moves her paw from Cynder's chest, covering her mouth with a soft grasp.

"No, sweetie...you gave him life today." she replies, as Cubis is showing more spirit in the last few minutes than he has in the past three years, and it shows with every step he takes.

"Relax and get some rest..." Tempest pulls the blanket over both she and Cynder, smiling as a great deal of energy and magic begin flowing through their bodies. "...we need to be our best for him."

* * *

Outside, standing beside the frozen corpse of a colorful bird, a one-eyed, one-winged parrot releases the rage of his lost family. He turns his angered, but sharp eye to the series of caves, noticing one entrance that was open has just filled with ice.

"I'm sorry, brother...I was always late for you, but I promise today...I will avenge the life I neglected."

There is no pausing squawk in this black feathered parrot's voice, having seen years of battle in the clouds, as well as on the high seas. His nerves are steel, like the missing wing he replaced with a mechanical one.

The small, but powerful bird turns back to his army of nearly a hundred canine warriors, and seven of his most trusted allies.

"We will take this mountain down to the ground if we must!" the enraged pirate parrot barks out, hoisting his razor sharp wing in the air with conviction, sending his men into a frenzy. His voice calms slightly, and his demeanor turns to smugness, believing he is invincible. And his record in battle gives him good reason to feel this way.

"I want every living thing in that cave to burn, and I want it done _now_."

Without hesitation, dozens of canines begin moving a large cannon into place, filling it with a massive amount of powder. Four others lift the heavy ball that will be fired, sliding it into the barrel, then packing the whole thing down.

"This is for you, Terry..." he whispers, hoisting his metal wing up slowly.

**"FIRE!"** the black parrot drops his wing and a millisecond later the cannon lets off a loud thunderous blast. The projectile flies straight and true, slamming into the glass like structure Cubis made with his magic. It strikes dead center, releasing an incredible amount of energy as this unstoppable force hits an immovable object.

"Yes..." the black pirate barks with victory, that is until the smoke clears, revealing a small chunk is all that was removed.

"Shit." he chirps, turning to look at his giant cannon, than looking back at the ice blockade with confusion.

"Rraakkk...looks like your big gun isn't as strong as it used to be..." a fellow pirate lands beside his master and commander, as well as his friend. However that friendship comes into question as he continues. "...you might want to have it looked at...arrakkk, again"

With just a strong glare from his lone eye, this more colorful bird bites his tongue.

"Sorry Lord Jakko...rrraaaaaaaak. I was just trying to make this situation a bit...arrraaakk easier." his longer squawks show the fear of anger from this black parrot, who has lead him in plundering for nearly fifteen years.

"My brother, _your captain_, lies frozen stiff behind us..." the lord of this group of eight, or should I say seven, pirates turns his eye to the young parrot he raised poorly, after viciously taking the reigns of this clan from his ailing father. "...so I am not in a joking mood, Lt. Harkins."

Hearing his given name and rank, and not the nickname his friend usually calls him, the red, blue, and green feathered parrot bows to his commander.

"I meant no... aaarrrkk... disrespect, Sir."

Jakko takes a deep breath, then looks to his newest second in command. He raises his feathered wing, placing it on the lowered head of his friend and comrade.

"Easy Hark...I need you to focus for me now."

The colorful bird raises his head in Jakko's wing, looking through the rough black feathers to his lord's eye. And in seeing more confidence, the leader of this group gives a small grin.

"I need recon of this mountain, Lieutenant. Find me a way inside." Jakko orders with confidence in his words, pumping the bruised spirit of this well disciplined and obedient pirate. With his feathered wing still resting on Harkins' shoulder, the black parrot rotates around and places his metal wing upon the other shoulder.

Jakko stares this nervous, yet stable, pirate down, and in seeing no fear in return.

"Do this for me, Hark, and I will personally pin Terry's captains bars on your chest."

A stunned squawk is returned, as well as a more confident stare. The colorful bird looks towards the giant North Mountain, already summarizing what kind of rock he is dealing with, and looking for fractures in the granite that can be exploited.

"Yes Lord Jakko, it will be done."

The black parrot turns his eye to the North Mountain, watching as one of his best does what he does to improve their chances of winning battles. And as he admires his work, Jakko can hear the rest of his army doing what they do, improving his chances of keeping a flawless record in those battles.

"I will get your revenge brother..." the black pirate looks up at the lead dreadnaught of three, and his pride and joy. He gestures his metal wing, then grins as the bomb bay doors open. "...even if I have to drop this entire mountain on them."

Suddenly, his grin fades away, watching as the thrusters under this ship begin freezing, just before shutting down. The entire ship lists to the left, as frost starts forming at an incredible rate.

"Oh shit! Drop anchor and open sails you fools!" he barks orders for his crew to take the wind, hoping it will keep his boat a float, but they are also blocks of ice and cannot unfurl.

Jakko watches with shock as all three of his dreadnaughts, including his pride and joy, slam to the ground, ending up as kindling near the base of North Mountain.

From the hole in the back of his home, Cubis looks down at the black pirate, who he can see is now pitching a fit. The large dragon brushes the frost from his muzzle, then turns his eyes to the bracelet still latched in his paw, a grin on his face for a piece of his own vengeance is found.

"That was for you Rebecca."

* * *

**So, Cynder is alive and getting better, as is Tempest. But will they have enough time to heal...and does Cubis even need the help? This new parrot was pissed that his brother is dead, and now he is furious about losing his boat...that is not gonna make this encounter easier. **

**What's next, well of course Spyro is...or is he?**

**Stay tuned, and tell me if you're enjoying the story.**


	8. Tag, You're It

**OK, the chapter where things get really interesting.**

**My thanks to the old reviewers MysticOTDH, V2d12, SKdaGamer...the new reviewers hfort307 and creativekng. Always appreciate your words. Then there's Darklighteryphon...who thinks he's right, but is wrong, and I can't tell him why. Dark...I will tell you and everyone that I am right about what Rebecca said and you will see why. Incidentally, I'm old as hell, and have no clue what DA is. **

**So, was this the Spyro chapter or the Cynder chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tag...You're It**

With every second that passes, relief is felt under the magic blanket, as both Cynder and Tempest recover from severe beatings. But more so, as a good friend speaks of what she learned of their gracious host.

"He is not vengeful Cindy, but I can tell he still does not want anything to do with you, and for that I'm sorry."

Cynder, understanding of Cubis' feelings, nods her head, and for the first time having no pain influence her neck or back. She looks up at the multicolored blanket, feeling more and more power, realizing her fight is long, but not impossible.

"He saved my life, Tempest...so he obviously wants something from me." Cynder turns her eyes to Tempest's, as they are also locked on her.

"I just hope it is something I can give."

The wind dragoness smiles, understanding Cynder will no longer just lay down and die, but being herself, Tempest bats an eye at her attractive friend.

"Are you gonna wear that new perfume for him?"

Cynder's eyes pop open, and she shoves Tempest with a strong paw.

"Oh my goodness, you're terrible." she replies, then looks towards the door the very large dragon exited from. A very odd expression crossing her face. "Besides, at his age... I'd think he'd want an older dragon, Temp."

Both girls laugh at the thought, but then pause as the ground shakes violently. And knowing what was sitting just a few hundred yards from their position, Tempest pokes her head out from under the blanket.

However, she is met by a very smug smiling Cubis.

"Sorry if that disturbed you, ma'am...but its amazing how loud three ships can be when they slam to the ground." the large dragon, his smile irremovable, backs out of the room so both dragonesses can get more rest.

"Excuse me, but I need to put on a pot of tea for our new guests."

He stops, looks back at his old guests and grins.

"Would either of you like a cup of tea?"

Both ladies shake their heads no, and Cubis rumbles off with a snickering laugh.

"I think he's enjoying this too much, Cindy..." she remarks with a grin, feeling more and more stable on her paws, sensing the joy Cubis is giving off from the thrill of a battle. Though as she turns to Cynder, her smile fades, seeing her friend suddenly wince in pain again.

"What is it?" the blue dragon asks, as Cynder grasps her paw, looking at it with an odd thousand yard stare.

"I don't know..." the black dragoness replies, her worry and fear increasing every second. "...I think I can feel Gale."

The black dragoness begins to show more panic, seeing her daughter with a strong grimace, and feeling her paw throb with a phantom pain.

"She's in trouble, Tempest."

* * *

The park's playgrounds were ready for a party, as this beautiful day in the middle of winter, prompted a grandmother to throw an early birthday party for Gale. And of course, one of her oldest sons went and ruined it.

"I swear to the Ancestors, Spyro...you enjoy making me wait for you." Nina grumbles in her son's ear, a hint of anger in her words, but mostly love. And as Gale blows out the five candles on her cake, father and grandmother watching from the sidelines, dozens of dragons and a hundred dragonflies swarm her.

"But it is always worth it."

"Grandma! Where are you?" Gale's voice calls, and Spyro cannot hold his emotions as his mother leaves his right horn for her. He watches as his mother smothers the little dragoness with her arms, hugging Gale from nostril to nostril, like she did with him so many years before, as well as this morning.

The tiny purple whelpling giggles heavily, as her grandmother's hands tickle her nose, along with her flapping wings. And also like Spyro, Gale raises her paw up, pressing Nina softly against her for a return hug.

But in truth, she is just doing what daddy told her to do, stopping the tickling sensation that could cause a tragic situation.

"So...your father taught you how not to sneeze me off your face."

Gale's eyes cross, staring at her grandmother, held on the tip of her nose. She recalls the many times she has blown her grandma across the room, much the way Spyro did when he was a boy.

"It took your dad almost seven years to figure that out."

Both Gale and Nina look at Spyro and laugh, causing him to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you two talking about me again?"

They both nod, but instead of feeling annoyed, Spyro's spirit actually rises. He can see the love in their eyes for him, and the only thing missing from this moment, is to share it with Cynder.

"Well don't believe every thing Grandma says, she's getting old and forgets things easily."

Nina, with a smirk inside, gives her son a scowl.

"This from the dragon who forgot where he hid an entire bag of truffles..." she remarks condescendingly, looking away from her son, as Spyro embarrassed expression is too hard to keep from laughing. "...that is until they went rotten under his sleeping cushions, and stunk up the whole house for a week."

"Oh yeah...I remember that too." Gale yelps with excitement, recalling one of her very first memories, and how greatly it worked out in her favor. She looks at her grandmother with pure joy, as mom and dad were forced to sleep on her small bed of pillows and blankets.

"Mommy and daddy would have to hold me all night, cause there was not enough room for all three of us on my cushions."

The embarrassing expression on Spyro's face leaves in an instant, recalling that stretch of time sleeping on his daughter's bed. But he also recalls how incredible it felt, waking up at night with his daughter sleeping on his chest, and Cynder's muzzle draped over his neck.

"You're such a softie." the purple dragon grins, hearing his brother's voice right where it's supposed to be. It is not just because Sparx is hovering by his right horn, but the timing this dragonfly has when it comes to pestering his younger brother. However, the purple dragon concedes, and shows how soft he is.

"Thanks, bro..." Spyro turns his head slightly, and Sparx hovers a few inches forward to meet his brother's eyes. And being the softie he is, the great hero shows his emotions with a grateful stare. "...mom told me you and the boys gave up this beautiful morning to do this for Gale."

Sparx, also a big softie, begins to tear up himself, but being the dragonfly who won't show this emotion, Sparx zips up to his brother's nose with an angered glare.

"Next time I want to lick the chocolate off your raisins...you better get your big fat nose out of my way."

Spyro chuckles, then lifts his paw up and presses Sparx against his nose, showing his little older brother he is no longer emotional.

"I'll say it again...that's disgusting." he talks calmly, staring down his round bulbous nose at this grinning dragonfly he loves, but not that way.

"It is like kissing my brother while I eat."

Sparx shows a frown too, realizing how nasty his brother is, but also how accurate this statement is. However, before he can begin an argument with his favorite adversary, four young whelplings come running up to their hero.

"Master Spyro! Master Spyro!"

The purple dragon releases his brother, who climbs up to the spot where he resides all the time. Spyro then corals the youngsters in his paws before him, calming them down so he can understand their excited words.

"Easy... What is it boys?"

"Can you play tag with us? Please?" they all bark in unison, but then their words become incoherent again, as all four give different reasons for their plea.

"Sorry Uncle Spyro." Onyx running up behind, corrals the younger dragons away from Spyro, looking up at the purple dragon he considers a big brother. "I told them you were playing with your daughter all day, but they wanted to hear that from you."

Spyro looks at the children, wanting to say yes, but this day is to be spent with his daughter.

"I'd love to, but Gale is still having cake. Maybe when she's done..."

All four youngsters, hearing an opportunity, run from Onyx, corralling Gale with the same over-anxiousness that they stormed Spyro with. And as she begins to smile and dance around, her voice rising over theirs.

"You want me to play tag!?"

"Shit." the purple dragon mutters, realizing he will be playing tag now. But Sparx looks down at Onyx, who cannot hold back his grin when Spyro turns his head.

"_You_ set this in motion, didn't you?"

The black dragon balks, then looks up at his much larger uncle, who also noticed the grin before Onyx could remove it.

"I did not! I just think it's sweet how you'll do anything Gale asks." his voice is correct to pull off the lie, and Spyro almost believes him. However, his emerald green eyes cannot hide the truth, much like Cynder's.

"You're so full of shit, they can smell you in Warfang." Sparx replies, as he can also read Onyx's desperate glare, having several confrontations with Cynder himself. And as the younger black dragon begins laughing, Spyro pounces.

"What did you do that?" the purple dragon grumbles in his nephew's ear, grasping his horn with his left paw, and giving the young dragon a strong noogie with his right. "I told you I didn't want to run around all day, ya little butthead. So what do you go and do?"

"Hey Daddy..."

Spyro pops his eyes eyes up from his laughing nephew, locking eyes on his daughter.

"Yeah, were gonna play tag, Sweetie. But first I'm making Onyx_ it_."

Spyro plants the black dragon's face to the ground, stopping his laughter, but for only a second. However, as the large hero flops down atop Onyx, the laughter turns to Spyro's side.

"Uncle...uncle!" Onyx cries, the purple dragon rubbing his face in the grass

"Yes I am your uncle. So what. I'm still gonna make you eat grass." Spyro replies with a grin, adding some more weight on the poor dragon.

"You think you're funny, uncle Spyro...but you're not." Onyx grunts with the remaining air in his lungs. However, before he can experience real pain, Spyro rises up and grasps his nephew, pulling him back to his paws with no effort.

"Yes I am, and don't forget it."

All four kids stare with stunned disbelief as the purple dragon manhandles Onyx, who towers over them when playing. And now they just asked Spyro, the Hero of Avalar, to join them.

"Dude, we have no chance of running from him..." one young dragon looks at his friends. "...why did we do this?"

"Cause my dad will not try to catch you..." Gale replies to their sudden fear, the smile on her face increasing as her father continues badgering his little nephew. "...unless you make him."

"What do you mean, Gale?" asks the curious group of four kids.

She watches her father begin limbering up to run around, laughing with Onyx as he readies for one of his favorite things...acting like a child.

"Oh no," Gale yelps with excitement, pointing at her father as he changes. "...get ready to run!"

The purple dragon dramatically turns to his nephew and offers his paw, which the black dragon touches, and Spyro jumps into action.

"I'm IT!" he barks, staring at all the young whelplings with a creepy smirk, before locking a targeting vision on his daughter. He sees her smile, knowing he will pursue her immediately, then places a paw over his eyes and begins counting.

"TWENTY...NINETEEN..."

"RUN YOU FOOLS!" Onyx barks, moving his paws as quickly as he can, heading into the park and a giant cluster of trees where he can hide in the shadows.

Gale and the four youngsters begin chasing the older black dragon, where they join up with nearly twenty other children of all races.

"SPYRO'S IT!" the call comes from all six dragons running down the hill, and four wolves, three cheetahs, five foxes, one fat bear, and seven grublins scatter with fear.

"Are you kidding?" the young Kodiak grumbles, looking around for any place he can hide, but nothing is close for his slow movements. Especially seeing the large dragon is already opening his wings in the picnic area.

He freezes in place, unable to take his eyes from the stoic sight of his hero taking flight directly at him. And as the great purple dragon approaches at great speed, the large bear just lowers his head in concession. However, he is not touched by Spyro, feeling only the strong breeze that follows when he passes over head.

"You gotta run buddy." the young bear hears, and snaps out of his trance, heading into a large area of bushes. A smile on his face seeing Spyro has a different agenda.

It is his daughter, who squeals with laughter as daddy has chosen her. But she will not give in easily, taking a hard turn behind a big oak tree, then stopping dead in her tracks. And as Spyro banks the same turn, looking for the path his little girl has taken, he is stunned to hear Gale's laughter pass by his left ear.

In shock, Spyro stops short, looking back at the tiny purple streak that keeps increasing distance from him. It is quite embarrassing that she just left him in the dust, but also funny to the proud father. However, the humor is only for him, and upon hearing laughter from his right side, Spyro decides to change his target.

A young cheetah, whose eyes open wide seeing the purple and gold dragon charge her, does not panic. She turns around and runs as fast as she can, shocking Spyro with the speed in which this cat can move. But he stays with her, tracking the young female cheetah as she begins to serpentine a series of trees.

She squeals with fear as Spyro reaches out to touch her, and make her it, but the purple dragon is drilled from the left side by a much larger cat.

"Why are you chasing myyyyyy...goodness, I just hit Spyro."

Stunned, but not hurt, Spyro rises back to his feet to see a member of Meadow's clan. He is embarrassed, and more so as he puts his blade back into it's sheath, realizing he was about to stab the Hero of Avalar.

"I'm so sorry Master Spyro..." this terrified father cries, thinking he is about to get his butt kicked. "I didn't know you would be playing a kid's game."

Spyro frowns, suddenly showing a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Kid's game!?" the purple dragon returns with aggression in his words, turning his eyes down to the young girl by her father's side now.

"Your daughter out ran me for a hundred yards... and not only that, she was able to bank sharp turns at full speed while_ I_ was chasing her." Spyro's smile returns, seeing the young cheetah come to life with his compliments, as well as her father.

"That's skill, my friend, and she was honing that skill in a moment of panic."

The proud dad looks down at his baby, who smiles at him, only building the love he feels.

"Did you really out run, Master Spyro, Sandy?"

Her smile lights up the area, as well as his soul, and he lifts her up in his arms for a hug. However, as the game dictates, Sandy breaks this hug, and backs away from her father.

"You're it, dad...you gotta give me twenty seconds to get away before you can tag me."

Dumbfounded, the older cheetah looks at his daughter with surprise. He then turns his eyes to Spyro, who also backs a step or two from the cheetah. They both stare at him, waiting to see what the big cat will do, and to both there stunned eyes, this warrior covers his face with a paw and begins counting.

"Twenty...nineteen..."

Spyro, wanting to give Sandy a chance against her dad, picks the tiny brown haired cheetah up and runs. He enters the vast open area of the park, giving warning to his now fellow runners.

"Fang is it!" he calls, sending a chill of fear throughout all the kids playing, hearing an elite warrior of the cunning Meadow clan is now involved in the game.

Spyro cinches his grasp on Sandy, finding a dark spot in a grove of trees, and increases his speed to make it to that cover in less than the twenty seconds he has. He stops quickly, placing the young girl down, then holding his position steady beside her. They both stare across the park, where Meadow's clan of cheetahs where getting ready for their hunt. But after a few moments, Spyro begins to wonder if he made a mistake, thinking an elite warrior would be interested in a kid's game. However, that point is proven sorely wrong as Sandy's father comes running from the bushes.

"MEADOW'S IT!" he barks, running for a place to hide.

Spyro looks at Sandy with complete shock, not believing a word, until five other elite warriors come running from the bushes, all heading for cover. The purple dragon can feel his nerves begins to influence him, as well as excitement, especially seeing the leader of a powerful cheetah clan exiting the bush with a keen eye on the horizon.

"I can't believe this, Master Spyro..." the young girl remarks with the same excitement, as the great leader of her home makes his presence known on the playing field. "...Chief Meadow is really playing."

"To him, this is not a game...he is honing his skills...just like you were doing."

Sandy cannot feel more proud hearing these words, and this influences Spyro to smile. That is until the the large cat scans the park, and finds his target. To his chagrin, that target is Gale, and knowing she cannot outrun an adult cheetah, daddy covers her escape.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" the purple dragon barks out, walking out from behind the cover where he hid himself.

"Think you can catch _me_?"

A wide grin crosses Meadow's muzzle, and he slowly stretches out his paws and his back.

"You know I can catch you in my sleep, old friend." the confident cat answers back, lowering down into a pouncing crouch.

Everyone, young and old, remove themselves from their hiding spots, enthralled at the notion of a race between Meadow and Spyro. And as they stare at one another, waiting for the first one to make their move, the tension becomes thick.

"I got five gold on Spyro..." a cheetah warrior grunts with humor, making sure his chief can hear, adding to the enticement of catching the great Hero of Avalar.

"You're going to lose that bet, Morris." Meadow replies with total confidence, digging his claws into the ground for traction, the grin on his face increasing.

As does Spyro's.

The purple dragon leaps to his left and begins a comet dash, knowing the great cheetah has a faster first step. He races towards the forest, knowing he can negate Meadow's speed by forcing him to maneuver through the trees, and as Spyro looks back, he realizes this choice may be a bad idea.

The cheetah warrior is already gaining, and with five hundred feet to cover before making it to the foliage, Spyro knows he needs to pick up the pace. With the momentum of his dash, Spyro opens his wings and barrel rolls for a boost of speed. He lands back on the ground after a few feet in the air, so not to be called for cheating, and continues towards the forest. However, to his surprise, Meadow has decreased the distance even further. The big cat leaps in the air at the purple dragon, crashing into Spyro's back and taking him down to the ground.

"You are no where near as fast as your wife," Meadow smugly says while laying atop the crumbled dragon's back, a smile on his face for the moment at hand. "just in case you were wondering."

Spyro, his ego bruised fairly well, rises to his paws with a look of disgust.

"Well she cheats." the purple dragon replies, knowing Meadow has lost the thousand yard dash to her the last three years during the Dragon Games.

"Cynder uses her wings to send a subtle head wind into your face."

Meadow's eyes open wide, wondering why he can never match the practice times he runs. But he still smiles at the thought.

"I swear... she is sneaky, Spyro." he replies with laughter in his words, looking around for the black dragoness he loves like family.

"But where is Cynder?"

Spyro looks up at the sun, which has traveled more than half way across the sky.

"She's supposed to be shopping for gifts, but she is with Tempest..." he answers, returning his eyes to Meadow with a grin on his face. "...so who knows what those two girls are up to right now."

"Probably getting facials and messages." Garnet interjects, as he walks up to the pair, his son standing by his side.

Spyro chuckles, as this is also what he was thinking, however, a part of him feels nervous. It is not like Cynder to waste an entire day on herself, when she could spend that time with her husband and daughter. But before these thoughts can manifest, a soft voice comes from behind.

"Are you still playing, daddy?"

Gale leads a group of ten children, and even a few adult cheetah warriors, who all seem interested in keeping the game going. And after looking at a confident Garnet, whose wife is also absent, the purple dragon returns his eyes to Gale.

A tiny nod is given, then a countdown begins.

"Twenty...nineteen...eighteen..."

Everyone begins running, the laughter and excitement from the group of kids taking any trepidation Spyro had. The purple dragon gets back into child mood, making sure this day with his daughter is better than the last. However, from the time it takes Spyro to count from five to four, his world comes crashing down hard.

"Gale?" Spyro asks with concern, hearing the blood curdling yelp of a young female quickly praying it is not his baby. The purple dragon knows the sound of his daughter's cry, but this is something he's never heard from her.

"GALE!"

Spyro races across the park, seeing his daughter fall down on her side. She tries to get up, but falls down again, and begins screaming in pain. The concerned father slides to stop, grasping a now convulsing dragon from the ground, begging for her to speak.

"What happened baby!? Are you Okay!?"

His fear influences her heart to beat faster, and quickly Gale begins to gag and cough. Her scales darken as she chokes, turning a pale shade of the normally luminescent purple and gold that highlight the heroes' daughter.

Suddenly Gale stops shaking and her eyes roll back, sending Spyro into a frenzy.

"NO!" he cries, placing his head on her chest and hearing nothing.

"**GALE! NO!"**

Everyone gathers around to see the commotion, and none can turn away watching the event unfolding before them. But everyone is forced back, as Spyro finds the tip of Warfang's castle, and fires like a bolt of lightning back to the city.

* * *

**Oh shit...what did I just do? You're gonna have to wait to find out. What happened? Why did she fall? Will Gale survive? Can Cynder see her daughter? And if so, how long till she takes matters into her own paws?**

**And what about Spyro? Stay Tuned**


	9. Gale Force

**I angered a few of you guys out there, and I love the feelings you all displayed in the reviews, about Gale. I didn't want to hurt her, but this is what happens in life.**

**Thank you kreativekng, SKdaGamer, MysticODTH, V2d12, and darklighteryphon for the reviews. And now that I'm posting this, I can say all of you guys were wrong. It is a simple reason she fell, and here it is...**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Gale Force**

From the highest and most grandest room in Warfang, atop the tallest structure on the planet, the six most powerful dragons in the world discuss the most delicate details of a very important decision. One they have painstakingly been pondering for the last hour.

"Terrador...you've been sitting their like a moss-covered stone for the last fifteen minutes...we are not getting any younger." Cyril begs as the stubborn Earth dragon continues to balance the choice he has, as it will decide the vote. However, having been married to the most sarcastic dragon on Avalar for the past year, the large guardian grins as he looks to his colossal master.

"Are you still alive over there Blazer?"

Everyone laughs, including the former head of the orphanage, who was given this great honor late in life. But even a month shy of his one hundred and twentieth birthday, the giant red and black dragon still has a lot of fire inside.

"Don't make me hurt you, Pebbles." he replies, getting a laugh from everyone again.

The group, consisting of all four guardians; Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, and Ignitus' son Cole, as well as Blazer, the master guardian and the great elder Diamond, look around at each other. They wait on the Earth guardian's decision, until his wife, Pearl, walks in carrying a tray of food.

"I'm tired of waiting for you idiots to make a simple decision on what the hell to eat for lunch." she rumbles with anger in her voice.

"It's almost dinner time damn it!"

Terrador quickly gets up and helps his gravid wife with the large platter, placing it on a table in the center of the room before helping her to his throne of velvet cushions.

"Sorry darling, I was..."

"What! Waiting for me to go home and make rabbit stew, cause you cannot make up your damn mind? Nor do you want anyone else to cook for you." Pearl barks, cutting her husband off with rage in her voice.

"But dear, I love your cooking and how you..."

"Shut it Terry...I'm hungry, I'm gravid, and I'm really tired of waiting for you to make up your mind every day."

Everyone snickers with laughter, watching the all powerful Terrador back down from his wife, however, he himself is not fearful of her, only curious. The earth dragon knows she has been a bit more curt than usual, but there is something else eating at the lovely light dragon.

Diamond also spots the problem, and with a simple question, the special dragon can see this swirl of rage come flying out of his daughter.

"What's the matter, Pearl?" Terrador and Diamond ask simultaneously, unleashing the anger she was holding on to.

"Some asshole pirate is waiting for an audience with the master guardian, talking a bunch of crap about my sister. Something about her stealing a gold bracelet from that shithole in the market."

An intrigued Blazer rises to his feet, a strange smile on his long black muzzle.

"I have got to hear this..." he says with curiosity, however, before motioning to the door guard, Blazer turns his eyes to a strained Pearl.

"But, before I do, I must remind you that this is a diplomatic meeting, ma'am...I am not going to ask you to leave, though I must ask you not to be... _you_."

Pearl grins at the old dragon, who knows her to well.

"I will _try_ to remain quiet, Master Blazer."

With no confidence in her answer, the large fire dragon gestures his paw to the guard, asking him to open the doors. And upon doing so, a very fat blue parrot leaps from his canine avatar, flying alone into the palace throne room.

"Afternoon...aaarrrrrakkk...Master Blazer..." the blue parrot bows, then shows the same respects to all the guardians around him. "...I have come on an important matter...aarrrraaakkk."

"Ahhh, my old friend Topaz..." everyone in the room is stunned as Blazer bows back to the small fat parrot. "...it's a rare honor and privilege to be in the presence of the Averian King."

"King!?" Cyril balks, swallowing a large piece of stewed venison, gagging on it until Volteer slaps his back. So, as the ice dragon coughs to regain oxygen, and Volteer tries to comfort his friend, the fire guardian continues with the same question everyone has.

"There is and Averian King?"

"Aaarraakkk...Of course there is, Master Cole..." he replies, stunning the fire dragon as he is called by name. The blue parrot waddles his big frame over to the son of Ignitus, a grin on his face as he stuns him further. "...and like I suggested to your father, forty years ago, when he showed me his mighty first born...arrrraakkk...you are much stronger than smarter."

"Wait a minute...you knew my father?"

The blue parrot chuckles, his fat belly rolling around as he is proven right.

"Not the smartest kid...rrrraaaakk...I said to your old man." Topaz pauses, knowing his next words may influence a strong reaction. "Especially after his boy ran head first into a stone pillar...aarraaaakk, splitting his head wide open."

Cole's eyes open wide as a faint memory is pulled to the foreground, and a blue bird that he use to chase around his home as a hatchling. He places a paw on his head, feeling the physical reminder as well, and this snaps him back to the past

"By the ancestors..." the red dragon pauses, thinking hard for a name that he hasn't spoken in nearly forty years. And as his red eyes focus on the past, finding the moment that reminds him of a joy long gone, Cole looks down at this old friend.

"Topy?"

A subtle nod is given before the large bird flies up to his nose, perching on it like he would forty years ago.

"Hey little fire ball...rrrraaakkk." Topaz looks down at a giant platform for him to sit, stunned that the tiny hatchling he remembers has grown so much. A smile fills his face as he looks upon the eyes that have seen so much now, and this also brings a tear to the bird king.

"Your father would be proud of who you've become, Cole." no squawk is made, with pure emotion in his words. However, he is here on business, and returns his eyes to the master guardian, who he also knows well.

"As much as I'd like to reminisce...rrraaakkk...I do have urgent news about a theft that took place."

"My sister didn't steal shit!" Pearl barks, getting a look from the guardian master.

Topaz smiles, understanding the white dragon's reasoning to stand up for Cynder, but this is also the reason for him to come out in the open for the first time in decades.

"I can care less if she did, madam...rrraakkkk...however, the reason I am concerned is," Topaz turns his eyes to Blazer, who will know the name he speaks.

"She took something from Terry Portswallow, and word has it...rrraaaakk...he closed his shop to retrieve this item."

"Oh shit." Blazer replies to the name, knowing all about the family the black dragoness took this bracelet from.

"Who is Terry Portswallow?" asks Pearl

"A useless pirate that was sent to Warfang, for his skills to plunder were not in his brother's best interests." Diamond remarks with concern, as he too knows this family name. The white dragon's fear increases, understanding his youngest daughter has crossed paths with a notorious pirate clan.

"Well, Who is his brother? If you don't mind me asking" Cyril grumbles with his sore throat, as he has no knowledge of the Portswallows, until Topaz reveals the deadly pirate's alter ego.

"His name is Jakko...but you probably know him better as Blackwing."

"Oh... that's not good. He is ruthless and cruel." Volteer chimes in, adding to the drama, as he does, with a list of reasons to fear this black feathered parrot.

"His is not just wanted for murder, arson, and kidnapping...but he is responsible for destroying the great cities of Dragoon Bay and Colossus Point, along with over sixty villages along the eastern seaboard."

"As well as slayinnnrrraaaakkkkk...my mother and father."

Everyone looks down at the small blue feathered king of all birds, as he takes a moment to compose himself. However, before he can speak another word of his pain, everyone in the room is startled by the crackling sound of thunder on a clear day.

"What the hell is that?" Blazer barks, placing a paw on his chest to ensure his one hundred and nineteen year old heart is still pumping. But again, before anyone can say or do a thing, another crackle of close thunder makes the guardian master jump.

"That's Spyro." Diamond remarks, feeling and seeing his son-in-law's energy outside the window of the palace, if only for a split second.

The white dragon runs to the window, and watching with his special eyes, spots the purple dragon running into the infirmary. He also notices the swirl of gray held in his arms, mixed with the aura of his granddaughter.

Without a word, Diamond leaps from the sky high window, flashing at the speed of light to the infirmary.

"That can't be good either." Volteer remarks, staring at the window the Great Elder just vanished through. And as he glances back to his fellow guardians, who begin filing over to the window, the yellow dragon understands to shut up and just follow along.

* * *

"Are you feeling better young lady?"

The tiny voice in her ear forces a pair of green eyes to open, finding the gray dragonfly resting on her muzzle. His smile, infectious, making her grin as well.

"Yes I do Smoak..." she replies, then looks to her doctor, who made the pain go away. "...thank you Mister Zaxxon."

The grublin surgeon, now in his fifth year of service to the dragon city, smiles for his newest patient. He turns to his translator, whom he only needs on occasion, as this old mantis is slowly but surely figuring out a different language.

"It wazzzz my...my..." Zaxxon looks at his best friend and co worker, who seems to know what he wants to say before saying it.

"Privilege." Smoak smiles as Zaxxon nods his head, and before he can say what he wants with his own words, the gray dragonfly interprets his friend's eyes. "You were a very brave patient."

Zaxxon reaches out and takes the young girl's paw, examining his work, and assessing her recovery.

"Now, I know how much a young wolf lovezzz to run around, but you muzzzt zzztay off thizzz paw for a few weekzzz, Zzzarrlett." he says, looking towards the window of the recovery room, a bit of a distressed expression, seeing the beautiful day this pup has lost.

Suddenly a crackle of thunder rattles the room's window. Shock fills everyone, seeing the sun still shining on the world outside, but yet hearing another louder clap of thunder that gets very close.

"Odd weather..." Smoak remarks when he is cut off by a scream of pain and fear.

"HELP ME!" they hear through the door towards the lobby, and both doctor and dragonfly quickly investigate.

"This cannot be good." The tiny gray insect offers his friend before getting to the door, and low and behold, Smoak finds out how correct he is.

Spyro, the great hero, the most stable dragon on Avalar, is now frantic, Gale laying limply in his paws.

Rose, the head nurse, is already by her side, checking the young dragoness' vitals. She finds a weak pulse, and tries to comfort a worried father.

"Easy, Spyro. She will be okay, but I need to take her..." Rose begs, using some of her strength now to secure Gale from a frantic father.

"I can't let her go, please...I can't let her go."

Spyro repeats himself several times, holding his daughter, begging the ancestors to restore her life.

"Damn it, Mazzzter Zzpyro..." Zaxxon barks, his bedside manor not improving in the last five years. "...if you do not relezzz her, zzzhee will zzertainly die...now do azzz Mzzz. Rozzz zzzazzz!"

The purple dragon shows anger for a brief second, as his emotions are running wild, but his sense of right and wrong holds strong, and he turns his eyes to the cheetah nurse without the rage.

"Where are you taking her?"

"The examination room, it's right over there, Master Spyro." Rose points a paw at the second door to the right. "I will be very careful with..."

The purple dragon, in a daze, carries his daughter through the door where only patients and the infirmary staff are allow, so Rose goes to stop him. However, even though his bedside manor needs improvement, Zaxxon holds up a hand to stop his nurse. The doctor follows Spyro into the exam room, watching Gale sharply for her breathing, as the tiny whelpling's chest expands only once in the forty five seconds he has been observing. His thoughts are of two different things, both having a different circumstance for the patient.

"_Has she eaten anything?"_

Smoak translates, as the mantis is too busy in his initial exam to think about pronouncing words.

"She had a bowl of oatmeal this morning, with raisins and chocolate, as well as some cake for her birthday...oh yeah, a truffle and some blueberries too, but that's it."

Zaxxon pauses, then looks up at Spyro with a smile, and he does this for two reasons. One to keep an unstable father calm, as the doctor heard all the panic in the world as Spyro listed things quickly and nervously.

"Galezzz a lucky girl..." he says, returning his eyes to the young dragon. Since food poison is now ruled out, he begins scanning her neck and chest for the only other reason a healthy little girl would collapse.

"_...oatmeal with chocolate and raisins sounds good right about now."_

Spyro, hearing this skilled mantis speaking his language with confidence, lowers his panic a fraction, but it is still in his voice as Zaxxon asks question two.

"_When and where did this happen, Master Spyro?"_

Smoak translates again, as Zaxxon begins searching her back and wings.

"About a minute ago, in the park." the purple dragon scrambles for words, sounding more like Volteer than himself.

"We were playing tag, and I was it. I covered my eyes and everyone ran. I never saw which way Gale went, but I heard her scream as I got down to four. And when I opened my eyes, Gale was on the ground. She tried to get back up, but fell over again. I freaked out and ran, and when I got there her scales were dull, she wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating, so I shot over here as fast as I could..."

Zaxxon, finding the issue as Spyro runs on, looks back up to see the nervousness in his purple eyes.

"Zzzoo, you didn't really _zzzeee_ what did thizzzz then?"

With her paw in the doctor's grasp, Gale suddenly moans, and Spyro shakes his head no.

"I wasn't looking..." he says softly, tears sweeping down his face, landing on the bed he placed his only child. But then he looks up at Zaxxon, staring and speaking to him as if he were addressing Cynder.

"...I'm so sorry."

"Relaxzz Zzpyroo...I will do my bezzzt to help your daughter." the confident mantis replies, already knowing her ailment, and understanding this was an accident that could happen to anyone. He holds up Gale's left front paw, showing off the redness and swelling around two little holes just past her middle talon.

"That's a snake bite." Smoak remarks with his own confidence, as he has the skill to make a diagnoses after five years of watching Zaxxon work.

"Do you want me to get the anti venom, Doctor?" Rose, alert and ready, is shut down for the moment.

"Not yet." Smoak replies, as Zaxxon returns to serious mood, checking the wound closely and realizing there is still an issue.

"I cannot tell what bit her, and if we administer the wrong anti venom, she could go into cardiac arrest." Smoak continues, as Zaxxon reaches for a new instrument, one that makes a worried father find another emotion.

"What the hell is that thing?" anger now tainting the fear in Spyro's tone

Zaxxon looks at the needle in his hand, constructed with the sharp hollow stinger of a Cicada, a grin on his face for an invention of his own making.

"Itzzz a zzzyrinnge..." he answers, showing off the long sharp tip of this odd looking instrument. "...I can take blood from her paw, zzzoo I can determine what kind of zzznake venom izzz poizzoning her."

Stunned, but still angry, Spyro watches intently as the grublin doctor pierces his daughter's skin, between the scales near her wound. He draws a vile full of Gale's blood, cautiously removing the needle, and causing as little pain as possible to the young girl.

This grublin is better than most at his job, and though his bed side manor is atrocious to adults, the mantis is a softie when it comes to children, especially young ladies. Zaxxon rubs Gale's paw, then her cheek. He uses another of his four hands to place a drop of fresh honey in her mouth, causing Gale's tongue to come out. Zaxxon smartly uses his last free hand to place a small white tablet in Gale's maw, which she swallows the moment he releases it.

"He's giving your daughter an antibiotic, Master Spyro. It will help kill any infection, and slow the poison from spreading." Smoak translates before Zaxxon speaks, getting a very odd look from the mantis. The gray dragonfly, understanding he is overstepping his bounds, being the doctor for a moment, just smiles, for he knows he is right.

"We have to make sure what kind of snake bit her before we can administer the correct antithesis."

Zaxxon shakes his head, staring at his friend with a very cheeky grin.

"Antithezzzzzizzzz? Really, Doctor Zzzzmoakk?"

Spyro, still running inside, sits impatiently waiting for their attention to return to him.

"When will you know?" he asks, panic still influencing his voice,

With a hand still rubbing Gale's cheek, Zaxxon reaches up to Spyro, placing a palm against his round muzzle. He then holds up the answer in his third hand, lying within the needle of Gale's blood.

"I will work azzz quickly azzz I can, Zzzpyro, and I promizzz I will find out what kind of zzznake bit her..." he looks at his nurse, who he knows will object. "...until then, I want you to zzztay right here, and tell me the moment Gale wakezzz..."

"Doctor?" Rose argues, but Zaxxon begins speaking in grublin.

"He said he is not about to tell the most powerful dragon on the planet that he must leave his daughter alone and sit in the _waiting room_."

A smile finally crosses Spyro's face, not because he is being allow to stay with Gale, but because his daughter has already begun breathing easier. Her grayish scales, still dull, slowly return to their normal two toned purple colors.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Zaxxon becomes serious, and addresses the purple dragon with pure fact.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Zzzpyro, your daughter izzz not out of danger." he says bluntly, not sugar or honey coating the truth to her injury. "If Gale wazzz bitten by a Diamondhead, which is most likely judging by the bite mark, then the anti venom is eazzzy to produzzze, and I can have her back on her pawzzz in a day or two."

Zaxxon takes a deep breath, for the other possibility means the risk of death, or a life of debilitating pain and disability.

"If zzzhe wazzz bitten by a Copperback..." he pauses again, never wanting to say this to a parent of such a young and beautiful child. "...there izzz a ten perzzzent chanzzz that the anti venom will not be zzzukzzzezzzful...and even if it dozzz work, what ever damage wazzz done by the poizzzon...will remain permanent."

Spyro breaks down immediately, falling to his stomach, unable to hold himself up. It is at this moment his father-in-law makes his presence know in the room, as he too breaks down in tears. However, before anymore tears can be shed, an answer to their immediate prayers comes from the mouth of Gale herself.

"Daddy?" her voice is shallow and strained, but to all in the room, it is a loud symphony of music.

"Baby?" Spyro pops back up to his paws, racing the three feet he was from her face, lowering his nose before hers. A quick peck is given before he speaks, bringing Gale's tired looking eyes to his.

"What happened?" she cries, feeling the pain and sickness of the bite that took her down.

"I don't feel good, daddy, please... make it go away." Her plea and tears make Spyro more emotional, and quickly Zaxxon intercedes, pulling a distraught father from his daughter's view.

"Settle down...do not make her panic." Smoak translates softly, as the doc does not want Spyro to scare his daughter with his own fear. It would cause Gale's heart to pump the venom throughout her body faster.

"Juzzt zzzmile for her, daddy."

Zaxxon words strike Spyro through the heart, wondering how he can manage such a feat. He has fought the toughest battles on Avalar, but has no clue what to do when it comes to dealing with his daughter's pain. He looks to Diamond, hoping for help, be the great elder himself is inconsolable.

"Daddy? Where'd you go?"

However, knowing he has one duty in life, to be there for his daughter, Spyro sucks up the emotion he can, and returns to Gale's bedside.

"I'm here baby..." he grinds out with a small grin, placing his paw upon her head, rubbing the young dragoness between the horns. "...Doctor Zaxxon says you're gonna be okay."

Gale, her eyes still half open and wobbly, finds her father and his hard fought smile. It settles her a little, but mostly she wonders why daddy is grinning like that. But then Zaxxon shows his face, a very wide smirk coming from him as well

"Zzzo young lady, you zzztill don't look where you zzztep, do you?" he asks sarcastically, having set Gale's broken toe when she feel down the stairs from her room last year.

"Why am I here, Doctor Zaxxon?"

The old grublin takes a deep breath of relief, for the young dragoness is out of danger now, and her comprehension and consciousness proves this.

There is no way she could have been bitten by a Copperback.

"You foolizzzly zzztepped on a Diamondhead while running around in the park."

Gale's eyes show confusion, as her frazzled mind remembers the moment of pain, and the shock of seeing a black viper with a copper-colored pattern on its back. The young dragon becomes puzzled, having learned about the dangers in the park, knowing exactly what species of snake bit her paw.

"But it wasn't a Diamondhead..." she replies, pausing as it sinks into her own head. "...it was a Copperback."

"Impozzzable!" Zaxxon argues, but Gale describes the snake perfectly, though slowly.

Zaxxon, Smoak, Spyro and Diamond all stare at each other in shock, knowing there is no way she should be speaking, or conscious, or even breathing after being bit by such a poisonous snake.

"_How the hell is she awake if it was a copperback?"_

The question is asked of his translator, who shrugs his shoulders at first, but then he has an epiphany.

"_Cynder is the answer, I'll bet. It's the only way to explain how she is recovering already."_

Zaxxon snaps his fingers on the upper left hand, pointing it at his tiny dragonfly friend, though he looks at the young girl with a smile.

"_Of course, that has to be it. She has Cynder's blood pumping through her veins, so she may have the same unnatural powers her mother has."_ the grublin remarks, leaving Spyro, Diamond and Gale in the dark to their conversation and euphoric auras.

The doctor turns to his nurse, and with this same odd grin, asks for a anti venom that he never has a smile for.

"Mzz, Rozzz, I need you to make a copperback anti venom...and bring me them in quarter dozzzezzz." he orders, then explains before the nurse can ask why.

"Thizzz anti venom izzz zzztrong, I don't want to give her too much, ezzzpezzially zzzince Galezzz body izzz fighting it off already."

"Yes doctor, give me a moment to prepare them please."

"Take your time, Mzzz, Rozzz..." The grublin gives a snickering laugh, understanding there is no longer a rush to provide life saving medical attention. However, seeing the dull luster of her scales and the agony of feeling sick to her stomach, Zaxxon knows to Gale there is still an emergency. "...but don't take too long."

As Rose leaves to perform the task she is an expert at, the old grublin begins performing his expertise in comforting pain and fear.

Especially for a sick little girl.

He climbs on the cushions, gently walking behind the tiny whelpling, before softly digging his four hands under her weakened frame. Zaxxon shows off his strength, hoisting Gale without really disturbing her, and backs up to the edge of the large bed of cushions before gently placing her down again. With a soft hand, Zaxxon takes her injured paw, and begins wrapping it in a cool bandage, reliving the pain even more. However, her pain disappears completely as the grublin doctor gestures to the other side of the bed.

"Izzz that enough room for you Mazzzter Zzzpyro?" he asks suddenly, and the purple dragon is beside himself. He is never this nice to him, especially when the great hero comes to Zaxxon with a stupid injury, which has happened on several occasions. However, Spyro does not wait for a written invitation, getting up on the cushion and laying down around his daughter.

"Thank you, doctor... I am in debt to you and nurse Rose."

Zaxxon grins, as does Smoak, especially seeing and reading his friend's eyes.

"Wait till you get the bill, Master Spyro, then you _will_ be in debt to him."

* * *

**It was only a snake, and Gale will survive, but she is not liking life at this moment...Spyro will also survive, well that's until Cynder ever gets home...and speaking of momma, we don't know what's going on there, so I guess I need to get working on the next chapter.**

**Stay Tuned**


	10. Overstaying One's Welcome

**Hey everyone, nothing much to say here, just here's chapter 10.**

**My thanks to V2d12, MysticOTDH, and darklighteryphon for the usual supporting words, and to NoStrikes for adding anew voice. BTW I had to look up empathy...lol. I appreciate the reviews guys, keep em coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Overstaying one's welcome**

"You can't go yet, Cindy!"

Tempest, with a grasp on Cynder's shoulder, is dragged into the long hallway of Cubis' home, unable to halt the black dragoness. Even at half power and with a noticeable limp, Cynder is ready to go now. Her green eyes are focused down the corridor, however her vision is not of the cave, but of her daughter. A vision of distress that she cannot get out of her thoughts, and a sickness that once hindered her many years ago.

"Gale is in trouble." she replies, yanking her shoulder from Tempest's paw, continuing to trudge forward.

"I am going home... _now_."

"You can't even walk, for heaven's sake...what are you going to do against an army of pirates?"

Cynder stops walking, turns to Tempest, and in a voice the wind dragon has not heard from her friend in more than five years, answers with a cold tone of death itself.

"I will kill them all if they stand in my way."

The blue dragoness' eyes open wide, suddenly feeling a fear long since forgotten. However, even she knows the Terror of the Sky would have issues against more than a hundred trained killers.

"I know you have powers that I cannot comprehend, Cynder..." Tempest steps closer to the eggplant purple scaled dragon, and without caution, places a paw upon her friend's shoulder. "...but I don't think even you can handle all of them."

The ground suddenly shakes hard, as the mountain is struck by several cannonballs, damaging the rock around the ice plug that keeps the pirate army out. And at this moment, Cubis runs into the hallway from the forward room, knowing he needs to wake his guests.

"Oh!" he blurts, stunned to see both ladies not just standing in the hallway, but in a kind of stand off.

"Are you okay over here?"

"No." Cynder replies, taking her eyes from Tempest, then focusing them on Cubis. Albeit, she still sees her daughter and the pain Gale feels at this moment.

"I must be geting home."

Cubis is startled by her remarks, and just stares at her as she begins to walk by. Though, realizing something is troubling her, the ice dragon blocks her path with his giant backside and tail.

"That might not be a good idea at the moment. There are over a hundred pirates, all armed with crossbows and hand cannons, ma'am. " the large dragon grunts with a snarky grin, as Cynder stops and turns her angered eyes back at him.

"Now, I am not the biggest fan of yours, and can care less if you die..." he continues sarcastically, moving his rump against the wall to block Cynder's path, then staring her down with a cold pair of icy blue eyes. "...but you have a daughter to look after."

The black dragoness, the same sarcastic grin on her face, simply walks through the Shadow Realm, emerging past the large dragon.

"That is _why_ I am leaving."

"You think killing yourself is a good way to protect her?" Cubis replies with a stern tone, stopping Cynder in her tracks.

The dark purple dragoness looks back at the massive ice breather, her eyes changing the moment she find his. Pure white they become, and her scales become darker than a starless sky at midnight, as Fury takes her over.

"They will only be killing themselves, if they try to keep me from my daughter."

Meanwhile, outside the walls, Blackwing stands over his brother's corpse, Anger influencing his heart.

"Damn weakling..." he grunts, sore at his brother for failing one last time. And though he is mad at him, he still remains loyal to blood and brotherhood. "...I told you, you were not strong enough for this, and you never listened to me."

The black parrot pauses as a volley of cannon fire rattles his ears and teeth. He gazes over at the cave entrance, grinning as the blast breaks another large chunk from the blockage.

"But I will make them pay for taking my little brother...rrk." the bold pirate gives a little uncontrollable squawk after his words, for the first time in years, broken up that this will be the last time he speaks to him. "...go with peace, Terry...I will miss you."

After a moment to collect himself, the black parrot is back to the business that has made him known worldwide.

"GET THAT CANNON LOADED AGAIN...I WANT THAT DOOR OPEN NOW!"

To his shock, a black dragoness emerges from the mountain, through a portal of shadow magic. He is also stunned as the cannons fire at the same moment.

"NOOOO!" he barks, but it is too late.

The black parrot knows who he is staring at, and the gigantic issue that now faces him and his men. And as Cynder opens a massive black hole, capturing nearly every fast moving projectile, Blackwing understands his time may be short.

The sound of another portal, opening directly above his position, only proves he is correct. The pirate covers his head with his metal wing and begins to pray. Once again, to his surprise, he is not killed by the cannon fodder he was expecting to rain from above. But instead, Cynder drops the entire load she sucked into the shadow realm upon an empty area beside the north mountain.

Jakko ducks his head out from under his wing, his heart racing for a near death experience, but more so seeing the black dragoness heading towards him.

"Mrs, Cynder..." he greets her with a very cheery tone, hoping the powerful Shadow dragoness will not kill him on the spot. "...I have missed you."

To the great hero's surprise, her enemy bows in respect.

"I did not know that you were a part of this, ma'am," he remarks, true sincerity in his voice, for he had no clue the great Cynder was recovering from a beating, laid out on her by his brother. However, he can see that now, as the black dragones limps directly up to the small parrot. "it appears my brother was even dumber than I thought, taking on the queen."

"I was never his _queen_, Blackwing." she replies coldly, as this annoying nickname was given to her by the pirate leader, who himself knelt before Malefor.

"No, I suppose you were never his equal..." the black bird remarks with a sarcastic tone, however, his voice turns calm and respectful as he finishes. "...you were better than him, Cynder, and I thank you for ending his reign."

She returns a subtle bow with her head, as Cynder recalled how much it angered the pirate leader, having to take orders. Upon receiving her respect, the black parrot turns his eyes to the frozen block of ice that was his brother. An odd look crosses his face, which he shows to a one time colleague.

"When did you develop the ice element, Mrs. Cydner? Did Spyro teach you that? Is that even possible?" he asks, his sarcastic tone returning, knowing she is not the reason his brother is dead.

"And when did you move out here to the suburbs?" again his voice is drenched in sarcasm, as the black pirate knows exactly where she lives, with her hero husband. "I haven't been to Warfang in quite a while, too many laws that I don't care for, but I hear it is magnificent."

"This is not my home, Jakko." Cynder replies, knowing exactly where this vicious pirate is going with these questions. "And yes, the one who lives here is the one that killed your brother, but that was cause Terry was trying to kill me."

Blackwing's eyes pop open, and he looks back at the small mutli-colored ice tomb his brother rests in.

"That's ballsy Terry..." the black bird grins as he looks back at Cynder. "...first, for going after you, and second, for not telling me who stole from my store."

Blackwing gestures his good wing, and every single pirate stands at ease.

"My apologies, Master Cynder..." the pirate leader backs out of her way, gesturing his metal wing for an old friend to pass. And though she is no longer a friend, as Cynder and Spyro have put a damper on his ability to plunder near any major city, there is still respect for the one time Terror of the Sky.

Cynder may no longer use that name, but to Blackwing, her old name is truth in his mind.

"...I don't want anymore of my vessels to fall from the sky today. I would however, ask that you return what you have stolen from me."

A smirk is given, as Cynder is not about to give it back, but she is also not dishonest, and makes reparations to cover the theft.

"We tried to pay for it Jakko, and he refused ninety three gold pieces."

Again the black pirate shows shock, as nothing in that store had value of more than a hundred, and ninety three is damn close enough to that number.

"What the hell was so valuable that he held it like an oyster with its pearl?"

Cynder, recalling the bracelet she took, describes the thick herringbone bangle to a tee, allowing a sharp mind for treasure to recall this item quickly.

"Well that _was_ the highest priced thing there... I really didn't trust Terry with much more..." he looks back at his brother again, a smug grin on his face for the way the multi-colored bird was. "...he was a thieving bastard."

"I will pay you the hundred you wanted, because I cannot give back what I no longer have..." Cynder pauses, the look of an old friend to show she is speaking the truth. "...it was never for me, Jakko."

"Another charity case, huh?" he replies to her offer, then looks at the burning pile of tinder that once carried his army around the world. "How bout some charity here, you know I'm gonna need more incentive than that, my old friend."

Having picked and sorted truffles with Jacob for the past five years, and never truly having a reason to spend it, as most offer her and her husband almost everthing for free, Cynder is the wealthiest dragon in Warfang. A mountain of gold and silver are at her disposal, and if it takes bribery to end this engagement, than its better that her mountain takes the hit, and not Cubis'. But mostly, it is the feeling deep inside, that her daughter is in danger, which makes Cynder move to a quick solution. She waves a paw before the black pirate, creating a small rift to the shadow realm. The black dragoness then reaches inside of it, removing a giant satchel from the safest bank in the world.

"I will give you five thousand gold pieces for your ships, but no more." she drops the bag, twice Blackwing's size, before him. His eyes open wide with delight, for this is enough to cover the damage to his ships and then some, making this day very profitable for the pirate and his crew.

"Take it and leave us alone, Jakko."

Mesmerized by the sight of this bag, stretched out to capacity with coins just trying to burst out, the black parrot thinks hard of his principals. He becomes annoyed, realizing he must pass on the offer, as Cynder will never pay the next bounty he wants.

The one for his brother.

"And what about Terry?" he asks, his voice no longer showing sarcasm or humor.

"What about him?" Cynder returns, her own voice showing she is not gonna back down, knowing what price he is searching for.

"You know happens when you kill a pirate, I don't think I need to remind you, Cynder."

A crooked grin crosses the black dragon's narrow muzzle.

"He came for blood first, so if you are looking for blood in return, I can give that to you just as easily as this."

"You are not the one I want blood from, Cynder..." Blackwing draws a dark purple blade from his side, and Cynder feels the same pull on her magic as before. He slashes at the bag, cutting open a huge hole, allowing the bursting coins to flood out on the ground. "...but I will take it from you, if you decide to interfere."

The black dragoness, seeing the crystal blade of evil magic, shakes her head. Cynder knows he has this dagger, as she gave it to him twenty years ago. A gift from the Dark Master, to the pirate who sided with him. However, she sees it, unlike the last one that entered her back from behind, and the black dragoness gives a former friend a final warning.

"Do you really want to go this route, Jakko?" she asks, her mind still racing with the idea of her daughter in pain.

"You know damn well what happens if I get angry... and trust me, I'm very close to losing my shit on all of you. So I will say this one last time." Cynder's eyes flash white, her scales darkening to the color the pirate leader knows all to well, having seen the black dragon in action.

"Back off now."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Spyro curls back up around his daughter, who just finished throwing up again.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asks, his voice as saddened as hers, feeling more and more sick with every second that passes.

"No...my stomach hurts, daddy." Gales replies, gingerly laying down beside her father, so not to press down on her belly any harder than necessary. But still a grimace fills her face as her stomach touches down on the cushions, sending a spike through poppa's heart.

"Izzz zzzhee zzztill vomiting, Zzzpyo?" asks Zaxxon, entering their room with his own grimace, holding the analysis of her tests.

"I don't underzztand thizzz...we have the diagnozzzizzz right, it wazzz a Copperback zzznake. We gave her the antizzzerum. Her temperature izzz normal, and zzzo are her vitalzzz, but yet zzzhe is getting zzzicker."

Zaxxon thinks for a moment, watching as Gale begins to become figgity again. She quickly rises to her feet, her sore paw covering her mouth as she runs over to a small pot and vomits again. Suddenly a grin crosses his face, noticing something about the green bile she is producing, as it looks very similar to another viscus liquid he has been studying for the last five years.

"Wow!" he blurts out, somewhat happily, bringing an angered father's eyes to the mantis.

"Wow!?" Spyro barks, annoyed at the way Zaxxon is showing a smile for his daughter's suffering. "How bout I blast you in the stomach, and I can laugh at you while you vomit uncontrollably."

Zaxxon keeps his grin while looking back at Spyro, for he understands the young girl is not sick, but changing. As he has understood, a dragon will begin to find its power, when influenced by said power, and this time is no different.

"I don't think Gale izzz vomiting, Mazzzter Zzzpyro." he announces as the same toxic smell of Cynder's poison begins to pass his nose. Zaxxon walks over to Gale, placing a hand on her neck, and not her back or belly.

He feels around for a moment before giving a tiny squeeze, and Gale hurls everything she had left inside, collapsing to the ground with exhaustion. However, after a second, or before Spyro could get up and beat Zaxxon's ass for what he just did, Gale rises back to her feet.

"What was that?" her words come out with ease and great curiosity, as she could not control what happened afterward. But, Gale can take a deep breath now, and her stomach is settling faster and faster.

"You muzzzt not zzzwallow your zzzaliva, little one." he points at the vessel given to the young dragoness when she started feeling nauseous twenty minutes ago, or the moment Gale was given her first antiserum shot.

"I know it zzzoundzzz unlady-like and nazzzty, but keep zzzpiting it out, zzzweetie."

Confusion fills her eyes, but Zaxxon's soft hand against her cheek relaxes the young dragoness, whose scales begin to shine again.

Spyro, in total shock, finally finds the strength to stand, and he walks over to his daughter.

"Are you okay, Gale?"

The tiny two tone purple and gold whelpling looks up at her father, the smile he has missed for an hour residing on her face, though the grin goes away as she produces another drop of nastiness.

Zaxxon notices this, and taps Gale on the back.

"Don't zzzwallow it, zzzweetheart..." he gestures one of his four hands to the bowl, a grin on his face as she show embarrassment. "...itzzz okay, your father will not be mad at you for zzzpitting."

Gale, with a deepening grimace, looks up at Spyro. And seeing a nod from daddy, Gale turns to the bowl and spits. Like before, the telltale sign of Cynder's poison is whiffed by both Zaxxon and her husband, as this drop is released without being diluted with what was in her stomach.

"Why is she producing poison, Zaxxon?" the purple dragon reacts with a bit of anger, as he has been exposed to this same poisons for years, and has yet been able to obtained this element like he has with every other.

"You told me poison is an unnatural element, forced into her by Malefor, and it would never be available to any dragon."

Zaxxon grins at Spyro's rage, recalling this discussion years ago, before he could translate for himself.

"Remind me to zzzmack Zzzmoak in the fazzz when he comezzz back..." he calmly responds, rubbing Gale's head as she promptly spits a few more drops of poison into the bowl again. "...cauzzzz I know I menzzzioned her offzzzpring may take on any traitzzz Zzzynder hazzz."

"What does that mean, Doctor Zaxxon?" Gale asks with a shy and timid voice, looking up at the old mantis from under his gentle hand. He lowers down to her face, noticing the grimace of such a nasty taste on her tongue again, keeping her from speaking nose to nose. However, Gale's eyes say everything, much like Cynder's, and Zaxxon only smiles wider for her.

"You are zzzoo much like your mother, Gale...and thizzz juzzt happenzzz to be a part of her too."

Even with the taste of poison in her mouth, the young dragoness finally smiles, showing off her now green tainted fangs. Her spirit, rising with the thought of being like her mother, shows itself to everyone in the room, especially her grandpa.

"Gale's spirit is much like her mother's too..." Diamond remarks, getting up from the corner of the room and padding over to his little granddaughter. And with his eyes, seeing the aura that had been doused in pain and discomfort now return to normal, the white dragon professes what Gale already knows inside. "...but it is the combination of that and her father's strength and will that makes her special."

Gale responds in the normal, wagging her tail and showing that spirit to her grandfather. But this bright interior light is doused as Blazer, the four guardians, and a blue parrot enter her room unannounced.

"Master Spyro...we may have a serious situation." the largest of all dragons remarks, lowering his eyes down to a somewhat stable Gale, seeing this situation is not as serious as it was a half an hour ago. "Well, other than this one...but it looks like you're managing now. How are you feeling young lady?"

Gale smiles for the guardian master, showing her attitude and demeanor is much improved from the last moment he saw her, when she wouldn't even look up from her cushion.

"I'm feeling a lot better, Master Blaa..." Gale pauses as a drop of poison forms from her saliva duct, and quickly she becomes embarrassed. The young lady does not want to spit in the presence of all these great dragons, but she also feels it is wrong to address the guardian master as master 'Blaa'.

However, her father is not as concerned about his daughter's embarrassment, suddenly realizing the group was keeping something from him, when they first visited the young dragoness who fell ill in the park.

"It _is_ Cynder you came about?" the question need not be asked, as the black dragoness would have been in the infirmary seconds after Gale arrived, since word spread like wildfire throughout Warfang.

Blazer closes his eyes, knowing he lied to the great hero when they last spoke.

"Were still putting things together, but it appears Cynder was involved in an incident at the market." Blazer takes a deep breath seeing Spyro become furious, but it is the fear and concern that takes Gale's expression which makes Blazer speak fast.

"She took a bracelet from the pirate kiosk, then went on to pummel a platoon of canine warriors before taking off towards the North mountain."

Still angered, Spyro shows a tiny smile hearing his wife still has her strong side, something she hasn't shown in a while. But as Blazer continues, the purple and gold dragon becomes more concerned for the fight she may be in right now.

"I am being told by a good friend..." the large dragon points his massive paw at the tiny blue parrot to his left. "...the bracelet was owned by the Blackwing clan...and that it was stolen from a lost dragoness named Rebecca...daughter of Cubis."

Spyro looses all of his anger towards Blazer, suddenly feeling only fear for the last name mentioned. But it gets worse as Blazer finishes his sit-rep.

"And now, there are three pirate dreadnaughts anchored just off the north mountain."

"No." Spyro grasps his daughter's paw, feeling her becoming nervous, as he is now feeling too. He looks down at Gale, who shows her fear with several tears.

"Daddy, that dragon don't like mommy."

The room becomes quiet, as everyone knows the feud between Cubis and Cynder. But, before the uncomfortable silence can become louder, a fast moving cheetah enters the room with a shocking piece of information.

"Master Terrador..." the young scout reports to his superior, and the head of Warfang's defense department. "...all three ships have been taken out of the sky with what looked like a frost blast from the north mountain itself."

"Are you sure?" the large dragon challenges, for dropping three large vessels is no easy task.

"We cannot see the base of the mountain, but we can tell these ship did not make soft landings, Sir."

"I think the five of us need to investigate, Master Blazer." Terrador remarks adamantly, knowing their city is possibly in danger, and feeling it is now the guardians responsibility to stop this threat.

"I cannot leave the city limits, Terrador..." he begins, but stops seeing a grin on the green dragon's face.

"Not you, Master..." His rock solid stare turns to the great hero of Avalar. "...Spyro."

The purple dragon looks at the Earth guardian, then at his daughter, whose grimace is getting larger. He can tell she is now holding a great deal of poison in her mouth, unable to spit it out before the room of impressive dragons. Daddy opens his wing out around Gale, blocking everyone's view so the young lady can feel less embarrassed to clear her mouth of this nastiness.

Gale spits out another dose she cannot stop producing, and Spyro shakes his head no.

"I cannot leave Gale like this..."

"See...I knew you were smart, Spyro." Garnet's voice startles everyone, and they turn to see the large Earth breather walk into the room, his son standing upon dad's back.

"If I left Joey in the infirmary alone, Tempest would tare my head off and roll it down the street."

The green dragon places his son down on the ground beside Gale, where he quickly becomes upset seeing her sour expression. However, having a great relationship with the dragoness born a minute after him, Joey does not show his sad emotions. Instead he goes after her with a joke, hoping to enlighten her mood.

"Do you always have to grab all the attention?" he mentions to her alone, as the adults begin talking around them about the issue at hand.

Gale grins at her best friend, showing off the poison dripping from her fangs.

"I could bite you on the neck, and then you can have all this fun."

Joey, as a joke, lifts his chin and offers his neck. However, to both, it is not a joke, as Joey would gladly take the bite if it meant Gale would feel better. Or maybe just allow him to stay with her in this room. The tiny dragon is strong in many ways, but not when it come to seeing his friend, his sister, in such a bad way. And as the children comfort themselves, the adults plot choices for the best plan of attack.

A choice that Terrador takes no time in making.

"Garnet, can you take Spyro's place?" he asks, and the earth breather, nearly Terrador's size, looks down at his boy. He knows Joey is his responsibility, but Spyro, his brother, is more than adequate in Tempest's eyes to babysit. A fact that is proven when Spyro nods his head and places a paw on Joey's head, before being asked.

Garnet then looks up at the earth guardian, and one of his teachers, with a grin that kills most of the tension in the room.

"I really don't know why we are so concerned though, my wife is with Cynder...and when those two get together..."

"Heaven help those pirates." Cyril breaks in, as the snobby blue blood dragon has been the brunt of many of the mischievous pair's jokes.

Even Volteer relaxes a bit, realizing the twins of terror are together, and how nothing gets by these two powerful dragoness, not even a lightning master.

"I too feel sorry for what will happen if they go after Cynder, cause Tempest will go absolutely crazy on them, and you know how crazy that Tempest can be..." Volteer stops as Garnet grunts, staring at the yellow guardian who critiques his wife aloud. "I don't mean crazy, like she's mentally unstable, Garnet...I meant that she can go nuts at times, and...wait...no. What I mean is she gets out of control when she's angry and, ahhh...no, that's not right either..."

"You're never gonna get it right, you idiot, so quit now." Cyril whispers to his friend, hoping he will stop, but it's Volteer.

"I don't mean to say Tempest _is_ crazy, but she _goes_ crazy at times... You know what I mean, Garnet... right?" he asks timidly, and the green dragon steps closer, staring at the powerful guardian with daggers.

"No, Master Volteer...please, explain it to me again."

Spyro lowers his head, as he knows Garnet has improved on his sarcastic talents, having been married to the queen of tease for five long years. The purple dragon tries so hard to hold back his smile, as does everyone else in the room, but they cannot as Volteer becomes even more nervous, and of course, talkative.

"What I meant was..."

* * *

**What we know now, other than Volteer not knowing when to hush...Gale has the ability to take on all her mother's traits, even the unnatural, something Spyro cannot. But seriously, does he need more power? Cynder is rich and Blackwing is**** kinda**** her friend...but does this friendship continue? Or is everybody gonna be Kung Fu fighting?**

**Stay tuned.**


	11. Should I Stay or Should I Go

**For 28 years I took care of my mother after a disability took most of the strength and life, but in that time, no harm ever came to her. Now after 4 months in a nursing home I have learned my mother fell in her room and broke her hip. This is one of the many reasons why I am late in posting this chapter, I am so pissed off at those I put in charge of the care of my mother, and have been in full time mode to find her a new home...I wish it was mine.**

**Thank you Mystic, V2d12, darklighter, and SKdaGamer for your reviews. Some of you will enjoy this chapter, and some will think I copped out, but this story was never about power or revenge. **

* * *

**Chapter 11 Should I Stay or Should I Go**

Within five minutes, all four guardians and the husband of Tempest have put on their battle armor and taken to the sky towards the North mountain. And as he watches them leave from his daughter's infirmary window, Spyro second guesses his choice.

_"I hope you're okay, Cynder."_ he says to himself, looking back at Gale and watching her play with Joey, wondering if he even needs to be here at all.

Grandpa Diamond and Zaxxon are also here, making sure the young dragoness remains healthy and happy, taking her temperature and checking her spiritual energy for any remnants of sickness. And though her spirits are dampened, and her temperature has risen half a degree, Gale is still smiling and playing with her best friend.

So Spyro looks to the sky, his thoughts now only of his wife, who he has never left on her own in conflict. His wings open and close restlessly, wanting to take to the sky himself, as his daughter is no longer in harms way.

"Hey son...you okay?" Diamond wanders over to the purple dragon, who has been staring at the mountains to the north, his aura split down the middle.

"Should I go, Dad..." he replies, then looks back at the other piece of his life that is influencing his spirit. "...I mean, Gale seems fine now, and I know nothing of Cynder's well being, yet..."

"You 're having difficulty deciding _who_ is more important."

Spyro stares hard at his father-in-law, trying to process the elder's statement, as his emphasis was meant to be heard.

"That is a dumb thing to say, you know Gale is the most important thing in my life, and your daughter would say the same damn thing." Spyro stares out the window, suddenly feeling his wife's power strong in the air. It settles both husband and father, knowing Cynder is alive, and judging by the strength in which both dragons feel it, the black dragon is also well.

"But right now, I believe Gale needs me more than Cynder does."

Diamond seams puzzled by the response, especially after feeling that surge of Cynder's power in the air. But something is not sitting right in Spyro's stomach, and that is the way his daughter is acting.

"There's something not right, Dad. I can't put my paw on it, but I feel that she is not through with this problem." he continues, turning back to see Gale interacting with Joey, but not the way she normally does. The two youngster are usually bouncing off the walls when they are together, like a pair of lion cubs that just learned how to fight. But today, Gale is old kodiak, playing chess on a dusty board.

"There is nothing in her aura to suggest that, Spyro." Grandpa returns, scanning the young purple and gold dragon once again. "I only see her light...and a bit of pain."

However, as he speaks, the young dragon beside Gale suddenly shows a dip in his high spirit, and before Diamond's brain can produce a response, Joey makes a terrifying statement.

"Uncle Spyro, something's not right...can you come here for a minute?" he says, startling Gale, who was just talking about the beautiful day that will be replaced by a cold night, and the snow forecasted in two days on her birthday.

"What is it, Joey?" asks a curious Gale, who suddenly recognizes the problem as her breath comes out in fog, as if she were standing outside during the cold winter day she was just describing.

Diamond watches her aura turn to a mixture of fearful blue and shocky pink as both he and Spyro trot over. Zaxxon also makes his way over to the patient, who he can see is becoming distressed again.

"Are you okay, Mzzzz Gale?" he questions, and gets his answer as the tiny dragon turns and responds with a blast of arctic air.

"NO!"

"What is it, baby?" Spyro places a paw upon his daughter's back, finding the answer himself in the temperature of her scales. She turns to him with fear in her eyes, which have changed to a more blue-violet color.

"I don't know daddy." she practically cries, her breath freezing even the skilled master of Ice. But this does not make Spyro panic, as he recalls the moment he found himself shivering in the heavens, and the day he unlocked one of his best talents.

Spyro smiles for his little girl, quickly removing the panic and allowing Gale to focus on his words.

"It looks like a part of me is coming out of you too."

The young dragoness smiles back, suddenly realizing her father's power is starting to influence her, though this smile doesn't last long. The room suddenly feels colder than a freezer, but Gale is the only one influenced by the drop in temperature.

"I'm ree...eeallyyy coo old...dddd...ddd da aad dd ddd..." her teeth begin chattering hard, but Spyro knows it will pass, and he takes over the treatment from here.

Daddy lays down beside his frozen little girl, covering her with his wing, whispering the same thing he heard long ago.

"Calm yourself, Gale, and cool your thoughts..." he says, remembering the moment the Chronicler helped him settle his mind, and recall the power that flows through him, as his daughter feels now.

"Do not let your anger influence you, remain gentle and calm and allow the cold wind you feel inside to whip through your wings, like when mommy carries you fast through the streets on a winter day."

Diamond, already seeing a difference in both Spyro's and Gale's aura, smiles, knowing the young girl is learning a new talent, and that her proud father is the one teaching it.

"Don't be afraid to let it expand, baby..." Spyro begs, knowing she is holding back, feeling her scales getting colder and colder. "...let the power fill your heart and release it all at once."

Diamond suddenly shows fear, as Gale's spirit blinds him with power.

"I think you should back up Zaxxon..." he remarks, quickly grasping Joey in his paws, then backing away to a safe distance. He can see the power building under Spyro's wing, and knowing what is about to happen, closes his eyes.

Gale explodes under her father's gold appendage, who himself is astonished by his daughter's power, feeling his left flank and wing freeze up a bit more than anticipated.

"OWW!" the purple dragon barks, rising up from his daughter, his left wing painfully frozen open. Though, feeling the power of Gale's first natural element, Spyro cannot help but smile at his baby, when she wakes from her trance of ice magic.

"Wow, baby..." he says with excited pain, finally able to close his wing in slowly and wipe off the frost that built up on half his body. "...Cyril himself would be proud of how cold that was."

Shockingly, the young dragoness feels no ill effect from what just happened, and a great relief as the temperature in the room levels out to normal again. Albeit, the side effect for using so much power at such a young age, Gale becomes exhausted again.

Spyro returns to the spot beside his daughter, laying down and covering her with his wing again. He looks to his father, who he gives a grin.

"I think I'm where I need to be."

Diamond also grins, understanding Spyro is right. He also knows he needs to be somewhere too, and confirms this with a simple question.

"I gonna head home for a moment, Spyro. Do you or Gale want something to eat?" Diamond offers, noticing the tray of food given her has not been touched, nor does it smell good to the strong nose of the blind elder. The young dragoness' spirit is seen through the membrane of his son-in-law's wing, answering his question immediately.

"Can I have some of that special oatmeal you make, Gramps?" She asks through her dad's wing, then lays her head back down, already knowing the answer will be yes.

_"Oatmeal for dinner?"_ Spyro thinks to himself, but he does think hard about it, cause the taste that breakfast left in his mouth and stomach sang all day to the purple dragon.

"You know what, I'll take some of that oatmeal too, Pop...if it's not much trouble?"

It is no trouble for the white dragon, whose life has changed for the better since returning home from hiding, and finding his daughter who he had believed long lost. Her powers changing the balance of war in both ways; first by helping Malefor take Avalar, and then by helping Spyro take it right back.

A power that is not of his world, given to Cynder at birth, allowing the Furious magic of Convexity to flow through her veins as she did the Dark Master's bidding. This power is also within Spyro, the aftermath of absorbing a devastating eruption at the Well of Souls, during the Eternal Night.

A power that when balanced with the good nature of both dragons, was used to defeat the Dark Master.

A power that both Spyro and Cynder swore never to use again.

And now, this power is suddenly felt strong within the heart of a husband, and a very special father.

Diamond stops in his track, looking back at the only other dragon on Avalar that can sense this energy, whom has also risen from the ground to act like a statue.

"Maybe you _should_ be somewhere else, Spyro."

* * *

"Open the damn entrance!" Tempest yells, clawing at the rock her best friend just passed through, using the shadow realm as a door to the other side.

The blue dragoness turns her tear filled eyes to Cubis, who has refused her plea for the past three minutes. And with no more sounds of battle coming from the outside, Tempest fears her friend is lost.

"Please, Cubis...I know you hate Cynder more than anything, but don't let her die...she's my best friend..." the blue dragoness cannot control her tears, feeling more of a loss than just a friend.

"...she's my...my sister."

The large blue dragon pads over to Tempest, gently placing a paw upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, miss...but I cannot..."

Tempest raises her now angered eyes to Cubis, not intimidated by the bigger and stronger dragon, slapping his paw from her body.

"Don't touch me you bastard...you're not sorry at all damn it!" she barks with rage, looking for anything to say, and not thinking before speaking

"In fact, I bet you planned _this_."

Now Cubis becomes angry, as most of his life he has been passive, wanting to deal with altercations with words and not his paws. But the death of his daughter has brought him to physical reactions towards both parties involved, and now those parties stand outside his home, fighting amongst themselves.

The colossal size dragon rises to his hind paws, grasping Tempest by her shoulders, and lifting her over twenty five feet off the ground before pressing her against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yells in her face, getting nose to nose with a dragoness he does not fear in the least.

Tempest dares not fight back either, suddenly feeling the rage filled power that she coaxed from the gentle giant, and fearing it herself. But Cubis, even as angry as he is, does not put any pressure on Tempest's arms, only holding her tightly enough to keep her from falling out of his paws.

"Your friend...your sister, brought this on herself. She was a part of their crew, and brought these bastards to my home!" Cubis shows his emotions are all over the place as he begins to weep, for his home is once again in danger, brought on by the actions of Cynder once more.

"And now they are back..." Cubis breaks down crying, placing Tempest back on the ground before he drops her.

"The pirates that killed my Rebecca... are back."

The wind dragoness, still concerned for Cynder's well-being, looks to the door again. However, seeing the large dragon before her, cringing in shame and despair, weeping uncontrollably, Tempest pads over to Cubis and not the exit.

"What do you mean?" she asks softly, placing her paw on Cubis' flank, soothing his emotions with a soft rub behind his right wing. The blue and silver white dragoness is stunned by his reaction, but more so by the words he muttered with pure emotions.

"You always said the Terror of the Sky killed your daughter."

With tears falling from his face, Cubis turns to Tempest with a different look, one of anger again.

"I never said that evil dragon killed my daughter..." he replies, clearing his nose and throat so he can say what he has always said clearly. "...I always said, _Cynder_ _was responsible_ for my daughter's death."

Tempest raises a brow with confusion, as he adamantly argues with something that sounds the same.

"I don't understand."

Cubis takes another deep breath, recalling the day that ended his joy in life.

"My baby died a week before the Eternal Night..." Cubis pauses, remembering the moment that caused the problem and not thinking much of it at the time. "...Cynder was not the abomination Malefor had made her, but she did bring death to my home."

The blue dragon pauses, as her mind races with this new information, accessing a hundred conversations she has had with Cynder, and the past she speaks freely about to help forget. And through those visions, Tempest pieces together a vital moment in time from her friend's past.

"How's that possible?" she questions, drawing Cubis' eyes to her in anger once again, doubting his words. However, the blue dragoness, pieces together the time line from her friend, laying out why she doesn't believe.

"Cynder had already been rescued by Spyro," the blue dragoness pauses for a moment, piecing the time line her friend had gave, recalling that moment specifically, for it was a difficult time for the black dragoness.

"She had just run away from Warfang, afraid of so many dragons who made their intentions to hurt her known. But she was more fearful of bringing destruction and death to the only ones she ever felt love for." Tempest remarks with pain in her voice, recalling the emotions her best friend spoke with, explaining why she left the city, and her new love.

"Cynder told me she went looking for her old pirate crew, hoping to find a new home there...and she did, if only for a day." Tempest pauses once again, and she looks back at the frozen plug still wedged in the door. An obstacle she needs removed, and the only way to do it is standing before her, unwilling to budge.

"However, Cynder learned that their next target, for Malefor, was to capture the purple dragon, and bring him to the Well of Souls...where he would be sacrificed to release the Dark Master."

Cubis' eyes change again, hearing a reason his daughter is gone, and suddenly understanding why the black dragoness came through when she did.

"Cynder stole a pirate ship..." both say at the same time, but Tempest stops, hearing a portion of Cynder's past told to her from a different perspective.

One who was effected by her careless actions.

"She came ashore in a small cove, just off the Avalar River, where fourteen dragons had started a new life in seclusion. We called it Honahlee." the large ice breather takes a deep sigh, recalling the young dragoness who never walked into their tiny village, instead heading as fast as she could towards the evil mountain range to the west.

"I always thought she brought them to our village for other reasons." Cubis grunts under his breath, as the black dragoness seamed eager to leave, hours before the city was destroyed by a search party, looking for their stolen ship and first mate.

The ice dragon looks to the plug of magic he used to block the door, feeling a different pain in his soul, wondering if the last few years of his life has been wasted on hate for no reason. He is still sure that Cynder is the cause of his daughter's death, as the pirates would never have found their home without the black dragoness' help.

_But was the help unintentional_. Cubis thinks to himself.

This pit in his stomach increases, also noticing the silence from outside, as a raging war of a hundred verse one has seemed to come to an abrupt stop.

Tempest is startled as Cubis says nothing, and releases his magic at the door, evaporating the icy blockade back to his mouth, where it came from. He then heads for the door to do what he must.

What his Rebecca would do.

Tempest also moves without a word, exiting past Cubis in great haste. However, both come to a stop at the mouth of the cave, realizing the war between Cynder and her old friends has yet to begin. But they also notice, seeing the black parrot holding his purple blade out at Cynder, there is no peace in the air.

Suddenly a fluttering noise comes from above, and both Tempest and Cubis look up to see a parrot, asked to survey the mountain. Harkins has a bow drawn on an unsuspecting Cynder, and before either can speak of this ambush, the coy pirate looses his arrow.

"Nooooo! Cynder!" She yells, but watches it strike her friend in the back. This turns Cynder around, allowing Blackwing to thrust forwards, and stab the black dragoness in her scarlet red chest.

Cynder falls to the ground, and Tempest charges, however, before the blue dragoness can toe an inch in her direction, the black dragoness explodes with power. It is a power not felt by the tempest of wind in nearly twenty years, when her baby brother was slaughtered by the Terror of the Sky, right before her eyes.

"Cynder...NOOOO!" the blue dragon suddenly feels a different type of fear, watching as her friend begins to levitate off the ground, and this without using her wings. The dragon Tempest has come to know and love reverts to the full black scaled abomination, her bright emerald green irises vacant from the white eyes Cynder shows now. And the glow of dark power that flows through her, tarnishes the once brilliant luster of the eggplant purple dragon whose true colors are known by all.

However, no one is more fear-filled than Jakko, watching the return of the greatest weapon her ever had at his disposal. He practically lays an egg right there, as Cynder turns her raging eyes to him, then pulls the dagger from her chest.

She says nothing, as her eyes say all that is needed, as do the anger marks digging into her already frustrated expression.

Cynder opens her mouth, filling the area with a pink color, readying to release her fury on the one standing before her. However, a voice from behind, shuts her down.

"PLEASE CYNDER...DON'T!"

Cydner's green eyes return, and she focuses them back to her friend, who just shakes her head subtly.

"You can't go back to that."

A stunning smirk crosses Cynder's muzzle, proving she had control of this power the whole time.

"I was only gonna scare him, Temp..." she replies, looking down at the black bird who is cringing, his metal wing covering up his face, hushing the prayers he recites as fast as he can. "...look at the poor bastard, he don't know whether to shit or sing."

Jakko pops his head out from behind his wing, looking up at the black dragoness who stands directly over him now.

"I'm gonna say this _once_, old friend, so you better listen good."

Even as irate and fear-filled that he is, the lord of pirates swallows his heart back down into his chest, and pays attention to the next words he hears as if mother was barking orders at her young black hatchling.

"I don't want to see a pirate within ten miles of Warfang..." Cynder pauses, getting closer to the black parrot, pointing his own blade at his nose to show how adamant she is. "...and I will _pay_ someone to keep watch, Jakko."

Cynder moves her eyes to Cubis, whom is the target of Blackwing's anger, but then turns them back to the black parrot. They disappear once again, before returning, showing the power she possesses is at her beckon-call.

"I swear to the ancestors, if I have to come up here again, I will kill before asking any question..." she pauses again, getting even closer to Blackwing with her words and his dagger. "...then I will come looking for _you_."

"But I cannot control every pirate in the world, Cynder!" he replies, feeling a death sentence has already been issued, as there are dozens of pirate crews that are not a part of his.

"Well I though you were the _Lord_ of Pirates."

Her sarcastic voice tells the black parrot he is out of imminent danger, but he is still looking at a difficult task to uphold.

"Come on Cynder! What the hell are you doing to me here?" he argues, pointing back at his former ships with a emphatic gesture of his metal wing. "I can't even defend against a Manweresmall with a slingshot now, how the hell am I supposed to keep every friggen pirate ten miles from Warfang?"

Cynder drops the dagger Blackwing shoved into her chest, landing point down a millimeter from the parrot's left foot.

"Right! I'll take care of it!" he balks, feeling the icy cold breeze from this close call on his tiny talon. Blackwing then grasps his blade, replacing it in his sheath, then bows to Cynder. He looks at the sack of coins he was offered, and thinks twice before leaving it behind.

"Go ahead, Jakko...take it. You need to get those ships replaced if you're to survive." Cynder remarks with a little more sarcasm, and again the Lord of Pirates bows to a master.

With a wave of his metal wing, the pirates and their dogs of war begin packing up their troubles. However, the black parrot gestures to two of his men, who coral the frozen red and blue bird that begun this battle. And to his not so large surprise, Cynder adds one more special item for this peace offering.

"Jakko! When you send Terry off, on his last journey, I will be there...with my husband _and_ the elite guard."

Hearing how Terry will be given an honor most dragons don't receive, the black parrot finds himself feeling pride for a brother who never had much of his own.

"Thank you, ma'am...that will be an incredible honor to both him and myself..." he pauses for a second, then smiles at the black dragoness.

"You do remember our traditions?"

Cynder returns the smile, as this tense situation comes to close with one more offering.

"I do...one week from now, atop Forever Cliffs... and this time, _I_ will bring rum for the blessings."

Blackwing only grins wider, recalling one funeral where he brought homemade rum, and Cynder was ready to plan his funeral after getting sick. His smile remains watching as his brother is carried away with honor, but nothing like he will receive on his last day in the clouds.

"Thank you, Cynder." he remarks, opening his real black wing along with the metal one, flapping them in unison to gain height, landing on the shoulder of a canine warrior who carries his brother away. He then looks back one last time, as his thoughts are of her issues. "I am sorry for attacking you, but I know you understand why I did. Take care of yourself, and I will see you in a week."

Cynder remains standing between the departing pirates, and the friends she can hear walking up from behind, knowing this confrontation is over, forever.

"I'm sorry Cubis, I did not think before I reacted..." she remarks somberly, looking back at the blue dragon with tears in her eyes. "...like I did once before, when my actions cost the lives of your daughter and everyone that lived in that little village."

With shock, Cubis looks at Cynder with a glare of disbelief, and more so, as the black dragoness confirms what he was not expecting her to know.

"It was my fault the pirates came today, and it was my fault when they destroyed Honahlee, a week before the eternal night."

"Wait a minute... you _knew_?" both Tempest and Cubis utter with distinctly different emotions. Tempest with disdain and frustration, as her friend has never mentioned this before. But Cubis is confused and also frustrated, as the black dragoness has defended her innocence for the past seven years.

"No...I found out two weeks ago, when Jacob and I were at the general store...trading in our truffles."

"Damn you Samuel... That son of a bitch!" Cubis barks angrily, as he believed he was speaking to the shop keeper in secret. And after a heated argument about why he hates Cynder, Sam finally told the large dragon off.

"It wasn't his fault, Cubis..." she replies, as the large dragon's voice was heard in the back of the general store. "...it was your words that I heard...and pain, that I have felt since that day."

"I wanted to tell you, when you entered the market this morning..." again Cynder is halted as Cubis cuts in with a different reaction, one of surprise. He knows the black dragon was there, as her presence sent him away, but never did he expect the master of shadows could hide so well in plain sight.

"Were you in the kiosk the whole time?!"

With a shy smirk, Cynder nods her head.

"Damn..." he says looking at Tempest while recalling his morning fiasco. He then turns his cold eyes back to the dragoness he still hates, but suddenly shows respect. "...that's impressive, I really had no clue you were there."

Cynder's grin becomes irremovable, but her shyness rises to the surface, as she lowers her head and turns away.

"Tempest told me stay hidden, but I wanted to tell you that I finally understand why you hate me now." Cynder's smile stays put, but Cubis can tell she is struggling to keep it there. The black dragoness, completely emotional tries to release the pain with a sarcastic comment of the truth.

"I guess I owe you three years of beatings."

It is stunning to Cubis, hearing this dragoness speak to him, and not swinging at her, as he never wanted to see Cynder's face again. But up to this moment he has rescued her. Protected her. Healed her. And now feels compelled to list to her.

"I _should_ tare you apart." he replies to her offer, forcing the black dragoness to lower her head even further, practically touching the ground with her nose. However, the blue dragon also understands the pain she must feel, learning she does have blood on her paws after a decade of being told she was innocent.

This is truly what he always wanted, to see the reaction of guilt upon the one he blamed, however, what he gets is not what he had hoped for.

Cynder's tears spot the ground with moisture, and send Cubis on a long, but quick, journey though his soul.

"_Look at her, daddy?" _

Rebecca suddenly appears beside Cynder, looking the way she did on the day she died. Her left wing opens out around the smaller black dragoness, sending an odd chill down the spine of the daughter of a Spirit dragon.

"_She did what she did for love."_

"Why are doing this to me? I didn't know." Cynder cries, feeling colder and colder, as if she was being frozen in place like the pirate Cubis killed earlier.

"I only wanted to save Spyro...I love him too." the chill gets deeper and deeper into Cynder's spine, as Rebecca hugs her gently, then moves her mouth closer to the black dragon's ear.

"_I forgive you."_

As quick as she came, the icy apparition fades from around the shivering black dragoness.

"What did I just see?" Tempest suddenly remarks, staring up at Cubis, who looks down at the wind dragoness in disbelief.

"You _saw_ my daughter too?" he asks, showing his surprise, as Cynder was held by her, and seemed to have no clue. However, he notices a reason why, and reaches out toward Tempest, plucking a tangled gold bracelet from her left wing. It must have fallen from his right paw, as he man handled the blue dragon in his home.

He looks upon it with thankful eyes, suddenly feeling the magic within this bracelet. The big blue ice breather then turns those eyes to Cynder, who still looks around for what froze her to the bone, before speaking in her ear.

"What is going on?" she asks timidly, wondering if she is still sleeping under a rainbow, or if she is dead. However, Cubis' left paw is felt upon her chin, lifting it up to see him sitting before her with a smile.

"Thank you for getting this back..." he offers, showing Cynder the gold bracelet she stole from the pirates. "...I know you cannot undo what was done, but this..."

Cubis looks down at the bracelet, seeing his daughter's smile within in.

"...this was the best you could do, and I appreciate it."

"It was nothing..." Cynder replies, and Cubis tightens his hold on the black dragoness' jaw. He knows she has done everything she can to make up for her past, including humbling herself before crowds of friends and family.

It is her true nature, and for the first time in his life, the blue dragon understands what Cynder really is.

"It was _not_ nothing, Cynder...it is who you are."

Cubis releases her jaw, turning to Tempest with a look of content.

"Even she wanted you dead at one time, and now, is your best friend...your sister." Cubis returns his eyes to the black dragoness, whom he actually looks at without feeling angered or nauseous.

"I have never given you the chance, nor have I told you why...because it was always too damn hard to speak of. All I wanted was you to feel what I felt, but I see that you already do." he continues, tearing up as deep pain is felt, but that feeling gets lighter and lighter with every word he speaks.

"You... are _not_ responsible for Rebecca, but you are one of the reasons she is gone, and for this...I will always find hate in my heart for you." once again Cubis uses his giant paw to lift Cynder's depression, gently grasping her jaw, picking it it from the ground to focus on his eyes. "But hatred can last only so long, especially towards someone as gentle and kind as yourself."

Cynder, unable to think, as her emotions are twisted with many thoughts, simply replies with the same two words she has told thousands.

"I'm sorry."

And though he has heard these words before, seeing her eyes showing so many emotions and hearing the sincerity for the first time the black dragoness' words, Cubis truly believes her this time.

Cynder is stunned as his paw slides down her neck to her back, where it is meet with his other massive paw. He hoists her up as he sits back on his haunches, hugging Cynder against his cool blue chest.

"I know Cynder, and... I accept your apology." Cubis tightens his grasp, wrapping his gargantuan wings around the black dragon, who just went limp in his arms. He can feel Cynder is helpless in his grasp, as her final fear of the past fades away, and more so as his own words are uttered into her ear.

"You no longer need fear me."

He holds the black dragoness for another moment, as Tempest strolls up beside him, placing a paw upon the big blue flank of the old ice dragon.

"For once my husband was right... you are a much better dragon than you think." she says, drawing a smile from Cubis, who has heard this from one of the few dragons he speaks to. The near colossus takes his right arm from around Cynder, scooping Tempest up in his giant forearm, bringing her up into this winged embrace.

"And your friendship with her is proof of what your husband told me."

Tempest, feeling content in this giant hug, alongside her best friend, still pulls back and looks up at Cubis.

"What did Garnet say about _me_?"

The big blue dragon, with Cynder in one arm, and a now curious looking Tempest in his other, smiles, as his earth dragon friend was correct about his wife.

"He said you were more stubborn than he is," with this remark, Tempest's anger shows, but it fades fast as the rest of her husband's judgment is given by this neutral party. "but you are more spirited than Spyro."

Knowing her friend Cynder is content, happy, and no longer in danger. And also feeling the love of her husband while he is far away, Tempest loses track of her emotions. The thin blue wind dragoness wriggles from Cubis' gentle grasp, rising up to his face where she places a strong kiss upon his muzzle.

"HEY!"

Tempest, Cubis and Cynder all open their eyes wide, hearing a voice that is familiar, and the rage within it.

"What the fuck are you doing, _Sweetpea_?!"

The blue dragon spins her head around to see her love, clad in full armor, and angrier than a fire dragon on a frozen lake. A blue parrot and the other four guardians land behind him, also clad in full battle gear, ready to face an army. However, what they face only brings more confusion.

"Ummm..." Volteer begins with a dramatic pause, looking around for the pirates whose wrecked ships remain smoldering to their left.

"...where is everyone? Cause we were lead to believe there was an army of pirates to fight and that Cynder was in trouble...speaking of which, where is Mrs. Cynder. We know stole a bracelet from the market and that is the real reason we are here, believing she took it for you master Cubis, hoping to finally talk, but I know talking to you is useless, and that you may have taken a more physical stance against her, so we have come to stop you...too"

Cyril and Terrador stare at the motor mouthed dragon, as Cole covers his lowered head with a paw, trying to hold his laughter back. However, that becomes impossible as Cubis gently opens his wing, revealing a snickering Cynder, who seems perfectly fine.

"Wow... pegged it again, Volteer." Terrador remarks in his stoic voice, forcing Cole to lose control of his laughter.

* * *

**So what does Spyro do? What does Cubis do? Is Gale going through all of her father's and mother's elements in one day? Is Cynder going to find a new friend? Do the pirates leave them alone? Does it really snow on Gale's birthday? And will the New York Yankees ever get a healthy team on the field? All these questions, except the last, will be answered in the next and final chapter.**


	12. Mommy's home I think

**Well...I'll start with I'm sorry. I know it's been a while, but I have been fighting a 10 round bout of depression that has won the first 8 rounds. With my mom in a nursing home, and me on the brink of losing my home, I have been fighting for the last month to comeback. But I am happy to say, I got a few good shots in last round, and hopefully I got enough of what it takes to get the knock out this last round.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all off you out there who fight; for your life, for your home, for your family...and for those who know the fight is unwinnable but still put up your fists.  
**

**Good luck to you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Mommy's home...I think**

_I cannot believe this... _Cubis thinks to himself, looking to his left and seeing the Guardian Master, Terrador, as well as Volteer. To his right, Cyril and Cole, along with a blue parrot he just found out is a king. Behind, a thin blue wind dragoness who helped him more than anyone has in years, carried by her husband who keeps giving the old ice dragon the stink eye.

But what he cannot fathom, is the black dragoness he blamed for his daughter's death is with them. And not only is she here, but he volunteered to carry Cynder, who was unable to fly without great pain.

He looks down at the green eyes of the content dragoness, who doesn't seem to be focused on anything but the infirmary and her daughter, now only a mile away.

"Are you sure Gale is okay?" Cynder asks with concern in her words, looking back at Garnet who has informed the worried mother of her daughter's ailments.

"Yes Cynder..." the earth dragon replies positively for the umpteenth time, wondering if he should have mentioned where he had just come from in the first place. But his words settled a concerned mother, who had felt the pain her daughter was going through, and didn't understand why or what was causing it.

"...she was playing with Joey when I left, taking a break every few seconds to spit...it was kinda cute, and disgusting, at the same time."

Cynder understands, as she did the same thing for a few days, after Malefor passed this unnatural element into his newest slave. But she remains nervous, and not from being held in Cubis' paws, from not being able to see or hold her child at this bitter moment in her growth.

"Can we go faster please."

"Spyro and your father are with her, along with Dr. Zaxxon. Trust me, my lady, your daughter is in good paws." Terrador replies with his normal gruff voice, looking over his city as the procession of dragons, and one parrot, clear the northern wall. The oldest guardian, and rightful successor to guardian master Ignitus, notices an altercation happening around the gatehouse, where a group of former Marauder Kodiaks are being hassled at the north entrance of his city.

"Now if you'll excuse me, ma'am, it looks like my baby needs some good paws too." Terrador curls his right wing, taking a wide turn down to that side.

"Let's go rookie!"

Cole, as the freshman, is bodyguard for the guardian master. With a grumble of anger, the red and black winged fire master banks his turn to the left, gliding in behind his father's friend, who he'd love to punch in the face right now.

The two other guardians hold course with Cubis and Cynder, just in case there is a flare up between the two foes. Or if Spyro happens upon the pair before an explanation, deciding to take a swing at the big blue monster carrying his heavily bruised wife. Almost like what Garnet did, seeing his wife muzzle to muzzle with the large blue ice dragon.

"I swear, Cole is going to lose his patience and show Terrador his resolve one of these days, and I truly hope I am there to see Ignitus' boy mop the throne room with his majesty..." Cyril looks down at the youngest guardian, who he knows is getting annoyed with being called a rookie, as the fire dragon has been the guardian of his father's element for over five years.

"...it is very pompous of him.."

"Did you really call _him_ Pompous!?" Garnet barks from behind, stopping the blue blooded, ice-cold dragon's words for a moment. Cyril then grins, acknowledging his mistake.

"I guess I should say... a bit more pompous than I."

Garnet nods at Cyril's correction, making Tempest laugh in his arms.

"You are getting funnier and funnier every day, sweetie." she remarks, nuzzling her hose under his chin, making it hard for the large earth dragon to remain in pattern behind Cubis and Cynder.

"I must be a good teacher of humor."

"Do you mind... You're distracting me."

His reply is arrogant at best, showing no interest in the way his wife is exciting his senses with her strong physical advance. He is still not happy with what he saw, and hopes to turn this into guilt that he can finally hold over her head for once, but Tempest is smarter than that.

"Are you kidding me?" she replies quietly, pulling herself up Garnet's powerful chest and neck, getting cheek to cheek with him. "Don't tell me you are still mad at me for _kissing_ Cubis."

Garnet becomes embarrassed, especially as the large blue ice dragon looks back, hearing his name faintly spoken.

"You were quite excited, Tempest..." he says softly, then feels his wife become warm, which starts the fierce earth dragon on his path backward. However, still feeling he has a chance to turn this guilt back to his side, Garnet offers a reason for his anger and his cheap comment.

"...you never seem that excited with me anymore."

Before he can finish, Garnet already knows he has said the wrong thing, as his wife's face is now sitting before his own, regardless of the fact they are flying through the city.

"Well _excuse _me? I guess_ I _need to work on _our_ romance."

Her voice and her eyes scare him, but before Garnet can bury himself further, Tempest locks her lips against her big, strong, soft husband's. She wraps her arms around his neck, and her legs around his midsection, causing Garnet to melt in her grasp. His hold on her becomes tighter, as Tempest professes her love with the ever increasing passion she gives through her lips.

This creates a problem, as Garnet's wings curl down around his wife, and several issues ensue.

First and foremost, gravity, which takes the couple from the sky...rapidly. Second, and also quite important, is the solid wall that lies in their path, guiding citizens into the town square. However, instead of breaking this kiss, Garnet curls himself up around his love, slamming into a brick wall as a wrecking ball.

Everyone stops, looking down at the pair to see if there are injuries, but not surprising to Cynder, and the two guardians, Garnet unfolds his body unharmed. His lips are still locked on Tempest's, who also emerges uninjured, with the exception of her heart, which Garnet has taken from her with this powerful, wall leveling, kiss.

"What do we do?" Volteer asks, embarrassed and afraid to speak out to the necking couple

"Leave em there...it could be a while before she stops." Cynder remarks sarcastically, still held in the large ice breather's paws. She looks up at Cubis, whose attention is on the wall the excited couple knocked over, which Garnet begins repairing the moment he allows his wife some air.

Though noticing Cynder's green eyes, which show anxiousness, the blue dragon looks at her, then the palace just a few hundred yards further.

"Sorry, ma'am... let's get you..." Cubis pauses dramatically, seeing something that he has never seen before.

"What is it?" Cynder asks, as Cubis acts like he is looking at a ghost, but a familiar voice takes her attention to the reason the old ice dragon is stunned.

"Aunt Cynder!" Onyx barks, flying up from her home across the street from the palace, his buddy Scorch beside him.

"Oh my goodness..." the black dragoness says, stunned herself, wriggling around in Cubis' paws, allowing her own paws to be free. "...I've never seen his wings so strong."

Cubis, still not understanding the blazing wings sprouting from a whelpling he knows has no wings, answers with a very reasonable question.

"What the hell am I looking at?"

Cynder questions it herself, as she's never seen Scorch use his magic for more than a ten second burst, as this power would begin zapping his strength fast. He would have another five seconds before passing out, and this is the reason for her shock, as Scorch and Onyx are a good fifteen seconds away.

But Scorch's wings are different today, darker and more vibrant than she's ever seen them. And unlike the times she has watched her friend use these special wings, never has Cynder witnessed Scorch flying a perfectly straight line

"Well I can tell the one on the left is my nephew Onyx..." she replies, though as both boys get closer, her smile widens.

"... and I swear that other one looks like Scorch."

"The little _wingless_ dragon?" Cubis asks with stunned disbelief.

Scorch thrusts his wings back one last time before they disappear, sling-shooting himself past Onyx, and up towards the big blue dragon holding his best friend. At the last second, Scorch reaches up his right paw, at the same time Cynder lowers hers. She catches the young dragon at the apex of his death defying leap, knowing he will be a weak limp noodle of a dragon, as he must of used everything he had to get this far.

However, she is stunned as his paw latches on to hers and he pulls himself up without issue.

"Cynder! I missed you so much!" he yelps excitedly, not seeing her in over a week, having gone away with his newly wed father and mother. However, he sees her condition, and stays away from being aggressive with his normally expressive hugs.

"What happened to you?" he asks, his joy gone, replaced with fear and despair.

"I got my butt kicked by a bunch of stupid pirates, but I'm okay, sweetie." she replies calmly, then her voice goes up an octave, as she looks at a wingless dragon, who just flew three hundred yards and then passed her speedy nephew with ease.

"What happened to _you_? I've never seen you fly so far and so fast."

The young dragon pushes out his chest, revealing a gift from the gods, and his father, who forked out a years worth of truffle and blueberry picking for a group of special wedding presents to his family.

"Dad bought Wattney and mom a beautiful Plasma Ball, and he got me _this_." the excitement in his voice is crazy, as he looks down to his chest where a tight silver necklace secures a violet gem against his neck.

"It's a real Fire Crystal, Cynder...and I just found out that when I wear it, I can use my wings without drawing on my magic."

"Wow! That's incredible." Cynder opens her arms to him, and Scorch worms his way into the grasp of both Cubis and his best friend, showing love to someone he considers part of his family, and someone who he has no clue about.

"Who's your cool friend, Mrs. Cindy?" he asks while getting cozy, and Cynder gives the answer, just as a stunned Onyx arrives.

"What are you doing with _Cubis_, Aunt Cynder?"

"WHAT!" Scorch barks, leaping from Cynder's arms, which starles the black dragoness, believing her wingless friend will just fall to the ground. However, the gem around his neck begins to brighten and Scorch's fiery wings reappear.

"Let go of her now!" the tiny red whelpling barks, knowing about Cubis, but not what he looked like. His fiery temper places the youngster nose to nose with a dragon near one hundred times his size.

He glances down at the black dragoness held in his giant paws, not truly seeing Cynder, just the bruises that scar her body. Scorch's wings darken to violet red, and the crystal hanging from his neck begins to pulse with power. Believing this large angry dragon is the reason for his friend's condition, as he was told Cynder was in trouble, but not how.

Scorch then adds two plus two and comes up with twenty two.

"You're a jerk!" he yells, his right paw slamming across the front of Cubis' giant nose.

"NO!" Cynder replies to Scorch's wrong conclusion. "He didn't do this, Sparky! He saved my life."

The use of her nickname for him stops a second paw from coming across Cubis' nose.

"Really?" the young red dragon remarks with surprise and embarrassment, then looks into a slightly angered pair of blue eyes, whom expresses a bit of pain felt at the tip of his big round nose.

"Sorry bout that..." Scorch gulps his fear, his fiery wings changing from an intense violet red to a quiet orange. He then rubs the spot he slugged with a cheesy grin. "...and I didn't mean to call you a jerk either."

The old dragon loses his angered face, showing the youngster a smile for his sincere apology, and for his actions to protect a friend. But mostly it is because Scorch's wings turned a different color and the gem on his neck stopped pulsing, showing a huge change in emotions.

"Thank you for bringing my friend home, sir." he continues, hugging the giant's nose, dropping his wings completely, so not to scorch the ice dragon. Though without his wings, the young red whelpling depends on his grip upon the cool feeling dragon, whose icy scales are slippery to his warm paws.

Cubis feels this and moves one of his paws from under Cynder, picking the tiny whelp from his face before he falls. He then lowers the boy down to his friend, where she takes him in her arms.

"You're my little hero..." she says, pecking the boy on his cheek. However, Cynder notices something on her friend she didn't see before.

"Wait a minute... Are you wearing the tail plate of my husband's _Fury_ armor?" Cynder asks with curiosity, then looks over at her nephew, finding the rest of it being worn by him.

"And why the hell are you wearing his helmet and shackles..." she bickers and both Onyx's and Scorch's tail curl up under them in fear. "What's going on? Did you go in the armory, Onyx?"

Terrified, knowing he is not allowed in the armory, Onyx quickly confesses to the reason they are wearing something they should never even be touching.

"Uncle Spyro told us to get it for him, honest aunt Cynder."

The black dragoness looks down towards the infirmary, where it sounds like her husband is getting ready to come look for her.

"Spyro was gonna leave my sick little girl _alone _in the infirmary?"

Both boys do not break their fear-filled postures, realizing they just threw Spyro under the bus without thinking. However, Scorch rationalizes this choice, burying his purple friend further.

"But she's not feeling sick anymore, Mrs. Cynder." Scorch says with confidence, thinking this will settle a concerned mother, not understanding the emotional damage already taken by Cynder, feeling her daughter's pain and unable to do anything about it.

And of course, it doesn't

"SAYS WHO!?" Cynder barks, grasping Scorch by his face, dragging him to her eye level.

After swallowing his heart, realizing Cynder's anger is not really directed towards him, Scorch throws another victim under the bus.

"Dr. Zaxxon." he replies, offering his exact words before they were asked to retrieve Spyro's armor. "He said as long as there are no more elemental complications...Gale would be fine."

Cynder's grasp on his face gets harder, and several talons are felt digging into his scales.

"_What_... elemental complications?"

Scorch's heart is back in his throat, seeing her eyes begin showing anger and frustration towards him again.

"Ummm..."

"I wouldn't _ummm_ her right now, dude."

The little red dragon looks back at his friend, Onyx, showing his own anger.

"Well you're doing a great job of keeping quiet about what was going on." he muffles with his muzzle grasped tightly by an angry mother. "You tell her, Gale's _your_ niece."

Onyx can see how pissed his aunt is and remains ignorant.

"I wasn't really paying atten..."

Cynder's other paw is around her nephew's throat, and though she doesn't squeeze it like Scorch's muzzle, Cynder does yank him to her nose.

"I will hurt you Onyx, then I'll tell your mother where you got that bottle of ale during the reception."

A pair of 'oh shit' eyes stare back at her, as Cynder knows he took the bottle of spirits from his mother's stash of ale, and not the party. So, being a smart boy, he answers his aunt's fears with everything he knows.

"I'm not sure, aunt Cynder, we arrived after Gale exploded with what I would imagine was a tremendous blast of ice magic." he remarks a crooked grin on his muzzle, recalling how cold the room was upon entering, and feeling proud of the little dragoness that is part of his family.

"There's like an inch of snow on the floor in her room now, and the reason we think she's okay, is cause she was building a snowdragon with Joey...in her room!"

Cynder looks up at the big blue dragon still holding her stationary, a hundred feet above Warfang.

"Cubis, you have been more than kind, carrying me home, but I think I need to take it from here."

With a bit of anger and frustration himself, Cubis replies with a negative tone.

"Wait a damn minute..." he grumbles, looking at the infirmary only a hundred yards away "...I didn't fly all the way here for you Cynder...I was hoping to meet your daughter."

Cynder's eyes change from anger to fear, and Cubis notices, bringing more anger to his gaze.

"You don't want me near her, do you?" he remarks, crushing Cynder as he guesses correctly, and her eyes remain cautious and fearful.

"If you really think I would get back at you, by trying to hurt your little girl..." Cubis pause to collect his emotions, his eyes closed in pain at the thought. He then opens them, looking through the dragoness he saved, then carried home to be with her family.

"...you know nothing of who I am."

Cubis releases Cynder, forcing the black dragoness to open her badly scared wings, wincing with every beat to stop gravity's pull on her frame.

"I'm sorry..." she says with a different pain, seeing hurt in Cubis' eyes, and knowing her actions caused this pain again. "...I do know nothing of you, and I know that is a great loss for both of us."

Hobbling in the air, Cynder gestures her paw towards the infirmary, and with the last bit of strength in her heart, the black dragoness quells her emotions of fear.

"But please... come, I do not want my daughter to suffer the same loss." a slight smile returns, realizing the type of dragon to whom she speaks, and the development of her daughter's first use of the ice element.

"Or the opportunity to have a strong teacher...and not just for your ability to use ice, but for your understanding of life in general."

Cubis is humbled by her turn of emotions, not just hearing truth in Cynder's strained words, but seeing the strength she is using to show her acceptance for a dragon she now fears more than ever. There is no way a mother can take this thought from her mind, bringing Cubis to Gale, wondering if she is repeating history, bringing an agent of death to her own daughter without knowledge. But it is something she must do, and so Cynder holds her wings out full span, turning towards the palace to glide home.

"You two!" she barks at the boys, bringing their attention and fear to a pair of eyes they've not seen from Cynder in a long time. And with those uncertain eyes comes an odd order as well. "Lets get that armor to my husband, so he can _save_ me."

* * *

"Where the hell are those two?" Spyro grunts, looking at the door every few seconds since sending the boys to his armory. Still laying beside his daughter, the worried husband and father rubs Gale behind her right horn, checking to see where her spirit is.

She shows it is high with a wide smile, but Spyro can see the fear in her eyes, and not for herself.

"Do you think mommy is in trouble?" she asks, telling Spyro exactly where her mind is.

"I'm sure she is fine, baby." he replies, not wanting to worry her with his own concerns, having not felt his wife's power since the initial explosion of Cynder's fury.

"Then why do you need your armor, daddy?"

Her question stuffs Spyro in a corner, and a smile crosses his face, for his daughter is so much smarter than he was at her age.

"I'm not worried about mommy, she is very strong, just like you...stronger than I am in fact." Gale grins hearing her father praise her mother and she so highly. But the young whelpling becomes even more proud, hearing her father tell the truth without sugar coating, proving he believes in her strength.

"However, if mommy _is_ in trouble, then whatever is troubling her will be strong too, and I want to have the extra power that armor gives me, so I can protect her. Okay?"

Gale suddenly looks to the door, her eyes searching for the same thing her father does.

"Where are those two dopes! Our house is across the street, not across the country."

Spyro grins with the same thought, until he notices a spike in his daughter's temperature, laying under his left wing and against his side. She jumps quickly from cool to the touch, to warm and uncomfortable, forcing the purple dragon to lift his wing.

"Oh no..." grandpa remarks with concern, watching his little girl's daughter raise her power again, once more influenced by emotions. Her anxiousness triggers a spark inside the tiny purple and gold dragon, and now those sparks can be seen popping around Gale's aura.

"...she's gonna light this room up Spyro."

The purple hero of Avalar becomes very concerned, even knowing the power he possesses, as this kind of elemental outburst could still severely injure him at this range. And with three others in the room that cannot withstand _any_ electrical magic, Spyro leaps away from his daughter and opens his wings before turning to solid stone.

Gale suddenly snaps out a strong surge of electricity, sending lighting bolts in every direction. They absorb into her father, as he grounds himself to protect Diamond, Joey and Zaxxon.

"Oh my goodness...I'm sorry." Gale cries with great embarrassment, seeing everyone stare at her with stunned disbelief. The young girl is not sure what just happened, even though she saw the power released from her own body. Shockingly, Gale is not exhausted after doing this either, in fact her energy has increased three fold.

Spyro, still smoldering from taking a great deal of lightning strikes, stares at both Zaxxon and Diamond, a smug grin on his face.

"Maybe I better not go..."

It is at this moment, two young dragons enter the room, both wearing a portion of the armor they were asked to get, and both with stupid looks on their faces.

"Hey, they're here..." Gale yelps with excitement, running over to the two boys, however she comes to a dead stop, feeling a very familiar sensation, but not knowing where it is coming from. Gale looks behind Scorch with a curious pair of eyes, seeing nothing, but knowing she is there.

"_Mommy_?" she whispers, and Cynder's nose appears in the shadowy hallway. A black paw suddenly rising up from the ground to her mouth.

"Shhh..." Cynder says first, and whilst Spyro is preoccupied with Scorch and Onyx, the black dragoness smiles for her daughter.

"Hi baby...are you okay?"

Mommy's question is soft, and the young girl understands it is not meant to be heard by others in the room, so she answers with just a nod of her head and the toothiest of smiles. At this moment, seeing the joy and life within Gale's eyes, Cynder calms completely. And feeling the relief blanket her soul, the black dragoness brings her attention to the other child in her family, watching as Spyro confronts Onyx.

"Why are you wearing my helmet, Boy!?" Spyro asks from across the room, as the small black dragon and his wingless red friend stride over with the four pieces of black and gold armor, still strapped to their bodies.

"I said get my armor, not put it on and go play hero." the purple dragon grunts, taking the shackles from his nephew, latching them to his wrist before taking the loose fitting helmet from his head. He pauses for a second, suddenly feeling proud of the boy who looks terrified.

"It almost fits now, bud..." Spyro remarks, before fitting it perfectly upon his own noggin. "Maybe next time I will let you wear this, and you won't be_ playing _hero."

The small black and scarlet red dragon smiles, until Scorch walks up beside him.

"I doubt it Spyro..." the wingless dragon remarks condescendingly, removing the black and gold tail plate from his back and handing it to the purple hero. He shows his older friend a cheeky grin, recalling how Onyx backed away from the armory, unwilling to even touch the last piece to this powerful set.

"...He was afraid to lay a paw on this after putting on the helmet and shackles, so I had to take it out of the case myself."

Spyro snorts a bit of laughter while completing the set, strapping the tail plate around his back, then places his paw upon Onyx's head. The small Shadow dragon lights up with the sudden increase in Spyro's power, feeling the true meaning of Fury the moment the set of armor was complete.

"It's a good thing to."

"Wow..." Onyx remarks with an enthusiastic smile, as this power is much more soothing and calming than anticipated. "...I thought that armor made you angry, uncle Spyro."

With a smile showing under this black helmet, the purple dragon proves the armor does not anger him.

"It only influences emotions, Onyx, so if I'm feeling good, the energy is good. But if I get angry...then it's usually the end of the fight for whatever enemy I'm facing."

Spyro looks over at his little girl, who now seems interested in what's outside the door, more than her father putting his strongest armor on.

"What is it Sweetie?" he asks, startling her to turn around from the shadow where her mother hides.

"What are you doing over there?" he poses quickly, trying to read her, and Gale opens like a book.

"Nothing!" she shouts loudly, spinning around with a guilty pair of eyes, proving she was startled by her tone and physical reaction.

Cynder also rolls her eyes, knowing she will be found now.

Spyro grins and begins padding over to the door, his smile widening with every step, seeing the redness and jumpiness from his little girl.

Is it the remnants of Electricity still firing off impulses in the youngster, or is it something else influencing Gale. However, this is not the reason Spyro becomes suspicious. Instead, the smell of truffle, chocolate and a hint of lilac gives him the answer.

"Is some_one _out here with you?" Spyro asks with a weird tone in his voice and both Gale and Cynder know the gig is up. However, as Spyro steps out of the room and looks to his right and left very dramatically, his eyes find something other than expected.

"Whoa! What the?!" the purple dragon squawks, noticing the large blue ice breather that hates his wife is standing in the waiting room with two guardians.

"Why the hell is Cubis here?"

"_Cubis_!?" Gale barks with fear, knowing that name from a moment in her childhood that still stings, when mommy came home with a broken wing three years ago. The tiny dragoness backs into the shadows where she knows mommy is hiding, watching daddy walk out to defend them.

"Why is _that _dragon here, Mommy?" she whispers, and Cynder scoops Gale into her arms.

"Because he saved my life..." the black dragoness replies softly in her daughter's ear, hugging Gale tightly against a bruise on her chest, and feeling nothing but her love. Cynder cranes her down, showing her baby the up-side-down smirk that always makes Gale giggle. "...and I want him to meet you."

* * *

**Mommy is home...I just wish my mom could come home. **

**Again I wish I apologize for my lateness in posting, but I'm sure you all understand.**

**As this story is the one of the few things I enjoy...I will be posting 2 more chapters**


	13. The Gold Necklace

**This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I am enjoying myself, and I need some joy in my life. So, hopefully to_ not_ disappoint, there are more chapters to come.**

**Thank you SKdaGamer, who pays attention to the big mistakes that are very subtle...I got it right this chapter...lol. And MysticOTDH, who sees the issue at hand, how much trouble Spyro is in...lol. I appreciate your words**

**Then there's Darklighteryphon.**** I didn't want to say anything here, but you don't have PM... and deviant art is up for sale so I cant reply there either.**** I'm sorry I'm disappointing you, but it is my story, and I don't care what your _opinion_ is. If I give Gale eleven elements, that's my choice and the reason we writers write. And after reading your story, you got some nerve telling me I am not following a character's cannon. I leave it at that, and say I am disappointed at what you wrote, and also disturbed.**

**Okay no more negative, lets have fun...**

* * *

**Chapter 13 The Gold Necklace**

Meanwhile, in the waiting room. Cyril, Volteer, Topaz and Cubis watch a unbreakable dragoness reunite with her family, disappearing into the door of her daughter's infirmary room.

"So, what you're telling us is that Cynder was hanging by her neck before you. Gasping her last breath. Hoping and praying her hero would come and saved her. But instead... _You_, the one dragon who would love to see Cynder hanging before your eyes, gasping her last breath...are the one that saved her life?" Volteer asks in his long winded way, and Cubis with a smug grin, confident in his choice, just nods his head yes.

"Not buying it!"

Cubis' grin increases, hearing a sarcastic note in Cyril's response. He knows the blue blood ice dragon is much like him, and would never stoop to sarcasm to make a point, unless he really means it. However, the true Cyril comes back with his next word, as both he and Volteer are eager to understand the reason this dragon, who would have paid to watch Cynder gasp her last breath of air, would now risk his own life and home against an army of pirates.

"Why?"

The grin on Cubis' face changes from smugness to a resounding look of joy and hope. He then gazes down at the gold bracelet wrapped in his palm, a single tear falling from his muzzle as he remembers everything.

"Because my daughter would be mad if I took vengeance upon an innocent dragon, who simply made a mistake as a child."

Both Volteer and Cyril stare at the large ice breather, speechless to hear an answer they never expected from him.

"I have kept my eyes closed to the real reasons Rebecca is gone, blaming Cynder for bringing death to our shore." Cubis looks down at the tiny parrot king, his grin changing again to a cheeky sarcastic smirk. "If that were true, than I should kill _you_, your Majesty, for allowing your race to become such pestilence to the world.

"Irrraakkkk... beg your pardon." Topaz returns with anger in his voice, but Cubis keeps his grin, turning it towards two guardians that are still stunned stupid.

"Or you two, for doing nothing to help the outer cities from these continued onslaughts."

Totally floored by this response, Cyril looks down at the tiny blue parrot, who seems ready to fight, like he is. However, of course, Volteer becomes vocal first.

"Hey, I have personally shot down seven pirate ships...sending dozens of those worthless parrots to their ends, so don't you go blaming me..." Volteer stops ranting, as Topaz flies up to his face instead.

"_Worthless_ rrraaakkk parrots!?"

Volteer is quieted quickly, unable to find a path back with words, realizing silence is his best friend right now.

"I may be one one hundredth your size, but I'll still rrraaaakkkkkk... knock your damn block off, Volteer!"

"And that's how quickly making fast conclusions can start trouble?" Cubis remarks purposely, seeing Spyro exiting out the door his wife just entered.

"I agree..." the purple dragon replies calmly, striding up to the large blue drake he last saw three years ago, and the small scar he left over Cubis' left eye that day. "...so I would like to know why you are here? And where is my wife?"

Everyone stares at Spyro stupidly, as they watched Cynder walk into that room a minute ago.

Cubis quickly raises a paw towards the door Spyro came from, not wanting another war to start right here, especially seeing the black and gold lined armor he is wearing.

"She just went in the door you came from."

Spyro grins, then looks back, where his wife pokes her head out of the shadows.

"I knew I smelled Chocolate and Truffles..." he strides up to her with a smile, but Cynder's eyes show no humor as they burn through her husband.

"You were gonna leave my baby_ alone_ in an infirmary?"

Spyro cringes and quickly takes off his Fury helmet, placing it on the ground before folding his arms in front of himself.

"Nooooo...I wasn't going anywhere, Sweetie..." he replies, looking at the door where Scorch and Onyx are now staring out at him, their heads lowered with dumb expressions of guilt. Spyro returns his eyes to his wife, and Cynder reads him like a book.

"Okay...Okay, I was gonna look for you, but you do know Gale is not _alone_ here." He replies, telling his wife how not just family is watching her, but the rest of the city, who keep stopping by to give their well wishes for the tiny purple dragoness that made their morning fun.

Spyro looks his wife up and down before staring into her intoxicating eyes, seeing the resolve of his love looking back at him. With pain, he notices all the bruises his wife endured today, including some that are no longer visible.

"And it looks as if you could have used my help..." his paw is quickly to her brow, where a deep gash has already begun healing.

Spyro turns his gaze to Cubis, a certain smirk on his face as he gestures a paw to his wife's left eye.

"I'm guessing _this_ is your handy work?"

Cubis returns anger with this question, and Cynder shows embarrassment before smacking her husband in the back of the head.

"He saved my life, Spyro..." her answer makes the purple and gold dragon back down from a strong posture against Cubis, suddenly feeling thankful for the blue dragon's enormous presence.

"Really!?" he responds enthusiastically, looking to his wife for conformation which is given by a sheepish smile. Spyro then opens his arms to Cubis, getting them around his huge frame as much as he can, and actually lifting the near fifty ton behemoth a few inches off the floor.

"Thank you, my large friend..." Spyro professes without the strain of his weight influencing the small purple and gold dragon's words, and Cubis looks at Cynder.

"What in the name of the ancestors do you feed this thing?"

Cynder grins sheepishly, as her hero shows off his true power, and without the complete Fury armor to aid his strength. But her cheeks turn bright red as her husband answers this easy question for him.

"Chocolate and truffles!" Spyro blurts out, gently placing Cubis back down, and taking the large dragon's paw with his own for a vigorous shake. "Along with..." Spyro takes an over pronounced sniff of the air, in his wife's direction. "...a hint of lilac."

The large ice dragon grins himself, as the scent of chocolate, truffle, and a hint of lilac surrounded Cynder all day. Especially since the small bottle she had in her satchel was broken during a vicious beating, soaking the black dragoness in this favorable scent.

"I understand what you mean, great hero..." he replies with a respectful tone, suddenly feeling humbled in Spyro's presence, no longer wanting to fight his way past the impassable purple dragon. "...I had a hard time taking my nose from her too."

Cynder is totally embarrassed now, that is until a tiny two toned purple and gold dragon sneaks up from behind and enters the conversation from under mom's wing.

"Did you really save my mommy, Mister Cubis?" Gale asks, her voice influenced by the fear of something so large. However that fear is taken by a smile from the massive blue dragon.

Cubis lowers his face down to the tiny whelpling daughter of Cynder and Spyro, his smile widening with every second he stares into her soft purple eyes.

"Yes I did young lady."

His dark blue eyes are as welcoming as his words and Gale takes a small step further from under momma's protective wing. She looks up at Cynder, who smiles for her daughter, comforting the terrified whelp even more. Gale then looks up at her father, whom still holds the paw of this dragon she has feared since childhood, allowing the tiny whelp to step out further from her mother's shadow.

She stares at Cubis for another second, deciding on her own whether to fear him or not. And as these feelings are absorbed and churned, only one conclusion is reached by the young dragoness.

"Thank you!" she yelps with sudden great excitement, leaping onto Cubis' nose, and hugging it tightly. Gale places a great big kiss on the bridge of his giant blue muzzle, showing how grateful she is for getting her mom back in one piece. However, feeling this excited, the young dragoness shocks the ice dragon in more than this one way.

Cubis, stunned by a strong electric charge, and by having a tiny whelpling jump on his nose for the first time in decades, rises back up on his feet, lifting Gale nearly thirty feet into the air.

"Whoooaa!" Her eyes open wide and Gale digs her claws into Cubis' face, feeling herself rise faster than she likes.

"Owww!" the giant grunts as Gale cries in fear of falling, spiking her talons deeper to hold firm, and Spyro quickly flies up to his daughter.

"Sorry bout that..." he remarks with embarrassment, removing Gale gently from the big blue ice breather's nose, a deep look of embarrassment in Spyro's eyes seeing a trickle of blood stream down his face. "my little girl is not the best flier yet, and... ahh," the purple dragon looks down nearly thirty feet from Cubis' nose feeling a similar sense of vertigo. "like myself, when I was her age, is uncomfortable with heights."

Cubis rubs the pain from his nose with a smile, reminiscing about his baby girl, watching an embarrassed Gale try to hide herself while hanging on daddy with her claws.

"It is quite all right..." he replies, then smirks as Spyro winces in pain when Gale digs a few talons into daddy's neck, climbing up onto his back and ducking behind his flapping gold wings. "...you seem to be suffering more than I am anyway."

Spyro, a paw on his neck, looks back at his daughter.

"OWW, you little razor beast" he grunts with pain influencing his words and thoughts. "We should have went to get those stupid things trimmed this morning, instead of watching the game."

"Daddy!? Shhhh." Gale yelps, her eyes opening wide before they look down at mommy, knowing she heard that.

Spyro's paw moves from his neck to his mouth, hearing two angry words from below.

"What game!?" Cynder barks from below, and the purple dragon looks at his little girl with fear in his eyes.

"Oops..."

Spyro then looks at Cubis with a grim smirk.

"...I'm in trouble."

"You're damn right you are." Cynder remarks sarcastically, but still influenced with a bit of anger.

"Ummm... can you keep her up here a minute?" Spyro asks of the large dragon, curling around and plucking his daughter off his back, placing Gale softly atop Cubis' head.

The small whelp gently steps around secure with her paws on this giant's head, not using her talons.

Spyro then smiles at her and Cubis.

"I don't want her to see mommy beat up daddy," daddy swipes a single talon under Gale's chin, placing a smile squarely on her face, knowing mommy only verbally beats up her father. It is something Gale has seen many times before, getting great joy and an idea of who her parents are, watching them settle arguments with love, never anger.

And Spyro doesn't want his little girl to see him beg for mercy... again. But there is another reason for Spyro to leave his daughter thirty feet up, atop Cubis' head, and with a grin to the large dragon he explains.

"and I'm sure she is not done thanking you."

As Spyro glides down to his wife, Gale flops down on her stomach for more stability, watching her loving parents begin another verbal battle, which are never true fights.

"I cant leave you alone with her for more than five minutes, can I Spyro..." Cynder starts, and Spyro, with a look of disgust, fires right back

"She stepped on a snake, what am I supposed to do about that...rid the world of Copperbacks?"

His voice is sarcastic, and so is her reply.

"It's not the worst idea you've had today!"

"What...I let Gale watch her cousin play a game of Claw ball...kill me."

"_She_! Is not even _five_ yet..."

"I will be in two days."

Both dragons look up at their daughter, who cautiously peeks over the side of Cubis' head.

"You don't get to help your father..." she says with a smirk, looking back at her hero, who has been nothing but the best father for her baby, but of course, she won't let him know that. "I'm mad at daddy...cause I wanted to bring you to your first game."

Spyro suddenly feels like dirt, hunching his shoulders in a quick defeat.

"Oh baby...I'm sorry."

Gale watches her father wrap her mother up in a cocoon of his arms and wings, and a smile crosses her face, as daddy surrenders to mommy again. She opens her wings, gingerly flapping them to hover a few feet down to Cubis' muzzle again. However, this time she only uses a single talon to steady herself before the giant's eyes.

"I don't know what my dad would do without my mom..." She says, tearing up quickly with a strong sense of a dark future that could have been. "...and neither do I."

The blue dragon has no clue how to react, watching Gale look down at her parents, overjoyed that they are together, but still shaking from the thought of how close she came to losing them both.

"I love them so much..." her tears influence her voice, as well as Cubis, watching daddy give mommy a soft kiss. She then looks into the pair of large blue eyes, showing her own soul with her's, understanding they are together because of him.

"...and I love you too, for saving them both."

The near colossus ice dragon melts under Gale's paws, feeling the love from this little girl, and knowing there is only truth in her words. Words that he has not heard for a long time.

Cubis' massive paw comes up, smothering the little dragoness to his nose with the gold bracelet still wrapped in his paw, and feeling as if he is holding his Rebbeca one more time.

"And I love you too, Becky...you were my life."

From under his paw, a pair of confused eyes look through him.

"Who is Becky?" Gale asks softly, and before the blue dragon can find the words to explain his emotions, The young two toned purple dragoness churns them up more than he could ever anticipate.

"Did my mommy hurt her?"

Floored by this sad statement, Cubis looks for help from Gale's parents to console her and himself. However, Cubis finds only more conflict for his heart.

"I can't leave you alone in the market for more than five minutes." Spyro remarks sarcastically, studying the bruises smattering Cynder's body.

"Well technically..." Cynder looks at her bruises, focusing on her arm where a single blow was received in Warfang. "...I only got this one in the market, and that was because Tempest pushed me into a pole when she saw Cubis coming towards us. The rest of it happened by North Mountain."

Spyro lowers a brow at his wife, before grasping that arm and kissing the bruise.

"And where _was_ your fearless bodyguard?" he asks, sarcasm still influencing his words, making Cynder smirk wider.

"She was getting her ass kicked by the other seven mutts."

Spyro chuckles, then returns to a strong embrace of his wife, and after a moment, he looks up at Cubis with the same grateful purple eyes he saw before from Gale.

"Thank you." he says softly, tightening his hug upon the one he loves, knowing she could have been lost today. And seeing his daughter, who he also almost lost today, the purple dragon becomes very emotional.

"I can never pay you back for everything you did. But if you ever need _anything_, please feel free too ask."

With Cynder's daughter held gently against his nose, showing her gratitude with a warm hug of his snout. And her husband professing a debt he knows the purple dragon feels is unable to fill. Cubis understands this influence could only come from Cynder, a devoted mother and a faithful wife that he is sure helped them become the family they are.

The large blue dragon slowly cinches his paw around Gale, taking her from his nose and holding her out towards her parents.

Cynder's heart suddenly jumps to her throat, seeing a smug grin cross Cubis' face.

"I have my payment in my paw, Spyro." he says boldly, and the purple dragon's eyes pop open wide, as does Cynder's and Gale's.

"Excuse me..." Spyro grunts, using his tail to slide his helmet within reach. However, Cubis begins to laugh, and opens his paw lowering Gale down before her mother. And as momma quickly takes her baby, Cubis dangles the bracelet wrapped around this paw before them.

Cynder, with her heart still racing, punches Cubis in the arm.

"That's _not _funny."

Cubis grins and places his bracelet laden paw upon Cynder's head, rubbing her gently, showing he is no longer willing to harm her. However, her heart begins racing harder, as the large ice breather moves his mouth down to her daughter again, then whispers...

"To answer your question from before, young lady, your mother _never_ hurt my Rebecca," his eyes rise from the young dragon's ear to her mother's eyes, though his words are still sent softly towards Gale. "and I am sorry that I hurt your mom the last time we met."

A tighter grip is felt throughout Gale's body, as her mother loses all guilt for the pain Cubis has felt these last ten years. An with the lineage that comes from a Spirited family, the young girl feels her mother's joy and relief.

Gale wriggles her way out off Cynder's tight grasp, standing on her mother's arm, and looking deep into a pair of tear-filled blue eyes.

"You healed her this time, Mister Cubis." She says confidently, looking back at a now tear-filled pair of emerald green eyes, which she has never seen show this much positive emotions.

"You made my mommy feel better today."

The blue dragon, floored once again by this tiny girl, removes his paw from Cynder's head, and places it once more over Gale. However, he never touches her, wiggling his fingers to release the gold bracelet he held all day, which slides over Gale's horns and finds a new home around the young girl's neck.

"Oh my goodness..." she howls with excitement, like Cubis' daughter did when daddy gave his beloved Rebecca this present so long ago.

"Mommy! Look!" Gale barks, walking out from under this massive blue paw to show her mother the beautiful gold bracelet that fits perfectly around her neck.

"Isn't it pretty?"

Cynder's eyes are dazzled, but stunned, and she looks up at Cubis, whom cannot remove the smile from his face.

"What are you doing?" she asks, but Cubis holds that massive paw up, stopping her words so he may offer his own.

"This belonged to a beautiful, young, spirited dragoness, and I don't want it to sit in a case and collect dust." Cubis takes a deep breath, recalling the spirit of his daughter, a spirit that never died, even after her life was taken. "I cannot think of a better choice than this lovely little lady to carry my daughter's spirit."

The large dragon wipes his eyes, looking down at Gale, and seeing his daughter stare back at him.

"I only ask that I can come and see her from time to time."

Like Gale did before, Cynder suddenly leaps upon Cubis, wrapping her arms and wings around his neck. And like before, Cubis is startled backward, rising up as far as the infirmary roof will allow. However, the black dragoness is not afraid of heights, and remains gently attached to the blue dragon's throat.

"You are most welcome to come visit her anytime you want, Cubis."

The hug was all he needed to feel her receptive emotions, as Cynder's spirit is felt from the last scale on his tail to the tip of his long round nose. The large ice breath places a paw upon Cynder's back, holding her against his neck, feeling more of the love this dragoness has to give.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." he offers, and Cynder's grip becomes stronger.

"No...I'm sorry, Cubis...I should have thought about, what could have happened, when I stole that pirate ship."

Cubis' paw also tightens, halting Cynder's words.

"No, young lady. You _were_ thinking... in fact, I believe that you were the only one thinking, of what could happen, on that day."

Cubis looks down at Spyro, who now holds Gale in his arms, admiring the new necklace that unbelievably adds to the beauty of his child. History reminding him that Spyro would have been lost if Cynder had not thrown a wrench in Gaul's plan to use the purple dragon. And though Malefor was released, Spyro was saved by Cynder's actions, allowing the great hero to fulfill his destiny three years later...with even more help from the powerful black dragon.

"You _are_ a hero, Cynder...and don't let anyone tell you different." Cubis' giant paw wraps around Cynder's midsection, and he pulls her off his neck, holding her before his eyes.

"Not even a tired old crank like myself."

Suddenly feeling at peace with himself, Cubis places Cynder back down on the ground beside her family, then turns to the door. However, before he can take one step to leave.

"Mister Cubis..." Gale's questioning tone turns the big dragon's head back to her. "...will you come to my birthday...its the day after tomorrow in Dragonfly Park."

A smile fills the large dragon's face, hearing an opportunity to visit her again, and that right soon.

"It will be my honor to attend, young lady." he replies with a subtle bow of his head. And with a smile to the young couple who raised this remarkable child, Cubis exits the infirmary.

"Okay...what the hell just happened? Why did Cubis bring you home, and with your head still attached?" Spyro asks with confusion, looking to his wife for any explanation, but that comes from the door and another blue dragon who was impressed by Cynder today.

"Cause your wife is a better diplomat than a fighter..." Tempest remarks, entering the infirmary with her husband following closely. She walks right up to Spyro, who still holds Gale in his arms, noticing the gold bracelet they fought for today is draped around her neck. And having seen a joyful look in Cubis' eyes as he left, the clever wind breather figures it out fast, and turns to Cynder with a strong smile, knowing her daughter's upbringing is the reason Cubis gave over such a prize.

"...and an even better mother."

"Did you see what that big dragon gave me, Ms. Tempest?" Gale yelps with excitement, holding up the herringbone chain from her chest, only her smile shinning more.

"That is very beautiful, Gale." the wind dragon takes the small purple dragoness from her father's arms, holding her like her own child, who now stands by momma's side.

"What do you think Joey?"

The small earth breather, just like his father, looks at the shiny gold chain and shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's wonderful..." he replies nonchalantly, but then grins, seeing Gale frown. "...though it would look better if it wasn't around that ugly dragon's neck."

"Joey!" Tempest barks at her son, whom has a giant grin on his face now, as Gale looks down at him with vengeance in her eyes.

"Mrs, Tempest..." Gale asks softly, looking into the blue dragoness' eyes with a wanting gaze. "...can you put me down, please?"

"No..." she replies sharply, a smirk of her own. "...I hear you're not feeling well, and I don't want you to go chasing my childish boy around the infirmary."

"I'm not gonna chase Joey." Gale's eyes look up to the left and her voice raises, proving that is exactly why she wants to get down on his level.

"Really?" Tempest asks, her voice also rising an octave, stunned that this little girl would blatantly lie to her face like that.

"Honest, auntie Temp...I just wanna get a drink of water is all."

Tempest stares her down, then looks at Spyro and Cynder.

"I wouldn't..." Spyro remarks with pure sarcasm, knowing that his daughter is going to chase Joey the moment her paws touch the ground. "...unless you want your son to stay overnight in the infirmary with her."

Tempest smiles down at her boy, who suddenly seems worried, especially seeing mom lower the angry little dragoness to the ground.

"What are you doing, Mom!?" he barks, backing a few feet away as Gale's paws get closer to the floor. "She gonna kick my butt for saying that."

"Yeah, she probably will." Mom replies, releasing Gale a few inches up, and as predicted, the young dragoness takes off after him.

"MOOOOM!" he barks, running for his life back into the infirmary, Gale only a few steps behind and gaining.

"I'll show you _ugly_, you rock headed monstrosity." she yells, building her anger up for the moment she catches him, thinking of where to punch her best friend after tackling his butt to the ground.

As both mother's watch their children run around playing, they understand the world around them has not changed much, though for Cynder it has changed more than ever. She actually looks away from the pair, towards the door, where a giant blue dragon takes off to the North Mountain. Her heart pounding harder than ever, as the last threat to her life is taken away. However, the generous and caring dragoness suddenly realizes there's a problem again, and as Tempest sits down beside her, Cynder makes this other mother realize they failed at their task today.

"You know... we still have nothing to give them for their birthday."

"Oh shit..." Tempest's eyes open wide, looking at Garnet, knowing he must return to his duty at the quarry tomorrow. And as she must also return to her duties with Jacob, picking a harvest of blueberries in the wee morning hours, she looks at Spyro for help.

"Do you think your husband would be willing to watch both Gale and Joey tomorrow afternoon? And we can go try this again."

Cynder grins, watching her husband get involved with the children playing, making a one on one fight a two on one tag team. However, it is the kids that combine their power and take dad down to the ground quickly. And as both whelps push with all their might, forcing and easy going Spyro over on his side, a roar of laughter comes from the pile of three children.

"I doubt I can keep him away."

"Ambassador Zyla is coming to the palace tomorrow, Sweetie." the purple dragon barks out, grasping his daughter in one paw and her best friend in the other. Holding the games for a moment. "I don't think Terrador or Cyril are gonna like me breaking the rules by bring kids in the throne room during a negotiation."

Cynder shakes her head no, but Spyro smirks at her, then turns to his little girl, reading her eyes.

"Would you two like to go to the palace with me tomorrow..." he asks, watching Gale's and Joey's eyes light up together, though Cynder rolls hers. However, as excited as he is to annoy his master guardian, and before he allows them to respond with the same excitement, daddy lays down rules.

"...whelplings are not allowed in the throne room, especially during a diplomatic conference, so you guys can't act like _this..._" he remarks, then notices his father in law coming out to see where everyone went, and add a blend of humor to a touchy subject.

"...cause the great elder is always grumpy, and don't like kids."

"I heard that, Spyro! And what you were talking about" Diamond responses with a smirk, stepping into the waiting room to get in on the conversation he has picked up on.

"I would love to have them there, they would bring life to a normally boring day of negotiating the price of honey and sunflowers."

"Are you serious!?" Spyro returns with surprise, knowing how much trouble he would get into for bring not just one child, but two, into a official meeting in the throne room.

"Hey!" Onyx barks angrily also entering a conversation he feels he is a part of now.

"I've asked you a dozen times uncle Spyro, and I never got to go to the palace!"

Diamond grins proudly with the thought of Onyx in the palace too, then looks at his grandson.

"Children are not allowed in the throne room during official matters, no matter whose. Your presence would only get Spyro trouble. On the other paw, I think it is important for our children to learn certain aspects of how our society works, don't you, son?" he laughs as Spyro's jaw drops further, then places his paw upon the young black dragon's head.

"Your uncle would love for you to come and witness this disaster...I mean... this day."

Onyx pauses for a moment, looking at his best friend with surprise, and more so as grandpa reads his aura.

"Of course Scorch can come..." Diamond responds to the boy's aura, staring at Spyro with an even wider smirk. "...make it a real party."

"What are you doing to me, pop?" the purple dragon asks, practically seeing the callous joy within Diamond's aura, knowing his father-in-law is having fun with him again.

"I coulda got away with just the two little ones..." he remarks, lowing Gale and Joey down to his chest and wrapping his wings around the children. "...Terrador would have never seen them."

With his left wing holding Joey against that side of his gold chest, Spyro shuffles his daughter to his left paw. He then grasps the shoulder of his nephew, dragging the black dragon, only a foot shorter than him, against the right side of his chest. Spyro drapes his wing over Onyx, unable to cover half of the now laughing teenager.

"How am I supposed to hide this pudgy thing..." Spyro looks over at Scorch, a very smug expression seeing the pulsing Fire gem around his neck. "...along with his friend, _Blinky_, over there?"

Diamond laughs at his son-in-law, placing a paw on his should to give him a boost to his dipping aura.

"You're smart, Spyro...you'll find a way."

As the white dragon continues to laugh as he leaves, the purple dragon looks back at his wife.

"He's never gonna like me, is he?"

Cynder, a grin on her face too, strides over to her husband, nuzzling her nose under his chin.

"Nope...I'm his _little girl_, and not even the purple dragon is good enough for his baby."

Cynder takes Gale in her arms and kisses her husband on the cheek.

"But he thinks your funny...oh and and fearless."

Spyro looks down at Onyx and Scorch, whom show excitement, but also apprehension.

"I'm gonna need to be fearless to pull this one off." he replies, and both youngsters' excitement leave, leaving only sadness in their eyes.

"It's okay uncle Spyro..." Onyx places a paw on the purple dragon's shoulder, a nod from his head in understanding. "...you don't have to take us."

Spyro, feeling more broken up than the boys, looks down at the fury helmet by his paw, and a wide grin overcomes his anguish.

"No..." he says with a conniving tone, showing the crooked grin he has for a sneaky thought. "...I have an idea."

* * *

**As I said I need some joy in my life, and this story is helping. more fun to come.**


	14. The hard question is mom's

**Another chapter, moving time, having fun, and I actually think this is one of the funnies chapters I've written.**

**Thank you SkdaGamer, and SilverFury for chiming in, and yes even you too dark. You may disagree with what I'm doing, but you're still reading, and I thank you for that.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 The hard question is mom's, the harder question is dad's**

As the first light of the sun shone through Pearl's window, striking the eyes of her not so little boy, Onyx rises with a yawn and a vigorous stretch. He pads softly around his mom, making sure not to disturb her, but as he reaches the other side of her sleeping cushion, where her new husband lays snoring loudly, the black dragon relaxes slightly.

There is no way he can wake the snoring rock, as his mom calls him, but he also don't want him to wake, for Terrador will start questioning his new son about why he is awake at five a.m.

"You know he's gonna be mad at you for this." a raspy early morning voice turns her startled son's eyes to mom, where a smile crosses Pearl's narrow white muzzle.

"He's not gonna punish Spyro, or Scorch...but he will ground you."

"How do you know?" he replies, not carrying how loud he speaks, as his new father can sleep through a fire works grand finale.

"My sister told me."

Onyx looks down angrily, wondering why Cynder would say something, but Pearl's white paw is quickly under his chin, to pick up her son's spirit.

"She wanted me to know my son is going to defy his new father." she can see a tear in his eye as Onyx's thoughts turn to disobeying a promise to his mother, a promise that he would honor his new father and the rules Terrador brings to their family.

"Will _you_ be mad at me mom?" he asks, and with her widening smile and kiss to his cheek, momma gives her approval.

"You go get ready, sweetie, and _try_ to behave when you're standing before your father in the palace." hearing the sarcasm, joy, hope, inspiration, and peace intertwined in her voice, or basically, unconditional love, Onyx jogs off to the bathroom as his step father's snoring continues strong.

"I promise...thanks mom, I love you too."

As Pearl watches her son proudly walk off, she is suddenly startled by the other love in her heart.

"Where is Onyx going this early in the morning?"

Pearl lowers her muzzle down across Terrador's neck, and his paw is quickly around her.

"He and Scorch are going to help Jacob and Tempest." she replies, closing her eyes as her large husband begins rumbling again.

"That stinks..." Terrador grumbles, thinking of a future he now has in his grasp, lowering his paw down to Pearl's round belly. "...I was hoping he could come to the palace today."

"Really?" Pearl pops her head up with surprise, staring at her husband's closed eyes.

"I'm going to have a child of my own soon, and I am gonna eventually be master guardian and. I will want_ her_ to come see what her daddy does."

Pearl smiles as Terrador opens his strong green eyes and finds hers fast.

"You still think we're having a girl?"

Terrador grins, knowing his wife already feels the gender of this child within, but has not told him.

"Just hoping, baby...just hoping." he replies, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his gravid wife, hoping for a daughter and another three hours of blissful sleep. One wish he will receive, as Pearl lowers her head back down upon his orange neck, and begins rumbling with contentment with him.

Meanwhile, in the room beside Pearl and Terrador's sleeping chamber, Onyx uses a small trench of fast flowing water to relieve a night of nervous sleep. He then walks over to a wider stream of water, that collects in a deep pool, before pouring over a lip into the other stream. The young black dragon, dips a talon into the water, hating the temperature of a winter bath, as these streams are feed by snow melt from the roof.

However, knowing he has to join up with Spyro and Scorch early, to execute their plan, Onyx dives in to the near ice cold water. He is fast to clean himself, hurrying out of the chilly pool and shaking off the excess as quickly as dragonly possible.

"That'll wake ya up in the morning!" he barks, grasping a mint leaf from a vine that grows along the damp wall of this room, and chewing it for fresh breath. Onyx then pokes his head out of the room, looking to his mother and father, ensuring the future guardian master is not awake.

The black dragon slips out of the sleeping chamber with the shadows. He stealthily sneaks down stairs, into the living room, where Spyro and Scorch are already waiting.

"I said before sunrise, butt head!" Spyro barks angrily, holding out a black and red shackle.

"We have an eight mile trip to make, and then we need time to rehearse with Ambassador Zyla..." Spyro sniffs the air. "...and you decide to sleep in and then take a long bath. Put this armor on and lets go"

Onyx shows anger at his brother-in-law, and the smug smiling red wingless whelpling, who don't have to bathe to be clean.

"I can't burn the funk off my body, sorry. And the water is like ice, so I wasn't taking my time" He retorts, having seen his uncle clean himself a few times, and the ease in which any fire master can clear the deck of all dirty and stink by changing into their element for a just second. However, Scorch, cannot ignite himself yet, as that technique is the one that makes you a master.

"You may think it's great, Dude, but trust me..." he smirks "...I feel the heat when I torch certain places."

Onyx smirks back at his friend.

"I think it hurts more when the cold water hits it."

Both kids start laughing, knowing what they are talking about, and Spyro rolls his eyes.

"You guys better get this out of your system now, cause if you act like this in the palace..." The purple dragon's scales turn black, and he focuses his white eyes at both boys. "...I...will...hurt you."

Shockingly both teens begin laughing at Spyro, though their eyes are more to his left than at him. The black and gold dragon knows already, turning his head to the right and finding the yellow dragonfly that always hovers by his right horn.

In mid mock, Sparx is stunned to see his brother's eyes focused on him now.

"Oh! Hey bro!" he remarks with no fear, even though Spyro shows anger in his pure white eyes. However, that stare disappears as Sparx continues with a calm-voiced question. "When are we going to the palace?"

"No friggen way, Sparx!" Spyro replies, his purple eyes retuning, fearing the moment he tries to bring the most annoying citizen of Warfang before Blazer and Terrador, who cannot stand him.

Both Onyx and Scorch are stunned as Sparx gets nose to nose with his great big younger brother, and watch the mighty hero back down.

"Remember I'm the eldest, and I've known you since you popped out of that giant egg, so if anyone is going...it's gonna be your _big_ broth..." Spyro rolls his eyes and Sparx grasps his brother's right nostril, giving it a very strong pinch. "...don't make me angry."

"Okay, Okay! You can come too..." Spyro returns quickly, rubbing his nose after Sparx lets go. "...I might need you anyway, _case me incest lacey steel shackles_."

Sparx, hearing his native language butchered by his brother again, laughs in Spyro's face.

"Dude! Wow... five years of practice and you still can't speak insect." he laughs harder, patting his brother on the nose. " You better let me do the talking...not only does your insect suck, but you might wreck the Treaty of Ignitus if you try to speak of incest and laced steel shackles."

Onyx looks down at the ornate black and gold shackle he places on his right wrist, then turns his head up towards a very embarrassed Spyro. With an odd leer, the purple dragon becomes even more embarrassed.

"Don't look at me like _that_, I just misspoke."

"I'll say." Onyx replies with laughter in his voice, taking a red tail plate from Spyro and strapping it to his back. His uncle then hands him the helmet to his Fury armor, but Onyx pulls his paws back.

"Won't that complete the set, uncle Spyro?"

The purple dragon gestures a paw at Scorch, who wears the other black shackle as well as the tail plate to the strongest armor on Avalar.

"I wanted you and Scorch to match, that's why he's wearing the other half, along with parts of my Fire Barrier. So none of you are not wearing complete sets."

Both boys stand beside each other, smiling and showing off the armor they know makes them look older and more dignified. However, as Spyro examines them, he makes a decision on the fly. Seeing one almost completely red dragon, with a black patch on his back where Spyro's armor covers his red scales. And his nephew and his scarlet red chest, already showing that contrast of colors, the purple dragon removes the fire helmet from Scorch's red head, then takes the fury helmet from his nephew's black head.

"There!" he says with excitement, switching the helmets and physically watching the boys match in red and black.

"That's perfect." he remarks with pride, seeing the youngsters before him in simpatico. However, as the boys look at one another, a different pair of opinions are formed.

"You look stupid in red, Onyx." Scorch offers and Onyx grins at his friend's option to poke fun at him.

"Well... oddly, black is not very slimming on you...fat head."

Scorch grins back, then punches his friend, which of course gets a physical response from Onyx. And within a second, both boys are rolling around on the floor, jockeying for position to get another good punch in.

"Oh yeah...this gonna be a disaster..." Sparx says with a grin, and Spyro turns his head to his brother.

"I'm not worried about them. They are doing what I asked, and getting this out of their system." Spyro grins like his brother as he looks back at the wrestling boys. "_You_, on the other paw, are being quiet, which means you're saving up for later."

Sparx's grin widens.

"You know me too well brother."

Spyro shakes his head and walks over to the room where his daughter is getting ready for her first trip to the throne room. And upon entering, all his anger and concerns fade, seeing something so beautiful that no one could be mad.

Gale is sleeping, a soft snore coming from her little purple nose, sticking out from under a large pink bonnet, that Cynder is attaching while she sleeps. He watches momma drape pink lace streamers, from the head piece to her daughter's wings, leaning down at the same time to place a soft kiss on her exposed nose. Knowing he must remain silent, Spyro cannot help a small chuckle of joy from escaping his mouth, watching Gale's little paw come up to her nose, rubbing it unconsciously as mommy's muzzle tickled.

Cynder snaps her head around to see her beloved, and the joy his eyes show. He pads over to his wife slowly, laying down beside Cynder without disturbing the ground, and his daughter. Spyro then lowers his head down, delivering another tickling kiss to Gale's nose, and again her paw is up to defend.

Spyro backs away, allowing his baby to fade back into unconsciousness. He then kisses Cynder on the cheek, and in the softest voice he can muster, whispers into her ear.

"_This_...is what you were born for."

Cynder's soft paws never stop primping and pampering her daughter, but her eyes do leave the greatest thing she has ever done, finding the reason she was able to have such a miracle. However, before she can say a word, Spyro asks for more.

"I was wondering..." he says nervously, looking down at his little girl, and understanding this is not just his choice. "can we start discussing...having another baby?"

Cynder's paws stop, and she nervously looks at her husband, reading his eyes and seeing his resolve.

"You said you were not sure, Spyro." she replies cautiously, as the purple dragon has been nervous about his abilities since Gale hatched, knowing he spreads himself thin to appease both parts of his responsibilities. One as the guardian of all elements, and the other, the most important thing in his life, being a good father.

"I know I have not been home as much as you wished, and I know it will be harder for me in the coming years, as I receive more responsibilities in the palace..." he replies, watching as Gale tries to roll over, but Cynder instinctively halts her with a gentle rub to the young dragon's back, so she doesn't ruin her favorite bonnet. Spyro smiles, as this choice is truly Cynder's to make, and seeing how well she has mastered the skills of motherhood, he has no problem with her decision.

"I promised you, nearly six years ago, I would devote every minute of free time I have to make my family happy." he says, again looking down at his little girl, hoping his wife is willing to take on such an incredible responsibility. "...but this has to be your decision, Cynder, because I will be depending on you to raise that child, as well as you have our little Gale."

A chill shoots down her spine, as Spyro shows how much faith and devotion he truly has for her. She waits a moment to collect her breath, as Gale tries again to roll over, and is stopped by her comforting paw. Cynder then looks into the hoping eyes of her husband, and with a little smile replies in the positive.

"You are an incredible father, and I would be honored to give you another child..." She says, and Spyro quickly drapes his wing over her back and brushes a gentle talon from her neck to the tip of her chin, where his muzzle waits for a kiss. Cynder shutters from his advance, feeling the tingle of his essence from his favorite place to tickle her. However, the black dragoness puts a paw up on her husband's face and gently pushes him away with a smug grin.

"Not here, you'll wake Gale."

He can hear the joy and sarcasm in her voice, knowing they cannot do it in the den, nor next to their daughter. Though having heard this a few times before, Spyro returns his own sarcasm.

"We coulda had another baby years ago _if_ you didn't mind that."

"You're terrible, Spyro!" Cynder pushes her now laughing husband further away, disgusted by that comment, though deep inside she laughs herself.

"Mommy?" Gale's tired little voice comes from below, but with her bonnet covering her eyes, she cannot see up.

"Is that you?"

Cynder's soft paw is quickly upon her daughter's back, telling the small whelpling that momma is here and that she loves her. Though looking forward, daddy's purple eyes are the first to find hers, hiding under the canopy of her favorite pink hat.

"Daddy!" Gale's voice comes alive, as do her matching eyes. She rises to her paws, allowing mom to pull the streamers all the way down, under her belly, then back up to her shoulders where Cynder ties them into a bow. This pulls the sides of her bonnet down around her horns and ears, opening the front to frame her pretty face.

"There you are." Spyro remarks sarcastically, seeing his beautiful daughter come to life with just his presence. He sits down before her, and she mocks his posture, sitting down exactly like daddy.

"Are you ready to have fun today?"

Gale nods her head up and down quickly, putting a smile on Cynder's face as the bonnet bobs up and down, proving it is secured perfectly. And as momma adds to this beauty with another streamer of red lace, secured from the bow to her tail, daddy asks another question.

"Are you gonna step on a Cooperback again?"

She frowns, hearing her father trying to be sarcastic and funny at the same time, then shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll try not to, daddy...but I can't promise you anything."

Cynder smiles, hearing a lot of herself in Gale's retort, and watches Spyro roll his eyes like he does when she smacks down his sarcasm.

"She is _so_ much like you Cynder."

Gale's smile increases, hearing such a compliment from her father, and quickly one more question is asked while her mood is high.

"Are you gonna behave in the palace?"

A strong pause is given, and again Cynder smiles, as Gale takes a moment to nod her head half-heartedly .

"No, Spyro...my girl is much more like you."

The purple dragon looks at his smirking child, then to his wife.

"I'm afraid Sparx is a big influence on me, so that votes bad for her."

Cynder grins wider, knowing her daughter loves her little uncle, and how he is much like his younger brother.

"Sparx _is_ you, Spyro. Only a lot smaller... but not in heart." Cynder remarks, and from the door, an eves dropping yellow dragonfly sheds a tear, hearing such praise from the only dragon he respects as much as his brother.

Spyro can see Sparx fly away bewilder by pride and joy.

"You think he heard that?" Cynder asks softly, looking over at the empty door, before returning her eyes to Spyro.

"I think he's gonna do _anything_ you ask him for the next few days."

Cynder smirks again, then turns her eyes to Gale.

"Sweetheart...I have a serious question I want to ask you." she says, and Gale quickly turns her nose to mom, so she can see her from under the U-shaped brim.

"What is it mommy?" her attention as strong as the smile given.

Cynder pauses, looks at her husband, then returns her now shaky eyes to the tiny dragon before her.

"It's very important that you tell us the truth, baby." the shadow dragon starts, feeling the nerves of asking the one who must give permission before they even try. However, Gale becomes nervous too, not understanding why mommy wants her to tell the truth so adamantly.

"Is it okay...if your father and I..." another pause is given, and Gale gets even more nervous. Cynder looks at the fear in her daughter's eyes, and realizes she is only making this harder for her, so she blurts it out as simply as she can.

"Would you like to have a little sister.. or maybe even a little brother?"

Gale's heart stops, and Cynder panics, but Spyro remains calm. With more than thirty dragonfly siblings, the purple dragon has heard this question from mom and dad more than twenty times when he was growing up.

And he froze every time.

"You are a very big part of this family, Gale, and we want to know how you feel about this?" daddy recites what his father used to say, but Gale still remains a statue, staring at her mom through the bent brim of her pink bonnet.

Then it sinks in and Gale goes crazy, her bonnet be damn.

"OO! I want a brother! Can I have brother?!" she barks with great excitement, jumping up and down and around in a circle before finally leaping up on her mother's back. "Can you make me a brother, Mommy?"

Cynder smiles and looks at her love, who cannot remove the smile from his muzzle either.

"It's not my choice, sweetie." mom replies, looking over her shoulder at Gale, and seeing her confusion rise.

"What do you mean?" she asks, looking at daddy for an answer, cause her father knows everything, however, with her next question, daddy's look of joy and confidence turns to doubt and fear.

"How do you make a baby, daddy?"

Spyro looks at Cynder, and she smiles from ear to ear.

"Yeah _daddy_...tell your daughter how you make a baby."

Spyro again looks at Cynder, but with more anger in his eyes, as he is backed into a corner with a topic he didn't want to touch for another thirty years.

"Aahhh."

Gale, seeing her father baffled and speechless, adds to his panic with her idea of relief.

"I know aunt Pearl is gonna have a baby, that's why her belly is really big now...right?" She pauses, seeing dad smile, thinking he won't have to answer the hard question, but she puts the pressure right back on his shoulders, as her focus becomes more specific.

"But how does it get in there, Daddy?"

Spyro once more looks to his beloved wife of over five years, whose paw is now covering her face, unable to look at him without losing it.

"Ummm..." he begins, and Cynder starts losing her ability to hold in the laughter, squealing out small chuckles with every second her husband buckles.

"You see... Gale..." he fumbles more, praying to the ancestors for help to get out of trying to explain this to his five year old daughter, and with the sound of a crash, and then some breaking glass, the purple dragon's wish is answered.

All three run to door, looking over at Scorch and Onyx, laying beneath a tall thin cabinet, a small bag of truffles in the black dragon's paw.

"HEY!" Gale barks, running over to beat on the two boys that cannot get up, as they found her secret stash. "Those are mine, you jerks!"

Spyro looks at Cynder again, whom shows anger at her home being treated like a playground, however, when she glances back at him, her anger fades away.

"I want a boy too, Spyro...no matter how many times we must try."

Cynder gives him no chance to reply to this, trotting over to rescue the teens that Gale keeps punching, but she glances back with her sparkling green eyes to see her husband's agreeing grin.

"Sorry aunt Cynder," Oynx remarks in a panic, but is stunned as the black dragoness simply brushes off the rubble from his back, then asks if he's okay. Nothing could bother her today, and seeing these two teenage boys, who are supposed to be behaving, but are still acting like children, Cynder also thinks about the choice they have no control of.

"You're too fat to climb up this thing, Onyx! That's why I hide them there." Gale barks, yanking her bag of truffles from his paw, then punching him in the arm again.

The young dragoness runs from the room, her pink and red streamers flowing behind, returning a moment later empty pawed.

"Now you'll never find them." she remarks matter of factually, before prancing over to her father where she sits down, looks up and smiles.

"So Daddy...how _do_ babies get into their mommy's bellies?"

Cynder laughs as Spyro's eyes look for help from her again, and she is quickly reminded how much fun it is to have a daughter, and that another little girl would be just fine by her.

"Daddy's put the babies in mommy's bellies." Cynder replies, knowing this will only get Gale to continue questioning her father. And of course, it works perfectly.

"Really!?" she reacts with total surprise, looking up to her father with begging eyes.

"Daddy, can you give mommy a boy this time?"

Spyro, praying to the ancestors this is the last question she will ask about this topic, looks over at mommy, and gives her a smug grin.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

A few hours later, in the Grublin city of Zzynderex, Spyro and his brood make preparations to return to Warfang, as escort of Ambassador Zyla and three members of her family.

"Look how beautiful you are..." the former queen remarks, using her upper arms to hold out the pink streamers on Gale's bonnet, exposing her entire face. Zyla then uses her lower arms to hold the purple muzzle of a beaming young dragoness. "...I zwear you get prettier and prettier every time I zee you."

"Thank you, Ambassador." she says with a curtsy, and Zyla stares at Spyro.

"Did you make her do that?" the large cicada asks, and a smirk crosses the purple dragon's face.

"This is an official meeting, Madam Ambassador." he bows while saying it, and Zyla offers a pair of fuck you eyes back to Spyro, but then returns a wide smile to Gale.

"You can just call me Zyla, little one...and you don't need to bow to me."

The large insect can see Gale's eyes and body language relax, then her smile increases, revealing the true spirit of this little girl.

"You're daddy izz a butt-head, and likz to make me feel embarrazzed by having everyone bow."

Spyro chuckles, and so to does Gale, as she witnesses this in her home every day.

"He still calls my grandpa the Great Elder, and bows to him...in the living room." she remarks, and daddy laughs harder, as this drives his father-in-law nuts.

Again Zyla gives her favorite dragon a leer.

"You are zzooo obnoxziouzz Zpyro..." she says, then looks at the yellow dragonfly by his right horn, who always seems to be whispering things in the purple dragon's ear. _"...and I blame you for making this honorable dragon an annoying jerk, Jiminey Cricket."_

"_Guilty as charged, Ambassador." _And with a genuflect from the small insect, Zyla returns a smile for one who helped make the purple dragon who he is.

"I'm gonna make zure my daughter iz ready you crazy purple thing..." she gazes down at Gale, hoping her youngest looks even half as impressive. "...Lexy iz gonna need mommy'z help to match the beauty of her ezcort."

And as momma enters the room next door, nothing can make her happier than seeing her little girl being pampered by her five older sisters. The tiny cicada of only nine years is smiling and laughing, as all of her female siblings drape scarlet red and strong pink silks around her.

"_Look mommy!" _she squeals, holding up her arms, showing off the intricate braided pattern of silk streamers that highlight her black and yellow frame.

"Wow! Lexy?! You look _really_ pretty!" Gale's praise makes the small insect smile, hearing a voice she has not heard in a few months, or the last time she was in Warfang with her mother. The small cicada looks to the door, and sees her friend enter in Spyro's arms, decked out in the same red and pink colors.

"_Gale!"_ she yelps, running to the small dragoness that was just put down by her father, quickly admiring the gold necklace she wears.

"_Oh my goodness..."_ she says, looking up at mom with wanting eyes. _"...her necklace is really pretty mommy."_

"_Don't you wear a neck tie too?" _Spyro replies in the young insect's language, and Sparx loses his lunch laughing so hard. Lexy stares at the purple dragon with confusion, followed quickly by Sparx's whisper of what he said.

"NO, she don't wear neck ties, Stupid, and I told you... let me do the talking."

Sparx lowers down from his brother's horn, quickly speaking in the youngster's native tongue.

"_What my brother wanted to say was 'Do you want a necklace too?"_

Lexy smiles then looks up at the red faced purple dragon, loving him for his humility, and for a simple silly stupid mistake.

"I unddderzzztanndd yooou, Mazzzterr Zzzpyyroooo." she says, having learned the dragon language from her twin brother Zeppela, a wide smile on her face as she asks a question in his non native tongue.

"Dooo yoooou reeee lleeeee wwwannntt tttoooo givvv meeee a nekkklazzzz?"

With a wide grin, the purple dragon nods his head.

"You and my daughter must match when presented before the guardian masss..." Spyro is halted by the sound of shattering glass. Both Zyla and Spyro run to the next room, followed by seven young ladies and a yellow dragonfly. And upon entering the room, everyone is stunned to see half the chandelier broken and scattered across the floor, a pair of dragons laying in the center of the carnage, one of them missing a piece of his armor.

"What the hell are you two trying to do to me? And where is my Fury helmet, Onyx?" Spyro barks angrily, walking over to the boys, helping them up with a very strong pair of paws. However, Zyla looks around for her youngest boy, who is supposed to be getting ready with Scorch and Onyx.

"Where izz Zzeppella?" she asks, when the rest of the chandelier comes down on the three dragons below, a small cicada wearing a heavy black helmet rests atop the remnants of crystal and candles.

"I wazz wrong, Onyxzz..." Zeppela remarks removing the heavy gold laden helmet, and moaning in pain with the three dragons he just buried under him. "...it won't hold all of uzz."

* * *

**Okay, the party is ready to go, I think...should be more fun in the palace, unless the boys behave themselves...(shaking my head no)**


	15. Pre Negotiations

**Now, you may ask what this chapter has to do with the gold bracelet, and in truth, it don't. I am just continuing on the time line, and having fun...and I hope, so shall you.**

**My thanks to darklighteryphon, MysticOTDH, SKdaGamer, and V2d12, who caught up quickly. These reviews are helping in many ways, and I can say for the first time in a while...I am smiling.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Pre negotiations**

As the day began early for Spyro and his family, so too did it for Cole, son of Ignitus and fire guardian of Warfang. His little sister, who hatched the day before her father saved the world, sending Spyro down river to keep him safe, woke up early in the morning vomiting. And as the sun shines its first rays upon the large dwelling, sitting on the outer rim of the Burned Lands, Cole takes care of is family before getting ready for work.

"How are you feeling, sis?" he asks a curled up moaning red dragoness, whom slowly moves her head around to see her big brother, holding a bowl of steaming liquid.

"I feel like you look, Cole" she replies, knowing her own eyes must show the attributes of someone not having slept. She smiles though, as her big brother sits before her, placing the bowl filled with hot broth within reach of her muzzle.

The red and orange winged dragoness, whom shares the same powerful element as her brother, mother and father, lowers her nose to the bowl, lapping a few mouthfuls to help settle her stomach. And though she is in her twenties, Cole wipes her chin like he did every time she got sick as a hatchling.

"I told you those rabbits were ripe, Kelly, but what do I know." he remarks in his big brother told you so voice, which his sister has heard since hatching as well. Her eyes roll with the word rabbit, getting a vial taste of her night all over again.

"Don't say rabbit, Cole...or I'm gonna yack all over you."

Big brother smiles, and helps his sister lower her head down to the cushion, where she curls up and begins moaning again.

"Mom won't be home till tomorrow, do you want me to stay with you?" he asks, and Kelly spins her head around quickly.

"No..." she says, using all her strength to sit up and face her brother. "Terrador annoys you enough already, don't miss a day in the palace and give him a reason to bust your ass."

"He is my master, Kelly, it does not bother me that much." he says with a confident voice, but an annoyed set of eyes.

"Bullshit, bro...You came home pissed last night, and I know it was cause he treats you like a..._rookie_."

Cole stands up at the word rookie and Kelly rises to her feet with him.

"You are gonna be his bitch until you stand up to him!"

The large fire dragon stomps his feet, staring down at his sister with an angered pair of eyes.

"What!?" the smaller red dragon expresses her anger to, always seeing her brother in a somber mood lately, as Terrador has been tough on Cole these last few weeks. Kelly places her red paw upon Cole's cheek, giving her brother the love he needs to feel better, physically and emotionally.

"You are a good brother, and a strong dragon..." she says softly, moving her paw from his jaw to his chest. "...Show him the next time he tries to belittle you, Cole."

Cole lowers his head, knowing that would cause grounds for immediate dismissal from the guardian league.

"You know I can't do that, sis..." he begins, but Kelly struggles to rise up on her hind legs, looking down at her big brother with anger.

"Yes you can!" Kelly barks, calling on old memories of her father, who used to take the stubborn earth guardian out to the woodshed when he tried acting tough.

"Daddy always made Terrador know he was the boss."

"But I'm not the boss!" he bickers back, and Kelly's paw is quickly upon Cole's shoulder, holding him from rising above her.

"Neither is he anymore! Blazer is the Guardian Master. Terrador is your equal, and if you don't respect that, he won't respect you."

Cole takes a deep breath while still staring at the floor, then turns his red eyes up to his sister's, which are showing signs of her fading energy and stamina from being sick. The large dragon stands on his hind paws, lifting his sister up in his arms, and holding her tightly.

"I promise I will, sis..." he replies, when suddenly his little sister does something she hasn't done to him in decades, and vomits all over his back.

Cole's smile fades away and he holds his sister steady as she violently buckles, sending another wave of nastiness down his back.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, Cole. I didn't mean to do that."

The red dragon doesn't get angry, much like the hundred times it happened when she was a hatchling, and her big brother fed her, then burped her, then had to clean himself after.

"Yes you did." Cole replies, hoisting his little sister up further, then cradling her in his arms where she curls up in pure contentment. He ignites himself, incinerating the vomit from his body, and hers too, then smiles as he does what he always did for his sister when she felt sick.

Make her comfortable.

The red dragon carries Kelly out of her now vial smelling room and into his own, gently laying his sister down on the giant cushion he sleeps upon. His paw is to the top of her head, then under her chin to softly place her face on the pillow he rests his own.

"Get some sleep, Kelly...I'll come back at noon to check in on you, okay."

"But won't that get you in more trouble with Terrador?" she says, trying to lift her head and look at her brother. But Cole won't let her, resting his cheek against hers, keeping Kelly down on the cushion with his larger size.

"My baby sister doesn't feel well..." he says, and Kelly can feel her brother's smile against her cheek. "...and If that rock-headed moron says anything about it, I will kick him in his stones."

Cole, feeling a smile against his cheek, rises from his sister's side. Kelly quickly relaxes and closes her eyes, knowing she will feel better in a few hours, especially when her big brother comes back.

"I love you Cole." she whispers into the cushion, and the large red dragon pecks her cheek.

"I love you too Kelly. Get some rest, and I'll see you in a little while."

Cole smiles seeing his little sister fight the pain of her sour stomach, struggling to find her first snore of rest this long night. And as her head turns slightly to the left, then sinks into the cushion, Cole knows she has found the spot, especially as a gentle snore is produced from her long red nose. The fire guardian understands she is at rest, an finally prepares for his day, grasping a mint leaf and a power bar made of honey-caked flowers for breakfast.

Not living within the city of Warfang, Cole knows he has no time for a sit down breakfast, taking a bite of the large square of crushed sunflowers and dandelions, bound in nearly a pound of hardened honey. It gives the fire guardian a boost of energy and a wider smile, and quickly Cole opens his jet black wings.

Out the large entrance of the cave, Cole has called home since birth, the red and black chested dragon soars over a lava flow that exits the face of the mountain forty feet below. The warm thermals lift him up a hundred feet without a bat of his wings, and Cole smiles at the feel of a once lost treasure. He looks over at the black patch of silk on the end of his right wing, where the grublins made their first impression of the skills they posses. However, the fire dragon suddenly notices an issue with another set of skills where the insect race excels, as his breakfast bar begins to melt in the excessive heat.

Cole slams the entire chunk of drooping honey-coated flowers into his mouth, turning away from the river of molten rock, towards the palace he can see on the horizon. And as this blissful meal fills his mouth with joy, the butterflies of his duties begin to sour his stomach, knowing Terrador will probably be on his case all day again.

_I'm sorry dad..._

The fire guardian looks to the sky, where he knows his father watches over him.

_I don't know what I did to anger him...but I can't allow Terrador to keep treating me like this._

Cole looks down at the ground, upset at the thoughts he has, and that he is real close to making them reality.

_I know I'm not to strike a fellow guardian, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself soon._

Cole halts his flight, looking up once more to his father.

"Give me the strength to fight those feelings, Dad...I do not want to disrespect you, mom, or Kelly."

A strong thermal rises from the ground of the Burned Lands, surrounding the fire dragon in warmth, and Cole smiles at the sign from above.

_I know, dad. I will cool off._

With a better state of mind, and a cooler head, the fire dragon takes off towards Warfang, making sure he gets to the palace on time.

* * *

As the sun climbed into mid sky, Spyro and his posse entered the city Warfang. Though instead of head towards the palace, the purple dragon turns his group towards the market, and a shop that sells both things he needs right now.

"Spyro!" Samuel, the general store owner, barks with joy, welcoming his best worker's husband with a strong paw and a wide smile.

"How've you been my friend?" he asks, then becomes silent as Gale follows her father into the door.

"Oh my..." he remarks, seeing the small dragoness behind her father, covered in red and pink lace. He looks up at the purple hero, his eyes still showing how stunned he is. "...how on Avalar can you look prettier than you did last week?"

Gale, hearing the compliment, beams a smile up at the gray haired cheetah, whom she knows very well.

"Thank you Mister Samuel." she replies to this good friend, walking over to his left leg and giving a gentle bump of her head, as she has done since she was a hatchling. Samuel, like the previous thousand times Cynder has brought her daughter to the store, and has greeted him in this loving way, offers the young girl a treat, though today it is a square of pure rock hard honey.

"You're welcome, sweetie..." he replies, watching her smile widen with the taste of true bliss. "...that's a fresh batch, I just received a new shipment from Zzynderex..." he begins, looking over at the purple dragon with a sudden annoyed stare. "...and I hope you can do something about that today Spyro...those greedy grublins are asking too much for their honey, and it's starting to hurt my business."

"Exzcuze me." a voice startles the shop keeper to his front door, where Zyla stands holding her child, a smug grin crossing her face.

Samuel looks at Spyro a bit harder, then back hands him across the chest.

"Thanks for the heads up."

The shopkeeper quickly goes into damage control mode, walking over to the large cicada he has meet only once, and gave his opinion of their greed then.

"Sorry ma'am..." he offers his paw which the ambassador graciously takes. "...I'm just upset that I have to ask for so much gold and silver, from my friends, so they may purchase the wonderful things your race has to offer."

Zyla, without a smile, nods her head in understanding, however, her smile comes around as Samuel continues putting on his charm.

"Good morning, _Lexy_...right? You look very pretty today." he says with a grin, offering his paw to the young bee covered in red and pink silks, showing off his skills of his trade with the ability of remembering everyone he meets. Even if it's only one time, and that time was three years earlier.

The gray wolf turns from his guests, walking over to a small display case, and removing a white stick with a small napkin. He returns it to the young girl, offering her something she has never seen or tasted before.

"This is for you little lady." he hands her the small treat which Lexy inspects with her eyes and nose, till suddenly she touches it with her tongue. Her face shows bitterness and her mouth puckers up with a sour taste. However, after the initial reaction, that annoys her mother, Lexy shows a vast smile.

"_WOW! What is this!?"_ she says with surprise taking a lick from the bitter stick, and showing the same sour expression before a smile returns again.

"It's a delicacy enjoyed by the Kodiaks for centuries..." he says understanding every language on Avalar, as a good shopkeeper should. "...they call it a salt stick."

Also understand the nature of every race on Avalar, Samual knows a honey square is not very appetizing to a bee or hornet, as they are the ones that produce it. However, the sour taste of salt is something they never get, and judging Lexy's reaction the shopkeeper knows he still has his game.

"_Mommy you gotta try this..."_ she says, holding up the small piece of salt rock up to her mom's face, but Samuel reaches out and gently holds Lexy's hand down.

"That one is yours, sweetie..." he says, walking over to the same display and grasping another for her mom. Samuel looks over at Spyro, who smiles until the gray cheetah bows to Zyla, holding out the salt lick while averting his eyes.

"Ambassador."

Zyla stares at Spyro, who lowers his head as well.

"I zwear I am gonna hurt you Zpyro." she bickers, and Samuel give a small chuckle.

"Sorry ma'am."

The large cicada takes the offering, still giving the purple dragon a hard stare until she tastes the treat her daughter now has in her mouth, sucking on it like a jawbreaker.

"Ooooo!" Zyla remarks after the first lick, her eyes watering and her mouth puckering up. However, like her little girl, a smile fills her face afterward.

"Oh my goodnezz that izz ztrong..." she stares at something she has never tasted either, and as the initial burn on her tongue dissipates, Zyla quickly takes another lick.

"...but delizziouzz." she finishes her thought with a sour tongue and both Spyro and Gale stare at them.

"By the Ancestors...how can you eat that?" the purple dragon asks with a paw over his mouth, for he has tried one of these salty sticks, spitting it out the moment it touched his tongue

Zyla stares back, her eyes expressing the joy of something so sweet to her, regardless of how bitter it is.

"Thiz iz incredibly good..." she replies, looking over at the display case filled with hundreds of them. "...I might buy them all to bring home for my kidz."

A smile fills Samuel's face, hearing a sale made with his ability to talk. But also, he now has an audience with someone who can help, and her attention is all his.

"Well since they are very cheap, I can offer you the entire stock I have for one pound of honey."

"Is that all?" she asks, feeling as if the price he is asking is far to small.

"Well... honey is very expensive ma'am, and I could sell that pound for twice as much as I can get for these." he shows the price of one silver for a salt stick, then walks over to the treats he gave to Gale, showing the ambassador another price tag that startles her.

"_Three _gold piezzezz!?" she barks, angered at how much the grublin's greatest trade asset costs in this store. "I can't afford that either, and I am rich."

Samuel smiles, but also gives his reason.

"It costs me two gold an two silvers to make one pure honey square, ma'am, and because the grublins cannot supply enough for our demand in Warfang, it is very pricy."

Zyla grins, then looks at Spyro, who turns his attention to several gold chains in an ornate display case.

"We need to get going soon...How much are these Sam." he asks, glancing back at the angry bee, who still stares at him.

"Oh no you don't..." Zyla remarks with that anger, putting her daughter down then handing her the salt lick she was enjoying.

"...you didn't come in here for a gold chain you conniving purple pain in the azzz..." she bickers, and Spyro looks up at the shelf to his left, keeping his eyes from showing his deception.

"Hey!" he barks, his eyes finding something that is not the ambassador. "I didn't know you stocked, vintage wines."

Zyla, with her anger, looks up at the bottles, all labeled with the same name and last years date.

"Zo, you didn't know you wife hazz a winery..." she asks with rage, seeing Cynder's name on every bottle. "...and when iz five zeazonz of aging...vintage."

"Well... It's not really her winery..." he replies sarcastically, finally looking at the ambassador with a sheepish grin. "...she just picks the grapes."

Zyla looks through him, trying hard not to smile at Spyro's guilty charm.

"You brought me here to try and make the negotiationz eazier." the ambassador look back towards Samuel, who shows his own smirk.

"It waz not our fault the prizze waz zo high lazt year...we had zeveral unzzeen izzues that cauzed the honey to become lezz zweet. It waz a great lozz for uzz to."

Samuel lowers his head for a moment, then raises his eyes to her.

"How was this year's production, if I may ask?"

Zyla grins but it is not a beaming smile.

"We have twizze az much az last year, zo the prizze will be cheaper, but not by much zince we have tonz of zubztandard honey to dizzpozz of again?"

Spyro frowns, knowing there are many who will be angry at this information, however another thought arises from the smart business cheetah.

"What do you do with the honey you can't sell?" he asks, and Zyla shows anger.

"We dizpoze of it at great cozt. It iz too zweet to use for construction, but zinze it iz zzlightly bitter to the tazte, we don't zell it either."

"What do mean by...Slightly? Is it bitter?" Samuel asks with curiosity, a smile slowly sneaking across his face. "And how much of that bitter honey do you have?"

Zlya with her own curiosity now, seeing Samuel smile wider, answers his question.

"Itz not really bitter, like that zalt ztick...itz juzt not az zweet az the honey we zell you." she replies, and Samuel's smile only increases. She is stunned to see the joyful reaction, answering the second part of his question.

"And we ztill have more than a ton of it to dizpose of."

"Can I buy it at a lower price, ma'am? I'm sure I can still make confections with that, just by adding fruits and berries."

Zyla's jaw drops to the ground, hearing a new revenue stream added to the negotiations of today, as the grublins have never thought of selling sub standard goods to their dragon friends.

"Really...it iz not nearly az refined az the rezt."

Samuel opens another case, showing off more of his creations, as the old cheetah has refined his own skills with honey over the years.

"I have to use oils, flowers and sometimes salt to bring down the sweetness of your honey, so others, who think it is too strong, can enjoy the taste of what the grublin nation offers."

Samuel hands a small piece to Zyla, who has had her lion's share of sweet, being a producer of honey herself. However, upon tasting the confection made with bitter minty oils, the ambassador shows another wide grin.

"Thiz iz wonderful, Zamuel..." she remarks looking at the many other creations the shop keeper has in the display case. Her confusion lifting with sight of how he uses her nation's main trade as a binding agent to create delicacies for all the races to enjoy, a fact she watches first hand as a group of six children enter the shop.

"Hey Mister Sammy...how are you doing today?" a young fox barks with joy, running over to the display case for a look at what the old cheetah has today, two pieces of gold in his small paw. However, as this fox pup is distracted by the variety of sweets, his friends notice the company they are in.

"Holy cow it's Spyro?" several say, seeing the purple dragon standing with Samuel and Zyla, and quickly the crowd of six surround them. Though it is one young child that surprises the ambassador more than the rest.

"_Zenith?_"

Upon hearing a old name he was given at birth, the small hornet like grublin lowers his head.

"_Your majesty..." _he says with surprise and nervousness, bowing to the former queen of his race, but then he remembers and the young grublin rises before the large cicada with embarrassment. _"I'm sorry, I meant, madam ambassador."_

Zyla, on the other hand, shows more shock and embarrassment, believing the boy had perished long ago with his family.

"_I had no idea you survived the battle in Truex."_ she says, and a somber smirk crosses his face.

"_Mommy and Daddy hid me outside of the city, but..."_ he remarks, tears collecting in his eyes, looking around at his friends who all have nearly the same story, spending time in the great orphanage under the care of a blind dragon.

"_...they never came back."_

"_I'm so sorry, Zenith..."_

Zyla's hand is down to the young hornet she knew many years ago, and a family the former queen has mourned since that tragic day. And as her love is felt through this contact, another deep feeling from within Zenith comes to the surface.

"_I'm gonna be okay though, cause poppa Jacob found me a new daddy," _the boy finally smiles, envisioning the face of a loving bear that rescued him from depression, helping Zyla relax as well._ "His name is Kronos and he's bigger than a beetle, your maj...I mean ma'am."_

Zyla smiles as the boy shows embarrassment, then runs to the counter where his friends are picking out the choices of candy they want, however, Zenith does not look towards the many honey squares. Instead he grasps two salt sticks, handing over the only coins he has to Samuel, silver ones. The rest of the children buy oat filled honey squares, passing over two gold coins to the shop keeper. And as the boys of several different races run back outside, so too does Zenith, the joy of play in his voice as he follows his friends.

"_Good day, ambassador Zyla...Master Spyro. Bye Sam...see you later."_

Zyla looks over at Spyro with a grin, before turning her eyes to Samuel.

"_Does he not like honey?"_

The question takes a moment to process, as he was not expecting her to speak in insect, especially hearing how well this insect can speak in his tongue, but what is more confusing is what she meant by that. Then he looks at the boys, understanding the question as Zenith waves at the shopkeeper with his half eaten salt stick, the other tucked away for later.

"No...it's not that, madam ambassador," he replies, knowing the boy's father, as he knows everyone in this city. "Zenith's father was a former marauder, so he normally struggles to find honest work, other than daily manual labor. He cannot afford to give his son a good allowance"

"_And the guardian of the orphanage thought him appropriate to give a grublin child?"_ Zyla asks with anger turning to Spyro, who understood without her show of discontent. However, before she can scald the purple dragon for something he also agreed to, Samuel lays down the reasons the blind guardian of children would trust this Kodiak with something so important.

"What Kronos lacks in wealth and stature, he more than makes up for in love and dedication to his new son...and Jacob saw that inside of him" the shopkeeper remarks adamantly, bringing Zyla's eyes back to him. "He is the gentlest of giants, but if anyone ever tries to hurt that boy again, they will find out how deadly he once was."

"_And you think that is appropriate?"_ Zyla asks, showing her anger at Samuel now.

"Absolutely, madam ambassador..." he answer quick, and not seeing her change expression, the old shopkeeper, and grandfather of five, explains himself even quicker. "...that boy suffered a great loss, as did Kronos, and he is never going to let that happen to either of them again."

Samuel steps closer to the large cicada, looking down at her child, who smiles at him.

"_Would you not kill for your daughter?" _

Spyro stares at Samuel as he offers the insect language better than his brother. And though he wants to ask how he learned to do that, he waits for Zyla to answer this question.

"Yezzz. Of courzz I would."

"Than where lies your issue?"

Zyla lowers her head defeated, but Samuel, being a salesman...and politician, gives a second reason for why the boy bought salt and not honey, and it has nothing to do with wealth, but it does have something to do with his father.

"Bu truthfully, Zenith despises honey squares, he thinks they're sickly sweet." Zyla looks up at his smirk. "Aaannnd, because he likes to eat that second stick in front of his friends, when they are finished with their candy. He's a bit of smart ass, takes after his dad."

Zyla grins, not because this boy, she thought long dead, is enjoying a new life, but it is Samuel, who seems to know everything and everyone in Warfang, and who better for an ambassador to speak with.

"If you don't mind, Zamuel..I would like to azk you a few more queztionz?"

"I am at your service, ma'am."

Spyro shows a bit of worry at this moment, realizing they are already running late for an audience with the guardian master.

"Ahh, madam ambassador, we are do in the palace..."

Zyla snaps her head around to Spyro, showing such a look of uncaring.

"_Are the guardians going anywhere, Master Spyro?"_

The purple dragon takes a moment to process her question, then smirks with understanding her words.

"_No Mom."_

Samuel snickers hearing the mistake, as does Zyla, who knows how bad Spyro is with hers, and his, native language.

"What did I say this time?" Spyro asks the shopkeeper, and the old wolf, knowing the most famous family in Warfang answers in kind.

"Nothing bad, but I'm sure Nina is not gonna like competition."

Spyro snickers himself, realizing the mistake he made, and puts emphasis on the second syllable.

"_No Ma'am."_

All three smile until Onyx and Zapella suddenly burst in the door, startling everyone with their concern filled cries.

"Uncle Spyro! We need your help quickly!" the black dragon barks, but Zepella has a different cry, as he runs to his momma, holding an arm that is slightly singed.

"What is wrong with you?" the purple dragon demands with such confusion. "You never act like this, Onyx...why are you trying to drive me over the edge today?"

"It wasn't my fault this time, uncle Spyro...honest!" his eyes primarily showing fear.

"Scorch called me a coward, because I wouldn't wear the whole set of fury armor earlier..." Onyx pauses to get some air before throwing himself under the bus. "So I gave him the fire barrier helmet and tail plate and dared him to wear the whole set."

Spyro smacks his paw over his face, slowly pulling it down to reveal his eyes, now burning through his nephew.

"And how is that not _your_ fault?"

Onyx pauses, then gives a cheeky grin.

"I didn't force him to put on the helmet..."

Spyro looks to Zyla, who he is supposed to be escorting to the palace at this moment.

"Take care of it Zpyro...I want to azk this wize old cheetah a few more queztionz before we zee the guardianz." She turns to him with a smile, knowing the purple dragon is starting to sweat. "Don't worry...I will take rezponzibility for our tardinezz."

Spyro nods, then grabs Onyx by his horn.

"oww... OWW... OOOOWWWW... Uncle Spyro, Stop!"

Spyro holds his nephew before his eyes, changing them pure white to show his anger, and without a word, Onyx shuts up. Spyro's purple eyes return as he looks again to Samuel.

"Hey, Sam...Let Lexy pick a gold chain, and put it on my wife's account please."

With a nod, Spyro brings his pure white eyes back to Onyx.

"Now, where is Scorch?"

"Outside." he replies, and Spyro only gets angrier.

"You left a whelpling, who I'm sure is engulfed in flame right now, in the middle of the street...alone!?"

Onyx tries to nod, but his body moves in and out as Spyro won't allow his head to budge an inch from his sight.

"I swear, I'm gonna take you both into the arena tonight, and beat the crap out of you." he grumbles, dragging his nephew outside to take care of business with the other trouble-maker. However, before he can go off on Scorch, Spyro cannot stop his laughter upon seeing him.

"Spyro! Help me!" the wingless whelp cries, standing petrified in the center of a gathering crowd, unable to move a talon.

The purple dragon turns Onyx's horn, spinning his nephew around to see the panic in Scorch's eyes.

"Are you happy now?"

Onyx snickers, seeing his friend scared stiff, as his concerns of making a full set of armor was correct. Spyro, shakes his head then unceremoniously drops his nephew.

"I don't care what my mom says, you two are way more annoying than me and my brother _ever_ were."

"Not much more, bro!" Sparx remarks, flying over from the burning wingless whelp, to be at his proper side. "We were pretty good at getting in trouble too."

Spyro stares his brother to his horn, an angry expression on his face.

"Why you looking at _me_? I didn't do anything?"

"Exactly! I thought I put _you_ in charge" his brother argues, and Sparx fires back fast.

"And who's fault is that!?"

Spyro tilts his head slightly, stymied from his brother's response.

"Okay... that's on me..." he says turning his eyes to the fiery dragon, his anger still flowing towards his brother. "...but come on...look at him! He's on fire!"

"I said not to put it on...but what am I supposed to do if he ignores me, stupid...he's a hundred times my size." Sparx grins, then points at Scorch. "And...he's on fire!"

"SPYRO!?" Scorch yells, seeing the purple dragon not coming to the rescue. "Are you really having a conversation right now!? PLEASE, HELP ME!"

Spyro smiles, knowing the boy is not in danger, enjoying the repercussions Scorch is feeling after doing something he shouldn't have done. And of course, with his brother by his horn, Spyro becomes a bit of a jerk to teach his young friend a lesson.

"So...What seems to be the problem, Scorch?" he asks nonchalantly, sitting before the fiery whelp with his paws folded.

"What are you talking about, you nut job?" Scorch replies emphatically, the flames engulfing his body increasing with the rage that starts building inside.

"I'M ON FIRE!"

"Well just take the barrier off, you dumb ass." Spyro replies, again not much anxiousness in his voice, annoying Scorch further.

"HOW!?" he barks, again raising the temperature of the flames, though he feels no increased heat on the outside.

"The helmet is gone..." he rages on, looking up to see nothing but his brow on fire, before finally lifting his flaming right paw. "...and so are the shackles."

"Hey...I was always told... if I ever burst into flame...to stop, drop, and roll." Sparx adds to the fire inside the young whelp, as Scorch can hear the pure sarcasm in his voice. However, he is surprised as Spyro confirms the act as valid, gesturing the gathering crowd to open wider.

"No he's right...as hard as you can, roll around on the ground."

Scorch stares at his friend, waiting to see if he smirks, knowing the lighthearted jokes Spyro pulls on everyone. And as Spyro holds his laughter, Scorch begins rolling.

The purple dragon quickly turns away, gesturing the crowd further, but actually it is so he can begin laughing uncontrollably. The red wingless whelp notices everyone beginning to laugh, as they all see Spyro and Sparx are having fun with a young dragon, and he stops suddenly back up on his paws.

"You guys are jerks!" he fires. Though mid shout, the red dragon's helmet is jostled half an inch. It reappears on his head and the flames go out, but it only lasts a blink of an eye, as the helmet returns to its resting place.

"Whoa! I had it!" he yelps, and to the joy of all around who understand what is happening, Scorch begins rolling on the ground again.

Sparx falls to the ground by his brother, who also cannot contain his belly laughs. Then suddenly, it happens...the helmet falls off, and Scorch returns to normal. It rolls over to Onyx, who picks it up and begins laughing himself.

"That's not cool, dude!" Scorch gets to his paws, squaring up to Spyro with an angry grin, but the purple dragon becomes serious and has no smile for him. Instead, he looks back at his nephew with anger, stopping the black and red whelp's laughter.

Spyro then grasps Scorch's horn, lifting him off the ground as he did Onyx before.

"hey! Hey! HEY!" he yells, reaching up for the purple arm grasping his horn, to take the weight off this sensitive area. "Seriously, you're pulling my horns? I'm gonna tell my _poppa_, Spyro, and you're gonna get it."

"I'm pretty sure I can take Jacob..." he says sarcastically, turning Scorch around to look into his pure white eyes.

"I meant _Blazer_." Scorch returns, and so too do Spyro's purple eyes, understanding the colossal dragon, who raised this boy for a year, could easily yank him off the ground by his horns. Backing down quickly, the Hero of Avalar drops his red pain in the ass friend beside his black pain in the ass nephew, and stares at them both.

"Are you guys done yet?"

With the same smart ass spirit as the brothers before them, Onyx looks at Scorch, who turns to his best friend with the same shit-eating grin.

"I doubt it." they both say in unison, and Sparx begins laughing.

"Wow...I was wrong." the yellow dragonfly offers through his chuckles, patting Spyro on the head. "These two make us look like model kids."

* * *

**The palace is their next stop, will Scorch and Onyx finally behave? (both whelps are shaking their heads no at me) Will Cole behave? (he's not showing any body language, but I do see a smile on his face) I can't wait to write this.**

**Can you?**

**Stay tuned and give a review. **


	16. A Day in The Palace

**This is what you would call a run on chapter. I had a lot to put in, and not wanting to leave out the fun, I put it all in. A one shot by itself, as the storyline is now moot, and the life of our hero and his family becomes the focal point of this _continuity_ (good word).**

**Thank you MysticOTDH, SKdaGamer, V2d12, HolyCross9, and Darklighteryphon for the continuous support and reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 16 A Day in The Palace**

The great palace of Warfang, rebuilt after the war to be stronger and more prominent, is a beacon of hope that can be seen from hundreds of miles by anyone flying, as it's central tower is the tallest structure on all Avalar. And at the top of this incredible spire is a room that is sacred to most races, for it is the closest they can get to the ancestors without flying.

Or dying.

Built in five sections, the dragon's palace was never made for the dragon race alone. The Manweresmalls also took possession of this massive castle, using it for their own. And as many races have joined the melting pot known as Warfang, so to has this palace taken on the responsibility of those nations.

The north most building, and second largest of the palace, is the arena. It's size allows Fox and Cheetah to hone their hunting abilities, while Kodiak and Wolf perfect their combat skills, all at the same time.

The western structure is the same size as the infirmary, which sits on the eastern portion of this castle, and it is were the whelplings of Warfang go to learn. It is also the only part of this massive palace that caters to just one race. Named after the former Fire guardian, the university of Ignitus is a school for a dragon to understand his or her element, as well as history, and math (not new math), and all that other boring shit we don't use later in life.

Finally at the southern side of this magnificent castle is a large cathedral, though smaller than the arena, its size is nearly as majestic. It is where every race comes to congregate, a holy place where husbands and wives take their vows, and where those who have left this world are laid out before the ancestors.

However, it is the center building of this castle that is primarily called the palace, as it is the royal dwelling to both the guardian master, Blazer, as well as, Horace, the elder Manweresmall. His thrown room is underground, where most of the mole-like creatures reside, but two thousand feet above, an old dragon rests his bones on a giant golden-silk cushion.

"Master Blazer...a moment if I may" a voice opens the colossal dragon's eyes, and he raises his head up to greet Cole face to face without standing.

"What is it young guardian..." he asks, already seeing concern in the red eyes of a good friend and student of his skills. "...you look anxious."

Cole pauses, as something so trivial should be handled by Terrador, however, Cole knows he would be denied if he asked the one he should. And with the other guardians taking lunch, the room is his alone with his master.

"Kelly is not feeling well, and I was hoping I could leave in a few minutes to check in on her."

Blazer raises his brow, as Cole breaks protocol, something he never does.

"I'm guessing Terrador said no?" he replies with a small grin, as he knows about the earth guardian acting rudely to the one standing before him.

"I didn't ask him, Master." Cole looks down seeing Blazer becoming annoyed, understanding his mentor's expressions over the past five years of teachings.

"I don't know what I did to offend him, but he has been hard on my case about something for the last two months."

"Cole..." the large dragon's voice is strong, but calm as he berates his student for the first time. "...you have your father's caring nature, but not the Fire that burned in his heart."

As the young fire guardian raises his now shiny red eyes, showing emotion again, Blazer turns away.

"I have tried to draw that fire out in you, but sadly, it may just not be in your nature."

"I'm sorry, master Blazer...maybe it's not." he replies, looking up at the painting of succession, where his father's likeness sits over the throne as the last who held this honor. A snarling expression on his face.

"My dad was fierce, but he was also kind and gentle, and that was the side _I_ always got to see growing up."

Cole looks down, recalling the moment he was asked by Terrador to assume his father's position, and the fear he had then.

"I never should have said yes, master Blazer, and I'm sorry I wasted the past few years of your life training a failure."

Blazer flicks his tail around Cole's right horn, cracking him in the back of the head to correct his student.

"How can you say that?" the large dragon asks with rage, rising to four paws on his cushion, dwarfing the forty year old adult. "You have helped this world heal from her wounds, all while raising a sister and taking care of your mother. A _failure_, Cole, I can surly say...you are not."

"Maybe as a brother and son, but as guardian...I think I lack that certain something that you all have."

Blazer lowers his head in defeat, for he has been the reason Terrador is acting out against the youngest guardian. A test the master of Fire is giving his pupil, trying to find the true heat within Cole, that will not surface.

"If this is what you think is best for you, Cole..." he begins when Hunter and Meadow enter the large chamber. Blazer than redirects his thought, but not his decision. "...I will honor your request to abdicate, however, I do _need _you here today..." a smile crosses his large muzzle, remembering the request made minutes ago. "...at least, until all the dignitaries arrive."

Cole straightens up before his master and bows his head, then begins his task of greeting the cheetah ambassador, and the chief of their nation.

"Ambassador Meadow..." he says spreading out his sleek black wings, then bowing to the dark haired cat. Cole rises, turns to the other cheetah, and proceeds to greet him in the same manner. "...Chief Hunter."

Both large cats show their respect, putting a paw on the hilt of their swords to sweep them back, allowing Meadow and Hunter to take a knee before the two toned red and black dragon.

"Master Guardian." they return in unison, and this hits the fire dragon hard, realizing it is the last time these honorable cheetah will show him that respect.

All three rises, walking over to Blazer, who has made his way slowly to the giant throne made for him.

"Good morning gentleman...no need to bow..." he offers, but Meadow and Hunter still take a knee.

"Good _afternoon_, Guardian Master." they reply, and Blazer looks to the window.

"It's _after_ noon?"

The more laid back Meadow grins at a friend, though the all business Hunter becomes annoyed for some reason.

"Your Majesty...I must protest..." he begins, and Blazer rolls his eyes hearing the beginning of another pompous rant from the by the book cheetah chief. "...we don't have time to sit around and wait for negotiations, because Spyro and the Grublin ambassador cannot find...day care."

The large red dragon becomes confused, until the door opens again, and a loud thunderous rumble of continuing noise enters the throne room. It is followed by a familiar voice, though never has Meadow, Hunter, Cole or Blazer heard Spyro so angry.

"Are you guys kidding me!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dinning area, next to the throne room, the three most experienced guardians finish their lunch.

"What do you think..." Terrador pauses with a choking noise, then swallows the giant flank of venison he shoveled into his face. "...is taking Spyro so long?"

Both Cyril and Voteer watch with a certain stunned stare, wondering how the earth dragon has lived this far into life, as he is accustom to gagging himself with his giant appetite and horrific eating habits.

"Well if it his turn to restock the pantry, Chubby, then I suspect we'll see him around the beginning of Spring."

An angered look is given to the yellow guardian, as well as his blue counterpart, whom cannot hold back his laughter.

"Don't encourage him, Cyril."

The blue blood dragon suddenly shows his good friend a set of angered eyes, whilst sipping a vegetable broth from his personal bowl; his pinkie talon out. And in the most boorish voice he can muster, the ice dragon gives a cold response.

"_You_ are encouraging a good dragon to turn bad, so don't tell me what I can, and cannot do."

Terrador grins, then looks back at the door where Cole just left.

"You think I am doing that on purpose you pompous ass..." his response is just as cold, and more stubborn than his own soul, for he has felt bad these past seven weeks. "...Blazer is testing him, and he asked me to drive the young lad over the edge."

Both guardians stare at him, stunned at what they just heard, and annoyed that they were not let in on the secret.

"You mean to tell us that for the past two months, you've been picking on Cole, making him do menial tasks, calling him a rookie, just because Blazer told you to do so?" Volteer asks, and Terrador stares at the electric guardian.

"Yes...I think that's exactly what I said five seconds ago, and with a lot less words."

Cyril smirks at the smug sarcastic retort, as his best friend repeats everything in a longer way, but knowing it is how Volteer works things out. However, as he cannot wait for the long winded dragon to finish another redundant sentence, the ice dragon sums up both their thoughts in one word.

"Why?"

"Something about his _inner fire._" Terrador looks down, recalling the moment he was asked to perform this most difficult task. "Master Blazer is trying to provoke Cole to get angry..."

"By using _you_ as an instigator...treating him like shit?" Volteer cuts in, drawing both guardian's eyes with anger.

Cyril gestures a paw for Terrador to stay with him, and finish this thought on his own.

"I'm not proud of what I've done, Volteer...but I will do it again if it works." the earth dragon grumbles, then returns his eyes to Cyril.

"Blazer wants to see if Cole is strong enough to remain the fire guardian, because in truth, he is not a full master of his element yet."

Cyril's eyes pop open, and so does Volteer's mouth, which is halted by Cyril's paw.

"You can work it out later..." he says, quickly wanting an answer instead of a long winded playback of the bombshell that was just dropped. "What are you talking about, Terrador...how is Cole not a full master?"

A long pause is taken, as he was trusted with a secret, which he is now telling two others, one being the biggest talker on the planet...next to Sparx that is.

"Cole cannot perform a Phoenix Bomb..." he replies, looking around to make sure no one else is within earshot. "...he resists, for some reason, and is unable to build up enough fire inside to draw out this power."

Cyril, understanding the life Cole has led; losing his father, unable to fight beside him during the war, as his wing was damaged in a fight with Gaul. He lowers his head in shame, but knows there is nothing he could do for the younger guardian, except what Terrador is doing already.

"Can we do anything to help you succeed in this task? I am more than willing to take on some of this burden, my friend."

Terrador shakes his head no. Though he would love their help, he knows this task was given him for a reason. But finally getting this off his shoulders, at least to his friends, allows the large earth dragon to feel better about his last few weeks.

"I know I am ruining a friendship with him, but it is more important that Cole learn this, for if he cannot teach himself to draw on that power, how can he be the guardian of fire."

"You have my support, Terry..." Cyril remarks, seeing the depression his large green friend is showing, as this task is hurting the normally solid dragon of earth.

"I'm there for you too, Terrador, even if I cannot help in any way...I will still help. Ahhh..."

Terrador shakes his head again, then reaches out a paw towards each guardian, who all come together for a sturdy embrace. Then suddenly a loud noise echoes through the throne room, bringing Terrador's attention to the his master.

"What the hell was that?" he asks, making his way for the door. However, Volteer begins to beam, hearing the faintest voice of anger after the thunderous sound.

"Oh boy..." he chuckles, grasping Cyril before he follows the earth guardian out.

"What is it?" the blue blood asks angrily, until he sees the deceptive eyes of his good friend and comrade of practical jokes.

"Spyro is bringing his daughter, and Diamond talked him into bringing his nephew and Scorch."

"Oh no..." Cyril remarks while shaking his head, however there is a little grin forming. "...I swear that old dragon is gonna drive his son-in-law crazy...though for Spyro it's not a very far ride."

Volteer smiles wider and Cyril stares at him harder.

"What?"

"I told Sparx to have the kids act foolishly all day, and for that, _we _would give them a tour of the catacombs."

"What do you mean _we_!?"

Volteer smirks, recalling the prank Spyro pulled on the blue blood guardian, lighting the fire place inside the palace, where several frozen carvings the ice master had worked on were waiting to be displayed.

"Spyro is gonna look so bad, and I'm sure an afternoon under ground is worth the sight of watching him squirm."

Cyril grins.

"Yes it is..." he replies, his steps to the door light and giddy "...let's go witness this debacle."

* * *

Out front of the cathedral, just down the road from Samuel's shop, Spyro paces around like his wife is expecting. Another glance is made to the heavens, seeing the sun has moved further across the azure blue sky.

"Where the hell is she?" he grumbles, suddenly finding himself before Zyla's eldest daughter, the smirk on her face wider than the one on Sparx's.

"_I told you not to let her stay in there." _

Sparx laughs hovering beside his brother and whispers a translation.

"Zola said you're stupid."

Spyro's angered eyes turn to the yellow dragonfly, showing how much he understood her words.

"You're getting close to knocking the boys off the top of my shit list, Sparx."

The small dragonfly holds up his hands, backing away from his brother slowly, though the smile on his face gets bigger and bigger.

"Sorry, don't mean to get on your nerves, lil' brother. Just trying to help you relax, even though were an _hour_ late now."

"SPARX!"

Hearing his cue to leave, the yellow dragonfly buzzes over to the boys to set the last act of foolishness in play.

"Okay guys...Spyro is about to lose his mind. So it's time to step up our game." he says, stopping between Onyx and Scorch, who both look uneasy.

"Dude...I don't care how cool it would be to check out the catacombs..." Scorch offers, looking over to his friend and seeing the same feelings in Onyx's eyes. "...I can't keep doing this to him...Spyro is my friend, and I don't want to lose that."

Sparx smiles, hearing how his brother is loved by so many, and more by himself.

"I know my brother, Scorch, he is a child inside, and is worried about his status with the guardians...but he will understand when he finds out, and I'll bet you five gold pieces that he will laugh about it."

Scorch looks at Onyx, who shakes his head no, and feeling the same way, the red dragon denies any further tom-foolery against the purple dragon.

Sparx lowers his head, but knows he has one more string he can pull.

"I can get Volteer and Cyril to let you guys play your next claw ball game in the palace arena."

"Holy crap! Really?" Onyx barks, and Sparx smacks him across the nose, looking back to his brother who's attention is now focused squarely on them.

"I told him you're not really mad at them Spyro."

"I _am_ mad, Sparx, and if they don't keep quiet, I will be even angrier."

Both Scorch and Onyx cringe, hearing Spyro so mad, and that that rage is focused on them. However, playing a real game of claw ball in the great arena is a once in a lifetime thrill, something both youngster cannot refuse.

Onyx looks over at his best friend, and partner in crime, a smug grin that infects its way to Scorch.

"Spyro will get over it..."

"In a year or so." Scorch offers, but yet he knows where Onyx is going, as he is ready to go there to. "But it should be fun."

"Playing in the arena?" Sparx asks, and the young red dragon looks up at the tiny dragonfly with the same smirk Sparx gives after a prank.

"No...getting Spyro to lose it again." Scorch turns to Onyx with his smug grin still showing. "I thought he was gonna actually slug us after digging himself out from under that mess of crystals."

Onyx laughs again, drawing Spyro's attention once more, especially after hearing Scorch brag about the carnage they caused in the ambassador's home.

"I can't believe my uncle defeated Malefor... but got knocked out by a chandelier."

"THAT'S IT! You're dead Onyx!" the purple dragon bolts at the boys, sending them in the opposite direction, a small smile on Spyro's muzzle, as he gives chase. However, before he can get a good head of speed, Spyro is stopped by the sight he has waited an hour for.

The boys, running in the same direction, stop too, as Zyla exits the shop with Samuel, a young hornet, and a very large Kodiak.

Spyro, upon reaching the boys, grasp Onyx by the right horn and Scorch by the left, lifting them both off the ground to his eye level.

"You two are doing this on purpose, I know it...so you better stop now." Both stare at Spyro, and with wide grins, regardless of how much their horns hurt.

"But we're behaving now...like you asked us too when we reached the palace." Onyx answers, followed by a very sarcastic Scorch. "Yeah! Why are you pulling our horns, we didn't do anything... _here_."

A hard stare is returned, though Spyro finds it difficult to keep his own smirk from showing. He is annoyed at the whelps, he loves as much as his own brother, but they are acting as he would if he were in the same position...like boys. Many a day he recalls, when his father and mother found it difficult to discipline their large purple dragonfly, especially seeing the life he showed while enjoying his fun.

And never without his little older brother as a partner in crime.

Spyro releases Scorch and Onyx, who land on their tails and hind quarters, dropping into a perfect seated position before the purple hero.

"Where do you need us, master Spyro?" both boys ask in unison, sitting at attention for orders from their friend, and true guardian.

The purple dragon smiles wide, feeling their love and respect, understanding the jokes are over, and business is at hand.

"You two will escort Zola...remain in stride with her until she reaches the throne...then you need to bow to her, then Blazer...and then back away quietly."

Scorch pauses for a moment, an expression of confusion taking over his face.

"Back away to where?"

Spyro grins wider, as the next part of the ceremony could cause their horns to be yanked off.

"You back up to where the other guardians are standing, and sit before Terrador."

"WHAT!?"

"Iz zomething wrong, boyz?" Zyla asks, hearing their fear as she finally rejoins the entourage escorting them from Zzynderx.

Scorch nods his head, looking back at the lovely cicada he has come to call friend.

"Yes, Mrs. Zyla..." he replies with his normal voice, making her like him too, as Scorch doesn't bow or call her Madam Ambassador. "...Spyro wants us to commit suicide."

She turns to the purple dragon with more confusion, but Spyro's grin calms her, as she now knows the boy is kidding.

Or is he.

"Uncle Spyro...you cannot make me sit in front of my step father, cause he is gonna be really mad at me."

Knowing this is the truth, as even Spyro is expecting an earful from the earth guardian, the purple dragon concedes protocol, which he is breaking already.

"Okay...there is a door to the west, which leads to the royal dining area. Go in there and wait... just don't jump up on the chandelier."

Both boys chuckle, hearing Spyro in a better mood, however, they look up at the large cicada ambassador, who does not have a smile. In fact, her anger marks couldn't dig into her face any further.

"Sorry Mrs. Zyla..." they reply together, as she did not find the destruction of her home very funny. However, she suddenly shows a very wry smirk.

"You will be zorry when Praxus findz hiz prize chandelier zhattered on the floor of hiz ztudy."

Seeing the two young dragons finding a new concern, the ambassador moves on to her own concerns.

"_Who is escorting my daughter and myself, Master Spyro?"_

"My daughter will walk beside Lexy, and if I may have the honor of escorting you." Spyro offers his paw, and Zyla takes it, however, she looks down at Zepella, realizing he is stag to the party.

"_What about my son?"_

Spyro looks around for Joey, who has been a no show all day.

"I had another whelpling planned for the..."

"Spyro!"

Garnet's voice calls from above, and Spyro glances up to see several dragons and not just one and his son.

"Titan? Why are you here?" he asks the largest dragon in the group, whom has brought a great deal of his workers from the quarry.

"Young Joey came to work with his father today and said he was going to be in the palace later. So...we laughed at the poor lad." the giant brown and black earth breather replies, his eyes affixed to the colorful yellow and black cicada. "But when his father said it was true, and that he would be escorting the grublin ambassador and her family...we laughed harder."

Garnet's smug grin can be seen clear from Titan's peripherals, so he doesn't look over there.

"Ma'am." he says with a slight bow of his head, respecting her title, and Spyro gets another hard look from Zyla. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you in person."

The ambassador shakes the paw of this impressive dragon, however her attention is taken by the sound of coins jingling.

"That's right guys, pay up!" Garnet remarks with a cheeky grin, taking five gold pieces from nearly a dozen doubting co-workers. Then he looks to his boss, and the smile gets wider on his face.

"You too Titan, and I believe you gave me ten to one odds."

Still looking into the eyes of the grublin ambassador, the massive earth dragon mumbles a few inaudible words.

Then a few that can be heard

"This is your fault Clayton!" he barks at the gray dragon in the group, tossing a sack of fifty gold at Garnet, noticing he is the only one in the group that has not handed over coins to his counterpart, and apparent partner in this thievery.

"Yup!" Clayton returns with a giant smile, suddenly receiving a giant pawful of coins from Garnet, out of the sack Titan tossed him.

"Wait a minute! YOU WERE IN ON THIS?!" he barks louder, as it was Clayton who pushed his friend to sweeten the deal.

Titan returns to his normal nonabrasive self, looking back at Zyla and giving a nod and a smile.

"Sorry for my outburst ma'am...if you will excuse me please."

After her own nod, Titan chases a laughing Clayton into the sky.

"YOU TOLD ME TO GIVE HIM ODDS...Come back here you old sneaky son of a..." his voice fades as they get further away, and Zyla gives Spyro an odd stare.

"You dragonz are crazy."

The purple dragon smugly smiles, but before he can respond, the newest arrival gives his reason for the somewhat juvenile spirit of the strongest race on Avalar.

"Crazy? That's a harsh word, Madam Ambassador." Garnet replies, stepping forward to his child, and placing a paw upon his head. "We've been at war centuries before your nation was dragged in. It is hard to remember the way we used to be..." Garnet turns his eyes from Zyla to Spyro, who gave the world back by using his power and his spirit, given to him by a fun loving dragonfly family.

"Spyro showed us there can still be joy in the aftermath, and I see that everyday in Cynder's eyes..." he continues, bringing the purple dragon to his knees, hearing such praise from his rock hard friend. Garnet then turns his son's head up, allowing him to see his boy's smile "...I see that spirit it in my son's eyes, and in my wife's as well."

Garnet closes his eyes for a moment, recalling the first part of his life, and the battles he fought to stay alive.

"I think _crazy_ is a different way of saying young and finally free to do what is wanted."

Garnet opens his eyes to the sound of Zyla speaking, and he quickly looks over at Sparx who has the translation for him.

"She didn't mean crazy in a bad way, Garnet...she meant it as a compliment."

Embarrassment fills the green dragon's face in red, and his eye pop open wide.

"Oh...sorry ma'am..." Garnet pauses, suddenly realizing the compliment fits he and his quarry friends.

The large dragon looks over at Spyro with a smug grin, opening his wings out to the former cicada queen, readying to bow. However, Spyro waves him off, the anxiousness in his eyes warranting his friend to do the right thing.

Garnet bows deeply to the ambassador, placing his right hind quarter down to kneel.

"Thank you Madam Zyla, Ambassador of Zzynderx, former queen of the Grublin nation."

Spyro stares at his friend with a classic I hate you look, and quickly it is slapped from his face as Zlya's hand comes across it.

"I am not your father-in-law, Zpyro..." she remarks, staring the purple dragon down. "...I promize I will ztrike you every time zomeone bowz to me from here on out."

Scorch and Onyx, both within earshot, immediately turn to the former queen.

"Don't even think about it...I will beat you both senseless before you get a chance to bow to her."

Both boys laugh, as Spyro knows exactly what they were planning, but what he did not expect...

"Like I zaid..." Zyla smiles and rises slightly to Spyro's cheek, giving him a small peck on the side of his nose. She loves the spirit of the dragon race, and how fast these boys were ready to make their friend suffer in a humorous way. "...you dragonz are crazy...and I love that."

Zyla, finally ready for her day in front of the guardians, gestures a hand to Samuel and Kronos, who do not follow her. Instead the large Kodiak grasps a bridle connected to a wagon, fitting it to himself. He then grasps his boy, lifting him up onto the carriage, before helping an old cheetah to the drivers seat.

Samuel grasps the reins connected to the bridle and then the riders crop on the side of his cart. He flicks it out with jovial "Mush!" and Kronos yanks the reins from Samuel's paws

"I know where I'm going!" he says, giving the smug smiling cheetah a very hard glare. "And if you hit me with that thing once, I will tear off your arm and beat you to death with it."

Samuel places the riders crop back in its position, sitting up and folding his paws on his lap.

"Yes...ahhh, anytime you wish to proceed than, Kronos."

The large kodiak loses his anger the moment he turns his eyes to his son.

"You okay up there, buddy?" he asks, and the tiny hornet nods his head with a smile, as his father helps the boy further back into his seat for safety.

_"I'm okay."_

"_I love you." _the bear struggles to make his vocal cords resonate in a way he never learned until a few years back, but has perfected this one line, which he says every chance he gets.

"_I love you too daddy."_

With his heart pounding as hard as it can, feeling the power this tiny insect gives him, Kronos puts his head down and begins dragging the cart away at a swift pace.

"So...Where are they going?" Spyro asks, escorting the ambassador into the cathedral entrance of the palace.

"Zzynderx." she answers simply, a smug grin on her face as she looks up at her escort. "They are going to dizpoze of the wazte that coztzz uz much of the profitzz we take."

Spyro's brow raises with a hopeful look.

"So that means the negotiations will be good?"

Zyla, hearing an almost fearful questioning tone in Spyro's voice, increases her smile as the two stride together past the forty rows of seating for all races.

The purple dragon also increases his smile, as his daughter and Lexy have sneaked in behind them and now follow in stride too. Joey and Zip, not wearing armor, and not matching, casually walk behind, allowing Zola, Scorch and Onyx to slip in front. The young dragons matched in red and black, take the lower arms of Zyla's eldest daughter, who herself is draped in red and black silks.

Spyro's pride rises as he leads the cicada ambassador, and after five years of contact, good friend, up the revolving staircase to the throne room. His daughter is laughing with Lexy, but not loud, showing the respect her father begged his baby to give, all the while not becoming a lifeless prop in this parade.

Scorch and Onyx are also behaving like little gentlemen, carrying Zola between them to ease her burden up the staircase that lines the inner wall of the giant two thousand foot spire.

However...

"Why can't we fly, Uncle Spyro?" Joey's voice calls up from the rear, and even the nervous dragon cannot help but keep a smile, as his daughter curbs her friend's attitude.

"Cause were dressed up, Joey, and don't want to mess that up..." Gale answer, turning back and staring down the stairs to her best friend. "...we don't want to look stupid before the Master Guardian."

"But I'm not wearing any armor or silks."

Without missing a beat, Gale looks back again, but this time with a snide grin.

"So I guess _you_ will look stupid."

Joey grins and also fires right back.

"I still look better than you, ugly."

Spyro's grin goes away, as only five minutes into his arrival, the young whelp friend of his daughter, has turned her from a behaving child to an angry little girl.

"My dad's _butt_ looks better than you." she replies, staring straight ahead at her father's tail, and Joey returns her insult.

"So if I resemble your dad's butt, and still look better, than what that say about you."

Gale stops, and Spyro sighs.

"How dare you?" she barks, echoing loudly within the giant staircase, and Spyro lowers his head.

"Your daughter iz zo preziouzz." Zyla remarks, turning to watch Gale confront the larger male dragon her exact age, stuffing a talon into his nose. "Zhe reminds me of Lexy and Zola when they were that young."

Spyro turns around too, allowing his anger to fall and his pride to return.

"You better start behaving, or I am gonna use my new powers to freeze your tail to the railing." she begins, looking up the staircase to see her father gazing down upon her. With embarrassment she talks quickly, realizing her outburst is holding them up now.

"If my dad gets in trouble because you don't act your age, I will be so mad at you that I don't know what I'll do."

Joey says nothing, the total fear and shock in his eyes speaking volumes of his acceptance to Gale's rule.

"Sorry daddy..." the young dragoness heads back up to her spot beside Lexy, ready to continue her duty to her father. "...I'm ready to go now."

Spyro turns half a circle, lowering his muzzle down to her nose, and offering a very gentle kiss.

"I love you, little girl."

Lexy buzzes and squeaks a few words to Spyro, making her mother melt with emotions, and the purple dragon moves his muzzle to her. And after a very soft kiss to her head, Spyro shows how much her words got to him.

"_I also think you are wonderful, Lexy." _

With a little fear, Spyro turns his teary eyes to the right, where his brother nods his head.

"Perfect."

With his heart in his throat, and his pride through the roof of this palace, Spyro returns to his duties, escorting the ambassador up to the throne room.

His paws never feel the two thousand steps, floating an inch off the ground with his spirit. Even Zyla can sense his pride and joy, or how he feels to her all the time.

Spyro's smile intense, his posture perfect, and with his daughter behind him, it only strengthens the purple dragon's walk. Nothing could stop him, nothing can hurt him, there is nothing that could stand in his way. This moment is his, presenting the ambassador of Zzynderx, who he helped receive this title. His daughter, who he knows will draw an angered stare, until her beauty crushes it. And with the other children decked out in vibrant colors, acting appropriately, Spyro feels he has nothing to worry about.

However, Sparx feels this too, and he knows this is not how the meeting should go. So, while his brother stares into space, floating this cloud to the heavens, the yellow dragonfly falls back to his partners in crime.

"What's the plan, Onyx?" he asks, slipping beside the black dragon's ear.

"I don't know yet..." he whispers, looking over at Scorch, who turns his eyes to them. "...you got any plans?"

"I'm still thinking."

Zola, whom taps the red dragon with her foot, as the boys carry her, alerts Scorch to the fact he's wandering towards the wall.

"Plezzz keeeep yourr eyezzz forrwarrrd." she asks, then offers to get down.

"Sorry, ma'am." Scorch replies, straightening his path and looking forward.

"Wwhat arre yoou guyzz ttalkinng about annywayy."

Sparx cannot stop the grin from crossing his face, knowing Zola is still sore at Spyro, for she will not be queen; something she spent her life preparing for.

"_How'd you like to get back at my brother?"_

Her smile also fills her face.

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_Volteer, the electric guardian, along with Spyro's father-in-law, are getting even with my brother for a running joke he has been playing on them...as he did with your mom."_ he says, flying up beside her ear, playing the devil on her shoulder without an angel to sway her thoughts. _"Everyone bows to them, and they hate it, and it's cause Spyro asked everyone in Warfang, and who is gonna turn my brother down."_

"_Yeah...my mom hates that." _she replies looking up to her mother and the purple dragon she walks beside. _"I find it funny though, but I understand why they want to get him back...so what's the plan?"_

Sparx rubs his hands together, as he can sway anyone to do something, especially when it goes against his big purple thing.

"Hey guys, we got another partner."

The yellow dragonfly lowers down to Onyx's ear, a soft whisper begins when Zola suddenly buzzes at him.

Her evil eyes and coy smile draws Sparx away from the sneaky black dragon.

"_You have a plan, don't you?"_

"_I sure do."_ she replies, gazing back at her brother, who without armor or silks, looks rather slummy.

"_When we get to the top of the steps, tell my brother that I said 'he has to stay behind, because he looks **dirty**'. And make sure you tell him that with disgust in your voice."_

Zola lowers her head between the two boys.

"Whenn myy brrotherr goozzz nnutzzz annd atttackkkzzzz meee..." she smiles, seeing both dragons grinning themselves. "...wellll, yooou knnnnoww whhatt tooo dooo."

"I like her..." Scorch remarks, and Onyx nods his head.

"She should get sideline seats for the game."

Sparx cannot hold the joy inside, and a loud cackle comes from his mouth, drawing an eye from his brother.

"Don't you boys think about it...we're almost there, and I will kill you if you mess around up here."

"I was just telling Sparx a joke, uncle Spyro." Onyx replies quickly.

"My paw!" Spyro barks back, knowing he is in for something now, and for some reason, is eager to see what the boys have in store for him next. But, as they reach the door to a staging area, Spyro returns to all business.

"Master Spyro!" he is greeted fast by Meadow, who bows to Zyla. "Madam Ambassador."

Spyro gets slugged in the arm, drawing a squeak of pain, and a wry smirk.

"Don't bow anymore, Meadow, please. She's gonna punch me everytime someone bows, and I don't want her to beat me to death today."

The dark haired cheetah, who owes his life to Spyro, rises and give the purple dragon a hug.

"You better make a public announcement then, especially after telling _everyone_ to bow to her."

Spyro smiles, rubbing his arm from the pain, then peers at the large cicada with forgiveness in his eyes.

"I just got to keep her out of the market...the town square...pretty much all of Warfang's streets..."

Zyla draws a hand back, and Spyro covers up with his wings.

"Sorry...Sorry..." he laughs, opening a small hole he can see her through. And in seeing a smile, Spyro knows she can take this prank too.

"I only do this to those I respect and admi..."

"_Shut up Spyro." _Zyla blurts, her smile staying put, understanding why the purple dragon jokes with certain individuals._ "I know you do this to those you call **friends**."_

Spyro widens his smile, then opens his wings out and bows deeply to a friend.

"_It is an honor to stuff you."_

Zyla smacks her head then shakes it side to side.

"What did I say?"

"You want to stuff her, Spyro?" Meadow remarks with wide eyes, understanding the insect language, but not how to speak it.

"By the ancestors...I'm sorry." he quickly offers with embarrassment, but Zyla just bows to him, and offers her own annoying comeback.

"_Think nothing of it, Great Hero of Avalar."_

Spyro's shoulders slump, and he looks for his brother, who he knows must have told her about his hatred of being called 'Hero of Avalar'.

"Where is Sparx?" he asks with rage building, and suddenly he appears, hovering beside the last pair to reach the top.

The purple dragon quickly becomes concerned, watching his brother riling up the young grublin son of Zyla.

"Hey! Tiny!" he barks at his little older brother, and the trouble-making dragonfly, seeing a spark in Zip's eyes, buzzes over to his younger sibling.

"What do you need, bro?" he asks condescendingly_,_ and Spyro only focuses his eyes on him harder.

"Don't give me that...what are you planning, cause now I know you're behind _all _of this."

"I don't have a clue what you are referring to, Spyro."

The purple dragon rolls his eyes, as even the master cannot hold his smirk.

"I'm warning you Sparx...mom and dad are not gonna be able to identify the body, if you keep this crap up today."

"Seriously...I'm not doing anything...trust me, bro."

Spyro lowers his brow, seeing the tell tale smirk of his prankster brother.

"Yeah! As far as I can throw Blazer."

"Why is _he_ here anyway?" another voice comes from the shadows, and Spyro's first confrontation begins as Chief Hunter steps forward.

"You know children are not allowed in the throne room, Master Spyro."

"I'm not a child." Sparx replies sarcastically, and Hunter rolls his eyes, pointing at Gale and Lexy.

"I meant them; however, you do fall into that category with your behavior and maturity, Sparx."

The yellow dragonfly grins and nods with acceptance.

"Okay...I agree with that." he replies, and Spyro suddenly chuckles, realizing this is going to be a long, but possibly funny day.

"I can't deal with this! Meadow, lets go inside and get these negotiations over with."

Zyla smirks, watching the alpha cheetah walk off in a huff, turning to Spyro when she sees his expression of confusion.

"Why are you smiling?"

Hearing him rant, but not hearing what is said, Zyla smiles wider and replies.

"I'm juzt glad **you** were given the duty of ezcorting uz to the palazz, Zpyro, and not Chief Happy."

"Hunter." Spyro corrects with a small grin.

"_Hemorrhoid!" _Sparx offers with a giant smile, and Zyla begins laughing.

The cheetah pair stop and look back, upon hearing the ambassador's outburst, and as Zyla stops quickly, Hunter believes the laughter is about them. However, Meadow, with his strong hearing and ability to understand insect, knows the joke is on him.

"Sparx thinks your a pain in the ass." Hunter grins, having the same regard for Sparx as most, but there is something about the small dragonfly that holds most people's anger in check.

"I do hate that little insect..." Hunter remarks, and Meadow is quick to offer the words the proud chief will not.

"Yeah...but he is funny, and I can't wait to see what he does in there."

Even though he agrees, Hunter roll his eyes and heads to the door.

"I truly hope Blazer smashes him with a paw..." the proper cheetah remarks, and again the more fun loving Meadow finishes his statement.

"...and you would be devastated, Chief Hunter...you know it."

Hunter pauses as he opens the door to the throne room, thinking of a world without Sparx, and a little smile crosses his sharp narrow muzzle. But the feeling of joy last less than a moment, then pain and hurt for the loss of a good but annoying friend shows on his face, and Hunter gets even more angry.

"Damn dragonfly...I swear it drives me crazy how he gets away with everything." he grumbles, putting the smile on Meadow's face, as he sees the influence of Sparx and Spyro in his friend's eyes, and the life they have breathed back into the world after the war.

"I know..." the dark cat chuckles, as they approach the rising red guardian master, who sends his protege to great them. "You just wish you could be like him."

As this statement is true, it irritates the chief of the cheetah tribe further.

"Ambassador Meadow..." Cole addresses the slightly elder cheetah, then turns to Hunter, who holds his anger within. "Chief Hunter."

Kneeling down to show respect, the chief of this noble race remains silent about his outrage, but keeps it on the surface. However, as the guardian master makes a joke of a late nap, the cheetah leader losses his restraint.

"Your Majesty...I must protest!" Hunter grunts, and becomes more incensed as Blazer rolls his eyes. "We don't have time to sit around and wait for negotiations, because Spyro and the Grublin ambassador cannot find...day care."

As the confusion fills Blazer's eyes, in the other room, Zola sets her brother off.

"_Hey Stinkbug, don't follow us...you'll embarrass mom."_

Having been called dirty already, which is a huge insult to a cicada, whom are the cleanest breed of all grublins.

"_Shut up! I don't smell...I'm just not dressed up like you."_ Zepella replies, his anger now at the precipice, needing one subtle push to send him off the deep end. A shove his sister is glad to give.

"_You can't dress up a turd."_

Seeing the rage in her little brother's eyes, knowing how to provoke him, Zola grins and calls down to her friends.

"Herre hee comzzz."

Zip rushes at his big sister, whom rests upon Scorch's and Onyx's back. At the last second, so not to hit his dragon friends, he leaps at her. However, ready to make carnage, the two boys fall with the impact this tiny cicada creates, slamming all four into a decorative wooden column.

"Oh no!" Joey yelps, as this column falls directly into the next, which is lined up with several more just like it. And as predicted by both whelps, who aimed for this; a series of twelve foot tall, octagonal, half ton dominoes topple to the ground in a thunderous defiance to their best friend and uncle.

However, as the thunder stops, the rumble begin.

"Are you guys kidding me!?"

Spyro charges them, and both Scorch and Onyx are frozen in fear, realizing they may have crossed the line.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you two!" Spyro barks, grasping Onyx by an arm, and Scorch by the tail, as he tried to run at the last second. Though as the ambassador of Zzyderx clears her throat, the purple dragon notices he has more... witnesses.

Cole, Terrador, Hunter and Meadow, who cannot believe the damage done to the room they were in only thirty seconds ago, are standing at the door. And though all of them have a look of shock, the chief grins, as the fun has started already.

"Okay, maybe we have time for this." he whispers to Meadow, whom also cracks a wider smile.

Terrador, on the other hand, becomes angry on so many levels I can't list them. However, much to the little black dragon's dismay, who had hoped his step father could help get him out of trouble, the earth dragon shows his initial rage with two words.

"REALLY ONYX!?" he barks, stomping across the room to his new son and relieving the burden of holding him from Spyro. The large dragon lifts Onyx up before his eyes, and shocks everyone.

"Why are you not wearing your tail plate?"

Confusion fills his face, and everyone else in the room, as this is the only thing that seems to be annoying the large stubborn earth guardian. Onyx, looks around, finding the piece that must have fallen of in the crash.

He points at it timidly, and is even more astonished as Terrador places him down gently, grasps the small plate of red armor, then affixes it to his back.

"You cannot come in the throne room looking like a schlub."

Onyx grins, and Spyro drops his jaw.

"You're not angry at me for being here, Master Terrador?"

"No, and in this room you can call me Terry, or sir, or even _dad_ if you wished..." with a rub of Onyx's head, pressing the red helmet down in perfect position, Terrador turns to Spyro. "...I _am_ angry at you. What in the name of the ancestor are you doing Spyro...you know you cannot bring Gale in the throne room. And now I have to anger the ambassador by telling her she cannot bring her young daughter in there either."

"_Stop me..." _Zyla offers, but suddenly Terrador turns to Cole, who seems very distant.

"Hey rookie..." he says, and the red dragon snaps out of his thoughts, looking at Terrador with rage in his eyes. "Why don't you take the kids around to the dinning area and wait with them until the adults finish talking?"

Cole, having already done the hardest thing he could ever do, laying down his father's title, walks over to the green guardian with no emotion on his face.

"No." he replies, walking by his former master, and over to the door. "Find another fire dragon to push around, I have resigned my commission to Master Blazer."

"What!?" is uttered in shock by several in the room, and silence is given by the rest. However, knowing this is gonna be his last chance to stop a grave error in judgment, while still performing his task, Terrador steps up his attack on the younger guardian's emotions.

"You weakling." he says, and Cole holds his paws. "Your father must be so disappointed, to have raised a coward."

"What are you doing?" Onyx whispers up to his father-in-law, and Terrador's paw is down upon Onyx's helmet again.

"What must be done, son...now I need you to move away for a minute."

Disturbed by the thought that he is being told to clear away for safety reasons, Onyx only goes a few feet from his family member, stopping as Cole approaches hot.

"What the hell did you just say to me."

Terrador finally seeing a fire in Cole's eyes, steps harder on the gas.

"I said you are nothing but a worthless excuse for a dragon, and you should have never been given such an honor."

Cole closes his eyes, thinking of the honor he just left in the other room, and the pain his father must feel. And as he opens his eyes, the earth dragon before him breathes a sigh of relief, then clenches up.

Cole's pupils are now small fires burning in the whites his eyes, and the heat that must be drawn from a master guardian rises to the surface. The fire dragon throws his paw at Terrador's cheek, and with this fire burning inside, his paw comet dashes across the earth dragon's muzzle.

Terrador drops like a stone, a rather odd grin on his face as it hits the ground.

"HEY!" Onyx barks, leaping in between his semi conscious step father, and a now infernal Cole.

"What are you doing to my dad?"

The smile on Terrador's face increases, and his heart pounds with the success of two import tasks. The most important to him, is that his new son seams willing to take on anything for him, something he has never felt before.

And the other reason...

"He has drawn out the fire I knew was hiding inside of Cole, young dragon."

Blazer's voice brings everyone's eyes to the throne room door, where Volteer and Cyril stand before their king with wide grins.

"Nice punch, Cole..." Volteer offers with enthusiasm, extinguishing the fire dragon as he becomes embarrassed. The electric guardian grasps Terrador's rising paw, helping the large lump of rock back up to a vertical base. "...I knew old stone jaw here was weaker than he lets on."

Terrador quickly crushes the paw he is holding, and Volteer's eyes pop out.

"I'm kidding...I'm kidding...easy old friend."

Volteer shakes his paw of pain, as Terrador turns to his best friend's son.

"I'm sorry, Cole...I didn't want to...but it meant losing you if I didn't."

Still stunned that this was a test, one he never thought he could pass, Cole leaps at Terrador, his arms and wings out wide.

"Thank you, Terrador." the emotion of Cole's words are stronger than the embrace the earth dragon cannot budge within. "My father was right about you."

With the two dragons working their odds out, and pair of dragons survey the carnage around, and the smiles on their faces get bigger.

"Looks like you've had a busy day, Hero of Avalar." Cyril remarks, walking over to Scorch and adjusting his helmet straight.

Spyro's eyes snap to him, and the fire begins welling up within him too. He walks over to Volteer instead, staring him up and down.

"This is your doing isn't it?"

Unable to keep his grin from showing, Volteer tries to talk his way around...poorly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Master Spyro...I would never stoop to revenge, especially against someone I admire and respect, like the great Hero of Avalar. In fact, I am insulted that you..."

Spyro's paw is up to Volteer's face, stopping his rant before he looks to his brother.

"You need to teach him how to lie better Sparx, cause now I know _you_ and _him_, and I'm sure my father-in-law are behind this."

Laughter is heard from no where, and suddenly Diamond appears before his son-in-law.

"By the ancestors this has been fun..." the old dragon remarks, walking over to Scorch and Onyx to show his love and respect to the weapons he used in retaliation of Spyro's constant pranks. "...it was great how you guys drove him nuts all day."

Diamond watches both kids lose the jovial colors in their aura as they turn to a friend, feeling as bad as Terrador did before.

"Sorry uncle Spyro...it was not really our idea." Onyx says, and Scorch follows with a smug grin. "Well...I didn't want to do _everything_ we did, but it was cool how you reacted Spyro...getting mad, but not really getting mad."

Spyro looks at his brother, then Diamond and the guardians, till finally focusing on boys.

"You're wrong Scorch...I'm furious at you guys..." he says, leaping with his arms and wings out wide, and like Cole, Spyro surprises the boys with a simple hug.

Fear grasps both young dragons as Spyro yanks them up to his chest with strong arms and a tight grip, his wings surrounding them in a cocoon. And though they quickly settle, feeling love and friendship in his embrace, the fear returns as the powerful purple dragon whispers in their ears.

"...but I am proud of the way you two acted in unison to get me...and I cannot wait to get back at both of you."

Within his warm grasp, Scorch and Onyx take a deep gulp of concern, followed by a subtle shake of panic. However, understanding it means their friendship is not over with Spyro, as he only plays pranks on those he loves and respects, both youngsters smile and wrap their arms around the gold chest of their hero.

"Good luck with that uncle Spyro..." Onyx replies sarcastically, and Scorch drops his smile, punching his friend in the ribs.

"What are you stupid!? Don't pour gas on a fire!" Scorch barks loud enough that everyone can hear him clearly through the gold and red membrane of Spyro's wing. They also see a skirmish begin, as the boys return punches, all while being hugged by their friend.

"You boys are incorrigible." Spyro grunts, as a flailed paw strikes his chest. He quickly falls to his stomach, pinning both young dragons to the ground with a hard thump.

Spyro gets up, leaving Scorch and Onyx to find some air, then walks calmly to the large guardian master.

Blazer, a bit of anger in his eyes, looks down at the purple dragon as he approaches, who kneels with his wings out wide.

"Master Blazer, I would like to present, Zyla, daughter of Zander, former queen of Truex, and the ambassador to Warfang from the grublin city of Zzynderx." Spyro rises back to his four point stance, then offers a paw towards the large cicada, who steps forward and slugs him in the arm.

"_Really?"_

Spyro grins while rubbing another sore spot she left on his body.

"I'm supposed to say all that, give me a break."

The purple dragon composes himself, as he announces the next group, and to him, the most important one.

"I would also like to present, Lexy, daughter of Zyla, who is escorted by Gale, daughter of Cynder and Spyro."

With smiles from ear to ear, covering the fear and timidness they feel, both Gale and Lexy stride step for step to the enormous red and black dragon. And as he lowers his head down to the pair of tiny children, the smaller insect begins to panic.

"Easy Lexy...he's really just a big softie."

Blazer smiles, hearing Gale's interpretation of him, and with his softest voice he whispers to the shaky legged cicada.

"She's right, little one...I'm a hundred tons of fluffy red and black cotton."

Lexy settles quickly, realizing this big dragon truly is as gentle as the rest of them. Her smile returns and she reaches out a tiny hand to his nose.

"_You're a pretty dragon too, your majesty."_

Zyla melts with pride, as her daughter becomes herself before the massive drake, but Spyro, Sparx, Meadow, and everyone else that understands her words, begin cackling with laughter.

Blazer's eyes find Sparx first, but before he can offer his _own_ translation, the guardian master turns to Meadow.

"What did she say?"

"You're _pretty_, your majesty." he says with a smirk, and Blazer simply grins.

"Oh...why thank you little lady." Blazer raises his head back up into the stratosphere, then offers his paw out in front of both youngsters. Gale, without fear, leaps up onto the palm of the red colossus, looking back at Lexy with a smile.

"Come on, he's not gonna hurt us. We're just getting a better view."

Lexy looks back at her mother, who waves her hand forward, and with mom's approval, the tiny cicada leaps up on Blazer's paw.

The old dragon them lifts them to his shoulder line, where they get off the elevator thirty feet up.

"Are you ladies okay?" he asks, and both Lexy and Gale nod there heads after collecting themselves from being up so high.

"Very well..." he says, turning his attention to the other children in the room "...who else have you brought, Spyro."

Stunned that he is being so receptive, the purple dragon returns to his duties without question.

"Master Blazer, I would also like to present, Zola, eldest daughter of Zyla, and ..._princess_ of Truex." he says, and the young adult is stunned as Spyro returns her former title, giving it credence as he uses it before the guardian master himself.

Her feet become light, leaving the cicada unable to walk; however, both Onyx and Scorch rise from their squashed positions and stand by Zola's side. And in seeing her inability to walk straight and true, the boys take her weight, walking in stride with her.

Though they have issues walking too, as Spyro announces them before the guardians.

"Escorting her majesty, are Scorch, son of Jacob and Ampere...and Onyx, son of..." Spyro turns his head to the earth dragon, who will be stunned by the name the youngster told him to use in place of his birth father, who ran out on he and his mother.

"Terrador, Guardian of Earth, and Pearl."

Everyone turns to the earth guardian, watching him crumble with emotion again. He slowly walks over to the young black dragon, who he thought was unreceptive to him.

"Are you sure, Onyx?" he asks with surprise, as it is the only thing he can think to say. "This is an official declaration that makes you... _my_ son."

"So was the day my mom said yes, standing before the ancestors with your paw in her own..." he replies confidently, for he knows something that his step father does not. "...and I would never have given her my blessing... if I didn't agree with the idea of having you as a father."

Floored by this statement, Terrador takes Onyx from under Zola, though she is not upset at this, seeing the way this giant green and orange earth breather envelops the small black dragon in his arms.

"I have a son..." he says softly, and Onyx hugs his father tighter.

"And I have a father again."

Terrador, never feeling such a sensation of terror before, wraps his wings around the delicate package in his arms, suddenly wanting nothing to hurt him now.

"I love you dad." he says, feeling Terrador's heart pounding faster, just like his mother's does when she hugs him tightly.

Terrador looks to Spyro, who has a grin across his face.

"It's an incredible feeling to hear that...isn't it?"

Speechless, the large earth dragon can only nod his head up and down. He can feel the boy in his arms relaxing in a way that shows total belief in feeling secure, allowing his father to hold all his weight, and hold it Terrador does.

"I never thought I could have this feeling..." he says looking around at everyone who knows him, however he stops at one face, stubborn as his own, yet smiling like Spyro.

"Even a rock hard heart can be softened by those simple words..." Hunter remarks, envisioning the face of his own boy, Stryder, and knowing what it means to be daddy. "...and that feeling never goes away."

Terrador, with his son in his grasp, and another child on the way, suddenly feels different about his place in life, realizing he has yet to live.

"Now, since everyone has been announced, can we go inside and begin the nego..." Hunter begins, but a young voice cuts him off.

"I haven't been announced, Chief Hunter." Joey calls out from behind, suddenly feeling left out. Zepella also raises a hand, showing he feels the same abandonment.

"Neither have I, Zir!"

Hunter rolls his eyes, but understanding how insulting and insensitive it would be to ignore a child, especially in the palace, the Chief himself announces the boys.

"Master Blazer, if I may present Joey, Son of Garnet and Tempest, and he is escorting, Zip..." an embarrassed Hunter pauses, realizing he only knows the young grublin's nickname, and that would be rude to announce him in such a way. Though his mother leans over to the cheetah chief whispering his real name "...excuse me. Zepella, son of Zyla, ambassador of Zzynderx."

The boys step forward, and Blazer shows them a raised eye brow.

"You two think you can just enter my throne room looking like _that_?" He asks, and the two youngsters suddenly feel horrible, believing they will be left out. However, Blazer reaches over to his right side, and suit of decorative armor that survived Onyx and Scorch's carnage. He removes a helmet that would fit his own giant head, and covers both boys under the massive silver head piece.

"Perfect..." he says with a chuckle, hearing the kids echoing laughter from underneath. "...you boys can carry that inside."

"What!?"

Blazer turns to his throne room, but stops, looking down at Spyro.

"Thank you for bringing these children, young master...it is nice to feel youth within this tower..." Blazer pauses, looks at Diamond, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. "...especially when I'm surrounded by these old dragons all day."

"Wow..." Diamond fires back, his smile wider than the others he pointed out. "...I'm the second oldest here, and you got me by fifty three years, you old fart."

The children are stunned, but laugh at the two old dragons, as they seem willing to joke around with each other, almost the way they do.

"Did you juzt call the Mazter Guardian...an old fart?!" echos Zepella's voice from under the giant helmet. He looks out from under, expecting to see an angered king, but what he witnesses is Blazer nodding his head in acceptance.

"I am an old fart, young one..." he says, reaching down for the helmet. He turns it upside down, scooping Zip and Joey into the big bowl, then raising it up to his head. Gently he lowers it towards his noggin, where both Joey and Zip fall down onto his head.

With his new living helmet of two stunned children, Blazer returns the silver helmet to the suit of armor, and continues to the door. However, before he enters the throne room, Blazer holds his paws once more.

"Cole...go home and take care of your sister..." he turns slowly, making sure his loose fitting helmet don't fall off. "But I want you back here first thing in the morning, _downstairs_ in the arena...I do not accept your resignation, and you _will_ prove to me that you have what your father had...understood?"

The red dragon with pride and tears in his eyes, nods his head in respect for another chance, then looks at Terrador. The Earth dragon gives him a smile and wink, building up the young guardian's fire.

"Show him that power I know you have inside..._Rookie_." Terrador, still holding his son, grins as Cole gives him a nod too.

"I will...G_lass _Jaw."

Spyro, stunned that everything is going smoothly, even with the destruction scattered around the room, points to the throne room, ready to get the negotiations moving.

"Shall we adjourn to the throne room, and do what we came here for?"

Zyla finally smiles herself, shaking her head no.

"The negoziazionz are already done Zpyro." she remarks, and everyone in the room turns their eyes to her.

"What!?" most bark out, but Blazer is more annoyed than stunned.

"We've had no discussions yet, ambassador...How on Avalar are the negotiations complete?" he asks, recalling the price the dragons were offered last year, and the fact they couldn't negotiate then either.

"I will not pay two gold per pound, I don't care how sweet the honey is...we cannot afford such a price again."

Zyla grins, then pulls out a signed scroll, opening it before her smiling face,

"_Samuel and Kronos have determined the price."_

"Excuse me!" the large dragon barks, staring down at the large cicada, who he dwarfs. "I don't understand."

Sparx translates without his own spin, as even he is angered by this sudden defiance to diplomacy.

"_Samuel is taking all the waste and unsweetened honey, and that will save us thousands of gold coins..." _she offers, pointing out the amount their nation will not have to pay for disposal of the bitters.

_"Kronos is also helping us, by cleaning and sterilizing the hives where we store the honey, and this will save us time, not having to tear down and rebuild those storage spaces for a new batch, which could lower the price further next season."_

Zyla unfurls the scroll a little more, revealing the prices she has determined, on her own, to be fair and just to all in Avalar.

"_Therefore, the Dragon and Kodiak races will be given sixty four hundred pounds of honey at a rate of nine silver per pound," _Everyone's jaw drops as Zyla offers a price that is more than half off last years. _"The other nations will split the remaining forty two hundred pounds for one gold and one silver per pound."_

Smiles fill the room, all except Blazer, whom continually stares down at the grublin ambassador.

"Iz zomething wrong, Mazter Blazzer?" Zepella asks, holding onto the big dragon's black horn, knowing the red dragon is looking down at his mom, inaudible grumblings coming from his mouth.

"Yeah," he replies, as Hunter and Meadow shake hands with the ambassador, agreeing quickly to the price, and asking if they can help in anyway to make their price equal to the others that are contributing.

"I didn't even need to be here..." Blazer stops grumbling, turning his eyes to the big gold cushion in his throne room. "...I could have stayed in bed."

"A nap zoundzz good right now, Mazzter Blazzzer." Lexy offers with a yawn, and seeing Gale already laying down on his back, the red dragon decides it is a good idea.

Blazer turns around, leaving the joyful crowd behind, another tough day of being king behind him. And with a long stretch, laying his belly down on his big gold cushion, Blazer lowers his head to the pillow.

Joey and Zip drop from the large dragon's head, joining Lexy as she buries herself under his monstrous black wing.

"_NO...this is the girls wing...there is no room for you boys!"_

With acreage of empty gold cushion, under Blazer's left wing, both Zepella and Joey smirk.

"_There's two of us and one of you..."_ Zip replies, until Gale sneaks under the left wing and adds to the young girls number.

"She said this is the girls wing!"

Joey steps forward, and Gale shows him the irritated tired eyes he hates to see.

"Yeah...this is the girls wing."

Suddenly the wing disappears, as Blazer draws it to his side.

"No...it is _my_ wing, ladies." he replies matter of factually, until both Gale and Lexy, tired from a long day, burn their eyes through him. Blazer quickly uses his paw to take Joey and Zepella from the danger, then covers the girls with their wing.

"You guys don't mind staying out here with me..." he raises his wing slightly allowing a bit of light to get under, and quickly both girls stare at him with more anger. "...where it's safe."

* * *

**Not much to say here...except, the next part is coming, and will be about...**

**ha ha.**

**Stay tuned**


	17. What it means to be Daddy

**As this continuity continues, we find ourselves in the home of the earth guardian, which is also the home of Spyro. The stubborn rock hard dragon will find out how soft he is, when his step son shows his true allegiance. **

**Thank you to Darklighteryphon, SkdaGamer, and a new reviewer, DiabloPProcento. Your words inspire, and as always are helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 What it means to be daddy**

Never had he experienced such a fun day in the palace, even after getting his jaw fractured by a powerful punch he provoked on purpose. But because of his step son, who remained in the palace after the negotiations, keeping the spirit of the large dragon high throughout the afternoon, Terrador came home with a beaming smile.

And after a simple dinner with his wife and son, then an evening of pleasant conversation with his new dragonfly cousins, Terrador found himself intertwined deeper in this family that night.

"Pearl..." he whispers, and the white dragoness beside him moans then rolls to her side.

"Pearl..." Terrador tries again, and again a small grumble and nothing else.

The green and orange dragon, not wanting to move, gives one more soft whisper of his wife's name, hoping she will wake and witness something totally new to him. And as her eye cracks open, a certain grin crosses his face.

"What is it Terry?" She offers quietly, as her husband's expression is also new to her. And with her tail in connection to Terrador's leg, Pearl can sense the pride and joy and total shock within his emotions.

The earth dragon slowly lifts his left wing, revealing Onyx, who snores peacefully, a smile on his face.

"He truly loves you, you know that right?" She remarks, knowing her husband had doubt, until today. "He has missed having a father. Though I know he would never say, I can feel it. And now...his father is the guardian of earth, and one of the most powerful dragons on Avalar."

Pearl reaches over her husband and gives her sleeping son a peck on the head, telling him within a dream how much she loves him, and the smile on his face increases. But as she does that, she can see his thoughts and memories, and a moment where he stood by his new father and spoke of real feelings.

"In truth I would never have pursued you if Onyx didn't tellme to." She states, rubbing her own belly, deeply satisfied with how that last year has gone for her and her baby.

"_He_...told you to pursueme?"

"I've been infatuated with you for years, but I was afraid to push..." Pearl confesses, as her son was the one who told her to court the dragon she always stared at, but just never had the confidence to say something.

"She didn't want me to feel pressure..." Onyx remarks from his sleeping position, stunning both mom and dad to look down at his now wide open eyes, and that smile that has both of them under his spell.

"I mean...she wanted to marry the most proper dragon in Warfang, and her son is a bit of a wise ass."

"Hey! Watch your mouth, young dragon." Terrador grunts, and Onyx smiles wider.

"See...why would she subject her baby to _that_."

Terrador chuckles but Pearl rolls her eyes, however, seeing mom get annoy, Onyx drops the wise ass routine and speaks from his heart.

"I overwhelm my mom sometimes, I know that. She was alone, and I never gave her a chance to breathe." The young dragon pauses for a second, realizing he is hitting a tender spot in his mother's heart. He looks up at her, his feeling felt without a touch. "My mom never got angry, and maybe that is why I am who I am today... but I'm proud of the way she never backed away from a challenge. So how can I."

Onyx turns to a painting of himself and his mother, one he never liked. For even though she had a smile, the stress of raising a whelpling alone is seen on her face. However, as he looks up at mom now, even though she is upset and feeling emotional, there are only distant memories of that pain.

He has seen this change in his mother since they arrived in Warfang, and Pearl found the first part of her family she was missing...Cynder. It increased as sisters bonded immediately, bringing a new dynamic into their lives, as Spyro and nearly forty other new members of the family were there to help.

But there was something still missing, and Onyx saw that more and more every day, as a sadness still found its way into his mother's smile. Then came Terrador, and a chance meeting that occurred, which brought a smile he never saw from his mother. Since that day, the boy has been relentless in pressing the issue, until his mother begin a courtship of the earth guardian.

"She found someone that she loves again, and I'm not taking that from her, no matter how much shii..._crap_ I must withstand." Onyx pauses, but seeing Terrador begin to speak, the young dragon cuts him off with one more statement.

"And so far, I have the easier task, cause you've been _no_ burden to me at all...Dad."

Both parents are speechless, hearing exactly what they wanted, and feeling every word was meant not only for them, but himself as well. However, being who he is, the smart alec Onyx looks at them then lowers his head.

"Now if you don't mind, Mom...Dad," Onyx reaches up and grasps his step father's wing, pulling it down over his closing eyes. "I'd like to get some more sleep...so, please keep it down."

Terrador grins, then looks at his wife's belly, and the pronounced bulge of a big egg, then looks into Pearl's eyes.

"Let's see if it lasts the day I have planed for him."

"Excuse me..." Onyx remarks from under his father's wing, which suddenly rises off of him , as Terrador stands on his feet.

"You have five minutes, Onyx, then you need to get up and get ready."

The black dragon's eyes open wide, as sleep is no longer on his mind. He looks to his mother, who shrugs her shoulders without a clue of what's on her husband's agenda, as he broke contact with his wife while getting up fast.

"Ahhh...Dad? Where are we going?" he asks as Terrador steps into the restroom, but all that comes back is a howl and a familiar feeling.

"DAMN! THIS WATER IS COLD!"

Terrador's yelp puts a smile on Pearl's face, as she has heard this cry from her son everyday in winter for thirteen years. However, Onyx's smile is brought on by the same misery, as it loves company.

"You better get up sweetie, he's gonna be even more annoyed if you're not ready for whatever he has planned."

Onyx's turns his smile to his mom, and Pearl sees something in his eyes she has not seen in a long time, as a childlike exuberance of going out early with his new dad fills the teen's imagination.

"I wonder where we're going?" he remarks with anxious curiosity, rubbing his front paws together, until a shivering Terrador steps out and answers the question he heard.

"The palace."

Again Onyx's eyes open wide, and he looks hard at his step father.

"I don't want to get _you_ in trouble this time, I think Spyro was stunned that Blazer suspended him..."

"For a day, Onyx..._his daughter's birthday_."

The young dragon relaxes inside and out, as he was still reeling from the moment Blazer returned from his nap, giving Spyro a day to 'think about what he did'. But Onyx was the one that was not thinking. However, this reminder gives him another reason he doesn't want to go.

"Oh hey! What about that, dad? Are we not going to Gale and Joey's birthday party, cause that would stink."

"What if I said no... would you still come with me?" Terrador asks while chewing on a mint leaf, waiting on an answer that comes with a pause. However, it stuns his mother as the boy answer 'yes'.

"Then go inside the closet and get that large black box for me."

Pearl, with a certain curiosity herself, not knowing what is in that box sitting in _her_ closet, watches her son float across the floor. Though on the way out, his paws are more burdened.

"What is this, Dad?" he wobbles on his hind paws, trying to keep the ornate box stable in his front paws. "It weighs a ton."

Terrador removes the decorative box from Onyx with a single paw, holding it back before the boy in an open palm.

Onyx looks up at Terrador for a moment, stunned that he is getting a present, and something that looks so pretty and expensive. With a little trepidation, Onyx opens the tops, revealing four pieces of gold-lined red armor.

"By the Ancestors..." he says with little air in his lungs, as it escaped the moment he understood this armor is his. With the tell tale sign of a hole in the tail plate for the dorsal fin on his back, and the pattern on the top made to accommodate his horns, there is no mistaking the armor was customized for his new son.

"Did you really have this made for me?"

Terrador places the box down, grasping the helmet, and gently positioning it upon Onyx's head. It fits perfectly, bringing a wide smile on the boy's face.

"Hey! I can actually see with this on..." he remarks with shock, as the helmet recesses all the way to his brow line. The young dragon looks up, and smiles as this head piece doesn't budge, affixed to his head like he was born with it on. "...this is the greatest gift ever."

Terrador quickly gets the tail plate out, and Onyx's rises to two feet, so his step father can put it on. And as the old dragon straightens it out, the young boy embraces him.

"Thank you dad. I'm overwhelmed."

He can feel the powerful dragon shudder after saying this, finally releasing Terrdaor from his grasp. He then takes the shackles from his step father's big green paw, fastening them to his own wrists.

Expecting something to happen, the young boy looks to his father as nothing comes of making a full set.

"What does this armor do?"

Terrador grins, as he too felt slightly disappointed the day he put on his first set of ornamental armor. However, this is not that kinda armor.

"It makes you look _good_." He says, as this is what his father said to him, wanting to see if his son loses interest in the gift too.

But nothing could be further from the truth.

"Awesome...It does look good" Onyx pauses, looks at his mother with a smug grin, then winks. "and dragonesses like guys in armor."

Terrador smiles inside, admiring how the boy begins staring into a mirror, however, he shows Onyx a lowered brow, then demonstrates how awesome this armor is.

With strong force, The earth dragon raises his tail mace, swinging it down at his new son's back.

"HEY!" Onyx cries, so does Pearl, but both are stunned silent as Terrador's one ton mace ball bounces off the tail plate, not even causing the young whelp to bend a leg from the impact.

"Holy shit..." the young dragon remarks without thought, and Terrador places a soft balled up paw into Onyx's red belly, where there is no armor. It does little to hurt the boy, but it does correct him fast.

"Hey. What did I say about that mouth of yours?"

Without missing a beat, the young dragon looks up at his father and smiles.

"Cover it when I sneeze or cough...no wait my mom taught me that...Ahhh..."

Terrador bops Onyx atop his head, and again the black and red dragon feels nothing as the armor does its job.

"Go get ready, foolish little boy..." he says and Onyx takes off for the door to the bathroom.

"Ahhh...Onyx?" Terrador's voice stops him before entering, and Onyx looks back to what's wrong.

"Take your armor off before you jump in the bath."

He smiles, and before he removes the helmet gives one more sarcastic answer.

"Maybe the cold will bounce off." he says before disappearing into the room.

"Doubt it." Terrador replies to himself, then hears his boy give a howl as he enters the icy pool. He smiles as the youngster's misery helps minimize his own, then walks over to his beloved, placing a kiss on her head.

"How did you raise such a good child on your own...I want to know." He lowers his muzzle down to hers, where Pearl's eyes sooth his soul. With another kiss, and the love he feels from her lips, her eyes, and her soul, Terrador gets the answer to his own question.

"Ohh...that's why."

Pearl smiles at her husband, who deep under that rock hard surface, is as soft and gentle as any dragon comes. But even knowing this, Terrador has caught her off guard with this present to her son, one that took time and effort to bring to life.

"When did you do this?" she asks with shock, as her husband's thoughts never sent one hint of the armor he had designed for his new son.

"The day I decided the palace needed a new Squire."

Pearl's eyes open wide, and her jaw lowers an inch.

"Really?" she replies, making sure to keep her voice low, as Onyx walks out of the bathroom.

"I cannot in good conscious ask Cole to escort dignitaries anymore, nor can I ask Spyro... especially after yesterday's debacle." Terrador replies with a smirk, and Onyx's ears pick up on the end of his step father's conversation.

With a bit of guilt, the young black dragon puts his helmet back on, and as he places the rest of this magnificent armor on his frame, Onyx asks for forgiveness again.

"I'm really sorry Master Terrador..." he says, stepping before his father and kneeling a hind paw. "...it was wrong how I disobeyed, and I feel ashamed that I hurt Spyro's reputation."

Terrador chuckles hard, looking to his wife with a great smile before turning an angry expression to the boy.

"You are going to need to learn a lot..." he huffs with a pat to Onyx's head, walking to the door. "...Spyro's reputation is not even scratched...we just don't want the Hero of Avalar to..."

"Stop calling me that already." Spyro remarks, startling everyone as he walks in the door, his palace armor attached to his frame.

Along with his brother, Sparx is hovering by the golden right horn of Spyro, his mouth and smart alec wit already up at this early hour.

"Yeah, stop calling him that... I did most of the work, and I get no credit at all."

Everyone stares at Sparx, even his brother, who after a moment, cannot hold back his laughter. And as Spyro releases, so does everyone else.

"Not funny, guys."

Terrador, unable to hold his laughter for another second, finally calms himself.

"Why are you up, and looking as if you are going to the palace?"

Spyro grins, knowing he has the day off again.

"I wanted to help Master Blazer this morning..." he replies, as the old dragon will be in the arena with his protege Cole. "...he's been looking a bit run down lately, and I want to be there if he needs me with Cole's teachings."

Terrador again laughs, patting Spyro on the head gently, as if to say goodbye forever.

"Run Down?!" he bellows with another good chortle of laughter. "Blazer's gonna torch your ass when I tell him what you said."

Spyro grins, but behind his smirk is tension, and a feeling that churns his stomach.

"Though I wish he could, I do not think he has the ability to hurt anyone anymore."

Terrador stops his paws and looks back at Spyro with curiosity.

"Explain why you say that, Spyro."

The purple dragon returns a confused look, answering with a redundantly resounding tone.

"He's a hundred and twenty, Terrador."

Again the big green dragon laughs.

"He's old... yes, but trust me Spyro, he's no where near dead. I've known Blazer for decades. He's bored as hell and sleeps all day, it's the reason Onyx is coming with us."

"What?"

Onyx's eyes look to his father with a begging fear.

"You want me to stay in the throne room and keep Master Blazer company?"

Terrador smirks, as with fear, an anxious grin accompanies his son's expression.

"Along with the duties of escorting dignitaries through the palace, you will remain with the Guardian Master to do as he orders."

"So your making him a Jester and Gofer?" Sparx cracks, and Terrador whizzes his tail mace past the small dragonfly, sending him spinning out of control into Spyro's horn.

"Address my son with his proper title of Squire, or the next time I will _connect_, Sparx."

"Yes sir, Master Terrador." Sparx replies, holding onto his brother's horn until his eyes stop spinning around in his head.

"He's gonna talk your ear off, Onyx...trust me, I know. He's worse than Volteer sometimes." Spyro offers with a smile, that leaves the moment he turns back to Terrador.

"What? It's true..." the purple dragon remarks, as the earth guardian shows a look of anger and shock. "...you can't get him to stop sometimes, and you can't say anything cause he's the guardian master...and by the ancestors does he love to remind us all about that. And how old he is, and blah blah..."

"You really want Blazer to lay you out today."

"Do you really think he can?"

There is almost a pompous tone in his voice, as the purple dragon truly doesn't know how to ask this question, and get a truthful response.

"Do you really want the truth Spyro?"

The hero pauses, and so does Sparx, who was about to answer the question with what he knows is true, but Terrador spoils his answer.

"Say you lost control of yourself, and endangered any one of his children, which is now all of Warfang..." Terrador pauses again, knowing his answer will shock the one who helped take down Malefor.

"...Blazer would kill you without effort."

Sparx, his jaw lowered to the ground, speaks his mind.

"You're nuts...my brother and his wife took down the dark master. There is no way a single fire dragon could take him down."

Terrador chuckles, knowing how the dark master played with his prey, and misjudged the power love had over his secret weapon, Cynder.

"Blazer would not toy with him, Sparx, and I doubt even your brother can withstand the incredible heat he can generate."

Spyro actually shakes his head no, much to his brother's dismay.

"I've seen him incinerate marble...and I can't come close to doing that yet." Spyro remarks with stunned remembrance of a day he was challenged by another fire dragon, during his one hundred and eighteenth birthday. However, a smile crosses his face as he look back at one of his mentors, who made out well on a bet with his master.

"But even so... he is still _very_ old and _very_ slow."

Terrador laughs and gathers his step son with a strong paw.

"Come on Onyx, you're gonna get to see something special on your first day."

Spyro holds his paws, as Terrador talks of his demise.

"Very old _and_ very slow...he is gonna mop the floor of the arena with you."

"Hey! Terry! _Brother_!" Spyro barks, taking off after his beaming new brother-in-law. "...you don't need to tell Blazer _everything_ I said."

* * *

"That was very intense, Cole." Blazer's voice echoes hard in the massive, but empty, arena, his eyes focused on the near melted brick of pure marble. The fire that came from his protege, still covering the stone the large master placed before Cole.

"Wow, I never know I could throw such heat, master Blazer..." he replies, eagerly looking to the large dragon for more knowledge. "...how do I increase it, cause I have nothing left inside."

A crooked grin forms on the red and black colossus, who knows Cole is not drawing on the anger he had yesterday, still seeing a stronger fire within his student.

"Should I wake Terrador and have him come annoy you some more...Rookie?"

The same small grin appears on Cole's muzzle, and he glances up at Blazer from the burning rock with his red eyes.

"Do you really want me to burn down the palace?"

Blazer laughs, but deep inside, he would love to see his student try to produce such a fire. And much to his joy, the instigator returns to the scene.

"Morning, gentlemen..." Terrador's voice brings the two fire dragon's attention from the melted rock to the door, where the earth dragon and his party watch. "...are you in need of another pep talk, Cole?"

The younger red dragon can feel his pulse rise, and the heat of his blood increase. But it is not towards Terrador, just the memory of how he was treated by a friend. It angers him that he needed this push, and Cole begins drawing upon that rage.

The fire guardian turns to the stone, still smoldering from earlier, and unleashes hell itself.

Even Blazer is forced to back away a few inches, as a blow torch of blue fire exits Cole's mouth. The moment is strikes the rock of marble it begins to melt, and a master begins to smile.

"Holy crap!" Sparx remarks next to his brother's horn, watching in astonishment as the brick of marble is reduced to molten glass. The yellow dragonfly, shock still painted on his face, turns to his brother.

"Damn...he can kick your ass too, Spyro. I thought you were the baddest dragon on the planet, and it turns out you can't even out flame a _rookie_." he remarks, and the purple dragon rolls his eyes, though another set of eyes burn towards him.

"What did you say, _Tiny_!?" Cole barks, fire flowing from his mouth as he yells at Sparx. "How'd you like to see how hot I can get?"

The small yellow dragonfly throws up his hands in submission.

"I was only trying to help."

Blazer laughs himself, patting his protege on the head, placing him at ease.

"He has enough fire inside, believe me, I can feel it now." the giant dragon remarks, gesturing his giant paw to the small dragonfly, who reluctantly hovers up to Blazer's right horn. "Your brother will learn a lot from him, Sparx."

The small dragonfly grins, but also gives a confused stare back to the large red and black dragon.

"I thought you would be the one to teach my brother." he replies, and Blazer returns the odd grin.

"You are a crazy little dragonfly..." the great dragon remarks, looking down at Spyro as he converses with Cole and Terrador. "...your brother is young and vibrant...and I am old and unable to keep up any..."

"Nonsense, you've got more spunk than..." Sparx cuts in and Blazer cuts right back with anger.

"Sparx...I am dying!"

All three dragons stop talking, looking to the guardian master with stunned shock. However, as this fact is sure to all living things, Blazer just smiles at his friends and comrades and explains his reasons aloud.

"I am a hundred and twenty years old, my talkative little friend, I cannot be your brother's mentor. Even if I have another five or ten years of life, I will not be strong enough to give him the proper attention a dragon of his power will need. This is why I have been pushing Cole as hard as I can, for he will be the one who helps the great purple dragon harness the fire within."

"Me!?" Cole looks at Spyro with surprise, as the purple dragon seems accepting of this. So he then turns to Terrador...a shit eating grin filling his muzzle.

"Not bad for a _rookie_."

The earth guardian pushes Cole's smart ass grin from his sight with a stone paw, not wanting him to see the smile cross his own face.

"I told you six times already that I never meant what I said...it was a ways to a means." he remarks, however, he removes his paw from Cole's face to show off the smile he was hiding. "But I cannot say it wasn't fun having you carry my luggage to Titan's point last month."

Cole's smile improves, and he places a paw in Terrador's mug, giving a subtle shove.

"You're lucky I'm working with Master Blazer, or I'd scorch your ass all over this arena."

"Oh really!" Terrador replies, knocking the red paw from his face with a solid block from his rock hard arm, then tucking his other paw into the red dragon's ribs.

After a pronounced oof, Cole looks up at his fellow guardian.

"You punch like a whelpling."

Terrador, feeling a chance to relieve some tension, giving Cole an opportunity at payback, looks at Spyro with a grin.

"Hang on, Cole...I have an idea." he remarks with a snide grin, bringing confusion to the purple dragon, as Terrador seems to be speaking at him. The earth guardian then opens his wings and rises to his master's ear, and that's when Spyro begins to become unsettled.

A few whispers into Blazer's ear, and suddenly the purple dragon realizes how screwed he is.

"OLD AND SLOW?!"

"What!?" Spyro cries, as Blazer's anger focuses on him. However, the great hero knows he can talk his way out of a fight very well, and begins to speak for his life's sake.

"I didn't say that, Master Blazer...honest." he says, and Terrador shockingly agrees.

"You're right, Spyro..." he chirps, and Blazer looks at the green dragon by his right horn, wondering what is his reason to lie. That is until Terrador answers with what was really said.

"I believe your exact words were, _very_ old and _very_ slow."

Blazer slowly turns his eyes back to Spyro, and the purple dragon cannot keep a straight face.

"Oh shit..." he yelps, then turns and runs as Blazer shows he still has some life in his legs.

"You're a jerk Terrador..." Spyro barks, leaping from a plume of fire from the not so slow or old feeling dragon. "I'm gonna get you back for this."

"Good luck with that!" the earth master replies, watching as he keeps dodging low power fire balls.

With a grin, feeling he is now a part of the family, Sparx moves to his brother-in-law's horn.

"He is kinda slow...I think you should help the master guardian..._brother_."

Terrador looks up at the small dragonfly, whom just winks at the newest member of his family, and now a partner in pranks against his big purple thing. Taking his cue from Sparx, who he now has a whole new respect for, Terrador uses his magic to lift the brick in front of Spyro's right paw.

Unable to keep his feet, the purple dragon falls face first to the ground, exactly where Blazer drops another fire bomb. A small poof of flame and a cloud of smoke later, and Spyro rises back to his paws.

"Really Sparx?!"

With a look of shock, the yellow dragonfly raises his hands again.

"What? I can't lift a rock with my thoughts, and you think _I _did that?"

Terrador cannot help but laugh, as it was Sparx's influence that did raise that brick. And as Spyro returns fire against his attacker, both Cole and Terrador become eager. Not because the fight that has begun between a true master and the Great Hero of Avalar, but that they now have a moment to scrap themselves.

Sparx gets a ringside seat, backing away as Terrador makes the first move, lifting the stone beneath Cole's jaw up from the ground, striking his soft maw.

"Come on rookie, let me see what you got..." he says, then holds up a paw seeing flame in Cole's eyes already. "...but try not to break my jaw any further than it is already, please."

Cole acknowledges him then unleashes a small orb of flame that lands before Terrador's front paws. He backs away a step, until noticing the tiny innocuous attack, feeling as if he could never be hurt by something so small.

"You missed from three feet?"

"Careful, Terrador..." Blazer remarks, easily blocking a fire ball from Spyro, before dropping his massive paw upon the purple dragon. "...that is lava bomb, and..."

It suddenly explodes, showering the green dragon's orange chest with intensely hot lava.

"Owww!" Terrador barks, changing his scales to stone, defending against the burn. He scraps the molten rock from his chest, staring at Cole with anger.

"That was not..._cool_."

Cole smirks with that sarcastic tone of his remark, than offers a paw towards the practice area.

"Let me show you a few other things you helped me learn to do."

Terrador opens his wing, and puts it around Cole, pulling him to his side as they walk towards the small section of the arena where a series of practice dummies line the wall. Laughter coming from the pair, as both masters begin honing their elements against barrels and not themselves.

Meanwhile, under a giant red and black toed paw, Spyro struggles to get himself out of a very annoying predicament.

"I'm sorry Blazer." he says then becomes even more annoyed as the large dragon begins snoring.

"That's not funny."

Spyro begins tapping into some of his powers, using his back to begin lifting the massive paw of the largest dragon on Avalar.

"Not only are you old and slow...but you're fat too."

Blazer laughs for a moment before returning to his fake snore, adding a little pressure to his paw.

"Oh come on!" the purple dragon barks, feeling his paws give out from the added weight.

"Sparx! What are you doing? Aren't you my wing man?"

After a few second's, his brother appears between Blazer's talons, a very smug grin on his face.

"Hey...you got yourself into this one without my help..." the yellow dragonfly remarks, grinning as his brother's legs begin shaking. "...beside what the hell am I supposed to do against this?"

However, looking up at the gigantic paw pressing down on his brother, Sparx notices something only someone his size could see.

"If I get you out of this, you gotta bring me breakfast in bed for the next week."

"Kiss my butt..." Spyro returns, but feels his right paw giving up on him.

"Damn it..." he says, then looks at his brother with skeptic eyes. "What are you gonna do?"

"What I do." the prankster dragonfly remarks with a childish voice that has always concerned his younger brother

"Then do it already." the purple dragon replies feeling the force of Blazer's heavy paw become overwhelming.

With an annoying pat to the tip of his nose, Spyro watches his brother hover up and not out from under the paw. Suddenly Blazer begins laughing again, and his paw comes flying up off Spyro.

"Ahhh! Stop that you little insect." Blazer barks to the dragonfly embedded between his toes, flapping his wings, tickling the gap of skin where no scales can grow.

"Sorry Master Blazer...but only _I_ get to crush my brother under my hand."

"I wasn't trying to crush him..." Blazer replies with a smirk, until Spyro rises up to his face with a snidde grin of his own.

"Really, master tons of fun, do you realize how heavy that ham hock of yours weighs?"

Blazer smugly stares Spyro down, before finding a small brick that is loose in the ground. With a strong yank, Blazer tares the brick from the ground, placing on its side. He then puts his paw upon it, and with a flex of his wrist, crushes the solid marble stone into pulverized stone.

"I barely pushed you Spyro, but I was impressed at how much weight you can handle."

Spyro and Blazer are suddenly startled by a large explosion, rocking the arena, and sending Terrador clear across the room.

"You idiot!" Cole barks, his face covered in soot and burned pieces of wooden barrel. "I said not to touch the barrel yet, but no, you don't wanna listen to me!"

"Shut up!" the green dragon barks back, painfully returning to his feet and wiping the soot from his face. "I thought I could encase the explosion in stone."

"You can't encase a _comet bomb_ you rock headed moron..." Cole fires back, and Blazer becomes annoyed.

"Play nice boys...or I'll come over there!" the master of the house remarks, but holds his argument as Terrador returns to the fire dragon's side, pitching a new plan, then heading for the practice arena, both with enthusiasm.

The great master of fire turns to his hero, and friend.

"I would love to be the one who teaches you, Spyro, but like Jacob, I think I have found the right dragon to mentor you."

Spyro, watching a good friend working side by side with someone he hated only a day earlier, nods his head.

"He is just a younger version of his father."

"No..." Blazer returns, knowing the reason Cole could not attain a master's level was because of his heart, as anger is necessary to bring about the Phoenix's power. "...he will be better in many ways."

Blazer turns his eyes to Spyro, a certain grin accompanying his face.

"And it will be because of you, young dragon."

Flattered by this statement, Spyro sees a future understanding his fire element with a friend. Ignitus' son, a piece of himself he lost, and now has a chance to retrieve. However, before his future can be found, the purple dragon must deal with the present, and another fire dragon that is ready to teach him a lesson.

Spyro looks up in awe, as Blazer rises on his hind legs and reaches his paws to the rafters, grasping the largest wooden support beam over a hundred feet up. The whole arena moans as the colossus yanks slightly to stretch out his muscles, and after a thunderous crack of his back, Blazer moans in contentment.

"So! Now that I feel loose..." he bellows, staring down at the tiny purple dragon. "...let me show you how old and slow I am Spyro."

Blazer opens his wings, spreading them from wall to wall in the massive arena, scaring Spyro as he has never seen this monster of dragon's full wingspan.

"Dude...he's gonna kick your ass, bro." Sparx warns while backing away, as Blazer begins growling up some power for the purple dragon to fend off.

"Try this on for size." Blazer barks, firing a giant orb of magma from his huge mouth, forcing Spyro to leap from the spot he is standing. It explodes upon contact of the ground, hurtling the purple dragon further from the impact. However, Spyro opens his wings and holds his tumble, staring at the black chest of his large opponent.

Knowing he still has the advantage, with the opposing ability of ice, Spyro could easy take down a fire dragon with one bitter cold strike, even the size of Blazer. However, pain is not what is called for in the arena, only the honing of one's strengths.

So, Spyro fights fire with fire.

An enormous plume of flame is released from his smaller frame, but much to Spyro's chagrin, Blazer inhales the fire then returns it with his own, much larger plume.

"That's a neat trick..." the purple dragon remarks, curled into the fetal position with his wings now tucked around him. "...wanna tell me how you did that?"

"Do you _feel _the fire around you, Spyro?" Blazer questions, having heard the purple dragon's comment, though Sparx is faster to answer with sarcasm.

"What do you think?" the small dragonfly retorts, staring at the inferno that surrounds his brother. "You encased him in a fireball, you giant moron."

"That's Guardian Master Giant Moron, Sparx..." Blazer returns, watching the fire that encases Spyro with the eyes of a hawk, smiling as the flames around the purple dragon begin drawing inward. "...now watch with me, as your brother comes to understand more about his greatest ability."

"Sarcasm!?" the yellow dragonfly answers, and Blazer rolls his eyes.

"How your brother grew up with a calm disposition, having lived the better part of his life with you, is beyond comprehension...In fact the ancestors are probably baffled themselves."

"No doubt..." Sparx replies, looking down at his brother, still engulfed in a ball of raging flame. "...I don't know why he hasn't killed me yet either."

Blazer chuckles at the sibling truth, and how this little dragonfly is one of the reasons Spyro is what he is. His ability to stay calm and true amongst great distraction is a part of why the purple dragon could face such power, and never lose his focus. An upbringing that he held on to all his life, drilled into his mind by a pair of loving, but fearful parents.

Spyro always knew he was different, even though he wanted to be a dragonfly, there was something inside that told him no. This feeling was increased by constant reminders of how he should be gentle with his older brother, seeing fear from his eyes every time Spyro asked to play as kids. This look of fear didn't just come from his brother, but the ones that cared for and nurtured him.

It only got stronger, when Spyro learned what he was, and the magic he had at his disposal. These powers increasing exponentially with wisdom and experience, experience that was forced by a battle to save the world. And with every battle, the purple dragon grew stronger and stronger, till even he was fearful of what he can do.

However, having these last five years of peace, and performing the same tasks his mother and father did, and still do to this day, Spyro has lost his fear of hurting the innocent. He looks for new knowledge now, hoping that he can thwart any issues that arises in the future, and doing so without unnecessary casualties.

"You know...it's starting to get hot in here!" Spyro remarks from within the protection of his wings, but he suddenly realizes what the great fire master is speaking of, as the warmth of the inferno around him speaks to his soul.

Both Blazer and Sparx show a smile, as the flame is suddenly pulled into a hole in Spyro's wings, sucked out of the sky by his purple muzzle, that now pokes out. However, never having done this before, the new technique catches Spyro off guard.

Like biting into a molten mozzarella pizza that just came out of an oven, the purple dragon scorches the roof of his mouth and his tongue, and quickly coughs fire out in every direction.

Blazer plucks Sparx out of the sky in his giant paw, protecting the flammable dragonfly from an uncontrolled torrent of flame.

"Owww!" Spyro cries, coughing between a few more 'Owws'.

"Whadid di doo woong?" he asks with difficulty, his mouth and tongue throbbing from the heat.

"You bit off more than you can chew." Cole remarks, watching this moment with Terrador and Onyx. He turns to his new found friend, an elbow to his ribs with a joke about Spyro's ability to get into trouble.

"Something the Great Hero of Avalar seems to do a lot."

Blazer, with victory in paw, struts away from the hero, looking down at Cole with a crooked smile.

"Teach him something that will impress me." he remarks, and Sparx becomes his brother's advocate.

"Oh, like pulling the world together, after defeating a purple dragon, who _is_ mind you, larger than your royal fatness, is not impressive enough?"

Blazer, not missing a beat, turns back to the tiny yellow dragonfly, a smirk on his face.

"Diamond told me his daughter did most of the work."

Laughter comes from the rafters, and everyone looks up to see the all white dragon, who has eves-dropped this whole time.

"Really dad?" Spyro talks up to the dragon who cautiously glides down, looking for the near colorless floor he must land on. The purple dragon taps a paw, sending a sonic wave across the ground, allowing his blind father-in-law to find his footing. However, he does give Diamond an earful of his anger.

"What did I do this time to make you pit Master Blazer against me?"

"Nothing...You did this yourself." Diamond replies, looking at Terrador and Onyx. "You know I hear everything in the house...and I also heard you say Master Blazer was very old and very..."

"Yeah...okay...I said it..." Spyro replies to this interrogation, looking up at Blazer as he turns his red eyes down to the hero of Avalar. "...but look at him, Diamond...he's _really_ old and _unbelievably_ slow."

Blazer's eyes turn to fire for a second, then he looks down at his fire guardian.

"Master Cole, would you take care of my light work?"

"My pleasure Master Blazer."

Spyro turns to Cole, who seems eager to please his master.

"Don't come at me like that, Cole...I'll fight back against _you_."

Even Sparx smacks his head as Blazer comes to a dead stop.

"Onyx! Come here boy..." he asks, and with a moment of shock, Terrador taps his stepson to move him quick.

"...I need you to get my helmet...do you think you can manage that yourself?"

Eager to prove himself for his new boss, the young black dragon takes little time to nod his head, and without another word, Onyx heads out of the arena to the palace.

"Good...that should take him a few minutes..." Blazer grumbles, looking down at Spyro with the fire now affixed in his eyes. "...I don't want a child to witness the beating this old, slow, fat dragon gives the one who won't fight back against me."

Spyro begs for mercy with his eyes, and seeing that is not helping, he tries to lessen the rage in Blazer's attack.

"I didn't call you _fat_! That was my brother, Master Blazer, Sir..."

"Hey, don't get me killed too!" Sparx cackles, knowing this fight is not to the death, but for respect. He adds to his concern by getting a laugh from all around with his sarcasm.

"It's gonna be hard enough on mom and dad...as well as the rest of the family, that will have to carry your giant coffin."

Even as angry as he is, feeling no respect for his power from the purple dragon, Blazer turns to Sparx.

"If he hasn't killed you yet, he's never gonna truly attack me...will he?"

Sparx knows the answer as well as the guardian master, as Spyro never tries to hurt anyone with his powers.

"Sorry to say, he will probably just stop time and move from every one of your strong attacks, until you tire out."

"Cheap way to win...I finally believe you Diamond. Cynder is the stronger of the two."

"Okay old dragon," Spyro spits, standing up on his hind legs and holding up his paws. "you crossed the line...now I'm gonna have to show yoooofffff..."

Spyro is taken off his feet with a swift tail whip to the gut from the large red and black dragon, throwing the much smaller purple hero across the arena and into a pile of sparing dummies against the far wall.

"Was that to fast for you, Great Hero?" Blazer cups his paws in front of his muzzle, dramatically increasing his voice's range, adding a sarcastic insult to Spyro's injured pride.

"Cheater! You didn't say_ go_." he remarks laying upside down in a pile of barrels, his paw pointing one talon to the ceiling. "Aren't you supposed to say go?"

"Go...and pick yourself up already, tiny..." Blazer remarks with a sarcastic tone, folding his arms across his massive chest. "...I'll be taking a nap since I'm so old and tired."

Spyro rolls his eyes, wriggling himself down from the pile of broken oak and steel bands, mumbling to himself with anger.

"Old bastard...he's lucky my momma raised me right or I'd knock his block off."

"How lucky am I, Spyro!?" Blazer barks with anger, and the purple dragon looks over at the guardian master, Diamond up on his hind legs beside him, whispering what his incredible ears heard from fifty feet away.

"Dad!?" the purple dragon barks with sincere hatred, wondering how his wife came from this dragon's loins. However, he knows how to get under the white dragon's scales and fights fire with fire.

"Are you still angry that I'm having sex with your little girl?"

Everyone in the room gives an ohh, except Diamond who gives his son-in-law a strong stare. But then he turns to Blazer, whispering something else in the old dragon's ear.

"WHAT!?" the century old dragon barks, shaking the arena again, and Spyro cowers hard. The red and black chested dragon turns his eyes to the purple dragon, rage engulfing his pupils in fire. "You were the one that broke the leg of my throne...then didn't say a word until I sat on it and fell?"

"You swore never to tell him that Great Elder..." Spyro remarks with anger, then looks up at an encroaching red monster, with payback in his eyes.

"...it was an accident."

"My paw, Spyro..." Blazer returns, recalling the moment like it was yesterday, cause it was. "...you were the one laughing the hardest." Blazer pauses, turns his head towards Sparx and gives the little insect a hard stare as well. "So were you."

"Hey bro..." Sparx turns and heads for the nearest window. "...you're on your own."

Everyone laughs, including Spyro, who looks up at Blazer with a smug grin.

"You won't buy the fact that he did it...will you?"

Blazer shakes his head no, raising a paw over Spyro's head.

"Didn't think so."

With a heavy thump, Blazer drops his giant front paw upon the Hero of Avalar, pushing Spyro down on all fours again.

"Okay fat paws, you asked for it." the purple dragon remarks with strained sarcasm, then suddenly lights his master up. He surrounds his body in a low voltage dome of electricity, forcing the old dragon to rethink his strategy.

"Hey...you're fighting back this time." Blazer shakes his paw, then gives the young dragon a sour look.

"Well don't fight back too much...I'm old."

"I know." Spyro nods, then bows to his master.

"You little brat..." Blazer grunts, dropping his paw down on the genuflecting dragon, however, he is stunned to see Spyro standing atop of his paw after a nothing impact.

"Don't forget slow too."

Blazer grins, never seeing Spyro use his time manipulation up close, and even at this range, he never saw the purple dragon move.

"That is a remarkable skill, young dragon."

Seeing the smile on his master's face, and truly not wanting to battle, Spyro shows Blazer a display of diplomacy, and his skills. Still standing on his huge paw, Spyro ignites his body into an inferno, at the same time he slows time. Blazer watches the fiery dragon move swiftly from his paw, creating a curtain of flame that follows Spyro around the room as he bends time, leaving a trail of yellow, red and orange colors.

After only a second, the moving fire returns to the top of Blazer's gargantuan paw, and Spyro emerges from the inferno.

"I have been trying to combine powers for different attacks." he says, hoping to impress Blazer into retiring from this sparing match, and with intrigue, the large dragon finds something new in his long life.

"Can you demonstrate any of them here?" the large dragon asks with a childish exuberance, wanting to see something he has never witnessed before. And in seeing his daughter's stare, when daddy made ice ignite on fire, the purple dragon nods his head.

"It would be my pleasure, Master Blazer."

Spyro hops off his paw, then gestures the guardians to clear a path. At this moment, Onyx stumbles in, a giant black helmet scraping behind.

"I... got... it..." he huffs with exhaustion, but is taken by the sight of what is going on. He hushes himself, seeing Spyro charging up with electricity, ready to demonstrate something.

Anything.

The plasma covered purple dragon starts walking swiftly, picking up the pace of his movement, toward the broken barrels he slammed into earlier. At the last second, Spyro transforms into a solid rock ball, strong bolts of lightning firing from every point of this sphere, striking the destroyed barrels before he even makes contact.

And when he finally does, these poor broken barrels, that did nothing to no one, vaporize with a thunderous crack.

"By the ancestors..." Onyx remarks, as does Blazer, who turns to his fellow guardians.

"That young dragon has some ridiculous powers. Remind me not to pick a fight with him."

Blazer turns to the purple dragon, finding the perfect distraction to another boring day in the palace, without battling.

"Can you show us more, please?" he asks, and without hesitation, Spyro lines himself for another trick he has been perfecting. And as he does, Onyx walks up beside his stepfather.

"Does this happen every day, Dad?" he asks with wonder, watching the Great Hero of Avalar dash across the arena floor, a curtain of ice forming behind instead of fire.

The large earth dragon, who witnesses Spyro's training everyday, smiles while lifting his step son up for a better vantage.

"Yes..." Terrador whispers in Onyx's ear, unable to hold back the same enthusiasm, watching Spyro perform Ice Dash across the arena, laying down a carpet of snow instead of fire in his wake. "...and now, as a young Squire, you will get to witness it all..._everyday._"

With stars in their eyes, father and son bond stronger, watching a fourth of July like display of power. Though, inside the young black whelpling, a fear of something lost begins to swell.

Something that is more important to him than seeing his uncle perform stunts he doesn't show in public.

Something that is just as important as bonding with a new father.

For if he stays here, everyday, he will surely lose friendships, unable to freely go out and play, like every other teenager.

Terrador picks up on Onyx's lack of enthusiasm quickly, as Spyro throws an orb of fire at Blazer, disappearing then reappearing to catch it in his paws before a stunned guardian master.

"What is it, son?"

Onyx looks at terrador, unable to hold back his tears, knowing what he say will disappoint his new father, especially after receiving such a gift. He removes the helmet, placing it in Terrador's giant paw.

"Do I have to be here _everyday_?"

Shockingly, the green dragon grins, and replaces the helmet on his young boy's head.

"I know you have many friends," Terrador replies, understanding Onyx better than the young dragon thinks. Instead of the anger he thought he would find in such a statement the new Squire is stunned as his father lets him know he can be with friends more than not. "so...I think we can start you on a part time basis."

Climbing his arm, Onyx hugs Terrador's neck tightly and says nothing. Only his tight grasp, as if he don't want to let go, and his pounding heart, which the rock hard dragon can feel against his own pulse, is what is spoken by Onyx...and it is loud and clear.

* * *

**So, what's next...I'm thinking birthday party, lets just hope their are no Copperbacks around.**

**Please give a review, and thank you as always for reading what came from my imagination. **


	18. A Nap Before the Party

**Hello my friends, and welcome to another chapter of 'where are we going with this story'. Well I don't know when I start typing, but here is what I came up with.**

**Thank you to SKdaGamer, HolyCross9, Darklighteryphon, and DiabloPProcento, who snuck in 2 reviews on one chapter. Must have been good...lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 A Nap Before the Party**

There were so many dreams that filled Gale's sleep with joy, fed by memories from the palace that day. The things she saw filled her imagination with many ideas, all hatched in perfect vibrancy as her mind races towards this special day.

Her day...and Joey's I guess.

The way her daddy remained the happy purple dragon she knows, no matter how badly Onyx and Scorch made him look, as well as her.

The guardian master, who's size was overwhelming, but is more gentle then a goose's feather. And his wing could cover her whole family as they slept.

Her new friend Lexy, though she had trouble understanding her speech, the young cicada reminded Gale of herself. It was the only sad moment yesterday, watching her leave with her mom.

A dinner with her family, where she took the stage, telling mommy how daddy was fun and still the respected hero of Warfang, trying his best to keep so many issues in check. And never did he really lose his temper.

Now the sun has risen, and the light in her eyes begins to get brighter, however, to her shock, it is a shade of red and not orange.

"Mom?" her tired questioning voice asks, waking to the red membrane of her mother's wing covering her, and not daddy's orange one, which covered her last night.

No words are returned, only a very gentle rumbling snore, and understanding that momma was preparing a large feast for her birthday all night, the young dragoness doesn't try to wake her again.

Very carefully, Gale slides out from under Cynder's wing, however, after emerging from under cover , Gale decides she does have to disturb mommy, seeing a very trying look on her face. With a small gentle kiss on her nose, Cynder rumbles a bit harder, and a smile crosses her narrow muzzle.

"I love you mommy." she whispers softly, then looks around for daddy. She inspects his cushion with a paw, finding it is cold, proving he left a while ago. So without another sound to disturb her mom, Gale pads out of the room.

Entering the hallway, the young dragoness hears the house is filled with life, and the thought of her father entertaining downstairs. So with wind in her wings and swiftness in her steps, Gale heads down two flights of stairs without touching them, landing upon the living room floor with a pronounced thump.

"Happy Birthday, Gale!" Several dragonflies greet her with a smile, flying up to the five year old dragoness and giving her dozens of tiny kisses.

She giggles, overwhelmed by Spyro's brothers, who are all dressed up for her...and Joey.

"Is my daddy down here?" she asks, and is answered by several at the same time. But no matter how different the responses, the answer is the same.

No.

Gale becomes saddened, but the smell her nose picks up on brightens her spirit.

"Is that chocolate?"

Again she is answered by many, and again the answers are different but the same, as they are also waiting for a special breakfast that their mother makes for all her children...and now grandchild.

"That means Nana Nina is making her special birthday breakfast of..." Gale is stopped by a big blue dragonfly, as she tries making her way down the hall to the kitchen.

"...chocolate." the old dragonfly remarks, crossing his arms before the small dragoness. "And you also know that means grandma is not to be disturbed until she says so...right?"

Gale nods her head at grandpa, smiling as he does this to anyone that tries getting a taste early. However, like every other time he blocks his children's paths, the tell tale signs he has not been following his own rules covers his hands.

"Then why are your hands covered in chocolate grandpa?"

The blue dragonfly grins, holding his hands out before himself, close enough to her nose that she can smell it.

"They're thin gloves..." he says with a wider grin, bunching up his cheeks so much that his eyes are closed for a split second. In that moment Gale takes matters into her own paws...or I should say mouth.

She fires out her tongue, striking Flash's incriminating hands, catching a taste she knew she would find.

"Chocolate flavored gloves, grandpa?"

Flash just stares at his grand daughter for a second, shocked that she did the same damn thing her father did on his seventh birthday.

"You dragons amaze me..." he remarks, looking over Gale's shoulder to his blood offspring. "...my children never call me on that."

"Cause we ain't gonna lick your hands dad!" several dragonflies say in unison this time, as all of them have the same thought. "But we've known you take tastes every few minutes, for years now."

"Yeah..." another dragonfly remarks, as she recalls her own birthday three weeks earlier. "...everything you laid out on the table had chocolate on it."

His family laughs, as does Gale who also noticed the smudges.

"Even the napkins had fingerprints, grandpa."

Flash becomes flustered, but he is saved by his wife, whose voice rings out form the kitchen.

"Is that my little birthday girl I hear."

Nina comes around the corner and into the hall, where a pair of tiny purple eyes find her quickly. Grandma zips up the hallway, her arms open wide the whole way, slamming into her granddaughter's nose with a great big hug.

"Oh happy birthday sweetie..." she barks out with joy, kissing and hugging Gale as if her own child were in her arms. "...I cannot believe you are already five years old. You're a big girl now."

A tingle shots down the young dragoness, as it sinks in to her thoughts too, she is now five. The age a dragon must be to enroll in beginning courses of elemental training at the University of Ignitus. However, smelling her grandmother's hands, outstretched around her nostrils, and the scent of pineapple and fresh peaches, Gale returns to thinking with her mouth.

"Is that pineapple I smell, Nana."

Nina does not break her hug, keeping the scent, coming from her hands, wafting into her granddaughter's nose.

"I asked your mommy to get me a fresh one, and I just finished chopping it up into teeny tiny pieces, just the way you like it."

Feeling Gale's spirit rise, and only wanting more, grandma does something she never does.

"Come on sweetheart, help me finish putting breakfast together."

Gale suddenly becomes anxious, looking back at a multitude of cousins, who all show their mother a bit of anger.

"Mom! You never let us in the kitchen when it's our birthday." Again the words are the same, though some come angrier than others. But momma turns to them all with a smug grin.

"Ahh, your just my children...this is my _grand_ child." With out another word, grandma leads her new favorite into the kitchen, where several mixing bowls need a good licking.

"Don't look at me boys," Flash remarks, as all of his sons turn to daddy. "I haven't been her favorite since Sparx was born, and then I was in third place two hours later, when Spyro hatched."

However, in the kitchen, Gale finds herself in paradise, especially as grandma pushes a large bowl across the counter.

"I made you a breakfast cake." Nina says, swiping a finger across the mixing bowl's rim, and smiling with the taste as she places it in her mouth. "Vanilla cake with Chocolate icing and diced pineapple on top. I also made some oat meal with sliced peach and cream, so you will have some extra energy for the day"

Gale cannot believe the sight of a second cake, as the giant one her mom made for her and Joey's birthday sits in a cool spot within the pantry.

"Thank you Nana Nina, it's amazing how much love can come from someone so small." Gale stuffs her nose into the bowl, taking a health lick of the remnant vanilla batter. "My daddy was lucky that you and grandpa found him."

Nina smiles and buzzes over to her granddaughter, swiping a finger across her nose to remove some batter.

"It is a moment like this, here with my little granddaughter, watching her smile..." Nina recalls many moments like this, starting with the first difficult moment in her life. "...these are the reasons we took such a risk, taking a dragon into our home."

"You were afraid of daddy?"

Nina smirks, then places a hand upon her nose, stroking it gently from side to side, settling the whelpling's nerves without words. A technique she learned from years of practice with her special baby.

"We never saw anything like your father before...and when he popped out of that egg...and I saw how big he was..." Nina chuckles, as her first fears were primal, but dismissed the next second. "...I truly thought he was going to eat us. But then he looked at me, just like Sparx did when he was born, and I knew that he was as gentle as a dragonfly."

Gale stares mesmerized at her grandmother, joyfully listening to the first moments of her father's life. Her spirits perk up as Nina, backs over to the smaller cake, cutting a tiny slice for herself, and a giant hunk for her much larger granddaughter.

"Come sit with me sweetie, and we'll enjoy our breakfast without the terrible twenty six."

Gale snorts laughter as Nina refers to her brood with the funny nickname she has for the remaining children living under this roof. The small dragonfly slides the piece of cake to Gale, taking her smaller plate into her hand.

With a fork, Nina takes a bite of delight, then grins as Gale just uses her long rounded muzzle to remove half the piece with a satisfying chomp.

The elder dragonfly buzzes softly to her granddaughter, wiping crumbs of vanilla and a smudge of chocolate from her cheek.

"My my, you're as messy as your father too."

With crumbs flying from her mouth, Gale replies to this judgment of her eating habits.

"Daddy is much messier than me."

Nina uses a napkin to clear the bits of chocolate and cake crumbs that came flying out while Gale talked with her mouth full. Something Spyro always did as a little boy.

"Not that much, sweetie."

"Oh my goodness!" Gale cries out, her paw before her mouth catching more crumbs as she still hadn't finished swallowing. Her embarrassment makes grandma smile, as she picks the last few crumbs from her dress.

"It's okay sweetie..." she replies, cleaning the tip of Gale's nose where she bit into the cake. "...I've missed having a messy little dragon in the house."

Gale frowns, thinking her grandma believes she is a sloppy little dragon, however, her somber mood leaves quickly as the tiny dragonfly moves down to her piece of cake, and uses her whole face to take a big bite.

"You're silly, Nana." she cries with laughter, squinting her eyes from debris, as the now chocolate brown faced dragonfly talks with her mouth full.

"Where do you think your father _really_ got his fool-hearted side?"

Gale, taking a moment to think, as she scarfs down the last large piece of her breakfast cake, doesn't wait till its all gone, but keeps her paw over her mouth to answer.

"I thought Uncle Sparx was the reason."

Nina grins, once again cleaning her granddaughter's face of chocolate, vanilla cake crumbs, and bits of pineapple.

"I raised him too, sweetie."

Suddenly a bell rings, and the words happy birthday come echoing down the hallway.

"I think Joey's here?"

"Wow, what a guess..." a voice responds from behind her, as the large green and teal whelpling passes through the living room full of well wishers and into the kitchen. "...you must be a genius."

Nina gives Joey a look, as the boy seems sour about his birthday, however, Gale knows why, as he was very moody last year.

"Don't get mad again. Just because you share birthdays with me..." she fires back, purposely spraying the remnants of chocolate and cake, in her mouth, all over his face. "...doesn't mean no one is here for you!"

"Gale!?" Nina remarks, seeing Joey get madder, and seeing a smile on her face at the same time. However, Joey is five, and big enough to stand up for himself.

"How would you like it if a hundred people brought me gifts, and you only got two!"

"Awwwwww." she blurts in his face, and Joey gets madder, anxiously adding to his point.

"Or how about the birthday song..." he grumbles, recalling the lyrics that made him even angrier. "...happy birthday dear GA—ALE..." he says her name loud, then lowers his voice to a whisper. "...and Jo—oey... I think I heard my mom and dad say."

Gale laughs in his face then covers her mouth with a paw embarrassed, as she remembers that moment well, and actually felt bad for him. She can see he is upset again, as it must have hurt seeing everyone give one dragon all the love and joy, not noticing the other, because he is not Spyro and Cynder's child.

"I can't really have my own party, since everyone would be here, and I'd have no one to wish me happy birthday either."

Gale begins to feel bad again, as does Nina, who now understands the boy's depression.

"Didn't you get a lot of gifts, Joey..." she begins, but Gale swipes a paw past her throat, hoping to stop her grandmother from bringing up another issues he expressed last year. "...I'm sure you wouldn't get that many if you didn't share parties with Gale.

"Those were her gifts, Miss Nina." Joey fires back with more anger and depression in his voice.

"Do you know what it feels like to be four, and open gifts that you will never get to play with?" he remarks with sass, however a small grin appears on his face, as one gift was funny for him to open. "Or open a box with a pink knit scarf, then use it as a jump rope in front of the girl it belonged to?

Gale gently shoves the smirking face Joey shows her, as she was pissed watching the lovely garb ruined in six seconds by a rampaging child, and best friend.

"I really wanted that scarf, you jerk..." she returns with her own sass. "...it matched _three_ of the hats I got...as well as the pink tail sock that keeps me warm all winter."

Joey grins at her again.

"You're lucky I didn't open that one..." he looks at Nina giving the reason. "...I don't care if it's pink, I would have taken that home with me."

"Taken what home, sweetie?" Tempest asks her son as she enters the kitchen, though while waiting for an answer, the tall thin blue and silver white wind dragoness pecks Gale on the top of her head.

"Happy birthday little girl..." she says, looking at Nina afterward. "...and good morning littler girl."

Nina rolls her eyes as Tempest is always making remarks about her and her husband's size, especially knowing how strong they are, raising a whelpling that became the Hero of Avalar. However, her eyes leave the dragonfly, turning to her son for an answer to the question asked earlier.

"The pink tail sock she got last year."

His answer makes her nod approvingly, as a tail sock is on her list this winter too.

"I hear ya, Joey." Tempest shakes her head, looking down the hallway at her husband who now enters the kitchen. "For some reason, your father cannot fix that draft in the sleeping chamber, even though he works with rocks all day."

"I _cut_ stone, honey...I'm not that good at _mending_ it."he says, bending all the way down to kiss Gale on the cheek, then wish her a happy birthday. He also greets Nina with a simple 'Morning Ma'am', before rising up to his wife's cheek for another kiss.

Then the large dragon barrels past her to his boy, who seems a bit upset. So with a strong grasp and a toss in the air, leaving Joey a few inches from striking the stone ceiling, making him squeal with fear and joy, daddy changes his attitude.

"So, what do you want to do first, buddy?" he asks, catching Joey with his strong stable paws, holding him before his heavily expressive eye. However, his nose picks up many wonderful smells, changing his eyes to wandering.

"Is that chocolate cake I smell..." he says, looking upon the delightful sight on the counter. "...with pineapple too?

Nina nods her head, and cuts a big slice, folding it onto a plate before sliding it down the counter.

"Would you like some Joey?" Nina asks, and the young dragon quickly nods his head.

"Chocolate cake for breakfast?" Tempest stares at her husband, as he carries Joey to the counter.

"Why not?" he returns...a grin on his face. "There's milk and eggs in it."

Tempest shakes her head, looking to the elder dragonfly for an answer to her question, as she must have a reason to make dessert for breakfast.

"It's a tradition to give my babies a taste of what will come later." Nina remarks with a smile, watching as Joey and Garnet scarf down their cake with one bite. She then gestures her hand toward the cake Cynder made for the actual party.

"By the ancestors, that has to be the biggest cake I've ever seen."

Tempest walks over to the large two tiered cake, colored in both Gale and Joey's scale patterns. However, it is the way the cake has been set up and stenciled that makes momma smile.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOEY...the green and teal tier reads, a hundred small chocolate icing boulders riming the perfect cake to represent her baby

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GALE...reads the the two toned purple and scarlet red cake, gold flowers lining the rim of her cake, again showing the beauty of the dragon this one represents.

"Wow, she must have spent hours on this."

"Four and half to be exact..." Cynder's voice puts a wide smile on Gale's face, turning to see mommy has woken. However, she is not as happy upon entering the kitchen, staring at the remnants on her daughter's plate of cake.

"Are you kidding me?" Cynder asks Nina, and the green dragonfly buckles a moment.

"It's just a taste..."

"...of what's to come...yeah yeah...Mom. Wonderful!" Cynder barks back, but gently rubs her daughter's head, making sure Gale knows her anger is not towards her. "Cake is not the best breakfast to give a pair of five year olds. Especially my little girl, who doesn't have an off button."

Nina grins, then points at the pot of oatmeal she made for roughage.

Cynder looks into the pot, taking a big sniff.

"You made oatmeal with sugar, peaches and heavy cream...yeah that's a lot better." she says sarcastically, though the smell has taken Cynder by the nose and empty stomach.

"Whatever..." She continues, grasping a bowl and scooping a great big heaping amount with a giant ladle, then with her tail blade, slashes a piece of the breakfast cake for herself. "...I guess I'm game for a sugar rush...I'm gonna be running around all day."

Cynder, still tired, wondering what she is doing downstairs in the kitchen, and not on her cushion three floors up, just drops her nose into the bowl. She takes a big mouthful of the hot mushy oatmeal, a smile inside for the taste and warmth it brings.

"Humph...and I thought my Spyro was the reason you eat like a slob, Gale."

* * *

A hour goes by, and the family of this young dragoness keeps her, and her best friend, happy and busy in the living room, with games and puzzles. That is until Cynder conks out, her sugar rush already wearing off, and her eyes wanting to close again. It would be good if her husband were here to help as Gale is still working off the high from the breakfast cake.

"Can we play hide and seek, mommy?" she asks and Cynder becomes even more upset. There is nothing more this mom would love to do, but her energy is gone, and her eyes cannot stay open.

A giant yawn is given in return, and Cynder is forced to deny her child.

"I'm sorry baby...I'm really beat."

"When is daddy coming home...he can play with me until the party begins, and you can get a nap."

"I don't even know where he is, Gale." Cynder then turns to a multitude of her siblings, all anxious to get out of the house as well. "Do you guys know where he went?"

"I'm not sure, Cynder..." a young blue dragonfly replies, as she saw her brother leaving early this morning. "...but he had on his palace armor when he left this morning with Terrador."

Cynder's eyes open wide, and she looks at her daughter, whose face shows confusion.

"But he said he was not going to work today."

Mommy can hear the sadness in her baby's voice and this brings her to her feet.

"I'll be right back..." she grumbles, looking to Nina and Flash for support. "...please keep an eye on Gale until I can drag your son home."

Flash nods his head and Nina smiles.

"Sure sweetie." Spyro's mother replies, but Flash has a different response, which he gives with a sadistic grin.

"There's an ax handle resting against the gardener's shed...should help you in your quest, my dear." he says, and Cynder raises an eyebrow, adding the same sadistic smile on her muzzle.

"I don't want to leave a visible bruise..." Cynder blurts with humor, walking out the door "...we're having a portrait done today."

"Morning Cynder!" a young manweresmall offers, catching the scent of the fast moving dragoness, who is trying to cross the street in less than ten minutes, and failing at it.

"Morning Norton." she answers hastily, hoping to get past this last obstacle of friendliness, while keeping her anger intact. However, the observant mole-like creature notices her distraction, and adds concern to his greetings.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" he asks, forcing Cynder to stop her rush across the street.

"My husband..." she begins, and knowing the purple dragon and his wife well, the young manweresmall holds a small hand up to stop her.

"HA! Say no more, Ms. Cynder. " he replies, then helps her to save time. "But if you're looking for him...he's not in the palace..."

Cynder looks at him with confusion, until he points towards the arena.

"...it sounds like he and the guardians are having an impromptu workout. My friends and I were listening in, under the arena, and it sounds as if Spyro is showing off."

Cynder, suddenly realizing her husband is not working, but playing, pisses her off even more.

"Excuse me, Norton..." she says with rage in her words, as lack of sleep begins taking over the normally sweet disposition of this powerful shadow dragoness. "...I think I need to get some practice in myself."

As she walks away, Norton grins, then sarcastically waves at the arena.

"Bye Spyro...was nice knowing ya."

Cynder's anger begins moving her paws faster, knowing their daughter is waiting patiently at home for her birthday party to begin.

Several cheetahs wave at her, but she doesn't notice them, grumbling to herself as she enters the large door to the fighting hall.

"_I stay up all night baking, and he goes to the arena to show off."_

Cynder fires herself up, hoping to enter the arena, knock her husband upside the head, then drag his ass back home to be with his daughter. However, upon entering the great arena, Spyro is not in sight, only making Cynder angrier.

"Cynder!" Blazer remarks with surprise, as Spyro told him how late she was up, prepping for her daughter's birthday. He lays in the center of the large hall, his paws over lapping out before him.

"What are you doing here, my lady?"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Master Blazer, but I was told my husband is here."

Blazer grins, lifting one of his paws, exposing a wriggling purple tail with a gold scale at the end.

"He's under my paw."

"Hi sweetheart...I'll be home as soon as Master Guardian Fat Paws gets his smelly sweaty ham hock off me."

Cynder pads over to the large red and black toed paw of her king, looking up at the grin he keeps on his face.

"What did he say this time, Master Blazer?" she asks, and the large red dragon increases his smile.

"He called me old and slow."

Cynder stares at her husband's tail, giving it a jab with her tail blade.

"OWWW!" Spyro barks, spinning around under Blazer's paw, drawing his tail from danger.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Spyro argues, angry himself as he has been pinned for half an hour now.

"You're baby is looking for her daddy. Your mother fed her ten pounds of sugar. And_ all _of the terrible twenty-six are awake and driving me nuts."

Spyro grins under Blazer's paw, realizing his day is not going as bad as his wife's. However, his day has been no picnic, having swapped fire attacks with Cole before getting into it with Blazer again.

"Wanna trade places?"

Cynder looks up at the large guardian of Warfang, a certain expression of agitation. And having no more time for games, Cynder shows off her own power.

"If I can get my dumb ass husband out from under your paw, in five seconds or less, do you mind if I drag him out of here...to his daughter's party."

Blazer, having no reason to keep Spyro covered, still leaves his giant paw resting upon the purple dragon. He is curious to see how Cynder can help him, since her physical strength is less than Spyro's. But more so, he actually wants to see Cynder drag her husband out of the arena.

"No tickling!" he grunts, and Cynder nods to his concession.

She then opens her mouth, firing a translucent black orb through Blazer's red paw, then her husband, striking the ground beneath Spyro's gold belly. The big paw suddenly drops to the ground, forcing the large drake to lift it up, wondering if he just crushed the great hero to death.

However, he is stunned as only wisps of shadow are left behind.

"Ummm...Where did he go?"

Cynder fires another fading orb up between them, and as it reaches ten feet, it opens into a black disk of energy. Suddenly Spyro falls from the hole, landing face first on the arena floor.

"WOW! That was cold!" he barks, shivering after a quick trip through the shadow realm. He turns to his wife with a grateful smile, though Cynder does not return the favor. Instead, she grasps his horn and begins dragging her husband to the door.

"I can't believe you came here, after I stayed up so late, making your daughter's cake..."

"Owww honey...I'm sorry...I was just trying to help Blazer..." he replies, as his wife cinches her grip tighter around his horn.

"He has four other guardians to help him! You had obligations today!"

Spyro, still being dragged on his belly, jumps up to his paws. Cynder stops yanking, as she really don't want to hurt her husband, but just make a point.

"Her party doesn't start for another hour or two, babe...I don't understand."

Cynder looks at her husband, her tired eyes telling him everything.

"I wanna be able to play with Gale today too, Spyro, and I'm just exhausted and weak."

Spyro rubs his horn, showing a snarky grin.

"I don't think you know your own strength, sweetie." he says sarcastically, but before Cynder can roll her eyes at him, Spyro scoops her up off her paws.

"Gentlemen, I must depart..." he says cradling Cynder against his chest, turning to his colleagues with a proud grin, as she tucks in tightly and begins to grumble with contentment. "...my wife needs to rest, or she will be cranky all day."

Cynder, with her eyes closed, snaps her tail up, cracking the side of her blade against her husband's head.

"Oww... Do you want me to drop you?" he replies snidely to her love tap, and Cynder's green eyes open, showing him little concern for this threat.

"Do you want to find yourself sleeping downstairs with your brothers for the next month?"

Spyro cinches his grip upon his wife, bundling his wings under Cynder to help cradle her steady in his arms, his smart ass grin replaced with concern.

"What I meant was...Gentlemen, my lovely wife worked very hard all night to make our daughter happy, and now needs me to help her back at the house...so, I must call it a day."

"That's much better." Cynder remarks, snuggling up tighter in her loving purple dragon's arms.

Spyro, with a soft but secure grasp of his wife, opens his wings and holds time. He races across the crowded street, so not to be distracted with a hundred greetings and well wishers, entering the home without breaking his hold on time. However, seeing the room flooded with the terrible twenty seven now, as his oldest sister has made her way from the dragonfly village with her husband and seven children.

"Shit..." Spyro remarks, knowing there is no way his wife will be able to sleep in this house, as the noise level will only increase from here on out. "...I think we need to find you a different place to take a nap."

Cynder nods her head, already feeling her blood pressure rise with the shouting of a dozen kids and twenty adults.

"Any ideas?" Cynder asks, and Spyro looks out the door they came in, back towards the palace.

"Yeah...I have an idea." he says, making sure he still has a strong grasp of his wife before taking to the sky. "But you're not gonna like it."

Cynder becomes angry as her husband rises nearly two thousand feet into the air, aiming for the window of the throne room.

"NO!" she yells, but Spyro is already through the window, stopping before a giant gold cushion.

"I can't sleep on Blazer's bed, Spyro."

"He's downstairs fighting in the arena...he'll never know." he replies, lowing his wife down to the gold velvet cushion. "Besides, Gale said it's more comfortable than our bed."

Cynder, upon feeling the soft velvet cushion under her belly, lowers her head down to the giant pillow that cradles Blazer's jaw.

"Oh my goodness, Spyro...this is so soft." the black dragoness allows her face to sink into the softness, and within a second, Cynder feels the grip of sleep holding her down. However, she quickly becomes anxious, laying on the guardian master's private sleeping area; though, when she opens her eyes, her husband is not standing before her anymore.

"Comfy?"

The black dragon rises to her paws fast, as Blazer sits before her.

"By the ancestors! I'm sorry, Master Blazer...I just put my head down..."

"That was about an hour ago, according to Spyro."

Cynder goes to move, but the large red dragon uses his paw to crush Cynder back down to the cushion. He puts no weight on the black dragon, maneuvering himself onto the large gold cushion, then laying down beside her.

"Easy Cynder..." he remarks, a great big yawn following his words. "...I just wanted to get a nap before the party...and I didn't want to wake you by just laying down."

From under his paw, Cynder's fear can still be heard.

"I need to go...it's getting late and I...I..."

"It's still early morning, Cynder. Your father just left with Spyro, they are gonna play hide and seek with Gale and Joey before heading to the park...so we got at least an hour."

Cynder, using her shadow powers, sneaks out from under Blazer's paw.

"Where are you going? He asks, as Cynder makes her way to the door.

"I gotta get going, Master Blazer...I'm sorry for disturbing..." she begins, but the large dragon again uses his paw to hold her from leaving.

"I disturbed you, my dear, and I'm sure you were not ready to be woken."

Her eyes show she is lying, as Cynder tells the large dragon she is fine. So, Blazer raises his left wing, exposing a large swath of his cushion to the visibly tired dragoness.

"Come on, I know you're exhausted Cynder. You have a five year old daughter and that twenty three year old child you married. But now is your chance to get some uninterrupted sleep."

The thought of rest without distraction is more welcoming than Blazer's raised wing, and with little debate within, Cynder finds herself climbing back onto the gold cushion, curling up against the warm red dragon. Blazer lowers his wing down upon an already snoring black dragoness, before placing his head down on the pillow that now smells of vanilla, lilac and truffles.

_Spyro is sooo lucky _Blazer thinks to himself, then passes out.

The Theory of Relativity is shown full force, as Cynder collapses into a coma of restful sleep, dreaming of her child running around the house, laughing and smiling as her father gives chase. It seem as only a few seconds go by, but in fact it is more than two and a half hours that passes.

"Cynder..." Blazer's voice absorbs into her dream, as the red dragon appears in her home, and the black dragoness just moans with a wide grin on her face.

"Isn't Gale fast, Master Blazer..." Cynder grumbles in her sleep.

"Well yes but...Ms. Cynder...it's noon."

These words enter her dream again, and reality finds its way into her dream too.

"Noon..." she repeats him, her eyes still closed, until the moment it sinks in.

"NOON!" Cynder's eyes are now wide open, and she is up on her paws in a blink.

"Oh my goodness! I have to get everything ready for the party!" she barks, running to the window to head home. However, Blazer uses his massive wing to stop the black dragoness' panicked flight.

"Spyro told me to let you rest a little longer, this way you may be at your best when playing with Gale and Joey. So, myself, Cole, Terrador, Garnet, Tempest, and Spyro's brothers helped your husband move everything to the park already." Blazer moves his wing, showing the crowd that has gathered on this cool crisp but sunny day, the 44th of Winter.

"And as you can see...everyone is having a good time"

With a smile, Cynder looks out the window, gazing down at Dragonfly Park, and to her surprise, the party is jumping. A deep smile fills her face, spotting her beloved, a stupid oversized toque on his head, serving a hundred kids the variety of prepared meals she made the night before.

"He is such a good father..." she begins, and standing beside her now, Blazer remarks about his other best trait.

"And a good husband."

Cynder quivers inside, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the though that Spyro is hers. However, there is something missing from this incredible sight, and momma's eyes begin prowling for her baby.

"Oh my goodness...he reallycame!" she yelps, spotting her daughter sitting before a giant blue dragon.

Blazer, barely seeing what she sees, grows an agreeable smile on his face.

"Oh yes, Cubis was one of the first to arrive at the park." he says, pointing a talon out the window to a massive box with a purple bow. "And that is the gift he brought."

"What the hell?" Cynder remarks with a surprised tone, seeing a nearly fifty foot tall present dwarfing the hundreds around it. "He already gave her his daughter's bracelet, why would he do something like that?"

Blazer lowers his paw down to Cynder, gently stroking her back.

"I think he has missed this, Cynder." he says, knowing the large ice dragon's background. "He was as good a father as Spyro, spending every moment he could with his family, and drawing life from it."

The large guardian of Warfang takes a deep sigh, as Cubis showed how much he lost with every day that passed.

"He died that day..." he says somberly, then smiles as the large dragon rises to his hind paws. And even from a mile away, the massive dragon is seen quite easily dancing before the tiny speck that is Cynder's daughter. "...but your daughter seems to breathe life into him again."

Seeing the large dragon dancing herself, as Cynder's eyes are sharper than most, momma wants nothing more now than to watch her daughter bring life to an old foe. Her wings open wide, revitalized by the rest she got and the spirit she feels from a mile away.

"Cynder..." Blazer grasps her shoulder, holding her from leaping out the window. "...may I escort you down to the party."

Astonished by such an honor, the black dragoness quickly bows to Blazer.

"That would not be appropriate for a guardian master to escort a simple dragon..."

A loud rousing laugh comes from deep within Blazer's belly, almost to the point where he falls down.

"Simple dragon?" he barks, his laughter filling the room with thunderous noise. Blazer with a paw still attached to Cynder's shoulder, pushes her down to the ground like Spyro before, covering the black dragoness. However, a second later, Cynder emerges from underneath, using shadow to find her way out of the dark.

"You are far from a simple dragon, Mistress Cynder..."

"Mistress?" she remarks with surprise, as this title is given to female guardians only.

"It is not just Gale and Joey's birthday. A new guardian will be born today." again Blazer raises his giant paw, lowering down to the top of Cynder's head, but not pressing down this time.

"As Guardian Master of Warfang, and with the ancestors as my witness...I hereby proclaim you, Cynder...first guardian of the shadow realm."

Stunned by this, Cynder just stares at the large red and black dragon, whose smile is irremovable.

"We will have the official ceremony in a few days, but for now, I would like to escort my newest guardian to her daughter's party."

Cynder does not argue, holding out a paw as Blazer offers his arm. He leads her towards the door, where both dragons are greeted by the throne room guards.

"Master Blazer... Mistress Cynder..." the two dragons remark with a subtle bow, and Cynder is overwhelmed by this first greeting with her new title. She looks up at Blazer who grins.

"No one else knows, except your father, Terrador, and Cyril, who proposed this. However...I did tell them, so I could see your reaction."

Cynder blushes and Blazer grins wider. She is embarrassed and humbled, exactly the type of response he was hoping to see from his newest guardian.

"I don't deserve such an honor, Master Blazer." Cynder's words only justify the choice made, and Blazer uses his cradled arm to scoop Cynder up from the ground and hold the decent sized dragoness in his palm before his eyes.

"You are more deserving than any dragon I have ever met, Cynder...don't you forget that."

Still embarrassed and humbled, Cynder gives way to emotions and stretches out her arms, grasping Blazer's muzzle in a tight embrace. She says nothing, as nothing is needed to be said, telling Blazer how she feels while dangling from his nose with a stable grip.

Blazer places his paw upon her back, returning the embrace, and Cynder smiles.

"So...this is how Nina feels when Spyro gives her a hug."

Cynder is forced to hold on tightly to Blazer's muzzle, as the large dragon laughs.

"You at least are big enough to see, and tough enough to take the weight of my paw." he grumbles, picking Cynder from his face, and returning her to the ground. "Ember was such a tiny thing when she came to my orphanage, and she would get upset when I would hug Scorch or Jacob, and not her."

Blazer takes Cynder's paw again, leading the shadow guardian towards the stairs while reminiscing of days not long ago. "I was terrified the first time I tried hugging her, I thought I was gonna crush her to my face like a fly."

Cynder now grins, as she has faced the same issue.

"You shoulda seen how cautious I was last year, when Spyro's youngest sister, Crystal, clung to my nose, waiting for me to return the favor."

Blazer looks down at Cynder, who's horns barely reaches his midsection.

"I couldn't even see her, she was so tiny..." Cynder pauses for a second, her heart pounding with the memory of Crystal's squeal as her paw pressed too hard. But then came joy, as Cynder's softer paw cradled the young girl against her big, big, **big** sister.

"But it's amazing how much love can come from something so small."

"You're not kidding."

The pair descend down the stairs, gliding in a slow bend that matches the curve of the palace's spiral staircase.

"Where is Ember now?" Cynder asks with curiosity, and she can hear Blazer take a deep breath, followed by a heavy sigh.

"She lives in the new dragon city of Palisades, on the southern continent."

His voice is broken, as he has not seen the last child he had a paw in raising for nearly five years.

"Her father and mother now govern that city, and they cannot just up and leave...so I don't really know anything about my baby...I mean...Ember." A tear comes to the large dragon's eye.

"I don't even know if they kept that name for her."

Cynder holds her glide, as Blazer stopped behind her.

"Why don't you go visit her?" she asks, and Blazer lowers his head.

"She has a new family Cynder...I cannot seek her out...her parents must tell her when she is ready, and then she has the choice to seek me out."

Cynder shows a grimace, as Blazer wipes his eyes.

"Well..." he says, opening his eyes and putting on a difficult smile. "...let's not ruin Gale and Joey's day with a grumpy guardian master...or a late mom. Come on my dear," Blazer lifts Cynder up onto his shoulders.

"I bet I can get down the stairs faster."

Cynder taps the big dragon, getting his attention, a small orb of magic in her mouth as she speaks.

"I bet I can get you down there even faster."

With curiosity in his eyes, Cynder fires a translucent orb from her mouth which opens a dark portal before them.

"If you don't mind it getting cold for a second or two."

"How cold?" the fire dragon remarks, sending smoke from his nose to remind Cynder of the element that consumes him.

"Very cold." she replies with a smug grin, also releasing some of her dark element, which freezes Blazer's nose the moment the wisps of black magic touch him.

"Wow...that is cold." he says, then looks at the swirling energy.

"Only a second or two, right?"

"Well, maybe three or four..." she replies, getting a concerned look from the big dragon, but she grins again. "...but that depends on how far you want to go. If we just go through the wall...it'll take a second."

Blazer stares with shock now, looking at the wall behind this disk of magic, knowing it is two feet thick and solid marble.

"_Through_ the wall?!"

Cynder nods, but then grins wider.

"However, if you want to step out into Dragonfly Park itself, that might take three or four seconds."

Now the red dragon is baffled, as Dragonfly Park sits a mile away.

"You're telling me we can travel that far, that fast?"

He looks at the portal again, takes a deep breath, then moves a step towards it.

"Then I think the park is..."

Cynder opens her mouth, and pulls the portal towards them both, leaving only a few wisps of shadow in the large staircase.

* * *

Meanwhile, about a mile away.

"Who wanted truffle soup?" Spyro barks out to nearly a hundred little boys and girls of all races, and dozens of them raise their hands and paws.

With a smile on his face, and a ladle in his paw, the purple dragon holds time disappearing before the youngsters. They oh and ah, as twenty bowls are filled and laid out one by one on the table. Spyro then reappears to applause, his toque slightly askew from running back and forth twenty times, and the ones who asked for soup retrieve their bowls with aw.

"Any orders for rabbit stew?" he asks, and before anyone can answer a black disk begins forming beside Spyro.

The children again oh and ah, expecting Spyro to use this magic to make several more bowls of food appear, however, that is not what emerges.

Everyone backs away as the portal snaps and crackles, including Spyro. Suddenly Blazer flops out of the black disk, his paws and legs pulled in to protect his vital organs.

"WHAT THE …... CYNDER?" he barks, censoring himself knowing he is surrounded by children. He shivers up to his paws, freezing cold from a much longer period of time in the shadow realm.

"You said four seconds, not ten!"

* * *

**Ok, the party is next, I think...lol**


	19. Sorry folks

I'm sorry to say but this story is going to be postponed until further notice. I am in the hospital. Suffered another heart attack, and I don't know how long I will be here.


	20. Presents For Everyone

**The stories of my demise were greatly exaggerated. Thank you for the love and support, but my heart attack was not serious, though I did get another angioplasty. J****ust a small blockage, that science seems to have a good grasp on now. I feel great, so I was able to get back to work. **

**And since I am not going to die...yet...I hope... We have...**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Presents for Everyone**

He was the first thing Gale saw, and from a thousand yards off, his size was easy to confirm the second largest and second oldest guest to hers, and Joey's, party had already arrived.

"Cubis!" she yells from far away, and her faint voice makes the old ice dragon turn and wave.

"_Oh great. He's here early."_ Spyro remarks to himself, still a bit leery of the monstrous sized dragon, who he has had to fight several times. He turns to his father-in-law, who feels his son's concern, and comforts Spyro with what his eyes see.

"He is in a joyful state of mind, Spyro..." Diamond remarks with a grin, watching as the light from this normally dark dragon brightens the world around him. Then is forced to squint, as Cubis takes flight towards the approaching group from the city. "...in fact, I cannot recall seeing him in this way."

"Happy Birthday, young lady..." he says, landing before the group. However, before speaking to her some more, Cubis turns to the small green and teal colored dragon walking beside her.

"...and a very happy birthday to you as well,_ Joey_, I believe is your name."

With a stunned look on his face, as someone already remembers it is his birthday too, and believing his daddy was the biggest dragon he's seen, with the exception of Blazer, Joey slowly offers a paw.

Cubis engulfs his entire arm with his front three fingers, shaking his paw sturdily, like an adult.

"Thank you mister Cubis, sir." he remarks, then looks to Gale, who is smiling.

"I told you this year will be different from last..." she whispers, as Joey's anger during last year's party forced her to take action to make this day better for her best friend. However, she is still Spyro's daughter, and Sparx's niece.

"...I just hope you don't let it go to your head...cause this is still _my_ day."

Joey smirks, as she did say this year would be different, when last year's party broke, and her friend went home depressed. She promised his birthday would get noticed, but also reminded him she is the one that will bring him this joy. He smiles as Cubis uses a single talon to scratch the scales under Gale's neck, where the gold bracelet he gave her sits proudly.

The young dragon watches her grin widen, as the large ice breather scoops Gale up in his giant paw, slowly lifting his new friend to his shoulder, where Gale hops off for a free ride to the park.

"Do you need another set of paws?" Cubis asks the group, all carrying stuff from the house to Dragonfly Park. Several of Spyro's brothers begin flying towards Cubis, hoping to ditch their burdens upon the large dragon's back. However, big brother grunts angrily at them, and all his younger brothers stop.

"What?!" they bark in unison, and Spyro shows he's not kidding, keeping rage in his eyes.

"He is an invited guest..." Spyro replies to their inquiring gazes, and they quickly fire back.

"And what are we...chopped liver?"

"_Not exactly foie gras, but loud mouthed dragonflies make a fine meal."_

The familiar voice buzzes from above, and Spyro gets a wide grin across his face.

"Now it's a party!" he remarks, seeing Praxus and his wife Zyla coming down from the sky, with three of their eight children.

Spyro's brothers back up and stay quiet, as the large mantis lands beside his purple friend, a smug grin on his face as he licks his lips at them.

"Hey, you oversized fly, it's been too long. How are you doing?" Spyro embraces the former grublin general, who as commandant of the army remains in Zzynderex to oversee the training of his cities troops.

"I'm doing great, you wwingedd lizzard." he replies, tightly squeezing the purple dragon, then lifting him off his paws for a second. And as they rekindle their five year long friendship, that was placed on hold for a while, Gale moves to heighten her newest friendship. She glides down from Cubis' back, landing beside the smallest grublin.

"Hey Lexy." she says, and the little cicada does what her step father is doing to Spyro.

"_Happy birthday."_ she buzzes, but then yelps as Gale tightens her own grip around the young cicada and opens her wings. With a bit of difficulty, not being the best of fliers, the small purple and gold dragoness lumbers Lexy up to Cubis' back.

"Easy...it's safe, and we get a free ride up here." Gale says, as Lexy seems nervous and light footed while on Cubis' back.

"_Is it okay that I'm up here too?"_

Her question is not completely understood by Gale, who is still learning the grublin language. However, Zyla hears her daughter's question, and comforts her daughter.

"It'zz okay zzweetie, he'zz a very large ztrong dragon...I'm zure you're not going to overwhelm him."

Lexy calms down, finally resting her entire weight of thirty pounds on her feet, and Gale begins to laugh.

"Do you really think he can even feel us up here?"

Lexy grins, looking down at the rugged blue scales of this massive ice dragon, who turns his head and lowers it down to the tiny insect.

"You know what..." he says with a soft voice, gesturing his nose towards the guardian master. "...I can carry that big red ugly old dragon over there, so don't you worry."

With a grin on his face, Blazer, who is carrying the large cake on his back, jokes with an old acquaintance.

"Ugly!?" He grunts, stepping closer to the slightly smaller dragon, and placing a paw on his back beside the small insect. "Careful Cubis, or I will take you up on that challenge."

Lexy is stunned, feeling the large dragon under her feet give only an inch, even with a few extra tons of Blazer's giant paw on his back. After a good sturdy press, the guardian master lifts his paw and shows how careful he is with his size, gently rubbing the tiniest cicada under her chin with the side of his talon. And as she giggles with the tickling effects of Blazer's soft touch, the fire dragon shows how warm he is inside.

"Good morning, Miss, Lexy..." he says, opening his palm before the small insect. "...would you and Gale like to stand a _little_ taller."

Cubis grins, then moans with relief as both Lexy and Gale leap on Blazer's paw.

"Oh thank goodness... you saved me... that tiny insect was starting to buckle my legs."

Cubis keeps his grin wide, as Lexy turns around in Blazer's paw, staring at him with shock. However her shock is lifted with a sense of fear, as the large red paw rises instead of turning towards Blazer's back. The old dragon lifts both young girls to the top of his head, where they leap off and look down on the world. Though, as they get off fifty six feet up, Cubis rises up on his hind legs towering over them with his still widening smile.

"He's not that tall." he says, and as predicted, Blazer begins to rise off his front paws himself.

"HEY! STOP!" Spyro barks, leaping on Blazer's shoulder to hold him down. "You drop that cake, and I won't be able to save your life when my wife loses it on you."

The red dragon's pupils dilate to a pinpoint, feeling the cake begin to slide from his back. He quickly drops back down to four paws, taking a deep breath of relief as the cake settles.

"You jerk!" Blazer grunts, as Cubis returns his front paws to the ground with a huge smile.

"You're still so gullible...poppa."

Everyone is stunned for a moment, and Spyro, still clinging to his shoulder, stares into Blazer's eyes, seeing the truth.

"Poppa?" the purple dragon speaks with curiosity.

"How many children _did_ you raise?"

With a grin on his face, Blazer turns to the crowd, opens a wing out around Cubis, pulling the large dragon against his side.

"I told you there was a reason I call _everyone_ in Warfang my children, and not my subjects." the large dragon says with pride in his work, as most of the citizens within her walls, spent time within the orphanage's walls.

Everyone then turns to Cubis, the same curiosity, looking for a story that comes without hesitation.

"When I was seven, my younger brother and I were separated from our family for over a month, when we fled Aurora, in the northern territory." Cubis remarks, looking up at Gale atop his former guardian's head. "Blazer found us just before we starved to death, and took us to stay with him in Warfang."

"He never tried to be our father, always believing a reunion would happen, but it was hard not to look up to him." he grins, turning his head down a bit to find his former foster father's eyes.

"And when my mom and dad finally found us, as happy as I was to see them, and go home...I can tell you it was hard to say goodbye to him." a tear comes to the big blue dragon's eye, but he quickly wipes it away, not wanting to depress everyone. In fact, he reminds the old fire breather, and everyone in ear shot, of a funny moment that become a running joke in his family.

"You know, my mother still talks about the kiss she gave you, and the _fire_ you lit inside of her."

Blazer does a double take, recalling the passionate lip lock the ice breather gave him, and the stare her husband gave in reply. He becomes more uncomfortable as the group around him now, begins staring. A few cat call whistles are given by Spyro's brothers, led by Sparx of course, adding to the embarrassment.

"You're father still mad at me?" he asks out of the blue, and Cubis just balks for a moment.

"Well it's been fifty five years," Cubis pauses as a giant grin crosses his face. "and I think my dad still wants to knock you on your ass."

With his wing still draped over Cubis' back, the slightly larger red and black dragon elbows him in the ribs.

"Better tell Icis to bring friends..."

Knowing this day is not for them to reminisce, the two oldest and largest guests to this childrens' party continue barbing each other, as they walk Gale and Lexy toward the park.

"Hey!" Feeling left out, Joey begins flying up to the top of Blazer's head, where he gives Gale a strong look. "So you get the royal treatment again..." he begins, as Dad's paw plucks him from the sky, placing his son upon the third tallest head. And though he is about ten feet below the girls, a wide smile crosses Joey's face, being up on daddy's head.

Gale looks down at her daddy, who gathers up one of the large pots of stew Cynder made the night before, carrying his share of the weight to the party. She becomes slightly depressed, suddenly wanting daddy to carry her on his head, and realizing now that is something she can never do anymore.

Her dad is not the largest dragon here...in fact, he is closer to being the smallest adult dragon here, and she is now five, and way too big to stand on Spyro's head. However, with this feeling of loss, the young dragoness also finds great strength. She is now five, and is too big to be carried like a whelpling.

She stares at the crowd of over one hundred whelps, dragons, cheetahs, and many others, who all follow behind her...and Joey. His pride-filled chest out as he stands upon his father, leading the way to his day...and Gale's.

"Is this how you felt every year?" he asks, seeing her eyes gazing down at him from above. And with a subtle nod, Joey blushes.

"Well...It feels pretty good."

The group makes it to the park in fine fashion, and Spyro, allowing his wife to sleep, sets up the pots. He uses his powers, to the delight of the children around, scorching a dozen large stones under the pots until they remain glowing with heat. He then shows off a different skill, caging the giant cake with a box of pure ice, so clear that the cake can still be viewed.

"Impressive Spyro...but let me show you how it's done" Cyril remarks, bringing the party to an icy cold start of fun. He encases the purple dragon in another box of ice, so clear that he can read Spyro's filthy mouth. He quickly turns to the children around, staring in aww as their hero is trapped.

"You all need to run and hide before he gets out of there..." and seeing an inferno within the clear glass like box of Ice, the children scream in unison, then run in all directions.

Even the adults who took their children to this giant party, place down the presents bought for those children, who will later give them to Gale...and Joey. They begin running themselves.

Blazer, grasps his ears when some of the adults begin to freak out, as Spyro has already broken free from his cage.

"I think I'll go get your wife now..." he grumbles holding his head a little tighter as the children notice Spyro has broken free, and all scream again.

The now shivering purple dragon nods, wanting his wife to enjoy in the fun, and only fun. But, then he looks at Cyril with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Y.. yyou dd.d..doooo knn...noooo I..I...I c...ccc..annn cc...cou...nnnt to f.f..fifty, Cyril..." Spyro pauses to warm himself by the stones, looking around as the children have no reason to flee so fast, since he is frozen stiff. "...there was no...no reason to doo...do that."

Cyril lowers his head down to the great shivering hero, A smug grin on his face.

"Sure there was..." he grumbles, hitting the purple dragon with another blast of cold wind from his mouth. "...I need time to get away too."

Spyro watches helplessly as Cyril trots toward a small section of woods, disappearing in a trail of cold mist.

"S...S..sss..ssss..sss..sssssooon of a bitch."

Blazer, still standing by the shivering dragon, looks to the tower a mile away.

"I'll be back in a little while...don't burn yourself out." Blazer remarks sarcastically, turning away with a giant grin while opening his wings.

"Th...thanks." Spyro replies, shivering to the bone now, and in hearing the purple dragon is still calm in his demeanor and respectful with his words, the fire dragon helps with a strong blast of heat from his mouth.

Spyro, now a little warmer than he likes, sneezes hard as the change of temperature tickles his nose. He looks up at his king, who flies away to retrieve his queen, with a grateful smile. Then turns to the woods with a creepy smirk, looking for any evidence of an ice dragon he wants revenge on.

And as a single leaf is noticed, frosted by a fast moving ice dragon, Spyro grins wider.

"Let the games begin."

Seeing his ploy of freezing his friend is no longer working, Cyril stops running.

"It's pointless to outrun you..." he says, before Spyro can say a thing upon stopping in front of the lumbering blue dragon "...I'm not Volteer."

Spyro looks around suddenly realizing his lightning-fast footed guardian friend is not here.

"Where is jabber jaw anyway?"

Cyril grins, as he has a present for a friend, one that took a favor of the electric guardian.

"He had to leave on a...ahhh...diplomatic mission, late last night."

"The day before my daughter's birthday?" Spyro replies, watching several children pop out from a bush, realize they are screwed, and run as fast as they can from the area. He smiles, though he is not very happy, since Volteer is a good friend to his baby, and himself. And in seeing the look in Spyro's eyes, Cyril reassures the purple dragon this was necessary.

"It's something we're doing for Master Blazer...that is all you need know right now." a sharp grin crosses the pointed narrow muzzle of the Ice dragon, one Spyro has never seen from the boorish blue bloodied guardian. Cyril turns to his right horn, where a loud mouth dragonfly listens intently. "Some of you don't know when to keep their mouth shut."

Sparx flies out towards the large dragon, whom he knows has issues with his talkativeness. But as Volteer has talked his way into the cold heart of an Ice dragon, so too has this small dragonfly with no off button.

"You talk about my brother like that again, and I'm gonna knock you on your butt."

Cyril blows Sparx away with a cold breeze from his mouth, but the dragonfly is quick to come back with a comeback.

"Damn Cyril! Do you do anything about that breath?" the small dragon waves his hand before his nose, looking to his brother with tears in his eyes.

"It's worse than the fishery on a hundred degree day."

Subtly and gently, Cyril lifts his right paw and plucks Sparx out of the sky. He then lowers that paw to the ground, stuffing the yellow dragonfly into a small bank of snow that has yet to melt in the shade.

"Ember is returning to Warfang." Cyril says, as Sparx is no longer able to hear, buried well past his ears in snow...a large blue paw holding him there to make sure.

"Oh wow..." Spyro replies, a smile on his face as he figures it out fast.

Volteer's diplomatic mission is to watch over a city, while the governor and his wife bring their adopted child on her first vacation to Warfang. Spyro takes Cyril's paw off his brother, as the blue dragon may just leave it there for an extra few second, and as Sparx unearths himself from the snow, Spyro teases his brother with a ambiguous clue.

"That's really nice of you guys to do that."

"Do what? Come on guys, I'm not a total jerk...I can keep a secret." Sparx asks from the pile of snow, looking up to his brother with pure want in his eyes, and watching both he and Cyril smirk sarcastically

"If I tell you Sparx, and I find out that you opened your mouth...I will lose_ all respect _for you."

Hearing a true threat, and not just some line about how his brother would kill him, Sparx finds more interest in what he may find out. With his purest stare, showing his brother there is always trust between them, Spyro divulges the secret before the one who told him to keep silent.

"Cyril and Volteer are bringing Ember to Warfang."

It takes a second for the self-centered dragonfly to understand, as the most important thing in Sparx's life is Sparx...A not so distant second, is his family. But after a moment, the familiar name sinks in, and his eyes open wide with new respect for the ice guardian and his motor mouthed compatriot.

"And Blazer has no clue she's coming." he asks with a certain type of wonder in his voice, making Cyril shake his head no.

"Then my brother is right...you guys are really cool for doing that."

"Well I am the Ice guardian, Sparx...therefore I'm always _cool._"

The yellow dragonfly just stares at the frost coming from Cyril's nose, hoping he is kidding, and as the blue blood finally cracks a smile, Sparx shakes his head no in disgust.

"You're killing everyone you try that cheesy crap on, Cyril... you know that right?" he says while floating away slowly, shaking his head hard, trying to get that ridiculous pun out of his mind. "...please stop asking Volteer for comebacks... and start asking me."

"Well I would Sparx..." he replies with a certain something that is never found in Cyril's dry tone. It forces Sparx to stop and wait, as Cyril has set up a comeback.

"But I need the citizens of Warfang to believe I am intelligent."

With a smile, the yellow dragonfly offers a thumb up

"That's much better!"

Spyro snickers as even he needed a second to compose himself after Cyril's cheesy remark, mostly because the ice dragon thought it was truly funny.

"You'll get there, Cyril. Your _cold_ delivery is better than most." the purple dragon pats his cool friend on the shoulder, understanding the ice guardian is no joke writer. However, he has that pure boldness, more like smugness, to simply say whatever he wants, and not give a shit.

Suddenly Gale and Joey are seen sneaking around the bush in front of them, both back-stepping, looking towards the center of the park, trying to find Spyro.

"Where the heck is he?" Joey asks, not knowing the purple dragon stands behind them. "I swear, your dad is the worst to play hide and seek with..."

"Why do you say that Joey?" Cyril asks stunning both whelps, and Spyro, who smiles as they turn around and see how caught they are.

"Cause he cheats!" Gale barks, knowing daddy must have used his time manipulation having never seen him run by her.

"Oh I cheat huh..." daddy grumbles, pouncing on his little girl with tickles and kisses to her face and neck. "...well you're it, now."

"Daddy...you can't use time..." she laughs, then looks around with bewilderment as Cyril, Joey and her father are gone."

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

* * *

With his brother preparing to cook for a hundred children, and his niece playing with Joey by the gifts, Sparx decides to leave his natural place in life for a better place at the moment.

"Another mountain of presents for the dragon of the day?" he asks Joey with a great deal of sarcasm, knowing the boy's sourness from last year. However, the yellow dragonfly is not trying to upset him, for he is a big reason Joey has a proud and happy comeback for the arrogant little brother of Spyro.

"Most of them are for _me_, Sparx!"

A smug grin crosses the little dragonfly's face, even thicker than Joey's.

"You're welcome..." he smugly replies, a wink to a young cheetah who places another gift on Joey's pile. "...Happy birthday, Joey."

Joey is puzzled for a moment, until another gift bearer walks up, winking at the brother of the Hero of Avalar, and handing a small box to Joey personally.

"Happy birthda dare James..." he says, and Sparx smacks his forehead, as this large Kodiak is not the smartest cub in the den.

"His name's Joey."

"Well dat aint wha it sounded like ya said when ya gave me dis stoopid thing ta give ta him."

Sparx puts up a hand to one of his friends who continues speaking of how he would have no gift to bring for Joey, unless it was given to him first.

"Did you give all these gifts to your friends, and made them bring them here?" The small earth dragon practically tears up, and Sparx is crushed as this special gift from his brother and himself has back fired severely.

Joey looks up after a few seconds, unable to comprehend.

"You really did this for me, Sparx?"

Suddenly realizing his tears are joy-filled, Spyro's brother turns on his remarkable charm, padding the feeling this young dragon must be experiencing.

"Not just me, Joey... though most of it was _my_ doing..." he begins, and Joey finds himself enthralled in Sparx's words, which is like pouring gas on a fire. "...but in essence. This is because your best friend asked her friends to get a gift for you this year instead."

Gale startles Joey as she has sneaked up beside the dragon, who is still beside himself.

"It was not very fun last year, watching how unhappy you were." She taps the side of his cheek with her lips, and for a moment, Joey freezes solid.

"Happy birthday..._sweetie_."

Having never been called that by Gale, or any other girl, Joey remains frozen in time. However, the boy quickly notices there are several friends, and a smirking yellow dragonfly standing around, all smiling at him oddly.

"Eww..." he grasps her nose with his paw, pushing it away, though his eyes never lose sight of hers, and the confusion that is love is shown like a mirror back at Gale. "...I can't believe you did that?!"

Gale is heartbroken and so is Joey for making her feel wrong, though Tempest and Spyro observing from the cooking area are grinning ear to ear.

"Damn it! I was sure my son would make the first move on her." She argues, handing a smug smiling Spyro the only five gold pieces she has on her. "I got the other five at home, but do me a favor...don't tell Cynder yet...I can't cover the hundred I bet her."

Knowing his wife is not desperate for gold, the purple dragon would normally concede. However, seeing how cute that first kiss was, Spyro is not keeping this from his wife.

"Sorry Temp." he says, putting a tall white toque on and getting a funny stare from Tempest in return. Spyro lifts the lid off a giant kettle, his nose tingling from the smell of his wife's truffle soup.

"But momma has to know her daughter is _easy_..." with a deep feeling of love, as Cynder was also the aggressor in their relationship, at least in his mind, Spyro whispers the last part to himself.

"...just like her."

However, it is a bit too loud, especially around Tempest.

"I'm sorry..." she huffs, heaving a heavy pot of her rabbit stew onto the table next to his, removing the lid from it with a smug grin.

She knows the story: how Cynder professed her love for him first, thinking they were going to die within the center of Avalar. However, Tempest also knows how Spyro practically pressed himself on her thereafter, especially seeing and feeling the horrible reception she received upon returning from the war.

"...what was that, Casanova? Did you really say that gaining Cynder's paw... was _easy_."

Spyro hunches his shoulders, knowing he is busted, and makes a quick deal to save his scales.

"I'll cover your bet if you don't repeat that to my wife."

Tempest chuckles, placing a strong paw to Spyro's shoulder, knowing nothing in Cynder's life came easy, including her relationships with both these dragons.

"The only thing easy to predict about Cynder, is how badly she would mess you up if I told her you said she was _easy_."

Spyro, his sharp toque wilting from the heat and sweat forming on his head, grins at Tempest with concern.

"Okay...I'll pay _you _the hundred gold, just don't say _anything_."

Tempest gives the purple dragon one of her famous winking smirks, which fills Spyro with very little confidence. However, before she can make her friend's husband suffer more, the wind dragoness' eyes are taken to her son, as Joey steps beside the young purple dragoness that just smooched his cheek.

"Uh oh... wait a minute..." she remarks, getting Spyro to look at the beginning of what may become a new relationship, as a heartbroken Gale is escorted away under the teal and green dragon's wing.

"Hey! If he is anything like Garnet, I may have to have a long chat with your son."

Tempest grins, as Joey is more like herself...the aggressor of the couple.

"Why did you do that?" Joey asks, clearing a single tear of fear from her eye.

"I don't know..." she says the first thing to come into her head, as the truth sits on her tongue waiting, but with the fear of losing this friendship, she quickly finishes the thought that is burning her mouth like a raging fire. "I just thought... it was something you would like."

Joey slowly moves the young weeping whelp from the group, getting distance from prying childish eyes. Deep down inside, he is running full speed, excited to know she feels the same way he does.

"I did like it..." he finally blurts out, as his tongue was beginning to burn as well, and his cheek still tingles where she kissed him. He stops his paws, holding her tightly with his left wing, and lowers his nose down to her cheek.

With a small kiss, Gale's tears stop completely. Joey stares into her eyes, unable to understand her feelings, having never seen this type of love before. She becomes smitten and shy, forcing Joey to speak first.

"Did you like that too?"

His timid voice makes her giggle, and with a silent voice the young girl replies positively.

"Yes."

Joey, unable to contain his joy, nor stand up straight, wobbles away from her a few steps. Gale, quickly notices his lightheaded stumbling, and takes a hold of Joey's arm.

He is bewildered beyond compare, as this is the dragoness he can see himself with forever.

"I know we're too young to think of courting each other..." he says, taking a deep breath before saying what he believes is his fate, and hers as well. "...but I promise I will not kiss another dragon if you'll be my...girlfriend."

Gale blushes really hard, not truly understanding what this would mean, except what she has learned from her mother and father. And in knowing that she must remain loyal to him, and love him with all her heart, the answer comes very easy.

"Okay."

With uncontrolled excitement, Joey grasps Gale by the arm and uses his size to take her off her paws. He dances around with Gale held tightly in his arms of stone, swinging the joyfully squealing dragoness back and forth.

Until a gruff voice from behind kills all the fun.

"What are you doing to that poor girl?" Cubis's words startle Gale and Joey to turn and see the near colossal dragon admiring their show of affection to each other.

"I was dancing with...my girlfriend, Sir."

Cubis grins wider, seeing the joy this simple sentence brought to both young dragons.

"Ah...young love..." he says, reminiscing of his first days as a boy, and a young whelpling he became smitten with. It lasted for nearly fifty years, though for Cubis, this love is still felt strong. "...I remember the day I first danced with my wife, and the way she took me off my paws."

Cubis returns his eyes to Joey, showing him an annoyed stare at the way he is holding something so precious.

"My goodness son, that girl is not a sack of onions. You have to hold her graciously." he grunts, using his giant paw to gently pull Joey away from her side, sliding Gale's right hindquarter in his left paw.

"Now softly lift her left paw to your right shoulder, then place that paw on her back, under Gale's right wing."

Both dragons are forced up on their hind paws, as they position themselves the way Cubis tells them.

"Now, let her lean her weight on you, since you are leading this dance."

When Gale leans against him, Joey understands a little, as he suddenly feels in control of both their movements. His paw slips up her back, taking the ball of her right wing in his grasp, and follows a gesture Cubis makes with his paw.

"Slide her to the left..." he says, and Joey does this with ease, and a very wide smile. "...Now step forward on your right paw, turning with her."

He does it, and again his spirit rises with the thought of doing his first dance, and with the girl he loves.

"Okay, this is the hard part. You're gonna twirl her around three sixty..." Cubis says with a smirk, and Joey panics.

"I'm gonna what?"

Gale giggles, and so does Cubis.

"Would you like me to show you how?"

Gale becomes extremely excited, as does Joey, who doesn't care if he learns to dance, just hearing Gale's joy is enough to make him happy.

"Please." he asks, handing off his girlfriend to the giant ice dragon, who takes Cubis' long talons in her paws.

Leaning over, his paws held out to a tiny purple dragoness, who has a grip upon two single talons, Cubis moves his partner from the left. He then takes his left talon from her grasp, lifting her up on her hind paws with his right, twirling the young princess on her paw till she is facing him again. Gale quickly takes the left talon Cubis returns to her and the pair shuffle to the right.

Joey watching with great joy, laughs as Gale is spun back around in the opposite direction, after Cubis slides her to the right this time. Her eyes now spinning around with a bit of dizziness.

Cubis then pulls both talons away, leaving Gale to fend of gravity for herself, as he rises to his hind paws and begins swinging his tail and hips back and forth. The large dragon gets everyone's attention, pivoting three sixty himself, stopping directly before the tiny birthday girl, and offering his talons again, which Gale takes before falling.

"That a girl!" he barks, dancing her left with a spin, and then right with another spin. However, as he releases Gale this time, beginning his solo once again, the tiny purple dragoness flops down on her butt.

"Humph!" he remarks cynically, as his talons are not grasped by his partner this time. "You youngsters have no balance now a days."

Gale, her eyes having an issue focusing, watches in awe as the tall dragon spins three times on one foot, stopping himself perfect before her, wiggling his butt once again as he comes to a stop.

The young dragoness, smiling at the enormous clown before her, rises to her paws and begins dancing with Cubis again. However, before the large dragon can offer his talons for her to grab, Joey cuts in, taking Gale's paw, and spinning her himself.

The young pair twirl in front of the dancing giant until they both tire and become dizzy, crashing to the ground together in a heap of laughter.

"You're so stupid," Gale's laughter in the words she speaks, allows her boyfriend to know she is kidding. The young dragoness helps Joey to his paws, both pretty shaky as the stand before a grinning Cubis.

"You need to focus on each other while spinning, or you will get dizzy."

Cubis reaches down and takes both whelplings in his paws. He holds Gale out to his left and Joey out to his right, opening his wings slightly to balance. Up on his hind legs he goes, raising them both fifty feet from the ground.

"Now, focus on a single scale on my chest." he says, beginning a slow twist to the right, before spinning on one paw to his left. Both whelplings are startled by the speed in which this large old dragon can move himself, but they do what the were told, locking eyes on the same small dark blue scale at the center of his neck. And as Cubis rotates twice, the pair begin to squeal with joy.

Suddenly Cubis clasps his paws tightly around the youngsters, stopping his spin in an instant, then lowering them down to the ground.

"What is it?" Gale asks her friend with concern, seeing the fear that Cubis had two days ago, when he was in the presence of Cynder.

Joey, his eyes not wobbling after that hard twirl, finds the issue that everyone's attention is now on, and a giant smile crosses his face.

"Ha! I think your mom just dropped Master Blazer on his head."

Only one word is truly heard, as she has been missing for most of the day. Gale turns towards the center of the park, where the large red guardian master is being helped up by everyone around, including the one she has been waiting to rise.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

"Sorry, Master Blazer." Cynder grunts, helping the cold blasted disoriented fire breathing colossus back to his paws with the help of nearly ten bi-standers, all who laugh with the idea of what happened.

"Are you trying to get everyone mad at you again by killing the Guardian Master?" Tempest fires first, her sarcasm on point as everyone's laughter is started by this comment.

It is quickly followed by another fast witted member of the family, who quickly zipped over after seeing the large dragon flop to his face, followed by a ginger landing by his sister in law.

"That is what happens when you're lazy, and don't want to walk a mile."

"Was that Sparx?" the fire dragon grunts, knowing the voice, and annoyed that this dragonfly pegged it on the first call. He turns to look the smug smiling dragonfly in the eye, then shakes his head in concession. However, before he can bark back at the loud mouthed insect, another loud mouth is heard from hundreds of yards away.

"Mommy!"

Everyone takes their attention from the master of Warfang, to the master of the day, watching her cover the long distance from her mother in seconds flat. She leaps at Cynder, whose arms and wings are already open for her.

"Happy birth...ooooff." Cynder is knocked down on her butt, and Blazer grins seeing her taken out by her own child. His grin increases as Gale smothers her mother's pain with a hundred little licks and kisses.

The crowd is in awe as such a showing of love is given in public, and most, still recalling Tempest's joke a moment early, see nothing within this black dragon that could turn them against her ever again.

"Come on mom...you got to see this..." Gale pulls on Cynder's paw, helping mommy to her paws, and again the crowd smiles, as the young dragoness leads Cynder away. "...Cubis is teaching me how to dance."

The black dragoness looks back at her husband for a brief second, afraid she may be neglecting him, as he must remain behind and feed an army of children. However, Spyro's smile is from ear to ear, watching his wife treated like he is by their daughter, dragged into playing whether she wants it or not.

And as Spyro turns to his duty, doling out another barrage of steaming bowls, Cynder looks to her destination, and the large blue dragon she has tried to avoid for the past three years. He looks as nervous as she feels, but Cynder puts up no resistance to Gale's pulling.

"You won't believe this... Cubis can dance better than you and daddy." Her voice is all cheer and no fear, something Cynder cannot understand, as this dragon has been the only true spike from her past, digging into her heart. The fear she has, getting closer and closer is mimicked by Cubis, who seams ready to run.

"Cubis..." Gale calls out, and the ice dragon suddenly cools, hearing the wanting tone in his friend's voice as she closes with Cynder in tow. "...can you show my mommy that dance again?"

Dumbfounded for a moment, the large ice dragon suddenly finds himself offering his paws to Gale, ready to perform before the Terror of the Sky, and actually hoping to impress her.

"It is not much we learned." he says, but Cynder can see a huge difference in Gale herself, as she slides to the left, is twirled around, then danced back to the right for another spin. There is no shyness to her steps, unafraid to fall, looking up at her partner with total confidence in him. Much like the black dragoness feels when Spyro and she find a moment for themselves to dance.

However, watching her confidence rise with every twist, and the smile on her face widen with each step, Joey becomes a bit angry. He quickly cuts in, confident in his own ability to dance with his girlfriend, taking Gale in a tight embrace as he spins away from Cubis. And as he was taught, his eyes stay focused on her to remain steady.

Stunned by his movement, and more so as Joey pecks the cheek of her daughter, Cynder suddenly frowns.

"Damn...did I just see that right?"

Cubis, having watched the two leer at one another in his presence, answers the question.

"I think they like each other."

The black dragon takes a deep breath, watching Joey escort Gale away from the big drake he finds to be a threat now. She looks back at her husband, who keeps up with the rush of children and parents looking for seconds. However, it is Tempest she stares at, who is standing beside her husband, helping in the party for both their children.

"I think I owe Temp a hundred gold..." she mumbles, having witnessed Joey become the aggressor for her daughter's affection first.

"What was that?" Cubis asks, and Cynder slowly turns to the only dragon beside her, stunned again that she is not thinking of defending herself from this large dragon, who has never been this close to her alone.

Cynder becomes confused for a second, suddenly realizing there is no longer any fear in her heart, for any dragon on Avalar. She smiles for a moment, as her thoughts are not of the past, but what she just saw today.

"You are a superb dancer, Cubis..." she remarks with kindness in her voice to him for the first time. Not a hint of fear or timidness. "...I watched you from the tower," she continues, her voice only improving as momma looks to her happy daughter, who continues twirling around with Joey. "and I've never seen such grace from a colossal dragon."

Cubis, also stunned that he has no anger in his heart, nor does he have fear and trepidation in the words he replies with.

"Thank you Mrs. Cynder, but that grace comes from your daughter."

Both dragons smile at one another, and decide that this conversation was good, and they do not want to ruin it. So Cynder nods to him, and turns away to help her husband, however, before she can leave, the sound of music behind stops the black dragoness cold.

Cynder turns to see several of Spyro's brother, flying around the tiny couple, playing their favorite instruments above them. The music is slow and sweet, and both dragon practically embrace as they continue moving in unison together.

Many others begin to notice the sight, as the music seven dragonflies create together carries through the park.

Both Cynder and Cubis remain side by side, one watching her daughter grow before her eyes. The other, seeing his talents for other things influencing a young pair of children, much like he did for his own daughter and her friend.

The ice dragon looks down to his right, where Cynder remains vigilant on her daughter's moves.

"Gale said you are a very good dancer..." Cubis suddenly says, and Cynder looks up at him. "...she told me you and Spyro can cut up a rug from time to time."

The black dragoness blushes, as she and Spyro have spun a few holes in the rug downstairs.

"I can get around the floor pretty good." she replies, a chuckle for a few memories of her talent to spin faster than a tornado. "Usually Spyro has to stop me before I make him sick."

Cubis takes a deep breath, listening to the soft music, watching the children and suddenly feeling a great loss. He loved to dance, as it was the one thing that always made him happy, especially when he got to twirl around with his daughter. He then offers a paw to Cynder, who doesn't understand, nor believe this gesture.

"Would you care to dance with me, ma'am?" he asks, looking down at the lovely dragoness whom he has never seen so clearly before.

"If I can make a new memory, I do not have to remember you with pain all the time."

Cynder is slightly reluctant, as Spyro is five hundred yards away, and she is all alone with a dragon who could crush her in his paws. However, she reaches out to the giant blue paw, taking a single finger with a solid grasp.

A grin fills Cubis face, one that terrifies Cynder for a brief second, and the fear is manifested by a sudden and swift turn of the finger she holds. Cubis spins Cynder hard to her left stopping her perfectly before him with his other paw. His talons surround her back, but do not cut, as his hind paws begin to work their magic.

Cynder is held gently, her weight fully supported by the large dragon, whose size makes it impossible to lean against. He pivots left on his giant hind legs, turning her towards the crowd, where Spyro is now taking interest.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, and seeing the fear in her husband's eyes, Cynder knows what answer must be given.

"Yes...I do."

Cubis lifts his right paw, pointing the single finger Cynder holds downward. He then pulls his left paw against her back, twirling Cynder counter clockwise on her hind paws. The black dragoness quickly understands what he is doing, and raises her left hind paw against her flank, allowing the wind dragon to pick up the pace of her spin to a near whirlwind, that only gets faster and stronger.

Gale and Joey stop there simple dance, watching as Cubis and Cynder perform a visually stunning move. Even Spyro and the crowd watch in awe, as this giant dragon seems to be playing with an F3 tornado.

In fact, Cynder is also amazed, as Cubis seems to have complete control of her movement, as he turns her momentum back to the right, something she cannot do herself when spinning this fast. The large dragon suddenly transfers the cyclonic Cynder from his right paw to his left, replacing his talon in the exact center of her violent spin before she loses balance.

"How are you doing that?" she barks out, wondering how this old dragon can pinpoint her exact movement while spinning so fast. However, she is stunned further, as he stops her spin with a simple twist of his talon, and a perfect placement of his other paw against her back.

Cynder looks at him with pure shock, as he smiles and winks, knowing she would be looking directly at him after this move.

"Gale told you I'm good." he says, lifting the smaller dragon up in the air, then gliding to his left in a tango-like move. He dips the black dragon, who squeals with complete shock, and joy, but has no chance to express this emotion as Cubis tangos back to the left. He then places Cynder down to the ground, gracefully twirling her out from his paw one last time, while bowing to end the dance.

"Well I am _really_ good."

Applause comes from the crowd, and an embarrassed Cynder takes a moment to collect her thoughts, and her balance.

Then she bows.

"Wow!" Gale intercepts her mother with a strong leaping hug. And even as dizzy as she is, Cynder catches her baby. The crowd only intensifies its cheers, and Cubis can feel the love this mother and daughter have.

He follows Cynder, who all congratulate. Not just for performing a dance, but for the love she is getting from her baby, who clings to mommy's chest now. And as she receives this love, Cubis finds the memory he was hoping for.

This is how he must remember Cynder, for it is the truth. And just as this relief settles in, the large dragon is confronted with a new problem.

Spyro stands before him, a very odd look on his face.

"Hey You! Snowflake!" he barks with a sarcastic grin, pointing at his wife. "That's _my_ girl...try to sweep her off her paws like that again, and we're gonna have a problem!"

* * *

For hours the party rolled on without a hitch. Everyone enjoying the provisions Cynder prepared the night before, and the dramatics of the purple dragon as he serves them with style.

The youngsters of Warfang, now lay down with Gale and Joey, and a pile of presents, as the sugar rush wears off from the giant birthday cake. And as the children rest on this cool evening, the adults settle around a large blaze created by the guardian master, sipping warmed brandy after another great victory.

"I must say, Cynder..." Blazer remarks, taking a sniff of the nearly fifty year old spirits he volunteered for the celebration, sipping it slowly while rubbing his stomach. "...I think you're truffle soup is the reason we were given taste buds."

Blazer balks as the blue and silver white dragoness, resting beside Cynder on a blue pillow her son received as a gift, gives the large dragon a sour stare with an annoyed expression.

"Don't get me wrong Mrs. Tempest...your rabbit stew is also very tasty..."

"But not as good as _Cynder's soup, _Right?"

The large dragon pause for a second, realizing he has no good answer to return, and being the sarcastic old grump that he is, Blazer grins and answers with the truth...and a wide grin.

"Right." he replies, taking another sip and raising his nose at her. It is promptly struck by the blue pillow that was under Tempest, and everyone laughs.

"You're lucky it was only a pillow..." Garnet remarks, laying his wing over his wife to relax her.

"Last time I made a comment about her rabbit stew I wasn't so lucky..." he continues with a chuckle. "...she was standing by a rolling pin."

"Hey! I didn't throw it _at_ you..." Tempest retorts, smiling as she looks up at her loving hubby. "...you stepped into its path."

"Well I'm lucky that I have a rock hard head." he responds, lowering his nose against hers for soft kiss, which she gives without question. Tempest raises her paw to Garnet's chest, her talons digging into his scales, which harden to stone. And after a small kiss that becomes a longer one, Tempest brags about her man to everyone around.

"Whoo, baby...that ain't the only part of you that is rock hard."

Tempest, locked within her husband's dark green eyes, feels Cynder's paw upon her back.

"Easy you...there are children present." She remarks sarcastically, and Tempest finally turns away from her love with an intoxicated gaze.

"Jealous?"

Her question is playful, and Spyro looks at her with a smug grin.

"I got a hard chest too, Temp." he replies with the same playfulness, and a little alcohol influence as well. However, Cynder raises the stakes.

"I guess a little." she says, stunning her husband as she admits to a feeling of jealousy, making him jealous. Cynder adds to Spyro's green aura when she turns her eyes to Cubis, who sits by all the children, his wing covering most of them.

"Garnet is taller, and I really enjoy dancing with a taller dragon."

Cubis smirks, but Spyro frowns, grasping his wife's paw with his own.

"I can spin you like that..."

Cynder can hear the tone of her husband's voice, and the fear of anyone else taking any part of her away. She quickly thrusts forward, pressing her muzzle against Spyro's with a hard kiss, lifting him with this momentum into ballroom dance position.

"No one moves me like you, Spyro." she says, slowly turning her husband into the gentle dance, in which everyone feels their love. The purple dragon's jealousy is gone in an instant, as he dances with his wife, feeling as if she is a part of him with every turn.

The pair satisfy the group of adults, showing not only their love for one another, as both dragons never break eye contact. But it is the gracefulness of Cynder and Spyro, whom seem to be connected in a totally different way.

No one makes a sound, as the happy couple dances to the rhythm of their hearts. However, a muffled yell is heard from across the park, and everyone turns their attentions to the distant tree line. And as the sun has fallen beyond the mountains, this area is impossible to see.

Again a single word is heard, yelled in a panic, but not understood. Blazer rises to his feet, trying his best to get a good perspective with his height, but only seeing the shadowy figures of three flying creatures. The smallest of the three has broken free of the others, now running away from them fast

Suddenly his old ears pick up the sounds of a faint voice, one he has never heard before.

"_Poppa!" _

The word is soft but understood, and he looks down at Diamond.

"Can you see who that is?" he asks the elder, whom recognizes an aura not seen in five years. He does not answer his friend and king, instead Diamond only smiles and focuses on Blazer.

"Well?" the large red dragon asks, when suddenly another faint few words are heard.

"Wait for us, Ember!"

"By the ancestors...can it be?" Diamond is forced to close his eyes, as Blazer suddenly realizes who is coming at him like a rocket now. And as the tiny fire dragoness lights up the ground behind her, Comet dashing the last half-mile, then leaping at the right moment, Blazer rises to catch the two tone red whelpling as he always did.

Ember plows into her old father, who she has not seen for most of her life, driving him over onto his back. It scares most of the adults, who believe the little dragoness just broke their king, but his laughter rests their worries, and everyone smiles. Most of the children are also jarred from their slumber, as the impact of a near hundred ton dragon shakes the ground they sleep upon, but none are upset, witnessing a reunion that was long overdue.

"Hi Poppa..." Ember cries with joy, her tiny paws stretched out across his red neck, practically strangling the old dragon with a force she never had before. However, hearing Ember's voice for the first time ever, Blazer's heart pounds hard enough to send blood past any choke hold she can give him.

"I'm sorry, master Blazer." a familiar dragon lands beside the large red guardian master, his wife a step behind, and both smiling with the excitement of their adopted daughter.

"I tried to hold onto her, but when our baby saw her poppa, well...I'm sure you know how impossible it is to keep Ember put, when she wants something that badly."

The little red dragoness looks up at her father, who she loves as much as the dragon she just laid out, frowning that she was called hard to handle. But Blazer shows how controllable she is, as his paw comes down on her back, smothering Ember against his neck. She quickly calms under his giant paw, recalling how much she loved the security it gave.

Nothing can hurt her, not against this monster of a dragon.

"I missed you so much."

Blazer tears up, feeling the loss himself, but knowing this is how it must be. He rises to three paws, keeping Ember pinned against his chest, before taking her in his giant paw. She curls into the fetal position, totally content to be in poppa's warm massive paw once more.

"I have missed you too, young lady."

His voice, the first she ever heard, rings in the young dragoness' ears, and she rubs her cheek and neck against his paw with affection. However, after a moment, Ember balks and looks to her new parents. She quickly leaps from Blazer's paw, gliding down to the ones who have taken care of her since she left him.

"It's okay, sweetie...you're not upsetting us at all. In fact..." the governor of Palisades turns back to his wife, who also smiles seeing her daughter's true joy rising. "...this is something we both wanted for you."

The gray scaled dragon then turns to Blazer, whose judgment fives years earlier, completed the lives of of a couple who could not make their own family.

"I thank you, Master Blazer..." he says, bowing to the guardian master with respect and gratitude. "...if not for you..."

Blazer places a massive paw on the genuflecting dragon's back.

"I saw what I needed from you and your wife, governor Cyrus..." Blazer looks over at his wife, a lovely water dragoness named Misty, who now holds the fire breathing Ember as if she came from within. "...there is no need for you to thank me at all. In fact...I thank you for keeping this young girl safe and happy."

"Who is that daddy?" Gale asks, as she is now concerned about a new face at her party...and Joey's.

Spyro, a proud grin on his muzzle, as this reunion was known by the purple dragon. He opens his paws to his daughter, who jumps right up to get a better view.

"This is Ember...she was the last child Blazer protected before Jacob took over the orphanage."

"Jacob? Oh my goodness I remember Jacob..." Ember's voice is confused, as she recalls the name, and then the face. "...he was the blind dragon with really cold breath...right?" However, it is another orphan she remembers well, as his smiling face was always close by.

"But what happened to Scor...ummm Scort?"

"Scorch." Blazer reminds her, and quickly the young dragon explodes with the same joy she had when reuniting with Blazer.

"Yeah...Scorch! That's it..." she barks, looking around for a small red dragon who had no wings. "...where is Scorch!?"

With a grin, Blazer points towards one of two dragons that continue sleeping through the ruckus, as this teenager spent all day running around with whelplings.

"Hey, Scorch!" Blazer grunts, and Ember runs to the red lump still snoring away. However, she knows how to get his attention, as she would always get him to wake when she was afraid of the dark.

Ember pounces on Scorch's nose, and quickly he wakes up an rises to his paws. And like she did as a tiny whelp, the young red dragoness hangs off his muzzle with a smile.

"Ember!?"

"Hi Scorch..." she replies, and like Blazer, never hearing her sweet voice speak words, Scorch melts in her paws. His emotions overwhelm him, as this young dragoness stole his heart too, and much to Ember's surprise, Scorch's fiery wings sprout from his back.

"You're not Scorch?" she cries with fear, releasing the young red dragon's nose and backing away to her mother from the stranger she does not know.

"But...it _is _me, Ember..." he cries himself, seeing the fear he put in the young girl's eyes. He points at the gem pulsing against his chest, then removes his wings, calming her down as this dragon is wingless.

"...they are my magic wings."

Ember slowly moves back towards her friend from long ago, as his demeanor is much like she remembers. And as he slowly returns the wings out, and she sees the same pulse of energy that comes from the crystal, the young fire breather relaxes.

"Wow, they are very pretty, Scorch." her eyes are enamored, and she watches with joy as he flaps them several times.

"Can you fly with those wings?"

Scorch reaches out and takes the young red dragon with both paws, and like he used to do when she was a tiny hatchling, Scorch lifts her up against his chest for a big hug. He then turns to the governor of Palisades and his wife, who govern this young girl now.

"May I?" he asks with enthusiasm, though they have reservations, especially having never seen a fire dragon with wings of fire.

"I don't know..." mom begins to say, until her little girl asks along with Scorch.

"Pleeese mommy. We won't go very high." she begs, and the blueish gray dragoness begins to crack. However, as Ember continues holding him like a brother, the young dragon convinces her mother about another family member long lost.

"You can trust him, mom...I do. "

With a deep gulp of his saliva, never feeling such praise before, Scorch turns to momma again, this time finding a subtle nod of her head.

"You be careful with her..." she says, and Scorch takes his cue to show off his newest and greatest skill. With a strong leap from his hind legs, Scorch bats his wings down, and takes off like a rocket up over the tree line.

"HEY! I SAID BE CAREFUL!" Misty yells, but her daughter's squeal of laughter quiets momma's concern. She can see Ember's smile never leaves her face, and her joy fills the air with sound that only makes her feel more alive.

Everyone watches as Scorch banks a few turns left and right, before circling back around toward the party. However, to everyone's shock and surprise, especially Ember, Scorch's wings suddenly fade away.

"AAHHHH!" he cries, feeling gravity take control of his body, and Ember holds on tightly. Though, after a few seconds, his wings return dark and hot, and Scorch pulls up from the ground with little room to spare.

"You jerk!" Ember cries, punching and slapping the laughing red dragon that cradles her in his arms tightly, knowing now that she was never in danger.

"I really did miss you, Ember..." he says, feeling her joy return the moment she realized he is playing. Scorch looks down at the gray and blue dragons that stares at him with a father's anger.

"You drop her and I'll kill you!" Cyrus barks, shaking his paw at the flying tandem.

"...but I am happy that you have a loving family now."

* * *

**Where do we go from here...who knows, but stay tuned, because I will think of something fun. **


	21. Two for the price of One

**It's time to move on...a few months into the future that is. And lets see where our favorite dragon family is now.**

**Only a couple of reviewers last chapter, guess everyone thought I died...lol. So I thank you Darklighteryphon, DragonFury613, and DiabloPProcento.**

**This chapter is two parts, and the second one is under way, as the dragon games begin. However, one of our heroes will not be able to play. She is too tired.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Two for the price of One**

With her excited son following behind, and her newly hatched baby daughter held tightly in her arms, Pearl makes her way into the rookery. Her husband, Terrador, waiting at the door to the palace, takes his first child Amethyst, and his step son Onyx, so his wife may do her job without distraction.

"Morning Sis...How are you feeling?" she says, and Cynder winces while raising her head.

"It hurts so much more than the last time, Pearl." she replies, showing that pain in her eyes, and fear for what she knows nothing about.

"What's happening?

"Well... I guess I should tell you now?" Pearl places a paw upon Cynder's belly, feeling the giant bulge that begins moving towards the birthing canal. She is about to speak as Spyro and Gale enter the room, hearing the moment they've waited for, for the last five months, has finally come.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Gale asks, hearing the anguish in her mother's voice, her own tired voice waking mom's joy and happiness up.

Cynder bites her tongue, clenches her husband's offered paw, and returns a voice that is much more settled.

"I'm okay sweetie...now that you and daddy are here."

Pearl having the audience she wanted, her paw sensing what she and her father have known for the past four months, finally lets Cynder in on the news. However, before she can speak, her sister cries out in pain again.

"Oh boy...it's time." the white dragoness says, watching as an egg begins emerging. "Here comes the _first_ one."

Both mother and father take a second before Pearl's words sink in, but Gale is the one to say something before them.

"What do you mean the first one, aunt Pearl?" she asks, and Cynder looks up at Spyro with a joyful grin, tainted with pain and fear.

"First one?" She says, and Spyro cannot pull the smile from his face. That is until the egg moves again, and Cynder crushes his paw.

"Owwww!" they scream in unison, and Pearl begins to laugh, as her sister has broken her husband's paw again.

"I told you last time, sis..." she says, grasping the black and purple egg Cynder pushed out, placing it in the nest of cushions laid down for momma. "...if you hurt your husband while giving birth every time, he is not gonna want to give you another."

Pearl grins, as the second egg zings Cynder with a sharp pain, and she adds pressure to her husband's paw.

"Oww owww owww...Honey, let go, let go, let go." Spyro cries, dropping to his stomach as his wife cannot release any muscles. However, the pain for both are worth it, as another purple and black egg exits a few seconds after the first.

"Well, at least you got two for the price of one broken paw, Spyro." Pearl remarks sarcastically, placing the second egg next to the first. She tends to her sister for a moment, giving her a dose of healing magic, helping Cynder's pain settle faster.

Then she moves to Spyro, whose paw is now a bit crooked.

"Wow...that's horrific." Pearl remarks, taking Spyro's paw in her own. However, before fixing it, she pulls it before Cynder's eyes.

"Look at what you did to him." she says sarcastically, and Cynder grunts from the extreme pain she just endured.

"Look what he did to me, Pearl." the black dragoness replies, exhausted and broken from the pain herself.

Pearl sends a wave of healing power into Spyro's paw, but then cracks the bones back into place, sending the purple and gold dragon to the ground once again.

"OWWW!" he barks, looking up at the white dragoness who continues working his paw's bones back into their respected places. "I swear...I think you and your sister just enjoy hurting me."

Hearing his condescending tone, Pearl snaps Spyro's paw again, and once more the purple dragon howls in pain.

"How's that? _Better_?" she says, her sarcasm as thick as Sparx can give, and Spyro fires her a dirty look.

"You are so lucky I love my wife..." he answers, grasping his own paw after Pearl finally lets go with a smirking smile. He flexes it several times, relieving the muscles that were twisted the wrong way, still staring at Pearl with daggers. "...or I would kick your butt for that."

Pearl stops, looks back at her brother in law with the same smug grin. However, before she can say what she thinks would be funny, Cynder offers the same thought, making it even funnier to her.

"You better bring friends, sweetie." Cynder grins, then pecks her husband's cheek. "If I can break your paw, just think what she'll do to you."

With laughter seeping from her muzzle, Pearl helps her sister up and over to the cushion where her eggs lay quietly. The white and red chested dragoness maneuvers Cynder, placing her down beside the black dragon's newest miracles.

However, it is Gale momma looks to first, as her eyes speak of such wonder that Cynder can feel it herself.

"Sweetie?" she says, placing a paw upon her daughter's shoulder to get her attention, but Gale does not turn her head. She stares at the eggs, envisioning the idea of young brothers or sisters, playing in the park like she did when she was a hatchling.

"They're beautiful, Mom." she turns to look at Cynder, her eyes still glazed with day dreams of an entirely new future.

With a kiss to her head, momma cradles her daughter with a paw, pulling Gale beside herself and the soon to be new members of her family.

"You can stay here and protect them with me."

She then looks up at her husband, whose anger is totally gone, just watching the women in his life protecting his new children, including Pearl.

"I'm so proud of you sis," the white dragoness kisses Cynder on the cheek, then pulls a small blanket over mother and daughter. "I'll be in the other room if you need anything."

As she walks out, her voice is heard squawking at another member of the family as he finally arrives.

"Too late Sparx, I already fixed it."

"NO!" he cries, entering the room and flying quickly to his brother.

"She broke your paw again?" he asks, and Spyro gives his brother the same dirty looks he gave to Pearl.

"Ah ha ha ha..." he blurts his laughter hard into Spyro's face, placing a hand on the tip of his bulbous purple muzzle. "When are you gonna learn not to offer your paw to a dragoness that is giving birth, you idiot."

"Shut up, Sparx, and look at what my beloved Cynder has done." he replies softly in awe, pointing to the eggs sitting before momma and Gale.

For the first time in his life, Sparx is speechless, seeing a pair of perfect black and purple accented eggs, along with a beaming smile from mother, as well as his niece. He flies to the young girl first, stopping before her nose, but never taking his eyes from the twins.

"You said you wanted a little brother or sister..." Sparx finally looks into Gale's eyes, his smile as wide as hers. "...and now you might get both in one shot."

The tiny dragonfly then rises to his sister-in-law's right horn, looking back at his brother with pride.

"I think Cynder is definitely stronger than you...so, I'm gonna stay by her horn from now on, bro." he says, getting a funny look from his brother, as he has done this once before; when Cynder gave birth to Gale's egg. And as she did then, the black dragon sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Really? I gotta have you buzzing around my head for a month, _again_?" she asks condescendingly, as that month he spent circling her was pure hell.

"What?" he replies with surprise, as he enjoyed that time hovering around a different dragon.

"Well to start...you never shut up, your buzzing is annoying, you breath too loudly..." Cynder starts, then Gale adds on, as she has dealt with her uncle flying around her too. "...you eat our food without asking, you smell sometimes, you get people in trouble then fly away..."

"HEY!?" the annoyed dragonfly grunts, and both girls chuckle as Sparx buzzes back to his brother's horn, his arms folded as he turns and stares them down.

"Fine, I'll just stay here...where I'm wanted."

Spyro turns his head to the right, where his brother has sat for the better part of twenty four years.

"Wow! You really think I _want_ you by my ear..." he says with a smirk.

"...I agree with them, bro. You're annoyingly loud."

Sparx's stunned eyes show he is hurt, and Spyro quickly plucks him from the sky, pressing his older brother against his nose.

"But I would miss that noise I have come to love."

Sparx hugs Spyro's nose, then looks back at Cynder and Gale, giving them a raspberry.

"Nah! I don't need you guys." he says with sincere sarcasm, as he knows he needs them too. A fact that is shown a second later, as Cynder raises a paw to her nose, and waits for her hug from the yellow dragonfly.

Sparx is over to Cynder in a moment, taking the love he knows the black dragoness has for him. In turn, she then passes the tiny dragonfly to his niece, who kisses the small face of her uncle before smothering him against her nose too.

Enjoying this moment more than any in his life, Sparx gazes at the two black eggs, who will soon be pressing him to their noses. He then looks up at Cynder, who now seems larger than life itself.

"I was wrong, sis..." he smiles at her, then returns his attention to the hug he is giving Gale. "...I do need this."

* * *

Several days go by, and yet Cynder has not moved from her position. First and foremost, it is an instinct to remain with the eggs for a few weeks, feeling the loss of them within her body. Secondly, she is still tired and sore from birthing a pair of eggs and not one.

Spyro, living across the street and working in the palace, has been in and out of her room a hundred times, making sure his wife has everything she needs. In fact, he spent last night in the rookery, sleeping beside his wife and daughter, who has also not left the eggs she was asked to help guard.

However, Gale is not there now, as today is a very important day, one Cynder is saddened that she cannot be a part of. Though as her daughter suddenly enters, the black dragoness feels a part of her will be there.

"Oh my goodness..." she says, seeing her daughter in a totally different way, as her father's fuchsia colored scales are now covered in a dye that matches her mother's eggplant purple scales. A large number 1 left uncovered on her now scarlet red painted gold chest.

"...you look just like me..." momma says, laboring to her paws and walking over to the second love of her life. And with a careful touch, Cynder swipes a sliver of misplaced red color from her cheek.

"I feel a bit weird mom..." she replies, looking down at herself and not recognizing who she is. "...but I am ready to do what I can for your team."

"It's your team now baby."

Cynder looks out the window of her room in the rookery, seeing the park jammed with members of every race on Avalar on this fine summer day. Her heart breaks a little, wishing she could be there to defend her team's title, as winners of last years inaugural Dragon Games.

But more important things came to pass this year, and Cynder knows her duty lies here.

"GALE! ARE YOU UP HERE!?" Onyx's voice can be heard clear down the hall, and before the girls can answer him, his mother does.

"Onyx! What did I tell you about yelling in the rookery, damn it!? There are dragons sleeping! Namely me... and your sister"

"Sorry mom!" he barks, his voice still echoing through the room, and both Gale and Cynder laugh until he reaches their door.

"What are you doing, dopey? The opening ceremonies are starting in like two minutes."

The black dragon rises to his hind paws, showing off the only thing he needed to paint on himself, a gold number 5 upon his red chest, matching Gale perfectly.

"I just wanted to make sure my mom is okay..." she replies, then looks upon the eggs she has been protecting with Cynder for the past few days. "...along with my brothers...or sisters."

Cynder gently places her paw under her daughter's chin, so not to ruin the paint job on her fuchsia scales. She knows why Gale is reluctant, as her daughter has never opposed her father in anything.

"I'm fine baby...now you go out there and kick your daddy's butt." She says with a smile, taking some of the anguish from Gale's heart. "I promise you, he will not be upset if you beat him, but he will be if you don't try your best to win."

Gale shows a smile herself, then regardless of her painted body, the young dragoness hugs her momma.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too baby," she replies, taking some of the paint off her daughter as she hugs her tightly too. "and I promise next year I will be there to help you beat daddy."

Gale giggles, as her mother's team did best her father in several events last year, taking home the title for her team. She looks to Onyx, who is anxious for his teammate to join him in battle.

"Come on, girl..." he says walking over to the window, then jumping up on the sill and opening his wings. "...lets show Spyro's rude brood why Cynder's shadow dwellers are last year's...and soon to be, this year's champions."

"Yeah! Let's get 'em!" Gale barks herself, echoing her voice through the rookery, before leaping out the window with her cousin.

"I think your son's worst traits are rubbing off on my daughter." Cynder remarks sarcastically, and Pearl laughs from the other room.

"Oh yeah sis. Tell me when Gale comes home _drunk_, and then curses you out." She replies with a bit of anger in her voice. However, Pearl jokes about it, cause she knows Onyx will never, ever, do that again.

"However...being so intoxicated, he forgot about his new father...who heard him too."

"I swear I though Terry was gonna kill him, and I think Onyx did too." Pearl's smile cannot be seen from the other room, but Cynder can tell there is a grin on her sister's face, as she smirked while telling her best friend the day after it happened.

"It scared me at first...when Terrador cracked him across the cheek with his paw. But it was actually odd to see the fear of a father figure in Onyx's eyes. He was so embarrass at what he did to me, but I think it was something he needed, cause he now looks up to his step father, knowing he will not take any of his disobedience."

Pearl sighs, as that strike to her baby's face was felt by her too.

"I was enabling him, Cynder...I know it. I never wanted to truly discipline my son...especially after his father walked out on us." Cynder can hear her sister snort a small chortle of laughter. "But not Terry...he corrected fourteen years of childish ignorance with one solid bop to his nose."

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Cynder breaks the tension with her own joke.

"I'll bet he sobered up in a second."

Pearl chuckles again, and Cynder looks up from her eggs as the white dragoness enters her sister's room, her daughter Amethyst held in one paw, a glass of orange juice in the other.

"Onyx damn near peed himself, Cindy..." Pearl remarks smirking. She places a cup filled with orange juice before Cynder, then lays a sleeping Amethyst by the eggs before resting beside her sister. "...but so did Terrador."

"Why?"

Pearl pauses, takes a drink of her sister's vitamin filled OJ, used to help a dragoness recover from the exhaustion of birth, then takes a deep breath.

"He looked at me, his eyes quickly filled with forgiveness...and tears." she says softly, as the great Earth dragon felt horrible for what he did, even though this type of physical discipline was warranted.

"But before he could apologize to me or Onyx, my son showed how much of a dragon he really is."

Pearl rises from Cynder's side, gazing out the window her son just left from, watching as he glides back and forth behind his niece, never overtaking the young dragoness he follows.

"He apologized to Terrador, then begged for my forgiveness."

Pearl smiles, seeing her son for who he is, even though he would test her patience every day. A child raised by a single mother, and in a time of war, yet he still became what she had prayed for.

"He's such a good boy..." she says, looking back at her sister with a proud smile. "...and I'm almost glad that son of a bitch of a husband, I had, will never get to feel the way I do now."

Pearl lowers her head, a single tear falling to the floor as she recalls the first love of her life, and realizing the feelings were never returned with the same passion.

"He never deserved me, Cynder."

The black dragoness lifts her wing, and Pearl finds her way back to her sister's side. Her spirits are quickly lifted higher as Amethyst twitches a paw in her sleep. And as Cynder's wing covers her, and the warmth and love of family is given without question, Pearl understands she truly has what was prayed for long ago.

"He never deserved any of this."

* * *

Outside in the warm sunlight, within the confines of Dragonfly Park, nearly a hundred thousand of Avalar's citizens find a place to view the second Dragon Games. A series of events for the draconian nation, to show their respective skills in fire, ice, wind, water, electricity, earth, light and shadow.

These groups will also demonstrate their speed and strength during the two day event, as the younger, less elementally skilled dragons will have a chance to gain notoriety without magic.

Like last year, the eight groups have painted their colors to mask their own, taking on the elemental color of their respected team leaders. However, unlike last last year, the shadow dwellers are lead by Gale, not Cynder. But there is no loss of spirit, as seven black and red painted dragons, Onyx being eight and already decked out in Cynder's colors, greet their new captain with a rousing ovation.

With the fear in her eyes fading, seeing everyone around her is happy to have her on the team, the young dragoness opens up with a fierce cheer.

"I'm not gonna act like this is gonna be easy, because there are many strong dragons here. And though they may be stronger, we are smarter, and will show them who is the best!" she shouts, stunning the group around her as she uses the same words her mother used last year.

"Who Are We!?" Gale barks, and in unison, the team replies.

"The Shadow Dwellers!"

"And what are we gonna do!?"

"WIN!"

Spyro, getting his brood together, smiles hearing his daughter from his left, getting her team fired up. He looks over at Scorch, painted up like himself in purple and gold, with the exception of his flaming wings.

"I think we may have a problem." he says, and the little fire dragon nods his head agreeing.

"If she's anything like your wife in motivating her team, and you not wanting to hurt her feelings too...then yeah, we're pretty screwed again this year."

A tail comes from behind the normally red dragon, cracking him upside the head.

"That's not the attitude to have..." his former big brother Jasper grumbles, taking the smaller dragon in his paws and holding him up to his face. "...we're gonna win this year, dumb ass, and that's the way you gotta feel."

Scorch grins, then looks at Spyro.

"Are you gonna be merciless against your daughter, skipper?"

Spyro, knowing he will most certainly hold back if pitted against Gale in any event, just grins.

"I don't know what are you going on about, Scorch? I always play hard."

The little red dragon's eyes return to his former foster brother, showing how confident he is in their predetermined position in the games.

"See, second place again."

Jasper, looking like a tall thin Spyro, turns to his captain in the games with a pair of sour eyes.

"You better not tank...or else."

Spyro grins again, stands up, then walks slowly to his slightly taller teammate.

"Or else what?" he asks Jasper's chest, not even bothering to look up, having no fear whatsoever.

Jasper, suddenly feeling his own fear creep up his spine, finds help in the corner of his eye as a giant purple and gold dragon enters his view.

"I'll get Cubis to kick your butt."

Spyro turns to his right, where the near thirty foot colossus has taken his place with his team.

"What are you involving me in this time, Jasper?" he remarks, looking at his arms covered in purple dye. "You already got me into these games with the hope of kicking Cynder's ass, and now she is not even playing."

The large dragon pushes Spyro over with his massive paw.

"Thanks to this guy and his inability to keep it inside."

The true purple and gold dragon smirks, returning to his paws and giving the large purple and gold dragon a hefty shove.

"It's been five and half years...and besides Gale wanted a little brother. Anyway my wife would run all over you if she was playing today, you old crank."

Cubis, having built a good friendship with Spyro over the past six months, smiles down at his captain. It is his daughter that has made this possible, and though he wanted to take Cynder down in the games, it is out of respect, and no longer hatred.

"Well, as long as she made truffle stew..." he remarks, seeing the brewing pot over a smoldering fire in their team's camp, and Spyro grins again.

"She's still in the rookery, stupid...I made it."

"Ah shit...I'm leaving..." Cubis grunts, however before the large dragon can stomp away, a series of trumpets begin to blare, starting the second Dragon Games.

"Too late."

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Dragonfly Park, and the second annual Dragon Games!" the crown goes crazy as a young whelpling glides out to the center of the park, a burning torch held tightly in his paws. With fear in his eyes, seeing so many grublins, bears, cheetahs, and every other race surrounding him, staring at him, the young dragon struggles to hold the torch up. But he finds courage in the task he was entrusted with, and with a deep breath and a settled paw, the youngster ignites a large torch with a mighty flame that will burn until the games are over.

Again the crowd erupts, making the young dragon panic, he drops his small torch and quickly runs to his mother standing on the sidelines.

"The games haven't even started and we already seen the best moment play out before us." Spyro remarks, as the crowd now laughs with ohs and ahs while mommy comforts her terrified child, who has made everyone's day.

"That boy is gonna remember this day for the rest of his life..." Cubis adds, and his teammate Scorch, as a youngster himself, breaks it down even further.

"Too bad it will be nightmares for the next few weeks."

The teams all relax, taking in the grandeur of this place, and the races who have gathered throughout the large park, watching together as these dragons show off their incredible abilities.

"Welcome one and all..." Blazer steps out from his team, all painted red and black to resemble the Fire dragon and ruler of Warfang. "...we hope you will enjoy the show, and root on your favorite teams to victory."

"My name is Blazer..." he continues, pointing out his team. "...and this is the Fire Brigade. We represent the greatest of the eight elements you will witness..."

Some boos and hisses are given by the other teams, and a very annoyed looking blue dragon steps out from his respective team.

"Fire is usless and ruins everything!" Cyril barks, forcefully taking center stage from his master. "Now go over there and sit in your rocking chair, old dragon."

The crowd reacts with more laughter, especially as the colossal fire dragon simply walks away to a large curved stone, which he flips over and lays down upon, rocking it back and forth while staring at the Ice Guardian.

"Ahhh...Good call, Cyril. See, you are good for something."

Flustered, but still grinning, Cyril gestures a paw to his two toned blue team.

"Representing the perfect element of Ice...I am proud to present my team...the Big Chill."

Laughter is heard from his right, and Cyril becomes more flustered as Volteer steps into his space.

"That name was stupid last year, and it's still stupid now." the electric dragon remarks, upstaging his best friend. However, being the nicest dragon in Warfang, Volteer offers his paw to Cyril along with his best wishes for a good game.

But then, he becomes all business.

"Let me hear you Avalar!" he begs, and the crowd comes to life. However, it is not loud enough for the powerful yellow dragon.

"I said...LET ME HEAR YOU AVALAR!"

The crowd responds with a louder cheer, and Volteer fires a bolt of Lightning to the sky, crackling twice as loud as the crowd, who again respond with a matching thunderous applause.

"Damn show off." Spyro grunts as Volteer introduces his Hair Raisers, and Jasper smiles.

"Well...You just have to step out there and the crowd is gonna go nuts, dude."

The purple hero grins, but looks over at his daughter, who seems as nervous as that young torch bearer.

"I think I'm gonna get the second loudest ovation." he says, and Jasper follows his friend's eyes to the small black and red chested dragoness, who keeps pacing faster and faster.

"Oh...is Gale announcing her mother's team?"

With a nod, Jasper taps Spyro's shoulder with a balled up paw.

"Hey, second place isn't bad."

"Yeah, especially if your painted purple and gold and think your captain is the greatest dragon on Avalar, only to see him bow down to his wife last year."

Spyro turns to Scorch with a look that would kill, startling the young fire dragon as he realizes he just signed his death warrant.

"Oh my goodness...did I say_ all of that_ that out loud?"

Cubis is the first to laugh, as Spyro is left speechless for a moment.

"She does have you wrapped around her paw, hero."

The purple dragon, still in shock at what he is hearing around him, slowly turns his head up to the grinning purple colored ice breather.

"She's my wife you moron, what dragon wouldn't do anything he can for the one they love."

Cubis grins again.

"Hey I once flew through the burned lands for my sweet Sara..." remarks the large dragon, and Spyro nods his head understanding how hard it is for an ice breather to even enter the burned lands. However, the long face returns when Cubis finishes his thought. "...but if she were here today, and I had to face her in a challenge, I wouldn't let her win _anything_."

"Really?" Scorch asks, and Cubis turns his eyes down to the smallest purple dragon on his team.

"I never got to win an argument at home, why on Avalar would I let her win out here too?"

Spyro lowers his head and shakes it back and forth, though Scorch bounces to his feet, and hugs the large arm of his new favorite teammate.

"Now this is the guy we need to help us win."

Meanwhile, back in the center of the park, and after Terrador had introduced his Earth Shakers, and Diamond showed off his Guiding Lights. Storm, a lovely young light blue and white chested dragoness points out her team. As the newest guardian of Warfang, the Water dragon brings attention to the White Washers.

However, her announcement was unnecessary to attract the attention of a certain dragon, who just stares with a gaping mouth at the twenty year old beauty.

"Jasper!" Scorch barks, knowing his brother is enamored with the Water guardian. "Put your eyes back in your head, dude."

The normally brown and black dragon looks back at his little brother, seeing the rage in his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't you _what_ me..." he returns, pointing at the young dragoness with anger in his eyes. "...you're staring at Storm like Spyro stares at Cynder...so stop...she is the enemy today."

"Well..." Jasper remarks with a wide smile, staring at her butt as she walks off the field. "...she's a very pretty enemy."

As the brother's stare each other down, another pretty female guardian walks to the center of the park, her swagger as sexy as Storm's, even though she is pushing thirty eight.

"I am Tempest, the new Guardian of Wind..." she says with conviction, and her voice never breaks as she looks towards the other two teams left to announce themselves. "...and the trophy will bare the Cyclone name this year."

"NO WAY MOM..." Joey barks from the Fire Brigade area, his red painted paw holding up a single talon that he waves back and forth. "...we're gonna win!"

He smiles as his mother gives him that one eye brow raised look, which means she is mad, but loves his attitude and spirit.

"But don't worry, you'll get to see it when I bring it home!"

Her eyebrow drops down to show full anger, and Joey gulps deeply. She says nothing, turning back to her section and standing beside their team's Earth dragon...his father, who also shows an angered look.

Joey gulps again, as Garnet shows one talon too, then points it at his son, then points it down.

Spyro breaks the tension as he steps out from his team of eight dragons, making the crowd erupt as their hero makes his presence in the center of the park.

"I am Spyro..." he says, and is forced to wait a few seconds as the roar of the crowd becomes deafening. "...and we are the rude brood!"

Again the crowd goes crazy for the favorites this year, as Cynder's absence has lowered the Shadow dwellers expectations for a repeat. However, as Avalar slowly silences themselves, the purple dragon turns to his daughter, and a look she has never seen from her father is given.

"And we will not be losing this year, little girl."

Gale is stunned, as her father gives her the same stare Garnet just gave her best friend Joey. He walks off the field, never taking his eyes from his daughter, never breaking this cold stare. Even as he returns to his team, and is congratulated for showing no mercy, his eyes remain focused on her.

Frozen in place, Gale takes a moment to walk out an introduce the returning champions, nervous about what she has gotten herself into, taking mom's place in such an important moment. However, after a deep breath, and a supporting look from her grandpa, who stands with his team of white painted dragons, Gale takes her first step forward.

As predicted by her father, the crowd reaches a new height in their noise, as this five year old daughter of their hero makes her way to the center of the park. Spyro's hard stare falls away, though he keeps his eyes on Gale, who never falters a single step.

"I am Gale...and we are the Shadow dwellers!" she says, and the crowd increases in sound again, which pounds her father's chest with pride. She looks in his direction, seeing the smile that has taken daddy's face, but shocks him with the words that come from her mouth with conviction.

"And there is _nothing_ you can do...to keep us from repeating as champions."

The crowd goes crazy again, as this tiny dragon stares down her father, walking back to her team with a certain swagger.

With his mouth gaping, not recognizing his little girl in the angry whelpling that stares him down, Scorch taps Spyro on the shoulder.

"Wow...you may actually have to try, this year, Skip."

* * *

Sixty four dragons came to play, as all eight elemental teams have all eight elements covered. And though the leaders of their respective teams will display the strongest powers, it is the painted dragons that usually sway the championship.

For instance, Blazer easily took first place in the fire challenge, producing such heat that he was able to melt a brick in seven seconds flat. However, a black and red chested Cole kept his team close melting the brick in nine ticks of the clock.

But it was a young wingless dragon who stole the show in this event, being the only other fire breather who could liquify the brick. And though it took nearly a minute to complete the task, the crowd urged him on for the last few seconds, watching Scorch spend every bit of magic and physical strength he could muster.

Diamond's light ability was matched by none, as every other light dragon was too young and inexperienced to come close to a master's power. However, his team had only a whelpling to face V olteer in the electric challenge, and they fell back into a tie for sixth, never to challenge the pack again.

Spyro, having powerful friends in high places has stacked the deck for his team, as well as helping them with every ability he knows. Jasper placed second behind Terrador for the earth dragons, and Monsoon lost to the Water Guardian as expected. However, again a youngster stole the show, as the Shadow dwellers sent a powerful ten year old water breather named Torrent against the pack. And though he took third, he obtained enough points to keep Gale's team within reach.

The shadow event helped further, as Onyx took first by a good margin, learning much of his talents from his Aunt. And because it was not his best element, Spyro's team fell closer with a poor showing in the Wind department.

It left Ice as the last event of day one, and the element Gale has been practicing. She enjoyed the whole day from the sidelines, watching her team fight to keep them within striking distance, however the young dragoness becomes nervous, as her time to shine has come.

Timidly, she walks out to the center of the park, where a temperature sensor has been placed, and get in the back of the line behind Cubis. And as the first few weaker dragons reach low temperatures of one hundred below, the young dragoness becomes even more nervous, knowing she cannot even reach that mark.

"Easy young lady...you know you need to be calm if you're going to be successful."

Gale is startled as her opponent gives her advice, however, he is also her teacher, and Cubis turns to comfort his friend.

"I want you to relax." he says, as another dragon reaches one hundred and twenty four below zero. But the young girl pays no attention to this, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as she has been taught. "Good girl...keep your eyes shut and breathe, Gale. Think of nothing else except how proud your mother will be when you win this event."

Gale is stunned by his words, knowing she cannot best her teacher, yet Cubis seems sure of her ability, as he does when he teaches a new technique, that she quickly picks up.

"You are your father's daughter, and he is the most powerful magical dragon on Avalar." he says, as Cyril impresses the crowd, dropping the mercury to an astounding two hundred and three degrees below zero. And as they announce this temperature, Cubis grins, as Gale seems unaffected.

"Keep breathing deep, my dear...I will be right back."

Gale remains silent, her eyes shut, and her chest expanding with deep cleansing breaths. Meditating in the center of such chaos, Cubis finds his own power, watching his student remain poised at such a young age, and fires as hard cold breath at the small sensor Cyril just froze solid.

"Negative two oh seven!" is shouted by a manweresmall whose job is to record the numbers, and the crowd reacts louder than ever, as a regular dragon bests a guardian of his own element. However, Cubis is not moved by this feat, but of the fact that Gale is still standing silently, breathing deeply, unaffected by the world around her.

He returns to the small black painted dragon, and softly speaks into her ear.

"It's your time now Gale..." he whispers, so not to disturb the young dragon's meditation. "...show them the power a pure soul can produce."

With one last deep cold breath, Gale finally opens her eyes and looks up at her teacher of Ice.

"I will do my best, Master Cubis."

The large purple and gold painted dragon turns to his team, who all look at him as a traitor, except Spyro, who places a paw upon his chest and mouths the words.

"Thank you."

Gale slowly walks to the sensor, focusing her eyes and everything she is on a square inch piece of metal. Her thoughts are of her mother and father, and the smiles they have for her everyday. But then her thoughts change to the two eggs she has been guarding with mom. Such a sense of love and joy overcomes her, yet her eyes remain focused on the target.

The tiny dragoness, with the crowd raising their cheers, and the dragons around her either adding to the noise with their own cheers and jeers, remains focused on the prize. She opens her mouth a few inches, targeting the tiny sensor, then blows a thin stream of air from her muzzle.

The ground around her begins to frost up, and the mercury in the thermometer drops like a stone. Her breath is white as snow at first, then transfers to a deep dark blue vapor.

"Are you shitting me!?" A stunned stupid Cyril remarks, seeing the number with a negative symbol continue to increase fast, blowing past his and Cubis's mark with ease.

Even Spyro is left flabbergasted, as the manweresmall referee steps out of his booth and asks the cheetah working with him if the young dragon was cheating. And after getting a simple 'no', the old mole like creature writes down the number with stunned disbelief, then announces it to the crowd.

"_Three_ hundred and six degrees below zero!"

The roar of the crowd snaps Gale from her trance, and her eyes finally break from the sensor, seeing the number she posted. She then turns to Cubis, who smiles down at her.

"Great job, little lady."

She then turns to her daddy, who is the only one on his team jumping for joy. The young dragoness begins jumping up and down herself, when she is mobbed by her team, who scoop her off the ground cheering for their captain, as Gale's overwhelming score just put them in the lead.

* * *

**So, Cynder had twins and Spyro had his paw broken again. Pearl had a difficult past, not like her sister, but the two will help each other through. The dragon games have begun, but day two will bring a winner, who will it be?**


	22. Sorry

Friends of fan fiction and Spyro...It is with my deepest regrets that I must tell you I can not finish this story. On October 16 2019...I suffered a stroke. I have issues reading and spelling the English language that I have come to love and cherish typing for you. I do not even remember the story I was writing, but in a way I will be able to enjoy it as I reread and help my self recover.

I beg you to take this seriously, as I never did, and not are paying the ultimate price. Don't smoke

For 29 years I ruined my lungs with tobacco, smoking over a pack a day. I also didn't stay healthy hitting a top weight of 415 lbs. It is amazing I am still alive.

I am taking care of myself now, dropping weight and relearning to speak and read the language I came to learn and love thanks to you fans of my stories.

Thank you all for 9 years of this love I received on this sight, and I truly hope to be back some time in the future.

Until then, good bless you all. And long live Spyro and his beloved Cynder.

The 1 up guy...John P


End file.
